¿Cuál es el límite del amor?
by faby-nan
Summary: -Yo soy un héroe, yo soy un héroe. -No, no lo eres, los héroes no matan a sus seres queridos. -Yo debí protegerlo, yo no soy un héroe, a Matthew yo... ¿Quién soy? -Tú eres Alfred F. Jones un asesino, un monstruo despiadado.
1. Capitulo 1

Primer fic de Hetalia bueno espero que esto quede bien, porque la verdad no se como es que termine escribiendo esto, aunque probablemente fue mientras escuchaba Meltdown.

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya (si fuera mio tengan por seguro que seria un desastre T.T, aunque tendria a Canadá y a Prusia en todos y cada uno de los episodios)._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

Bueno sin mas los dejo con esta cosa rara, pero haganle caso a la advertencia por favor, morira un personaje, no mas adelante si no en este mismo capitulo. T.T

Nos leemos abajo...(?)

* * *

**¿Cuál es el límite del amor?**

**Resumen: **¿En el amor existen límites?, ¿Cuál es el límite para amar? Si había un límite el no lo conocía ni tampoco lo haría. Cuando el amor se vuelve obsesión, es ahí cuando se llega a graves consecuencias.**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

________________

"¿Por qué?"

Solo esa pregunta surcaba su mente…

________________

________

_"¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?"_

Ciertamente no lo sabía, no quería saberlo, pero sin embargo tampoco podía detenerse, quería hacerlo, pero ciertamente no podía.

Miro aquel cuerpo retorcerse bajo el, podía sentir aquellos espasmos, veía perfectamente aquella mirada vidriosa, suplicante, lo veía todo y se ordenaba a si mismo parar, pero…

________________

__________

_"¿Por qué no haces más que molestarme? ¿No se supone que deberías ser tu quien me apoyara? ¿No se supone que tú eres mí…?"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al dejar de sentir aquella leve resistencia que solía imponer aquel otro cuerpo.

Hey…vamos deja de jugar…oye…-lo llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tampoco podía oír su respiración, y es que después de haber estado asfixiándolo de esa manera lo más probable era que luego de soltarlo el otro comenzara a toser con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pero no, ni siquiera se movía.

Se quedo observándolo, aguardando, tratando de conservar en su ser aquella tonta idea de que en cualquier momento el más joven se levantaría y lo enfrentaría enfadado por casi haberlo matado.

Pero no se movió ni un poco, observo claramente como la sangre emanaba de su cabeza, parecía ser una hemorragia severa, era una sorpresa que no hubiera perdido el conocimiento antes, sin embargo siguió paseando su mirada por aquel cuerpo sin vida, observando las marcas que había dejado en su cuello.

________________

"Esto no puede ser…no, no, no es posible, esto no puede estar pasando…esto no…"

Su expresión de satisfacción fue desvaneciéndose, por fin había caído en cuenta de algo…

_"¿Esta…muerto…?"_

Si bien era cierto que ya no lo molestaría mas, que ya no le diría todo lo que no deseaba escuchar, lo que lo aterraba era el hecho de que ya no lo escucharía más.

_"Esto es tu culpa…por tu culpa yo…"_

Odiaba que le dijeran que hacer, odiaba que le dijeran todo lo que había hecho mal, pero lo que más odiaba es que esa persona siempre estaba ahí para recordárselo y es que a quien en su sano juicio le parece agradable que le recuerden todo aquello en lo que tiene fallos.

Miro ese rostro tan similar al suyo, pero a la vez tan diferente y sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado, tanto como para dejarlo ser feliz…

_"Yo solo quería que te quedaras callado…si no te hubieras enterado de eso ahora yo…"_

De nuevo ese otro sujeto vino a su mente, le había robado lo que más amaba y ahora por su culpa había pasado esto.

Sonrió lastimosamente, recordando como aquel que ahora yacía muerto por su culpa solía consolarlo cuando le veía aquella expresión de profundo malestar, no pudo evitar recordar esos ojos violetas llenos de preocupación. Y entonces sonrió un poco, con dicha, pero sin embargo vino otra vez a su mente ese maldito, aquel que le había robado todo, incluso su hermano estaba enamorado de él, de aquel estúpido que le había arrebatado al amor de su vida.

-Te amo…-susurro inclinándose un poco para besar los labios de aquel que yacía bajo el.

-Te amo…-repitió al sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas-te amo…hermano…te amo…

Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez como una plegaria, mientras sentía su temblorosa voz quebrarse, repetía con desesperación aquellas palabras, lo amaba mucho, más de lo que uno es capaz de amar o al menos así lo sentía…

Acababa de darse cuenta de eso, amaba a su hermano, pero también a aquella persona, después de todo llevaba años obsesionado con él, sin importarle ni un poco la diferencia de edad y ahora acababa de descubrir que también estaba enamorado de su gemelo…

-Espérame aquí-dijo como si el otro fuese capaz de escucharlo.

_"Lo mejor será limpiar esto, luego debo asegurarme de esconderte bien, Mattie…"_

Salió corriendo del vestidor, con cuidado de ser cauteloso, a pesar de que lo más seguro es que todos los demás estuvieran dormidos. Era de madrugada, pero ellos se habían quedado discutiendo un buen rato hasta que empezó la verdadera confrontación y todo acabo de esa manera.

_"Soy un idiota…"_

Lo era, era un idiota posesivo, un egocéntrico y demás, pero en ese momento nada importaba, lo único que tenía en mente aparte de la verdad irrefutable de que era un idiota, era que tenía que apresurarse y esconder el cadáver de su hermano pequeño.

Sin embargo se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas al no asegurarse de cerrar correctamente el lugar donde había dejado a su hermano, ya que sin que lo pudiera presentir un chico al parecer molesto se dirigía ahora mismo hacia el lugar.

-Demonios-se quejaba, al escucharlo se escondió lo mejor que pudo, observando con temor como se dirigía a los vestidores, era seguro, vería aquel cuerpo carente de vida y se asustaría, seria descubierto, pero no podía hacer nada, más que permanecer escondido. -¿Por qué demonios olvide mi llave en el casillero?

Podía escucharlo quejarse, pero realmente no le importaba lo que decía, solo prestaba un poco de atención esperando escuchar un grito, pero este no parecía que fuera a llegar.

-El awesome yo no está para…

Se coló como pudo en el sitio, observando oculto al sujeto peli plateado que se había quedado inmóvil observando el cuerpo de Matthew, no podía ver su cara, pero comenzaba a percibir aquel estremecimiento en el cuerpo del albino.

-Esto…-se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura del rubio, que yacía en el suelo aparentemente muerto. Comenzó a tomar sus signos vitales, pero estaba muy débil.

_"¿Está vivo?"_

Una pequeña esperanza inundo su corazón, quizá Matthew solo estaba inconsciente y quizá era más estúpido de lo que pensaba pues ni siquiera podía diferenciar a un vivo de un muerto.

El albino lo tomo en brazos a medida que el rubio recobraba la consciencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto confundido, aquello tenía pinta de muchas cosas, ya que el chico frente a él estaba medio muerto, era extraño que con la sangre que había perdido fuera capaz de seguir vivo, además de que había podido notar las marcas en su cuello. ¿Acaso había sido un intento de violación?

-Gilbert…-susurro mientras mostraba una sonrisa llena de inocencia.

Él lo miro confundido, ¿Quién en este mundo era capaz de hacerle tal daño a una criatura como esa?

-Yo quiero…-podía sentir como el fin se acercaba, esa vida estaba expirando, pero sin embargo no pudo más que estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

El ojiamatista sonrió, mientras sentía como sus parpados se cerraban pesadamente.

-Alfred…yo…Alfred…

El prusiano sintió algo destrozarse en su interior, algo que lo desgarraba y siguió abrazándolo, tratando de entender que era lo que había pasado. Gilbert lucho por reprimir las lagrimas que luchaban por escapar pero era inútil, aquel chico había muerto en sus brazos y el no había podido hacer nada…

Lo estrecho más fuerte en sus brazos, no importándole mancharse de la sangre de este, Matthew estaba muerto, el canadiense había muerto en sus brazos, aquel chico que parecía estar tan solo como él, aquel que parecía tan inofensivo. ¿Quién demonios había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien como él?

Dos soledades tan parecidas, pero tan alejadas, le dolía, le dolía la muerte de aquel canadiense, sobre todo porque no entendía que alguien en el mundo fuese capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero también, porque aun sin darse cuenta le había tomado demasiado cariño a aquel chico, aquel que siempre le sonreía cuando volteaba a verlo, aquel que parecía tan solitario como él.

Es divertido estar solo, solía decir para el mismo, pero al ver a aquel chico solo e ignorado se le partía el corazón, si tan solo hubiera entendido antes ese sentimiento quizá el tal vez… ¿habría compartido su soledad con él? No más bien, el se hubiera convertido en su compañero, en aquello que lo alejara de la soledad, por fin se había dado cuenta de que lo quería y de que tal vez hubiera llegado a amarlo, pero era tarde, porque a final de cuentas, no importaba lo que hiciera el ya no lo escucharía, jamás volvería a verlo.

_"¿Acaso tu también…?"_

No pudo evitar que se formara esa mueca de profundo asco, mientras observaba la escena, estaba interesado en Matthew, lo acababa de demostrar.

_"Es mejor así, Mattie nunca hubiera podido ser feliz contigo…él no tiene ojos para nadie solo para esa persona…"_

No pudo evitar sonreír de puro placer al escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermano. "Alfred…yo…Alfred"

_"Lo único que hay en su corazón soy yo y ese maldito…"_

Se alegro de sobremanera al pensar que su hermano antes de fallecer había pensado en el. Después de todo en el fondo era posesivo, quizá por eso jamás consintió que alguien se le acercara a su hermanito, quizá por eso le robaba la atención a cada oportunidad, aunque tal vez eso también era debido a su personalidad, pero al final de cuentas, nunca había soportado que alguien le prestara atención a su gemelo, porque después de todo si para todos Mattie era invisible eso significaba que tardarían mas en alejarlo de su lado.

El siempre lo había deseado, en el fondo siempre lo había querido, anhelaba que tanto Arthur como Matthew le pertenecieran solo a él, deseaba que solo ellos fueran su mundo y ser solo el su mundo.

Suspiro con cansancio saliendo de su escondite, para dirigirse a su dormitorio, ya no había más que hacer, lo único que podía hacer era salir de ahí y esperar que todo fuera un mal sueño y con esto en mente se marcho, dejando solo al albino con su dolor.

Quizás y con suerte…todo sería un sueño.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas (?)

Que conste que amo a Matthew y a Gil y a Arthur asi que me senti muy mal luego de matarlo, pero tenia que sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. ¡No me maten! *se va corriendo a esconderse debajo de unas cobijas*

By!^^


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

Nota (?): Bueno ya saben los pensamientos en cursivas y ""

Actualizando esta historia (?) que esta rara y media improvisada, pero en fin, decidi tratar de actualizar cada semana, asi que asi lo haré...

Muchas Gracias por los reviews, de verdad no esperaba que alguien fuera a dejar, pero me inspira a seguir *emocionada* yey~! soy feliz! nadie quiere matarme!~

Bueno los dejo con el capitulo...¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Quizás y con suerte…todos pensarían que era culpa de Gilbert.

* * *

Aquel grito los alarmo a todos, no era normal escuchar un grito tan aterrador y menos a las 5 de la mañana, pero además lo más extraño no era la intensidad del grito ni tampoco como había sonado, sino el hecho de a quién pertenecía ese grito.

El italiano corrió en compañía de sus otros compañeros, no era normal escuchar al alemán gritar y menos con tanto horror, se le helaba la sangre de solo imaginar que había asustado tanto a Ludwig, ya que a diferencia de él el alemán no era un cobarde.

Se había asustado al ver aquel osito de peluche cubierto de sangre, aquel oso que todos conocían, a pesar de que nadie pudiera recordar al dueño del muñeco.

Se acerco, para tratar de auxiliar a quien quiera que estuviera herido, pero lo que encontró lo hizo soltar un grito de terror, había sangre embarrada en las puertas de los casilleros, en la esquina de una banca y ahí recargado contra una de las paredes de la habitación se encontraba su hermano mayor sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos.

-Gilbert-lo llamo pensando que quizá el era el herido, pero el peli plateado no respondió, se acerco lo mas que pudo solo para darse cuenta de que era lo que sostenía su hermano.

El prusiano abrazaba con fervor el cuerpo sin vida del chico canadiense, trato de retroceder, consiguiendo caer de espaldas, por primera vez noto algo, su hermano estaba consciente mirándolo y a la vez mirando a la nada, su vista estaba perdida, sus ojos aun mas rojos de lo normal, hinchados, su expresión era vacía.

En ese instante llegaron corriendo sus otros compañeros, sin embargo el seguía pasmado observando aquella expresión que le causaba un gran malestar.

El ingles fue el primero en desplomarse, seguido por el americano, que se había convencido de que todo había sido un sueño, pero al encontrarse con la verdad de lo que había hecho no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el dolor. Mientras los demás solo miraban apenados la escena.

¿Acaso Gilbert lo había asesinado? Pocos de los presentes recordaban el nombre del canadiense, si no es que la mayoría lo había olvidado, pero sin embargo recordaban haberlo visto alguna vez o haberlo confundido con Alfred.

Los últimos en llegar fueron el francés y el español, ya que estaban en busca del prusiano, cuando al escuchar la conmoción se dirigieron al lugar.

El francés se acerco precipitadamente a donde estaba el albino, tratando de arrebatarle el cuerpo del chico, sin embargo este se lo impidió. El moreno que venía con el trato de impedir que le atestara un golpe, ya que el albino parecía estar en shock o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto desesperado Francis, atrayendo las miradas de Arthur, Alfred y de los presentes, mientras el británico sentía como si aquellas palabras le hubieran sido arrebatadas, le dolía ver a Matthew así, saber que estaba muerto, más sin embargo, en alguna parte de él se sentía feliz, no porque el chico estuviera muerto, no, sino porque al menos no había sido Alfred.

El francés se desespero, tratando en vano de lanzarse de nuevo contra el hermano del alemán, pero de nuevo el español lo detuvo, no podía dejar que lo golpeara ¿cierto?, después de todo ellos eran mejores amigos, aunque viendo la situación en la que estaban no sabía si lo que hacía era correcto.

Gilbert seguía quieto sosteniendo el cuerpo del rubio, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras Ludwig lo observaba, por alguna razón le causaba pesar la expresión de su hermano, algo no andaba bien de eso estaba seguro, no era el mismo, parecía ausente, quizá demasiado.

El alemán le hizo una seña al pelinegro que había entrado junto al italiano.

-Kiku-llamo con una desesperación marcada en su voz, muy inusual en el.

El japonés lo entendió de inmediato, tenía que dar aviso al prefecto de lo ocurrido, para que este le informara al director, el joven salió disparado de la habitación en busca del austriaco, al cual no fue difícil encontrar ya que para "variar" se encontraba en la sala de música.

-Roderich-san…-llamo.

El desconcertado pianista se giro para encararlo, era raro que el japonés lo estuviera interrumpiendo, ya que el único que solía interrumpirlo era Gilbert. Al ver la expresión del nipón se aventuro a seguirlo, sin decir palabra ni preguntarle siquiera la razón.

Entro al vestidor, solo para encontrarse con la escena justo como la había dejado el japonés, era como si el tiempo se hubiera quedado paralizado.

-Salgan todos de aquí-ordeno el austriaco, tratando de modular su voz para sonar lo mas autoritariamente posible, disimulando el hecho de la escena también lo había afectado.

Los presentes tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero al instante obedecieron, dejando solos en la habitación al americano, a ambos alemanes, al británico, al francés y a cierto español que estaba ahí para evitar que Francis golpeara a Gilbert y por supuesto al austriaco.

-Llama al director-ordeno al japonés, el cual solo asintió para marcharse de ahí.

-El dijo…-un susurro apenas audible salió de los labios del albino-el dijo…yo quiero…yo quiero…

Lo miraron estupefactos, ¿acaso estaba confesando el hecho de que lo había asesinado?

-Alfred…-giro la cabeza para clavar aquella mirada vacía en el ojiazul-Alfred…-y entonces comenzó a reír…

Ya no quedaban lagrimas solo esa estúpida risa, solo esa expresión vacía. Y entonces Ludwig sintió su corazón estremecerse.-Perdóname…-susurro.

El americano se quedo quieto observándolo, analizando cada movimiento en espera de otra palabra, de otra señal. Acaso eso era lo que significaban las últimas palabras de Matt.

"_Alfred…yo…Alfred…perdóname"_

Y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a descender con mayor fluidez.

_"¿Por qué?"_

¿Por qué le pedía perdón si él nunca le había hecho daño? ¿Por qué?

Todos se quedaron estáticos o al menos eso parecía, hasta que el francés comenzó a moler a golpes al peliplateado, intentando en vano arrebatarle el cuerpo del fallecido. Le atesto un golpe en la cara, y una que otra patada, por lo menos hasta que el moreno se recupero del shock e intervino.

-Hermano…-susurro entonces el alemán, su voz sonaba frágil, a punto de quebrarse, acompañada por esa expresión lastimera que mostraba-Gil…

Entonces lo miro, no como cuando entro a la habitación, no con esa mirada vacía, inexpresiva, sino con esa que le caracterizaba, con esa mirada que le dirigía al ver esa expresión afligida en el rostro del menor.

-¿West…?-articulo saliendo de aquel trance-West…

Miro confundido a su alrededor, su hermano se veía deshecho y el no entendía por qué, el americano lloraba como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que el inglés en vano trataba de consolarlo, el estaba en el piso y había un peso extra, sujetaba algo con tanta fuerza, pero a la vez con la suficiente delicadeza para no destruirlo, y frente a él estaba el señorito que ocultaba sus ojos tras el brillo de sus anteojos y sus amigos…

¿Sus amigos? Los miro detenidamente, comprendiendo el por qué sentía aquel dolor en la cara y brazos, Francis lo había golpeado pero ¿por qué?, era evidente que Antonio estaba tratando de controlar al francés que lo miraba encolerizado, tal vez ¿con odio?, si, eso era odio.

El solo miraba confuso a su alrededor, hasta que cayó nuevamente en cuenta de que aquello que sostenía era el canadiense. Sintió como los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaban uno tras otro, como pedazos de cristal clavándose en su piel y entonces las lágrimas volvieron a fluir y abrazo con más fuerza aquel cuerpo.

-Gilbert-lo llamo el austriaco, el solo lo miro, mientras este le extendía la mano.-Dámelo-ordenó.

Lo miro unos minutos sin entender, tratando de procesar la información, ¿acaso quería que le entregara a Matthew?

Lo miro unos instantes más, no deseaba dárselo, pero era mejor entregárselo a él ¿cierto? Era mejor que dárselo a ese francés de mierda que jamás entendió ni un poco los sentimientos del chico hacia él, era mejor entregárselo al señorito podrido que al estúpido francés, después de todo ellos eran amigos ¿no?, después de todo el señorito trataría de comprenderlo, aunque fuera un poco, lucharía por ayudarlo, después de todo el era el único que lo miraba con normalidad.

Le extendió el cuerpo, tratando de levantarse para entregárselo, observando a detalle las marcas en el cuello del chico, la sangre que cubría sus ropas, aquella era una imagen que no olvidaría.

El austriaco lo tomo en brazos con cuidado, tambaleándose un poco por el peso de aquel cuerpo, no pesaba demasiado, a decir verdad era bastante ligero, pero aun así, le resultaba pesado cargarlo, miro unos segundos aquellos ojos rojos, tratando de descifrar esa mirada carmín. Y la respuesta apareció "Lo querías" concluyo. Después de todo había conseguido volver a enamorarse y ahí estaba otra vez herido, sin embargo ahora la razón era distinta.

Todo quedo en silencio, ya no se escuchaban sollozos, tal vez por el hecho de que tanto llorar había acabado por lastimarles las cuerdas vocales o tal vez, simplemente era porque nadie podía creer que eso en realidad estaba pasando.

El silencio fue roto, por el golpe sordo de la puerta, por la que ahora entraba un hombre alto, por lo menos más alto que los jóvenes que se encontraban en la habitación, con el cabello castaño, bigote espeso y una prominente barriga, el hombre los observo unos instantes, analizando las palabras que diría a continuación.

-Llévalos a mi oficina-ordeno con autoridad al joven austriaco-y entrégame el cuerpo.

El joven solo asintió, depositando el cadáver en los brazos del director, y se dirigió a la salida seguido de los demás presentes. Una vez que estuvieron afuera el hombre suspiro.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo como esperando que alguien le respondiera, estaba en un severo aprieto. Y es que quien imaginaria que en su colegio iba a suceder justamente un homicidio.- ¿Quién te hizo esto Williams?

Y es que no consentía el hecho de que alguien hubiera querido hacerle daño a uno de sus mejores y más inofensivos estudiantes. Deseaba que todo fuese un sueño, pero sabía bien que no lo era.

* * *

Amm...lo siento no pude evitar poner a Rode de prefecto, es que es uno de los mas...cuerdos (?) de la serie, y pues nimodo de poner a Arthur si esta sufriendo por lo de Matt y bueno tampoco podia poner a Alemania en ese papel, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Matt perdón por matarte! TT^TT, mi exceso de imaginacion me obligo a hacerlo, no es nada personal. Bueno tratare de actualizar otra vez el fin, lo haria ahorita pero debo estudiar para mi examen de calculo ¬¬ (malditas derivadas .)

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas (?), galletas y/o chocolates (?)

¿Alguien sabe el nombre humano de Cuba? Segun yo no tiene, asi que si tienen sugerencias para uno, se los agradeceria mucho ^^

By!^^


	3. Error

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto, lindo y adorable incesto, lemon.

**Nota: **Esta historia esta dividida en dos partes, antes y despues de la muerte de Matt. He ahí el porqué este capítulo tiene título. El lemon esta un poco raro, es que no tengo mucha experiencia con eso y es el segundo que escribo en mi vida ^/^, perdón si es malo T.T.

Actualizando yey~!, bueno pensaba actualizar más temprano pero...amm una persona inoportuna cofcofmi mamácofcof se a travesó en mi camino.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer el gran apoyo que ha tenido esta historia, creo que nunca habia tenido tantas lectoras *llora de la emoción* En serio cada que me dejan un review me dan ganas de actualizar, pero bueno es algo que no puedo hacer aunque quiera, jeje de lo contrario me quedaré sin capítulos pronto y ustedes sufririan con mis crisis de inspiración. En fin, la buena noticia es que ya casi son vacaciones y podré escribir más y la mala...estoy a una semana de empezar semestrales, así que mis neuronas estarán muy ocupadas, pero en fin trataré de actualizar la proxima semana.

Contesto reviews abajo!~

* * *

_**Error.**_

Cuanto más tendría que soportar en ese maldito infierno, no podía recordarlo, no podía simplemente, toda su vida parecía una desgracia tras otra.

"_¿Por qué demonios soy tan aburrido?"_

¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tuvo que enamorarse de él?

"_Francis…"_

¿Por qué enamorarse de la única persona que en su vida iba a prestarle atención? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de aquel que nunca lo iba a notar?

"_El único que me mira es Alfred y esa persona, sin embargo el nunca se atreve a intercambiar alguna palabra conmigo…"_

Suspiro con pesadez hace días que había notado al albino amigo del francés mirándolo, pero sin embargo el lo único que atinaba a hacer era sonreírle a lo que el otro le respondía de la misma manera solo para después desviarle la mirada y no volver a dirigírsela hasta unas horas después.

"_Francis…"_

Ese nombre volvió a su mente, liberando aquellas lagrimas que luchaba por reprimir, le dolía demasiado ver al rubio coquetear e insinuársele a cualquier ser viviente menos a él.

"_¿Acaso hay algo malo en mí?"_

Se preguntó Matthew sin poder evitar sentir como sus lágrimas se desbordaban, ese era su problema, un amor no correspondido, quizá imposible, pero aun así no podía curarse de aquel sentimiento, todos parecían más importantes que él, ¿acaso nadie lo quería?, ¿acaso a nadie le importaba? No, no era así, no quería creer que fuera así, tenía que haber alguien que lo quisiera, ¿cierto?

"_No es que no me quieran…es solo que…quieren más a todo y a todos…"_

Pensó con tristeza, mientras rememoraba lo terrible que había sido aquel día, primero no había encontrado a Kumajiro por ningún lado, encima su hermano nuevamente se había olvidado de él al igual que todo el mundo, además hoy no había visto a aquel chico que le dirigía fugaces miradas, al parecer estaba castigado o algo así, y aunque a cualquiera le pareciera poco importante el hecho de que aquella persona lo viera a él le parecía vital, se sentía feliz al saberse notado por alguien, por lo menos un poco, a veces soñaba que ese chico por fin se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra y solo entonces mostraba una sonrisa más sincera e inocente que la que mostraba diariamente. Pero volviendo a lo malo, además de ser completamente ignorado, cosa nada nueva, Francis había organizado una fiesta, pero claro, el era invisible, por lo que no recibió invitación y además de todo ni siquiera su hermano se tomo la molestia de notarlo o hacerlo notar, no claro que no, las cosas nunca eran fáciles para él, era difícil hacerse notar y aun más el tener que repetir incesantemente su nombre cada vez que le preguntaban "¿quién?". Así que ahí estaba en su habitación, mientras su hermano y los otros se divertían en aquella fiesta.

Suspiró con pesadez mirándose al espejo, aquel reflejo era lamentable, de nuevo tenía los ojos hinchados y aquella sonrisa vacía.

"_¿Cuánto más tengo que llorar para ser feliz?"_

No es justo repetía, no era su culpa que su voz fuera tan suave, tampoco lo era que lo confundieran con su hermano, pero lo sabía no ganaba nada con quejarse, eso no haría que las cosas cambiaran, no, en definitiva no cambiaría nada. Igual que tampoco había cambiado el hecho de que sus únicos amigos hubiesen tenido que cambiar de escuela por problemas económicos y familiares.

No podía hacer nada, porque no estaba en sus manos.

-Me haces falta-susurró, abrazándose a sí mismo, le hacía demasiada falta su osito, aquel único amigo que le quedaba.

Se recostó en la cama, seguramente Alfred llegaría más tarde, y abrazando una almohada comenzó a llorar, trataba de calmarse, pero las lagrimas seguían fluyendo una tras otra, al menos estaba seguro que cuando su hermano llegara no repararía en él ni tampoco en el hecho de que había estado llorando.

"_Mañana será otro día."_

Sus ojos se cerraron victimas del cansancio que le provocaba todo ese dolor que cargaba. Durmió apaciblemente unas cuantas horas quizá, deseando no despertar, pero la humedad que se extendía por sus mejillas lo obligo a despertar.

"_¿Estoy llorando?"_

Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con los ojos cristalizados de su hermano mayor, rápidamente trato de incorporarse para consolarlo, no era normal que Al estuviera llorando, y mucho menos por el hecho de que despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol, eso era preocupante, no solía beber, y cuando lo hacía no bebía más de un vaso.

-¿Al?

Más no recibió respuesta alguna del mayor, solo aquellos sollozos ahogados.

-¿Al? ¿Estás bien?-más sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios del otro.

"_¿Por qué?"_

Lo estaba besando, Alfred lo besaba y el no entendía el por qué. Porque de esa forma. ¿Por qué lo besaba con tanta necesidad?

-¿Alfred…?-preguntó confuso, tratando de luchar para separarse del beso en que lo volvía a capturar el americano.-Al…

Seguramente lo estaba confundiendo, si así era, seguramente, con lo borracho que estaba pensaba que era Arthur, si seguro era eso. Debía estar confundiéndolo otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?-finalmente lo enfrentó el mayor-¿acaso no te gusta?

Sabia quien era y entonces ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto?

-No…Al…-trató de separarse pero el otro se lo impedía, indudablemente Alfred era mucho más fuerte que él.- Suéltame…

Luchaba, pero por alguna razón a la vez que luchaba sentía la necesidad de solo dejarse hacer.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-exclamo confundido mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a escapársele.

El otro no respondió, solo beso sus mejillas secando suavemente sus lágrimas. Y entonces lo supo.

Supo lo que hacía Alfred besándolo, abrazándolo de ese modo, no supo por qué, no le interesó saber, solo sabía que eso era posiblemente algo más que amor de hermanos, algo que iba más allá de eso.

-No está bien…-jadeó mientras Alfred besaba su cuello, pero el ya no luchaba, no ya no quería luchar, porque se sentía bien, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía querido, amado.

-Mnh…-el ojiazul lo tocaba, una y otra vez y el solo conseguía estremecerse por el placer, tan solo el roce de su piel lo hacía estremecerse.

Se asusto un poco cuando empezó a despojarlo de las ropas, pero ya no importaba, tanto Alfred como Matthew hace un rato que ya habían dejado de pensar y solo deseaban entregarse a ese mar de sensaciones que parecían abrirse ante ellos.

El canadiense empezó a corresponder a las caricias lo mejor que pudo, apasionándose un poco, pero sin llegar al extremo de Alfred, ya que él era muy tímido aun.

-Ahh…-soltó cuando sintió las manos del mayor colarse en su ropa interior y comenzar a despojarlo de esta, además de acariciar todo lo que había a su paso.

Se sintió ser elevado y situado sobre el regazo del rubio, que frotaba intensamente su intimidad, que posteriormente unió a la suya para frotar ambas.

"_Placer…"_

Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, los gemidos de ambos salían en armonía con las caricias proporcionadas por las manos del americano.

-Matthew…Ahh…ya no puedo…

Pudo saber exactamente lo que significaba, y ya que habían llegado hasta ahí, ¿Por qué no terminarlo?

-Al…está bien…puedes hacerlo…

Se elevó un poco acomodando entre sus piernas el miembro de su ahora amante, que lentamente fue entrando en su cuerpo.

No pudo retener el llanto, era doloroso, de eso no había duda, pero a la vez era placentero sentirse unido de esa manera a Alfred.

Comenzó a moverse, acompañado por las caderas del ojiazul, que lo miraba y besaba extasiado y así continuaron fundiéndose en aquel vaivén de nuevas sensaciones, hasta que llego el tan ansiado clímax. Duraron unos momentos más en esa posición, hasta que el mayor salió de su interior y lo recostó en la cama sobre su pecho. Se quedo sin moverse un buen rato, lo había disfrutado y mucho, pero también había sido demasiado esfuerzo para él.

"_Seguro que Al no recordara nada mañana…con lo ebrio que esta…"_

Solo cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño, mientras escuchaba el suave latir del corazón de su hermano, mientras sentía las manos de este acariciar suavemente sus cabellos y su rostro con sumo cuidado.

-I love you…-susurro.

Pero el canadiense estaba más dormido que despierto, por lo cual no sabía si en verdad había escuchado salir esas palabras de la boca del americano, o si simplemente las había imaginado y entonces las volvió a repetir, pero el amante del maple ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

-Te amo…

Pero el te amo se transformo en "Je t'aime", y la voz de Alfred se desvaneció para transformarse en la de Francis.

* * *

Bueno este capítulo se escribió casi solo y de hecho nació antes que el capítulo dos, así que decidí subirlo, la verdad no se como va a resultar este fic porque esta totalmente improvisado, pero trataré de esforzarme porque quede bien.

El porque de la división de la historia, bueno en parte es para explicar el porqué de la muerte de Matt y por otra evita que me deprima y deje parado el fic, es que me deprimó con facilidad y ademas me identifico muy fácil con los personajes, además que terminé con ataques de inspiración y escribiendo cosas raras, bueno en parte también explicaré la relación que existe entre los personajes y el pasado de algunos, además de cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurrá.

Bueno hasta el otro domingo. Empiezo a creer que Cuba se llevará la peor parte TT^TT.

By!^^

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Babel Barbara

Primero que nada gracias por leerme, que bueno que te guste la historia y el drama de esta, me alegra que pienses que Al esta IC, porque la verdad tenía mis dudas sobre si se parecía o no al America real, y muchas gracias por la sugerencia de nombre para Cuba, ahora solo me queda decidirme por uno, lamento la ausencia de tildes lo que pasa es que mi persona es mala acentuando y dependo mucho de Word, revisé varias veces este tratando de poner los acentos debidos así que espero que este bien. Bueno de nuevo gracias por comentar, ahora que me acuerdo yo estoy leyendo un fic tuyo "Jaula de enredaderas", así que donde esta mi continuación, jeje bueno espero verte de nuevo por mi fic y que actualices el tuyo. Chao!~

deskdraik

Gracias por leer y dejar review, ni yo misma sé como es que terminé asesinando a Matt pero en fin, probablemente tus ganas de matar a Alfred (o de matarme a mi) aumenten a lo largo del fic. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo, cuidate, chao!~

Shono

Bueno este fic estaba oculto en mi mente y me negaba a dejarlo salir, jeje, no, no sal de la jaula si te quedas ahí morirás de hambre *corre a liberarla*, bien gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar ese lindo review, cuando lo leí me dio mucha risa, yey~! gracias por el altar, eres la primera persona que me pone un altar, y gracias por odiarme (eso no es bueno, pero si te mantiene leyendo hasta el final por mi esta bien ^^), aunque ahora me dará un poco de miedo abrir mi correo, aunque siempre puedo decirle a alguien más que lo abrá por mi*aura oscura rodeandola*como mis hermanas wuajaja. Gracias por la sugerencia para el nombre de Cuba, creo que es el que más me convencé. Bueno cuidate, espero que sigas leyendo, By!^^

Ichigo

Yey~! creo que mataré a Matt más seguido! no, mejor no, muchas gracias por leer, esta historia estaba dentro de mi pequeña mentecita y me negaba a dejarla salir, pero bueno al final me vi obligada a hacerlo porque no me dejaba pensar, creo que debí escribirla antes. Gracias por el review, cuidate, chao!~

Ai no yoake

Bien aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste y sigas leyendolo. Cuidate, by!^^

kyokichi

Bueno se supone que dividí la historia en dos partes para explicar el porqué de la muerte de Matt, así que al final se sabrá jeje y la otra parte al parecer es para atormentar a Alfred o eso creo. Gracias por leer, por las sugerencias para el nombre de Cuba y espero que sigas leyendo. Cuidate.

flor

Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustará y creme si lo primero te puso triste no me imagino como vas a estar con el capítulo 10, mi persona lloro cuando lo escribió TwT. Jeje si me fue bien con las derivadas o al menos eso espero, malditas derivadas me hacían tener pesadillas. De nuevo gracias por comentar, cuidate, by!^^

/Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, solo pinchen el botoncito, yey~! Arriba el botoncito!, galletas, chocolates, candienses, prusianos o ingleses a mi correo porfavor *¬*/


	4. Culpa

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto. Sufrimiento emocional...

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic, de verdad agradezco sus comentarios yey~! Que semana más awesome, pero me ha dejado sin mucho tiempo para escribir, en fin, esto lo iba a subir el miercoles, pero no tuve tiempo ahí la razón por la que subiré capítulo doble, pero no se acostumbren es una ocasión especial ^^ .

Nos leemos abajo...(?)

* * *

_**Culpa.**_

Abrió los ojos alarmado, amanecía, se tranquilizo un poco al notar que el otro rubio aun dormía, se levanto dirigiéndose a la ducha, no había sido un sueño como él pensó, como hubiera deseado que fuera, no, en definitiva no lo había sido, realmente se había acostado con Alfred.

Recogió la ropa que estaba esparcida por el piso, separando la suya de la del ojiazul, seguramente no recordaría nada, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Estaba demasiado ebrio.

"_Fue un error."_

Pero era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho, solo esperaba que el mayor no recordará nada, porque si no se odiaría demasiado, Al estaba enamorado, eso lo sabía, llevaba años enamorado de Arthur, pero si se daba cuenta de que se había acostado con él quien sabe que reacción tendría seguramente sentiría que de alguna manera había traicionado al inglés, y que lo había obligado a hacer algo que no quería, seguramente Alfred no se lo perdonaría nunca, seguramente se odiaría tanto a sí mismo, que ya jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

"_No es como si no quisiera, solo que nunca pensé que fuera a hacer ese tipo de cosas con Alfred"._

Y es que una parte de él en un principio se negaba a dejarse llevar, porque sabía que estaba mal, porque era su hermano, pero la necesidad de sentirse querido lo había cegado, haciéndolo sucumbir ante ese momento de debilidad.

Pero Alfred estaba ebrio, muy ebrio, seguro que no sabía lo que hacía, mas a él no le intereso eso, no le intereso si quiera averiguar porque su hermano lloraba ni tampoco el porqué lo besaba con tanta necesidad.

"_Por favor, no lo recuerdes."_

Se metió a la ducha, necesitaba quitar todo rastro de su hermano de su cuerpo, necesitaba eliminar cualquier seña que lo delatará, fingiría que no había pasado nada, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Se sentía sucio, pero sin importar cuando se lavara, ni con qué fuerza se tallara aquella sensación de suciedad no se iba, ¿y es que como iba irse? No, no se iría, jamás podría irse, porque él sabía que había estado mal, lo supo desde el principio, el pudo haber opuesto más resistencia, pero no lo hizo, Alfred estaba totalmente borracho, pero él estaba sobrio, el otro pudo no haber sabido lo que hacía, pero él estaba totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba y había correspondido dejándose hacer y haciendo, había estado mal y era un pecado, pero lo que más le repugnaba era el hecho de que después de eso había pensado en el francés.

Había soñado con él, con ese primer beso.

"_Je t'aime…"_

Recordó haber escuchado eso anoche, quizá Al lo había dicho, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que aunque no quisiera admitirlo se había acostado con su hermano y pese a la cruda moral que ahora enfrentaba lo había disfrutado mucho, pero…

"_A pesar de todo, en ningún momento deje de pensar en Francis…"_

Aunque quisiera negarlo sabía que era verdad, había pensado en el galo todo el tiempo, y a momentos había imaginado que era este el que lo tocaba, el que lo besaba, y aunque cada vez que se daba cuenta de eso se reprochaba, no podía evitar volver pensar en él.

"_¿Qué clase de persona soy?" _

Técnicamente se había aprovechado de Alfred y encima lo había hecho pensando en Francis.

Y entonces lloro, pero no como la noche anterior, esta vez las lagrimas salían incontrolablemente, confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cara hasta perderse en alguno de los recodos de su cuerpo, se quedo un rato ahí, dejando salir toda aquella culpa que sentía, todo ese dolor.

Hasta que escucho que tocaron la puerta, al parecer el otro por fin había despertado.

-Matt, necesito usar el baño, apresúrate-la estruendosa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, tenía que apurarse, o se le haría tarde, de seguro no faltaba mucho para que las clases empezaran, termino de ducharse y se vistió con rapidez para salir del baño, en el que rápidamente ingreso un americano que parecía estar a punto de orinarse.

Agarro algunos libros y los metió en la mochila, faltaba hora y media para su clase, pero no tenía ganas de esperar al americano, lo que menos quería era verlo.

-Matt…-lo llamó cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación-¿no vamos a desayunar?

Sabía que ese "vamos a desayunar" era un claro "quiero panqueques, prepáralos". Suspiro resignado, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina de la habitación, y empezó a preparar la masa para los hot cake, mientras el estadounidense se bañaba y arreglaba.

Sirvió los platos con las deliciosas tortitas, y se sentó, preparándose para comer, vertiéndoles mucha miel de maple, como le encantaba, una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro al probar el primer bocado de aquel delicioso manjar.

-Ahh~ huele delicioso-la voz chillona y estridente le llego a los oídos, haciéndolo fruncir ligeramente el seño.

"_Es demasiado ruidoso."_

Pensó en quejarse y evitar que su hermano se comiera su platillo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, ya que este te encontraba devorando sin piedad a las pobres tortitas.

Se dirigieron a tomar sus clases como de costumbre, a decir verdad su vida parecía una interminable rutina, pero en lugar de molestarle, realmente apreciaba su rutinaria vida, aunque solo consistiera en auto compadecerse, sufrir por su amor no correspondido y burlarse de las idioteces que se le ocurrían a Alfred constantemente.

Pero esa mañana era diferente, y lo sabía, lo supo la mañana anterior, cuando no pudo encontrar a Kumajiro o Kumayoshi-sama, como solía llamarlo, ya que a pesar de que ese oso era tan importante para el aun así no podía memorizar su nombre, pero lo que más le pesaba era lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, había estado con Alfred, nunca imagino estar con alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera su hermano, eso no era ni ético ni moralmente bien visto.

Rogaba por regresar a su rutina, por encontrar a Kumajiro y porque todo el día pudiera pasar inadvertido por lo menos para Alfred y para el mundo entero.

* * *

Bien este capítulo esta dedicado en memoria de todos los panqueques que sucumbieron ante el hambre voraz de Alfred. Hagamos un minuto de silencio. o.o

Bueno volviendo a algo más feliz, quiero panqueques~, y me fue awesome en los examenes y ahora los semestrales, en fin fue la semana mas awesome de mi vida y como quiera tengo un examen menos del que preocuparme ya que exente cálculo yey~! he ahí la razón de mi felicidad, wii~ ahora a contestar reviews~!^^

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

deskdraik

Bueno aqui esta la conti, espero que te agrade, la verdad es que tengo un trauma con Matt, y con el incesto, aunque si va a haber un poco de Franada, pero muy leve, creo o.o, espero no terminar haciendo que odies a Alfred, espero que sigas leyendo, by!^^

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Bueno espero que este capítulo haya respondido a tu pregunta, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo porque esto se va a poner bueno (espero u.u), jeje y si el punto es que lloren mucho wuajajaja, creo que el objetivo de este fic es lograr toda clase de sentimientos, desde alegria hasta tristeza. Cuidate, chao!~

Ichigo

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, yey~! los comentarios me alimentan. De nuevo gracias por comentar, y leerme en tus ratos de ocio. Cuidate, chao!~

Dudas, comentarios, etc. pinchen el botoncito, yey~!


	5. Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora.

__

Bueno actualizando la historia principal, (cuando Matt esta muerto o.o), la verdad me costo bastante trabajo, pero ya tengo tambien el 4, solo que debo rescribirlo, ya que lo quiero mas triste. En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo, si tienen dudas o no entienden algo haganmelo saber por favor ^^

By!^^

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 3

Siguieron al músico, que los guió hasta la oficina del director, tal y como se le había ordenado, durante el trayecto todos permanecieron en silencio, Antonio aun iba cuidando que Francis no se le lanzara encima al de ojos carmín, quien iba seguido de Ludwig y delante de ellos iba el austriaco, mientras que detrás de todos iban el estadounidense y el inglés, al parecer este último trataba por todos los medios de darle consuelo al más alto, que temblaba impotente.

Abrió la puerta del despacho, este estaba escasamente decorado, pero aun así tenía un aspecto sobrio y un tanto elegante.

-Esperen aquí-ordenó, para salir a buscar unas cuantas sillas en compañía de Ludwig aunque fue este último él que termino llevándolas hasta el despacho que quedo repleto de sillas, mas sin embargo nadie parecía tener ganas de sentarse.

Todos permanecían en silencio, salvo por uno que otro "hip" que soltaba el americano y los esfuerzos que hacia el de cejas pobladas para controlar su llanto y de paso el del más joven.

Luego de lo que les pareció una interminable media hora en la que solo escuchaban los sonidos que venían de fuera de la estudio, una combinación entre las sirenas de una ambulancia y las de las patrullas, además de gente corriendo por doquier y voces que hablaban cosas sin sentido alguno para los presentes, finalmente entró el director acompañado por un hombre que vestía el traje de oficial, pero ninguno reparo en él, pues se hallaban concentrados en lo que el rector diría, ya que serian las medidas a tomar.

-Me temo que…-empezó dudando un poco-con lo del incidente del joven Williams, tendremos que suspender las clases por lo menos hoy y mañana, en lo que se lleva a cabo la investigación, los oficiales nos estarán acompañando durante algunos días, así que les pido que sean amables con ellos, ya he dado el aviso, pero antes de que se marchen me gustaría que hablaran conmigo y con el oficial.

"_Incidente"_

Alfred se sintió molesto de que se refirieran de esa manera a su hermano.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-preguntó el uniformado.

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo

-Francis Bonnefoy

-Roderich Edelstein

-Ludwig Beilschmidt

-Arthur Kirkland

-Gilbert Beilschmidt

Cada uno fue presentándose de la manera más amable que les fue posible, aunque ninguno mostraba el menor interés en el hombre, solo les interesaba saber que pasaría ahora con respecto al asesinato del rubio.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

El ojiazul no contesto, era como si no fuera capaz de hablar, tan solo movió los labios, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

-Alfred F. Jones-hizo el favor de presentarlo el rector-es el hermano de la víctima.

-Ya, noto el parecido-el uniformado se quedó pensativo un momento-¿por qué tienen diferentes apellidos?

-Sus padres se divorciaron, Alfred tiene el apellido de su padre,-explicó Arthur-mientras que Matthew…

Al nombrarlo no pudo seguir hablando, era como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran esfumado con el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre.

-el de su madre-completó Francis.

-Señor, señor-entró gritando un oficial un tanto más joven que el presente-por fin he localizado al señor Jones.

-Bien comunícalo conmigo.

Y acto seguido el más joven le extendió el teléfono que traía en la mano.

-¿Señor Jones?-esperó la respuesta-llamo de la escuela de su hijo.

Todos permanecían atentos.

-No, su hijo Alfred no hizo nada, ajá, a decir verdad llamo por su otro hijo, Marco.

-Matthew-lo corrigió el francés, ocasionando que el oficial se abochornara un poco.

-Perdón, Matthew, su gemelo. No, no hizo nada malo pero…lamento tener que darle estas noticias por teléfono…

Alfred cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza deseando que al abrirlos todo no fuera más que un horrible sueño.

-Su hijo falleció, al parecer fue un asesinato.

El oficial puso el altavoz al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Señor Jones…?

-Sí, ¿qué se supone que espera que haga? Estoy demasiado ocupado-contestó molesto, pero más que molesto con cierta desesperación.

-Necesita venir a que le entreguemos el cuerpo…

-Ahora no puedo lo siento. Pagaré los gastos que se susciten, pero no puedo hacer más.

-Pero señor…

-¡Era obvio viniendo de ti! ¡Ni siquiera soportabas ver a Mattie en vida y ahora tampoco asistirás a su funeral!-Alfred estaba colérico-¡¿Qué clase de padre eres? ¡¿Acaso lo odiabas tanto como a mi madre?

-¡Cállate, mocoso maleducado! ¡Yo amaba a tu madre!...y a Matthew…-esto último lo dijo bajito, pero Al lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡Pues si tanto la amabas! ¡¿Por qué diablos dejaste que se fuera?

-¡Un niño como tú no lo entendería!-le espetó.

-¡No! ¡Claro que lo entiendo! El te recordaba a ella…

Tras esas últimas palabras el Sr. Jones colgó inmediatamente, no quería que su hijo que no sabía nada de la vida le reclamara por cosas que ni siquiera el mismo entendía, no quería reconocer sus errores, no mas, estaba demasiado cansado de arrepentirse a cada momento de su vida.

-…

El frio silencio se hizo presente del otro lado de la línea.

-El no vendrá-dijo al fin el estadounidense-está demasiado ocupado compadeciéndose a sí mismo como para que le importe lo que me pase a mi o a mi hermano.

Su padre había perdido a la mujer que amaba por orgullo, esa misma terquedad y orgullo que le impedía disculparse con su ex-mujer y tratar de recuperarla, y para cuando el hombre por fin se dio cuenta de su error ella ya había muerto dejándolo solo con sus dos hijos, esos niños tan dulces, su Alfred, tan inocente, alegre y travieso y Matthew aquel pequeño al que no había visto desde que se habían separado, aquel niño que no lo reconocía como su padre, el niño para el cual él era un extraño, mas sin embargo no hizo nada para cambiar la opinión del chico, le brindaba todo lo que necesitaba, si, pero no atención, no amor, no aprecio, porque cada que lo miraba a los ojos el rostro de su amada aparecía recordándole lo tonto que había sido, el no quería ser herido nunca más aun si para protegerse tenía que alejarse de sus hijos así lo haría. Y ahora estaba ahí, con la terrible noticia de que uno de sus niños había muerto, mientras su hijo mayor, aquel que debería quererlo más, estaba reclamándole sobre el pasado, sobre el presente y sobre lo cobarde que era.

El ambiente se tensó, un silencio sepulcral reinaba, tan denso que parecía imposible de romper, cuando el oficial comenzó a hablar su voz parecía resonar en la habitación, con un eco insoportable.

-Pueden retirarse.

Lentamente fueron retirándose, excepto por los hermanos Beilschmidt, el oficial les había pedido que esperaran unos segundos, ya que necesitaba interrogarlos, porque según el testimonio de los demás estudiantes, ambos alemanes se encontraban en la escena del crimen. Tanto para el director como para el uniformado los chicos frente a ellos habían dejado de ser simples estudiantes. Ludwig un valioso testigo, Gilbert el principal sospechoso y quizá el culpable.


	6. Día inusual

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya _

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto.

¿Qué hago actualizando si no es domingo? Excelente pregunta, la verdad no tengo idea o.o, en fin mañana me dedicaré a estudiar así que lo más probable es que no me diera tiempo de actualizar, así que aprovechando que no estoy haciendo nada ahorita, actualizo.

Bueno fue una semana pesada, estoy enferma y cansada pero...solo me queda presentar biología y derecho! yey~! vacaciones~! De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me alegran el día/semana.

¡Nos leemos abajo~!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Día inusual.**_

Las primeras horas pasaron con una lentitud exasperante, o por lo menos la ultima, Al dormitaba, mientras todos sus compañeros miraban o fingían mirar al frente con somnolencia, el trataba de poner atención, pero no podía evitar cabecear de vez en cuando, la clase era aburrida de por sí y el profesor no ayudaba para nada, su voz monótona y pausada, sumamente pausada que daba la impresión de tardar una hora en terminar una frase, sumada al monologo que mantenía, aburría con supremacía a los estudiantes. Por fin sonó el timbre y la infinita, o al menos así les había parecido a los alumnos, clase de química termino. Cuando se encontraron libres, aunque fueran solo unos efímeros 30 minutos, se dedicaron a buscar algo para almorzar.

-Vayamos por unas hamburguesas-grito Alfred eufórico, Matt no podía entender como no se cansaba de comer lo mismo día a día, a él también le gustaban las hamburguesas, pero Dios, Al las comía desde el desayuno hasta la cena y siempre las acompañaba con papas fritas, nuggets, refresco y cualquier otra cosa grasosa y poco saludable que se le ocurriera, a decir verdad lo único que podría considerarse saludable dentro de su dieta eran… ¿los panqueques que le preparaba él?

-No deberías comer cosas tan grasosas, idiota-le regaño Arthur, que había salido de quien sabe donde al parecer solo para regañar a Alfred-esa basura que comes no debería siquiera considerarse comida.

Alfred solo frunció el seño, y mientras Mathew solo sonreía divertido, siempre pasaban cosas interesantes cuando esos dos estaban juntos, pero sabía bien que si Arthur estaba ahí, significaba que Francis no tardaría en aparecer también.

-Sabe mejor que la basura que tu cocinas-se quejo el amante de las hamburguesas inflando las mejillas-eres un verdadero peligro para la gastronomía.

Arthur lo fulmino con la mirada resentido por las palabras, mientras Matthew dejaba escapar una risita, que paso desapercibida para los presentes. El ojiverde le entrego una bolsa de cartón al americano que lo miro extrañado, ojeando su contenido, mientras el otro se retiraba, pero no tardo mucho en ir a correr tras él.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme?-chilló el norteamericano, al comprobar que la bolsa contenía a su mayor némesis, comida inglesa, scones, asquerosos scones, asquerosos y mortales scones-Iggy no puedes darme esto, ¿qué quieres que haga con ellos?

-Comerlos idiota, para eso son.

Alfred lo miro con cara de incredulidad, claro que sabia para que eran, pero él no los iba a comer, no, claro que no, no a menos de que quisiera morir, y no quería, era un héroe, ¿si moría quién diablos salvaría al mundo?

-Son más nutritivos que la basura que comes usualmente-agregó al no recibir respuesta alguna del menor.-Además debes cuidar lo que comes, estas todo gordo.

GORDO

GORDO esa palabra resonó en su cabeza unos instantes.

-No estoy gordo, los héroes no están gordos, además soy demasiado maravilloso y heroico para estarlo.

-Da lo mismo solo cómelos.

Miro con recelo al inglés, odiaba su comida, pero amaba verlo feliz, y sabía perfectamente que si comía algo de esa horrible comida que seguramente había preparado lo haría muy feliz, así que solo suspiro profundamente, pidiéndole a Dios que no muriera envenenado por esa asquerosidad y repitiéndole que el mundo lo necesitaba y que la vida sin él sería horrible, para luego probar un bocado de aquello.

Sabían justo como los recordaba, horriblemente asqueroso, pero aun así le traían buenos recuerdos de su niñez junto al británico.

El otro solo lo miraba, mientras hacía muecas al pasar el alimento por su garganta, pero aun así no podía disimular la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro. Esa sonrisa que solo el idiota de Alfred podía sacarle.

Matthew los observo unos segundos a la distancia, para después marcharse, después de todo aun tenía que buscar a Kumajiro y lo que menos quería era ver a Francis, que seguramente no tardaría en llegar. El jamás dejaba solo a Arthur, no a menos que estuviera por ahí coqueteando o con sus inseparables amigos.

Nostálgico abandonó el comedor y se dispuso a vagar por los pasillos, hasta que recordó que algunos de sus compañeros actuaban extraño, los vio de reojo y decidió seguirlos, no demasiado cerca, si no a una distancia prudente, ya que en su primer día en el instituto si no mal recordaba, estos lo habían golpeado, claro hasta que Alfred les dio su merecido alegando que era un héroe, y luego de eso ya no lo habían vuelto a molestar, o al menos ya no tan directamente, aunque tenía la sensación de que el cambio de actitud de sus compañeros tenía que ver también con la vez que lo habían visto jugar hockey, aunque gracias a eso se había ganado la admiración de unos, claro cuando lo notaban, y una que otra admiradora.

Los siguió durante un rato, pero cuando algunos alumnos de grados superiores abandonaron sus salones los perdió de vista por lo que siguió caminando sin un rumbo realmente, perdiéndose ligeramente en sus pensamientos.

Esperaba que por lo menos su hermano se la estuviera pasando mejor que él, pero para ser honestos lo más probable es que a estas alturas siguiera peleando y quejándose sobre la comida que Arthur había preparado para él.

Siguió andando un rato, mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que sintió que lo miraban, pero decidió ignorarlo, aunque a decir verdad realmente lo ponía nervioso esa mirada. El otro se le acerco por la espalda, poniéndolo más nervioso, estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que sintió la necesidad de voltearse para encararlo o de salir huyendo de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían, aunque algo le decía que aquel sujeto no quería hacerle daño o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Es tuyo?-articuló poniendo frente a su rostro al osito de felpa.

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, Kumajiro, recibió el peluche para después girarse para agradecerle al extraño por devolverle a su valioso osito. Pero agacho al instante la mirada, presionando contra su pecho al muñeco.

-Gracias-susurro, sentía sus mejillas arder, aunque realmente no se explicaba el por qué, pero aquellos ojos carmín eran demasiado penetrantes, sentía como si lo atravesaran, trato de sostenerle la mirada unos instantes, mostrándole una sonrisa, pero no lo logro, sin embargo noto claramente como el otro desvió la mirada ligeramente ruborizado.

-De nada-le respondió intentando restarle importancia.

Era raro, era la primera vez que ese chico le hablaba, y pese a estar acostumbrado a que le dedicara fugaces (y a veces no tan fugaces) miradas, ahora se sentía realmente nervioso y apenado.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio como esperando a que alguno dijera algo, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar, de hecho Mattie se preguntaba si acaso no se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí.

-Hmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?-estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la pregunta por lo que no le extraño, a decir verdad todos incluido Alfred olvidaban su nombre a menudo.

-Soy Matt-Matthew Williams…-genial ahora estaba tartamudeando.

Parecía que al otro le costaba oírlo y es que Matt hablaba bajito y nervioso su voz era aun más baja.

-Soy el awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt-Matthew omitió el "ya lo sabía Francis nos presento cuando llegue a la escuela" y el "soy el hermano de Alfred, el tipo al que llamas estúpido yankee, que siempre está molestando a Arthur", sentía que si lo decía el otro se sentiría herido o quizá lo ignoraría así que decidió callar, con tal de romper el hielo era mejor que Gilbert se presentara otra vez, quizá y con esa nueva presentación el chico si recordaría su nombre.

Gilbert parecía bastante entusiasmado, el no entendía el porqué, pero aquel entusiasmo le resultaba contagioso, aunque a decir verdad Gil hablaba demasiado, pero debía admitir que le agradaba la gente escandalosa, de lo contrario no podría aguantar vivir con Alfred ¿cierto?

Gilbert comenzó con un monologo sobre lo awesome que era, aunque en algún momento la conversación se desvió y empezaron a hablar sobre lo adorables y awesome que eran los pollitos. Le parecía extraño, pero le era agradable hablar con Gilbert, bueno más bien escuchar, ya que realmente no aportaba mucho, el que más hablaba era el albino a decir verdad.

-¿Aun juegas hockey?-pregunto de pronto.

Matt titubeo un poco, no esperaba que fuera a tomarlo en cuenta ni nada por el estilo.

-Pues…yo lo deje hace unos años, el día que jugué solo lo hice porque Alfred me lo pidió

-Es una lástima lo hacías awesome, incluso el awesome yo se sintió impresionado al verte.

El solo pudo sonrojarse, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro, el otro solo lo miro curioso unos instantes.

-¿Alfred?

-Es mi hermano-pero el desconcierto en la mirada de Gilbert se hizo más evidente-somos gemelos-agregó.

No recibió respuesta, el albino se había quedado pensativo, ya que de momentos abría la boca solo para volver a cerrarla, como decidiendo si debía o no decir algo.

-Pensé que quizás podría brindarte el honor de acompañar al awesome yo a desayunar después.

Matthew lo miro confuso unos instantes.

"_¿Me está invitando a salir?"_

Pero la respuesta era obvia, ya que aunque Gilbert disimulaba bien su nerviosismo, un leve rubor había invadido sus mejillas.

-Me encantaría-respondió muy bajito, mientras su rostro se volvía completamente rojo.

Gilbert sonrió triunfal ante la tímida respuesta del chico.

-Mon amour-grito una voz a sus espaldas, al instante reconoció el tono.

"_Dios porque tengo que toparme contigo así."_

Había dejado solo a Alfred, para no toparse con él, y ahí estaba.

-Hey tío espérame.

Gilbert los miro con superioridad, como dispuesto a presentarles a Matt, pero también con intención de reclamarles algo a sus amigos.

-¿Matthieu?-susurro el francés al reconocerlo-mon petit, ¿cómo has estado?

El rubio lo miro nervioso, pero feliz de que lo notara, sentía de nuevo esas estúpidas mariposas en el estomago que tanto lo incomodaban.

-Etto…bien, Francis-san-contesto tímidamente-¿y tú?

-Bien gracias, mon petit.

Sentía una aprensión horrible en el pecho, tenía que salir de ahí, no soportaba estar en el mismo sitio que Francis, necesitaba controlarse de lo contrario terminaría llorando enfrente del galo.

-Tengo que irme-se excusó el canadiense-merci-exclamo dirigiéndose a Gil para después desaparecer.

Camino a paso lento hasta que estuvo lo más lejos posible de los otros, empezó a acelerar el paso, comenzando a correr al tiempo que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

"_Duele, duele."_

Le dolía el pecho, sentía punzadas cada vez más fuertes, como si algo se clavara profundamente en su corazón, y de nuevo volvía a sentir aquella horrible sensación de suciedad, pero bueno al menos había recuperado a Kumajiro.

Corrió al baño, que para su suerte estaba vacío y se encerró en uno de los cubículos, comenzando a descargar su llanto a la vez que se abrazaba las rodillas, estrujando al peluche contra su pecho.

"_¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?"_

Saco el móvil, pensando en llamarle a la única persona a la que recurría en cualquier ocasión sin importar lo absurda o tonta que fuera, a aquel chico que sin importar que siempre le respondía, aquel que si lograba diferenciarlo de su hermano (cuando menos la mayoría de las veces).

No necesito buscar el numero en la agenda del teléfono, claro que no, se lo sabía de memoria, aunque le resultaba extraño llamar al cubano, luego de estar tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz, ya que por la distancia se habían visto obligados a mantenerse en contacto a través del internet.

-¿Bueno?-respondió el cubano al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Guillermo?…Soy…

-¡¿Gringo bastardo, que diablos quieres?

-Etto…soy Matthew-contesto un poco asustado el canadiense al notar que de nuevo era confundido con su hermano.

-¿Matthew?-contesto ya más tranquilo-me alegra oír tu voz, ¿paso algo?

"_¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo decirle que me acosté con Alfred. Por muy buen amigo que sea y por mucho que me quiera lo que hice está mal."_

-La verdad…

-¿Matt estas llorando?

-No, no es eso-trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas que de nuevo comenzaban a escurrírsele-de verdad estoy bien.

-Matt, no sabes mentir.

Guardo silencio, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos y limpiando con desesperación las lagrimas que fluían sin parar por su piel.

-¿Es de nuevo por ese francés pervertido?

Matthew no contesto, no tenia caso seguirle mintiendo, después de todo aquel chico lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Matt escucha yo tengo que decirte algo importante…

El canadiense paró de llorar un momento para escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decirle.

-Yo te…

Pero Matthew no pudo escuchar lo que seguía al "yo te…" debido a que la comunicación se corto.

"_¿Qué habrá querido decir?"_

Era raro que le colgará, pero seguramente estaba haciendo algo importante, seguramente estaba ocupado. Regresó a su habitación, mañana se encargaría de pedir los apuntes y en cuanto a las faltas, seguramente no habría tales, ya que tanto los profesores como sus compañeros pocas veces se daban cuenta de su ausencia.

* * *

Creo que por ahí hubo un intento de usuk y otro de PrusiaxCanadá, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y en cuanto al capítulo 4, creo que lo subiré el miercoles, aun me faltan de checar algunos detallitos, en fin nos vemos el miercoles~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Shono

Me alegra que volvieras a comentar y saber que sigues leyendo, crei que habias abandonado la historia (tengo complejo de abandono TT^TT), Matt no va a revivir, no le conviene hacerlo si no lo mataría otra vez o.o, según yo solo lo mate una vez o.O, por lo menos en lo que llevo publicado, aunque si lo voy a matar más veces...De nuevo gracias por la sugerencia de nombre para Cuba, como vez es el que quedo~! bien el capi 4 lo subo el miercoles, wuajaja haré lo posible porque quede super triste y lloren sangre o.o, ok no, pero si porque se les salten las lagrimas. Chao!~

Flor

Gracias por comentar, yey~! Me temo que la vida de Matt será aun más triste TT^TT y si tengo suerte (y sale como quiero) en el capítulo 4 vas a llorar mucho, en cuanto a Alfred y porque mató a mi Mattie se va a saber con el transcurso de los capítulos (o al menos ese es el plan). Cuidate, suerte. By!^^

Ai no yoake

Gracias por comentar~! Espero que te guste la continuación, pobre Matt me siento culpable por matarlo, pero no puedo revivirlo, en fin haré lo posible por actulizar mas seguido ahora en vacaciones, cuidate. Chao!~

[Por cada review que dejan mi mente divaga menos y me concentro mas en continuar/actualizar la historia]

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regalos, etc. pinchen el lindo botoncito de abajo~! . Dentro de 10 días algo genial pasará ^^


	7. Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora.

**Nota: **El capítulo es triste o yo atravieso por cambios hormonales, en fin, hace referencia al capítulo anterior "un día inusual" no mucha pero si hace, lamento la tardanza.

De nuevo gracias por dejar sus lindos comentarios de verdad me inspiran a seguir~! Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

¡Nos leemos abajo~!^^

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Llevaba días enteros sin hablar con Matthew, quizá semanas, hace tiempo que había perdido completamente el contacto que tenía con él, antes se la pasaban días enteros chateando y de vez en cuando hablaban por teléfono, trataba de mantenerse en contacto con el chico, le encantaba que aun estando tan lejos lo tomará tanto en cuenta y lo siguiera considerando como su mejor amigo, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

El canadiense era cada vez más cortante las pocas veces que hablaban por msn, ya no le llamaba, ni tampoco le contaba nada, solo decía que estaba bien, pero él sabía que no lo estaba, estaba seguro de que algo malo le pasaba a Mattie.

Lo llamó varias veces, pero solo podía escuchar la temblorosa voz del chico al otro lado del auricular, lloraba, francamente no entendía porque Matthew se esforzaba en tratar de engañarlo, "estoy bien de verdad no es nada" o "todo sigue como siempre" eran las respuestas que le daba cada vez que le preguntaba cómo le iba o si se encontraba bien.

La primera vez que se sintió inquieto sobre si Matt de verdad estaba bien había sido hace aproximadamente un mes, cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de este, estaba llorando, de eso estaba seguro, además de que el chico no se esforzó por hacerle creer lo contrario, en ese entonces creyó que quizá lloraba por culpa de Francis, pero la verdad ahora tenía sus dudas.

Matt era un chico muy frágil, con un corazón muy grande y demasiado amable, sabía lo fácil que era herirlo por eso le preocupaba dejarlo solo, pero eso no estaba en sus manos y cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba de vuelta en su hogar mientras el canadiense se hallaba solo y tan lejos de él. Había luchado por mantenerse en contacto con él, por cuidarlo y consolarlo aun estando tan lejos, incluso varias veces se había visto tentado a ir a visitarlo, pero el chico lo convencía de que lo mejor para él era quedarse con su familia y de que no se preocupara por él, ya que él estaba bien con tan solo saber que no lo había olvidado.

Un litro de helado, eso fue lo que le envió aquel día que no pudo consolarlo, el día en que se sintió fatal por no poder estar ahí para Matt, el día en que empezaron sus preocupaciones.

La última vez que vio a Matt feliz fue un día que conectó la webcam, se veía tan lindo con esa sonrisa inocente, hasta se podría decir que sus ojos brillaban aun más, aunque claro el no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos al saber la razón por la que el chico estaba tan feliz, aunque también se alegro por él, tal vez por fin se había olvidado de aquel francés pervertido, aunque el hecho de que el canadiense hablara tanto de ese tal Gilbert lo cabreaba un poco. Pero ese día se sintió tranquilo.

Sin embargo su tranquilidad no duró mucho, el rubio cada vez se conectaba menos, ya no conectaba la webcam, argumentando que Alfred la había descompuesto, siempre estaba ocupado o al menos eso decía, cada vez estaba más ausente, más lejano.

"_Me está sacando de su vida"_

No, no iba a permitirlo, seguro que algo andaba mal con él, su amigo no era del tipo de persona que se olvida de otros o que los sustituye, además Matthew no tenía muchas personas a las que pudiera llamar amigos.

Tomó todos sus ahorros y decidió tomar un vuelo, iría a visitarlo, si Matt quería sacarlo de su vida tendría que decírselo en persona, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, saber que estaba bien.

Su avión saldría al día siguiente pero aquel presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por pasar lo obligo a hacer lo posible por conseguir uno que saldría ese mismo día, al final de cuentas lo consiguió, con mucho esfuerzo, esperando, rezando porque Mattie estuviera bien, porque su cabeza le estuviera jugando solo una mala pasada.

Durante todo el trayecto no pudo ni descansar un poco, llevaba unos dos o tres días sin dormir más de una o dos horas, así que no le vino bien el no poder descansar ni un poco durante el vuelo. Salió disparado del aeropuerto, buscando un hotel lo más rápido posible, para su suerte el taxista conocía uno, muy bueno y económico, además de que no estaba muy lejos de su destino.

Tan pronto se hospedo dejo sus maletas en la habitación que le asignaron, y tomo otro taxi esta vez para ir directamente a visitar a Matt.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el chofer al notar la cara de preocupación del chico y las marcadas ojeras.

-Sí, no se preocupe, tan solo vengo a visitar a un amigo.

El hombre solo asintió escudriñándolo con la mirada.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos metros, pero la presencia de la gran cantidad de patrullas policiacas y ambulancias lo alarmó.

El chofer dudó un poco en dejar al chico bajar en ese sitió, pero no pudo rebatir mucho ya que cuando se dio cuenta el otro ya le había entregado el monto por el viaje y se hallaba corriendo hacia el lugar.

Sus piernas temblaban, lo sentía, la fuerza parecía abandonarlo, tenía que encontrar a alguien que le explicara lo que estaba pasando.

"_Por favor que Matt esté bien, que Matt esté bien"_

Rogaba mientras se acercaba al lugar, los oficiales no parecían dispuestos a dejarlo pasar, del edificio solo salían uno tras otro, estudiantes que no era capaz de reconocer.

"Vengo a ver a un amigo, necesito saber que está a salvo" no sabía ya cuantas veces había repetido lo mismo ni a cuantos oficiales diferentes había tratado de convencer.

Sacó su teléfono, quizá esta vez el canadiense si se dignaría a contestarle.

"_Contesta, contesta, contesta, vamos por favor"_

Rogó porque le contestará, tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, aunque considerando el hecho de que llevaba semanas llamándole y sin que el chico le respondiera resultaba bastante desalentadora.

Sonó varias veces sin respuesta alguna, hasta que…

-¿Bueno…?-la voz sonaba extraña, casi afónica.

-¿Matthew? Soy…-un sollozo lo interrumpió, pero a este le siguieron varios más.

-¿Matt…?

-Mattie esta…-era Alfred de eso no había duda-esta…muerto…

Sus piernas fallaron, sucumbiendo ante su peso, cayó al piso, dándose un fuerte golpe, incluso varios médicos se le acercaron para ver como se encontraba, se quedó arrodillado, quieto, sintiendo como un pedazo de su ser moría.

"_No, no, no…"_

¿En qué momento había comenzado a llover? Nadie lo sabía, a nadie le importaba, la lluvia parecía estar ahí para enjuagar sus penas, para llorar con ellos.

"_No, no Matt…esto no…"_

La lluvia le bañaba el rostro, confundiéndose con sus lágrimas, enjuagando su dolor. Ahora lo sabía, la camilla que cargaban los sujetos de la ambulancia, aquella que justo ahora pasaba frente a sus ojos, esa camilla llevaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, de Matthew.

"_Tiene que ser una mentira..."_

Una broma cruel del destino, una mala jugada, el universo entero había conspirado en su contra arrebatándole lo más preciado que tenía.

Había varias ambulancias, varios médicos, pero ninguno había podido hacer nada por salvar al chico y es que nadie imaginaba que justamente ese día la muerte iba a arrebatárselos.

"_Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes"_

El hubiera no existe, su madre se lo había repetido varias veces. Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado, y su mente hallarse en un sitio completamente distinto, ya no podía pensar, ni siquiera moverse, solo tenía en claro algo.

"_Nunca más…"_

Nunca más escucharía la voz de Matthew, jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa, tampoco su llanto, ni sus ojos, en la vida tocaría otra vez su piel, ya no podría abrazarlo, tampoco cuidarlo y sobre todo jamás sabría que habría dicho el chico de haber tenido la valentía de decirle "te amo".

No más, no lo tomaría de la mano con la excusa de que tenía las manos heladas, no le compraría más helado, no secaría más sus lágrimas, ya no sería su consuelo, ya no tendría la tentación de besarlo al tenerlo tan cerca, pero tampoco la oportunidad de hacerlo, no más, nunca más, porque ese era un adiós o quizá un hasta luego, pero era la despedida más dolorosa que había experimentado.

Frente a él pasaba una camilla, la camilla en que cargaban a su amigo, no, más bien solo su cuerpo, un cuerpo carente de vida, uno que había perdido todo su calor, aquel cuerpo que jamás volvería a ser capaz de moverse.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, ni exactamente quien lo llevo hasta su habitación en el hotel (pero tenía el presentimiento de que había sido Alfred y alguien más, ya que estaba seguro de haber visto dos melenas rubias), solo pudo saber que había perdido algo muy importante, algo que jamás recuperaría.

"_Matthew"_

* * *

Espero que haya valido la pena y el esfuerzo porque la verdad ya tenia escrita la mayor parte solo que quise hacerlo más triste aunque al final creo que solo quedo más dramático, en fin, también esta algo corto o.o. Hice una pequeña referencia al capi anterior, solo la llamada, y el capítulo 5 etto solo tengo la mitad así que me tardaré un poquito más en subirlo, bueno...amm...

¡Hasta el viernes o sabado! Vacaciones~! yey~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Flor

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, que me alegra que te gustará el anterior, (creo que es el capítulo más feliz (?) que he escrito), y en cuanto a Cuba TT^TT supongo que en este capi esta la respuesta a lo que quiso decir. Waa! ahora me siento culpable por hacerlo sufrir y por matar a Matt, pero ya ni modo T.T. Cuidate, by!^^

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Tienes razón fueron muchos sonrojos*se acaba de dar cuenta*, creo que fue el primer capítulo donde Matt no sufrió tanto o por lo menos fue un poco feliz, solo un poco :/. Matt se siente sucio, pero creo que es en parte por Francis y porque bueno Alfred es su hermano, creo que es cruda moral pero tal vez algún día se le pase. Y Cuba TT^TT, pobre Cuba! waa! Sus primeras apariciones y solo lo hago sufir T.T. Bueno me despido porque estoy delirando por la falta de sueño. Cuidate, chao~!

[Dormir es bueno para la salud y alimenta la imaginación (al menos la mía)]

[Los reviews son buenos para el alma y alimentan mi inspiración] Dejen muchos~! yey~! Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regalos, lágrimas (?), etc. solo pinchen el lindo botoncito azul (¿si es azul?) 6 días!^^

By!^^


	8. Entre copas

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora.

**Nota: **Franada (?), sentimientos del fransetuche, si les da diabetes no es mi culpa, corto. Situado antes de error.

El capitulo demuestra todo lo contrario a lo que siento en este momento así que...aunque corra el peligro de morir o de ser empalada y etc. me retiro a escribir algo triste, muy, muy triste. TT^TT

Nos leemos abajo...

_

* * *

_

_**Entre copas.**_

Había encaminado al americano a su alcoba, ciertamente nunca lo había visto tan ebrio, a decir verdad nunca lo había visto ebrio, y bueno por Arthur no tenia que preocuparse ya que compartían habitación, así que no había problema en dejarlo con sus amigos por lo menos un rato en lo que iba y venía de dejar al americano, además sabía que si algo le pasaba a este Arthur jamás se lo perdonaría.

Vaya que estaba gordo/pesado, caminaba tambaleándose por el peso extra, además de que el alcohol ingerido también comenzaba a hacer efecto en él, trabajosamente se acerco hasta la puerta, le parecía un milagro el haber podido llegar hasta ahí, giro la perilla, que por extraño que parezca no tenia seguro ni nada, cosa extraña, o al menos así le pareció, ya que Matthew había dejado así la puerta para cuando Alfred llegará.

Se adentro en la habitación apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, y dejo al ojiazul en la cama vacía, el otro solo se revolvió un poco acomodándose mejor en la cama, pero al hacerlo lo hizo del modo más ruidosamente posible, consiguiendo romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

El canadiense se movió un poco, como si fuera a despertarse, pero luego de un rato volvió a quedarse quieto, y el silencio volvió a reinar acompañado por las acompasadas respiraciones de los americanos.

Y entonces se le acerco, con sigilo, amaba verlo dormir, le recordaba a su niñez, pero lamentablemente hace tanto tiempo que no podía hacerlo, por lo menos desde que la madre de Matthew falleció. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro, era tan agradable al tacto, solo para notar el camino que habían dejado las lagrimas que el chico había derramado horas atrás, las limpio con cuidado de no despertarlo y comenzó a pasear sus manos por su cabello ondulado.

No había duda, Matt había cambiado mucho, pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo ese mismo niño con el que tiempo atrás había compartido su casa. Aun tenía esa misma expresión de inocencia, aunque su rostro era bastante más varonil y su cabello más largo tal vez.

Hace tanto que lo sabia pero se negaba a aceptarlo, Matthew era especial para él, pero él se negaba a admitirlo, también Arthur lo era pero de otra forma, pero él no necesitaba amar, no, claro que no, el solo brindaba amor a quien lo necesitará, el jamás podría hacer feliz a Matthew, a su Matthew, no podía pertenecerle solo a una persona, eso lo sabía, aun así no se explicaba el por qué había podido mantener una relación tan larga y exclusiva con Arthur, aunque quizá eso era porque el inglés lo conocía mejor que nadie por lo que no era fácil engañarlo, pero además le tenía demasiado cariño a ese tsundere.

Deposito un beso en su frente, como cuando eran pequeños, y continuo acariciando sus cabellos.

"_Me pregunto qué me dirías si te digo que te amo…"_

Aparto la melena rubia del chico para despejar su rostro y observarlo con detalle.

"_Seguro que también me amarías…"_

Sonrió con amargura, no era que no deseara que lo amara, solo que sabía que no podía hacerlo feliz, seguramente solo conseguiría que aquel chico lo odiara, y lastimarlo era lo que menos quería, no soportaba verlo llorar, el había decidido hace tiempo que no le daría a Matthew la oportunidad de ser su pareja ya que con esto el canadiense también permitiría que le hiciera daño, aun sabiendo de sus sentimientos, sabía que herirlo de esta manera era a su vez la única forma que tenia para protegerlo de sí mismo.

"_Yo solo puedo lastimarte…por eso no puedo amarte…"_

-Je t'aime-escapo de sus labios-Je t'aime mon petit, Matthieu…

Ni siquiera el mismo creía lo que había dicho, pero sabía que era cierto, ese no era un "te amo" vacio, como los que solía decir, ese era real…

Unió sus labios con los del canadiense, volviendo a sentir esa calidez, esa suavidad que solo esos labios tenían.

-Je t'aime-repitió abandonando la habitación.

Esa sería la última vez que vería a Matthew de esa manera, sería la última vez que diría eso, por su bien y por el del chico, lo olvidaría, lo ignoraría, haría lo que fuera necesario con tal de protegerlo, porque después de todo…

"_Matthieu__ merece ser feliz…"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y agradezco el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. (La historia se maneja de acuerdo con mi estado de animo, en fin trataré de que el proximo no sea triste porque...no importa). Nunca habia juntado 21 reviews~! yey~!

Hasta el martes...(?)

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Flor

Yey~! Helado~! Me enfermaré pero que importa, rico y delicioso helado~!^^, en que estaba...a si...muchas gracias por comentar, yey~! tragedia~!, me alegra que quedara todo sentimental y tragico porque era lo que queria, la advertencia no dice que esta prohibido matarme*lee la advertencia*tengo que agregarlo, pero a fin de cuentas si matan a la autora no revivira, (no soy ni poquito inmortal), asi que si quieren saber como acaba esto consideren no matarme jojo pueden hacerlo cuando termine el fic pero de preferencia no lo hagan .. Cierto Alfred le dijo nomas así Matt esta muerto, ni con sentimiento ni nada :/, pero bueno no desesperes los siguientes capis haré sufrir a Alfred wuajajaja, bueno a partir del 5 creo o.o. Bueno cuidate, besos, abrazos, chao~!

Shono

Waaa! Ahora le tengo fobia a las estacas! Tan puntiagudas e insalubres! TT^TT, pero bueno correré el riesgo de terminar como objeto decorativo en un jardín, wuajaja haré una colección con sus lágrimas wuajaja, como decía...¿que decia?...mmm...ya, no puedo evitarlo va a haber mas capis tristes, y haré sufrir más a Matt y a Guillermo y atormentaré a Alfred aun no se como pero lo haré wuajaja despues del capi 5. Cuidate y no me causes más fobias (las estacas estan por todas partes Waaa! TT^TT quieren dominar al mundo!), By!^^

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Bien espero no matar a nadie de pena, pero si lo hago...¡No me atraparán viva!*salta por la ventana*bien eso no fue inteligente, no creo que la poli venga por mi o ¿si?, Solo aparecia a Cuba para hacerlo sufrir :( y si puede que tenga mala suerte, pero hizo todo más dramatico, quizá demasiado, pobre cuba! me hace sentir culpable :S, yey~! Alimenta mi imaginación~! jojo creo que hibernaré todas las vacaciones, no mejor no, gracias por comentar ^^, cuidate, suerte, chao~!

Ichigo

Yey~! Me alegra que volvieras a comentar, si la escuela es mala . hay que destruirlas wuajaja, ok no pero bueno tienes razón si mató a Matt más seguido o me linchan o me leen, yo esperaba la primera pero al parecer nadie quiere lincharme yey~! las amenazas de muerte no cuentan como que quieran lincharme ¿cierto? Aunque el empalamiento si me asusta T.T, en fin, suerte en la escuela, me alegra saber que sigues leyendo esta historia, cuidate, by!^^

[Por cada review que no dejas las naciones estan cada vez más cerca de aceptar una de las propuestas de Alfred para acabar con el calentamiento mundial, les aseguró que no son buenas ideas]

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, regalos, etc. pinchen el botoncito~! yey~! ya comprobé que si es azul~! 4 días para el martes...


	9. Estrellas

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. Repetición incestante de la palabra estrella.

**Nota: **Este capítulo no refleja nada de la personalidad de la autora, ni su obsesión con las estrellas, ni tampoco su manía con dibujarlas, ni que todo sea a raíz de un MAD de Hetalia cuyo nombre no diré [Planetarium] y que no tiene nada que ver con su creciente obsesión con Bump of Chicken, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (¿a quien engaño? me proyecte totalmente, sí, tengo un problema con dibujar estrellitas, pero conste que lo exageré). Sentimientos de Arthur.

Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad me inspiran mucho y me alegra saber que les esta gustando (?), yey~! 27 reviews~! Nunca había tenido tantos en tan pocas horas~!^^ Bueno y gracias a eso se me quito lo emo y continúe escribiendo el cap. 5, aunque se me vino la idea de matar a Dinamarca y publicarlo en un fic para navidad wuajaja, pero aun no se si hacerlo :/, en fin...

Feliz cumpleaños a mi~! y a Ciel (Kuroshitsuji)~! Jojo aquí el capí especial, que de hecho no era el que quería subir originalmente, pero mis cambios de animo y mis crisis personales y demas problemas existenciales me impidierón escribir el que quería publicar, así que dejo este que tambien amo, resultado de ver la portada de mi libreta de impuestos (llena de estrellitas) y de cinco o más clases en las que no puse atención. Tal vez publique el otro en navidad o algo así.

Yey~! Nos leemos abajo~!

**

* * *

**

_**Estrellas.**_

Ahí estaba de nuevo dibujando, estrellas, de nuevo estrellas, siempre era así, no era que le obsesionaran, aunque en cierta forma si lo hacían, era más bien que siempre había sido así, tanto antes como ahora, lo único que podía hacer era dibujarlas una y otra vez, por lo menos era así desde ese día.

Desde el día en que ese niño "su hermanito", le prometió una estrella, desde el día en que creyeron descubrir aquella pequeña estrella, aunque aun ahora lo creía, desde el día que el pequeño se declaro el propietario de aquella luz, desde el día en que la bautizo.

"América" ese era el nombre de la estrella de Alfred, justo como el lugar de donde venia el chiquillo, el continente donde estaba su querida patria. Junto a "América" había una estrella, una un poco más grande que la anterior, justo a esa estrella el crio la había llamado "Inglaterra", Inglaterra supuestamente en honor al mayor, al que después comenzó a dirigirse como "Iggy".

Una noche el peque le hizo una promesa, una promesa que aún conservaba hasta el día de hoy, una promesa que parecía olvidada por su ex-hermanito, pero no por él.

"Nee Arthur…algún día alcanzare las estrellas y te llevare a conocer la tuya, te regalaré tu estrella junto con la mía para que estemos juntos por siempre"

En ese momento el solo pudo sonreír, cada que lo recordaba podía ver claramente la carita de ese pequeño, esa carita angelical, junto con aquella sonrisa que parecía llenarlo de vida, aun ahora Alfred conservaba esa sonrisa infantil, esa que lo hacía irresistible, esa misma sonrisa que lo hacía que ceder ante sus deseos y que estuviera ahí para él siempre que pudiera.

Solo su niño podía despertar esos sentimientos en él, sentimientos que no le gustaban, no, de hecho los odiaba, sentimientos que le demostraban que jamás había visto realmente a ese niño como su hermano, pero sobre todo los odiaba porque le aterraban.

Estrellas y más estrellas llenaban las pastas y hojas de sus cuadernos o donde quiera que estuviera escribiendo, salían de sus lápices, bolígrafos y cualquier otra cosa con la que escribiera, incluso con sus manos trazaba aquellas figurillas en el aire, cada que podía las trazaba en los vidrios empañados que encontraba.

Estrellas exactamente iguales a la bandera de USA. Estrellas que parecían burlarse de él, mofarse de su suerte, estrellas que le abofeteaban en la cara, estrellas como las que tenía la camisa de Alfred aquel día, como aquellas que estaban estampadas en aquella camisa, esa camisa que tenía impresa la bandera de aquel país, aquella bandera que tanto odiaba, la bandera de aquel estúpido país, el país del que Al había vuelto tan diferente, el país que lo había cambiado, o eso quería creer, ya que en el fondo sabia que eso no era más que una excusa, el país que le arrebato a su Alfred, el lugar que lo volvió un grosero y un adicto a la comida chatarra.

Estrellas, iguales a las que sintió que podía tocar el día en que Alfred se le declaró, mismas estrellas que sintió tan lejanas al rechazar a su hermanito, estrellas que parecían marearlo al igual que las mariposas que revoloteaban sin control en su estomago, estrellas, como la que tenía en la piel del cuello Francis, o al menos esa forma le encontró a aquella marca, aquel día que fue a revolcarse con él con tal de olvidarse de la declaración de Al, con tal de olvidar esos sentimientos que empezaban a brotar en su interior, con tal de acallar a su corazón, Iggy no quería escucharlo, no, no porque aun tenia aquella imagen infantil del americano, aun lo escuchaba llamándole hermano, para el aun era un niño, un niño que seguramente estaba encaprichado con él, con el que lo amaba, con el que no soportaría ser herido otra vez, con el que no soportaría herirlo.

Estrellas y mas estrellas, eso es lo único que vio luego de emborracharse, luego de llorar como nunca lo había hecho, todo por ese niño, su niño, que no era más un niño, no, era un hombre y por más terrible que le pareciera estaba completa y totalmente loco por él.

Estrellas, eso era lo único que dibujaba, lo sabía, en cuanto le pusieran una hoja de papel en las manos o alguna superficie en la que le fuera posible apoyar la punta de sus dedos, trazaría aquella figura, lo haría una y otra vez, durante toda su vida lo haría. Su obsesión con aquellos astros pararía el día que dejara de ser tan cobarde, el día en que se decidiera a ir enserio con el americano, el día en que decidiera corresponderle, solo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Estrellas…-dijo soltando un suspiro, estaba cansado de que siempre fuera lo mismo-En fin…

Continuo repasando el contorno del astro, su libreta estaba llena de pequeños dibujitos, todos tenían la misma imagen, algunas con tinta, otras con lápiz, colores, marca textos, todas estrellas solo variando los tamaños, estrellas que no dejarían de invadir sus cuadernos hasta que admitiera ante el mismo y ante el fanático de las hamburguesas lo mucho que lo amaba.

* * *

Feliz cumple a mi~! Ok, ya, me calló...ya se fue corto, pero ultimamente he tenido ese problemita, mis capis estan llegando muy apenitas a las 1000 palabras o poquito menos, asi que supongo que se quedarán con ganas de mas, lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlos más largos (ya lo intenté T.T), bueno ya tengo el cinco pero es casi igual de corto o quizá un poquito más largo que este u.u

¡Hasta el jueves~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Flor

Me alegra que te gustará, lamento que este tambien este cortito, ya el jueves publicó el 5 aunque este cortito, yey~! wuajaja sufre Alfred!*saca un muñeco vudú*No sabía que podías apuñalar a alguien con un peine...mmm...pero pensandolo bien si yo me corte con un tenedor y fui atacada por un limón creo que si es posible que me apuñales con un peine o.o, entonces tengo que terminar esta historia para por lo menos no ser asesinada por un peine (creí que eran mis amigos! ya no volveré a peinarme jamas!), al contrario gracias a ti por comentar, no sabes lo feliz que soy cada vez que me llega un review. Cuidate, besos y abrazos de Kumajiro~! Chao~!

Shono

Yey~! Violemos a Matt~! Tienes razón todos quieren con Matt menos Iggy, yey~! Iggy sexy~!*¬*...amm...volviendo al review, no estoy paranoica! las estacas si quieren dominar al mundo! De hecho había una afuera de mi casa, estoy segura que anoche me estaba observando...waa! Estaca mala! altejate de mi! TT^TT, wuajaja*golpea a un pequeño muñequito extrañamente parecido a Alfred*eso es por quitarnos Texas...quise decir esto es por Mattie, nadie mata a mi no-futuro esposo*lo golpea otra vez*y esta porque jamas podre grabarlo con Prussia ni con Iggy sexy ni con el pervertido de Francis...amm...no espera se supone que no odio a Alfred o ¿si lo odio? o.o, bueno me despido porque juro que vi pasar una estaca por aquí*corre a esconderse*cuidate, by!^^

Ai no yoake

No mueras de pena!*le da electroschoks*si mató a alguien más la poli vendrá a buscarme T.T, yey~! me alegra que te guste como esta quedando el fic, y en cuanto a Matthew era demasiado joven para morir lo sé, pero es culpa de mi imaginación y de Alfred, más de Alfred ¬¬, no mía. Ojalá sigas leyendo, cuidate, chao~!

SilverDawn12

Yey~! Me alegra saber que estas leyendo mi historia y que no seas solo un lector silencioso (como yo en la mayoria de los fics), cierto todos aman a Mattie*se acaba de enterar*Si~!todos odiemos a Alfred~!, ok no, mejor no, ¿solo por el fic? La verdad es que ni yo se como terminará esto, pero espero que termine bien dentro de lo que cabe. Cuidate y espero verte por aqui otra vez. By!^^

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Tienes razón o Francis esta muy OoC o tiene un lado tierno y poco violador que ni el mismo conoce o.o, si no importa, lo que pasa es que ahorita estoy pasando por algunos problemitas familiares (mi abue esta delicada de salud y a mi no me toman en cuenta) y se removieron algunas cosas en mi interior y por eso andaba toda emo, pero ya me siento mejor =). Gracias por preguntar y comentar, suerte y sonrie yey~! chao~!

Ichigo

Yey~! Vacaciones~! Las vacaciones son tan lindas y vacacionales (?)...Mattie es tan lindo e ignorado, pobre pero es de esperarse con el hermano tan ruidoso y heroico que tiene, creo que debería escoger un día para actualizar pero en fin jojo es más divertido hacerlo cuando me da la gana yey~!, amm bien me despido porque deliro (divagación, yey~!). Cuidate y come helado (?)...no eso ultimo no, by!^^

Esta semana aprendí...que dar por hecho a alguien es malo, porque en un segundo ese alguien puede marcharse, no importa la situación siempre es doloroso decir adios y que actualizar a las dos de la mañana es malo muy malo...

**[Por cada review que dejas me lo pienso dos veces antes de asesinar a tu personaje favorito wuajaja, a y por cada uno que no dejas corres el riesgo de ser uno con Rusia-chan o de que Francia y su lado violador vayan a visitarte de noche xp]**

Dudas, comentarios, regalos, felicitaciones, pastel, bla bla bla etc. etc. pinchen el botoncito azul~! arriba el botoncito azul~!


	10. Capitulo 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora.

**Nota: **Esto parece no tener sentido pero...si lo tiene (?) Intento de atormentar a Alfred...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten el capítulo, aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de como terminé escribiendo esto o.o

¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo 5_**

Contemplo frente a él a un tembloroso Matthew, con el rostro desencajado, completamente presa del pánico, a punto de llorar.

-Para…

Suplicó con su voz suave y temblorosa, sonaba tan frágil que parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a quebrarse, al igual que el mismo Matthew, que daba una sensación de fragilidad inquietante, parecía que en cualquier momento las piernas se le fueran a doblar y lo dejarían caer al piso, en donde se rompería en mil pedazos como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

-Para, por favor-suplicaba, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban una tras otra.

¿Qué era a lo que le temía tanto Matthew? ¿Acaso había alguien más ahí aparte de ellos dos?

Trató de alcanzar a su hermano que lloraba desconsolado, quería brindarle apoyo, no soportaba verlo así, no, desde niño, había comprendido que por una extraña razón cada que veía a Matt llorar a él también se le contagiaban las ganas, como si pudiera sentir el mismo dolor que sentía su hermano, aunque no pudiera comprenderlo, así había sido el día en que murió su madre, el había llorado, no porque le doliera la muerte de su madre, no, para el ella era una desconocida, no era como si no le agradara, le caía bien, solo que tenia escasos recuerdos (si no es que ninguno) de cuando sus padres habían estado casados, y aun menos recuerdos de la mujer, ese día había llorado porque Mattie lloraba, porque el sufría y aunque no pudiera entender bien el dolor de su hermano, lo podía sentir, y dolía, ese día justamente había sido el día en el que él y Matt se habían vuelto inseparables, esa había sido la primera vez que realmente sintieron que eran hermanos.

-Lo siento, Al-susurró mirándolo fijamente.

-¿De qué hablas Mattie?-preguntó desesperado tratando de alcanzarlo, más al tocarlo el chico se deshizo, volviéndose polvo que se esparció rápidamente por la habitación, mientras sonaba en un eco insoportable la voz de Matthew, repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas palabras de disculpas que según Alfred no tenían sentido ni lugar. Finalmente la habitación se despejó, el polvo se había desvanecido, frente a él en el lugar donde antes había estado parado Matthew estaba un espejo, Al contemplo su reflejo horrorizado.

¿Acaso…lo que había asustado tanto a Matthew había sido él…?

Estaba cubierto de sangre, sus manos su camisa, hasta sus lentes y parte de su rostro, estaban cubiertos por aquel liquido carmesí, grito con fuerza, contemplando como su yo del espejo sonreía como un desquiciado, lamiendo con placer la sangre que le escurría por las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Al?-se mofó-¿Acaso te asuste?

Alfred no respondió, su reflejo continuo paseándose frente a él, en algún momento el espejo había crecido y ahora abarcaba casi la mayor parte de la habitación.

-Deberías estar feliz, si no fuera por mí, nunca hubieras tenido a Matthew y mucho menos tendrías ahora a Arthur.

-¿A-a que te refieres?-articuló finalmente el ojiazul, tras comprobar que él no se hallaba cubierto de sangre como su otro yo, como ese otro Alfred que a su parecer era demasiado aterrador.

-Solo te estoy dando lo que deseabas, después de todo Matthew fue nuestro varias veces y sé que Arthur no tardara en correspondernos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ah-rodó los ojos claramente exasperado-de verdad que eres idiota, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Te acostaste con Mattie ¿sabes?

-Eso…

-"Solo fue una vez"-susurró en tono infantil imitando el tono que Alfred usaba, inflando las mejillas-si claro, fueron tres o quizá más aunque no lo recuerdes, ahora que lo pienso Matthew está mejor sin un idiota como tú.

El rubio lo miró algo aterrado, mientras todo a su alrededor se tornaba oscuro, el suelo bajo sus pies se había desvanecido y caía a un oscuro abismo, eso o quizás la oscuridad había invadido todas y cada una de las paredes de la habitación consumiéndola por completo.

Abrió los ojos aterrado, para toparse con los ojos de Arthur que lo miraba curioso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, alejándose de él.

-¿Iggy…?-llamó pero el inglés solo seguía retrocediendo.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó aterrado el británico-¡Tú no eres Alfred! ¡No! ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Arthur-llamó tratando de calmarlo, pero su voz sonaba ajena a él-¡Arthur!

El inglés temblaba haciendo lo posible por alejarse de él. Finalmente lo tomo del brazo, apretándolo con fuerza, tanta que el brazo del británico se doblo, haciendo que sobresalieran de la piel los huesos rotos, el europeo solo dio un alarido de dolor, pero Al siguió apretándolo, destrozando cada pequeña parte de su ser, tenía que parar, odiaba los gritos de Arthur, odiaba verlo sufrir, pero a una parte de él le resultaba placentero.

-Sentirás el dolor que yo sentí…-replicó una voz extraña, que reconoció como la suya ya que sintió sus labios moverse.

-No yo no quiero dañar a Iggy-discutió, pero era como si otra persona estuviera controlando sus pensamientos y acciones. Termino de destrozar a Arthur, notando la lluvia que había comenzado a caer sobre su cuerpo, de nuevo estaba en ese sitio, empapado, de nuevo en el lugar donde más lastimo al inglés.

-¿Por qué?-susurró una versión más joven de él.

Se miro a sí mismo, notando que este sostenía en una mano a Kumajiro y en la otra el sweater de Arthur.

-Tú no eres yo…-declaró-yo soy un héroe…

Y dejo caer el oso que al contacto con el suelo se transformo en el cuerpo de Matthew, al igual que el sweater que se lleno con el cadáver destrozado del británico.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kumajiro a sus espaldas mientras se acercaba al cadáver de Matt, como esperando que este reaccionara.

-Yo soy un héroe-repetía incesantemente su versión joven.

Se miró unos segundos así mismo hasta que la imagen se desvaneció como un espejo quebrándose.

-Lo siento-susurró la voz de Mattie a sus espaldas.-Perdóname Al.

-¿Al estas bien?-escuchó a lo lejos la voz del inglés-¿Al?

-Alfred ya no existe, muy pronto desaparecerás-susurró una voz que reconoció como la suya, mientras frente a él aparecía de nuevo esa versión escalofriante de él mismo aun cubierto de sangre-no te preocupes, yo cuidare de Iggy tal como lo hice con Mattie.

El estadounidense gritó, al sentir como su otro yo le clavaba un pedazo de fierro entre las costillas.

-¡Idiota despierta!-el grito del inglés, acompañado de la patada que le dio en las costillas habían conseguido despertar a Alfred, que gritaba completamente aterrorizado, mientras murmuraba algo sobre Matt. En un principio Arthur pensó que quizá el americano solo estaba jugando, que trataba de asustarlo, pero no, Alfred estaba aterrorizado, incluso podía ver como el más joven se deshacía en llanto, ahora si comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Alfred-lo llamó intentando atraer su atención-¡Alfred!

El rubio lo miró sorprendido aun sollozando.

-¿Arthur?-se veía confundido pero al mismo tiempo aliviado-Arthur… ¿fue un sueño?

-Idiota estabas gritando.

-Solo fue un sueño…-susurró palpándose el costado donde había sentido el fierro clavarse, (donde había acertado la patada del ojiverde).

-Alfred, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Eh?

-Baja ya idiota, te preparé el desayuno, hoy tenemos que ir a rendir declaración, aunque todo parece estar en contra de Gilbert.

-Ya voy-murmuró mientras se dirigía al baño, evitando lo más posible verse en el espejo, y es que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo tenía miedo de que su reflejo quisiera asesinarlo.

Iggy estaba preocupado, algo andaba mal con el ojiazul de eso estaba seguro, algo en su mirada no le gustaba, tristeza tal vez, temía que estuviera al borde de la depresión o algo parecido, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que siendo el hermano de Matthew se veía menos afectado que Francis, Guillermo o Gilbert, o al menos eso aparentaba.

No podía hacer más por él más que dejarlo quedarse en su casa por unos días en lo que volvían a abrir la escuela y llevarlo a visitar al cubano cada que se lo pidiese y tratar de apoyarlo en lo que le fuera posible, aunque de hecho si podía hacer algo más, algo que seguro lo alegraría, pero Arthur aun no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para dar ese paso.

* * *

Creo que Arthur me esta quedando un poco fuera del personaje pero en fin haré lo posible porque quede lo mejor posible, creo que con este capi Alfred no sufrió casi nada, pero voy a seguir intentando por lo menos en los próximos capitulos.

Bueno subo el otro el...sabado o domingo~! yey~! Hasta entonces~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Shono

Ok entonces enviaré a Francia-niichan a visitarte de noche, pero luego no me culpes si hay plaga de franceses en tu país y si tambien a Rusia-chan para que seas una con él, pero no me culpes si Bielorusia quiere asesinarte, ya se eran demasiadas estrellas pero me inspiré viendo una portada llena de estrellitas que esperabas, y si Bump of Chicken rulea y todas sus canciones son geniales, en fin, suerte en tus examenes~! Cuidate, chao~!

SilverDawn12

Tienes razón se parece mucho a un Doujin, jojo yo tambien lo lei pero no me acordaba hasta que lei tu comentario, estupido doujin creo que me plagie un pedazo sin darme cuenta :/, pero en fin esta super lindo ese doujin, espero que lo hayas encontrado porque esta realmente lindo. Cuidate, suerte y adiosito~!

Flor

OMG soy exportable jojo bueno por lo menos mis historias si logran salir de mi país no como yo o.o, yo tampoco podía dibujar estrellas decentes, pero la practica hace al maestro jojo pero no negaré que a veces tienen los picos raros y medio deformes xD, Wii~! es la primera vez que alguien me eleva al rango de Diosa, me siento alagada~! Mmm...chocolate...*¬* llevo tres días comiendo chocolate sin parar y ahora cada que leo tu review se me antoja *¬*...¿Trastorno psicologico? Tienes razón ni yo me había dado cuenta jeje montón de maniaticos bueno tal vez solo Alfred...no puedo suicidar a Alfred...no aun wuajaja aun le falta sufrir mucho wuajaja no, la verda ya no se ni que voy a hacer con él, lo que se es que merece sufrir jojo, y si quieres escribir algo solo hazlo, echando a perder se aprende o eso me han dicho o.o, yo te podría ayudar si quieres ^^, bueno ahora si ya me despido, cuidate, besos y abrazos de Kumajiro.

Ichigo

Yey~! Todos seamos uno con Rusia~! Si lo sé divagar rulea, yo antes de traumarme con dibujar estrellitas tambien dibujaba corazones y ojos...no se porque ojos, jeje pero eso hacía, vaya a mi nunca me dejarón pintar con crayón en las paredes si lo hubieran hecho mi cuarto estaría peor de desmadrado de lo que esta ahorita o.O...Jeje arriba los canadienses de nombre Matthew y que son increíblemente sexys~! Jeje bien me despido mucha divagación por hoy~! Cuidate, by!^^

**[Por cada review que no dejas corres el riesgo de morir asesinado por la linda y sádica hermana menor de Rusia, Bielorusia] **

**Este fic es patrocinado por la Asociación "Se uno con Rusia o muere"**

Hasta el próximo capítulo~! Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc. al lindo botoncito azul~!


	11. Capitulo 6

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. Insinuaciones sexuales...(?)

**Nota:** Lo mismo que el anterior, es un tema delicado pero en fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Autora trastorna personajes reportandose~! ¿Cómo terminé escribiendo esto? La verdad ni yo se, pero bueno escribi de una de las cosas que más me asustan y lo hice en un estado de inconscencia o trance extraño, en fin casi todo el capítulo nació entre mis clases de historia, administración e impuestos. La culpa de este capi la tiene un doujin y mi mente por llevarlo todo hasta el límite.

Sin mas que decir...¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Abrazo a Arthur, lo besó y no pudo evitar sentirse completo al ver que el inglés por fin correspondía a su amor, aquel amor que le había guardado por tantos años, no le interesaba la razón por la que le correspondía, no sabía si eso era o no amor, quizá era lastima, pero quería creer que Arthur lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía. Se sentía feliz, ya que lo más seguro es que le estuviera correspondiendo porque por fin el europeo había logrado deshacerse de esa imagen infantil de él y de aquella estupidez de que lo quería como su hermanito. No le importaba el porqué lo hacía, no, llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando un poco de cariño de parte del otro que eso francamente no le interesaba.

Ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos no lo dejaría escapar, eso ni pensarlo, no perdería a Iggy aun si el cielo se le caía encima.

Le resultaba fascinante todas y cada una de las acciones y reacciones del ojiverde, todos y cada uno de sus besos parecían quemarle, dejándolo con ansias de más, el sabor de la boca de Arthur, la textura de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, el modo en que movía su lengua, era perfecto.

De un momento a otro terminaron en la cama, uno sobre el otro, aun besándose, ¿cómo llegaron ahí? No lo sabía aunque tampoco era como si le importara, comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de las ropas, mientras el más bajo correspondía a sus caricias.

No podía creer que realmente estuviera pasando, estaba besando a Arthur y no solo eso, sino que también se iba a acostar con él, lo cual era evidente, pues en algún momento sin estar muy consciente de lo que hacía o al menos eso quería creer había despojado al otro de su camisa y ahora recorría su pecho desnudo.

Podía disfrutar todos y cada uno de los sabores y exquisitos olores que despedía ese chico, aquella pálida piel lo enloquecía y es que era lo que había estado deseando desde hace tanto tiempo.

Aquel chico que significaba todo para él, Arthur, su Arthur, su primer y único amor.

Cada pequeño sonido que su boca emitía, cada jadeo, cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada estremecimiento, todas y cada una de las reacciones del británico le parecían una verdadera delicia. Pero lo más placentero era ver aquel enrojecimiento que se presentaba en su piel, ese rosa pálido, que se dejaba al paso de su boca, aquellas marcas que resaltaban perfectamente en la clara piel, las pruebas de que aquel cuerpo le pertenecía.

El rosa poco a poco se volvía rojo intenso, rojo sangre. Comenzó lamiendo, besando, succionando, gozando todas y cada una de las reacciones del británico, mordisqueando, arañando, mordiendo, desgarrando, sintiendo crujir el cuerpo que se removía bajo el.

Los suspiros, gemidos y jadeos fueron sustituidos por gritos, por sollozos, por suplicas. Todo el placer fue desplazado por dolor, por desesperación, por miedo.

Gritos aterradores inundaron la habitación, haciendo eco en cada rincón, alaridos estruendosos resonando, formando una melodía solo para el americano, una melodía que nadie más sería capaz de escuchar. Gritos aterradoramente hermosos, gritos y sollozos que se convertían en una canción hermosamente enfermiza.

Se sumergió en su piel embriagándose con su esencia, con su fragancia, disfrutando del olor tan característico que solo Arthur tenia, ese olor a té y frescura, a campo, ese olor que recordaba desde que era un niño. Se deleito probando la dulzura de esa piel, de esa carne blanda que parecía deshacerse en su paladar, degustando la carne ajena, bañándose con aquel líquido que desde hacía rato parecía emanar de todos y cada uno de los poros de su amado.

Se lamio los labios al finalizar su banquete para después contemplar con horror el cuerpo destrozado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Sentía asco de sí mismo, de sus acciones, el acababa de…a la persona que más amaba.

-¿Qué hice...?-se cuestiono al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se había comido a Arthur, a su Arthur y no de la manera que esperaba.

-Esto no está pasando…no…no…

Se sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza, que le dolía de sobremanera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-repetía

-Despierta…-ordenó la voz de Matthew a sus espaldas.

Estaba empapado en sudor, aun estaba en casa de Arthur.

_¿Otra pesadilla?_

De verdad había sido un sueño, empezaba a dudarlo, aquello le había parecido tan real, incluso había sentido el calor del cuerpo del inglés, el sabor de sus labios. Si había sido un sueño había sido el más aterrador que había tenido jamás, se enderezó y se arropó lo mejor que pudo, tenía que confirmar que el británico estuviera bien, después de todo ya había asesinado a Matthew, así que estaba consciente de que podía hacerle lo mismo a Arthur.

Asomó la cabeza por el pequeño hueco que se formaba por la puerta entreabierta y contempló al rubio dormido, tan apacible, con aquella respiración pausada se veía tan lindo. Podía recordar perfectamente que cada vez que tenía una pesadilla iba e invadía la cama del mayor, quién siempre le permitía dormir con él. Pero no podía dormir con Arthur, no ahora, no después de soñar que se lo había comido.

Regresó a su habitación, recordando como cuando niño le era posible contarle todo al ojiverde, pero ahora ya no era así, y es que como contarle que había asesinado a su gemelo.

"_Yo perdí el derecho a ser feliz…"_

El precio de su pecado era ese y lo pagaría, no merecía ser feliz, como tampoco merecía llamarse héroe, no cuando había asesinado a su hermano, no cuando había hecho tantas otras cosas, no cuando había lastimado tanto a quienes amaba.

Alfred tenía miedo de sí mismo, el había dejado de ser un héroe para convertirse en un monstro.

* * *

Me costo un poco terminarlo pero aquí esta, la verdad amo este capítulo a pesar del canibalismo, nunca pensé escribir algo de eso, pero aquí esta y hasta a mi me sorprende o.o y creo que todos van a quedar dementes, pobres personajes u.u, aunque no todo fue sueño jojo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi que realmente no se cuando subiré, la verdad me esta costando horrores inspirarme T.T por primera vez mi vida personal es la que me deprime y no la historia.

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Flor

Yey~! Tengo un Kumajiro pegajoso~! De nuevo gracias por tus reviews y en cuanto a lo de mi cumpleaños fue extraño pero a la vez usual, en fin, no tengo ni idea de lo que estaba pensando cuando escribi el sueño jeje me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de chibi!Alfred creo que es la parte con más...sentido (?), creo que ahora estoy matando no solo a Matthew sino tambien a Arthur u.u, bueno cuidate, besos y abrazos de Kumajiro pegajoso y con panqueques~

**[Santa te observa y sabe si le dejas o no reviews a esta linda autora]**

**Este fic apoya a la fundación "Uneté al lado oscuro escribe un fanfic" (tenemos galletitas)**

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc...pinchen el lindo botoncito que dice reviews.


	12. Kumajiro

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya _

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **Consideren este capítulo un ova o especial lo que sea, jeje ya me pego el espíritu navideño, es un vistazo a la infancia de Mattie y a la de Francis, subo esto porque aun no tengo listo el que iba originalmente, me faltan los toques finales, ademas de que estaba dejando rezagada la parte de la historia antes de la muerte de Matt, espero que les guste.

Nan reportandose~! Bien Felices fiestas a todos~! Probablemente no suba nada más para navidad, aunque si tengo algunas ideas, en fin, disfruten del capítulo~!

¡Nos leemos abajo~!

* * *

**_Kumajiro_**

Llevaba un año viviendo en Francia, Paris era tan bonito como todos decían, pero aun así él prefería vivir en Canadá con sus abuelos, normalmente vivía con ellos, aunque por temporadas se iba a Francia a vivir con su madre, de su padre no sabía nada, siempre que preguntaba su mamá mostraba una mirada sombría y sus abuelos solo le cambiaban el tema argumentando que eso debía contárselo su madre.

Un año viviendo en Paris, un año en aquella casa, al parecer ya tenía un padre, aunque no lo llamaba así, sino simplemente señor Bonnefoy, según sabia ese sujeto era el jefe de su madre, era un hombre muy amable, rubio, con los ojos color gris algo opaco, alto, bastante elegante y que cocinaba increíblemente bien, al principio le resultaba incomodo vivir ahí pero su madre siempre le pedía que fuera amable con el señor Nolan (como ella lo llamaba), según lo que escucho decir a su madre Nolan tenía un hijo, pero en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en casa de ese sujeto jamás había visto a otro niño, a decir verdad se sentía bastante solo, su madre y Nolan a veces salían por varias horas y en algunas ocasiones su madre no regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente, incluso había ocasiones en que argumentaba estar demasiado cansada para ir a trabajar y entonces el señor Bonnefoy solo le dirigía una mirada de preocupación y se llevaba a Matthew con él al trabajo, mientras el niño incomodo trataba de hacer lo posible por no molestar al mayor.

Fue un año lleno de sorpresas, al parecer Santa si le había traído la familia que había pedido para navidad, ya que con el tiempo parecían cada vez más una familia y ya le resultaba menos incomodo vivir con Nolan, ya ni siquiera lo llamaba señor. Era genial que ya no lo molestaran sus compañeros preguntándole donde estaba su padre o si es que tenía uno, no ahora por fin tenía una familia.

Se sintió muy triste al no poder pasar noche buena en casa de sus abuelos como hacia todos los años, pero era imposible volar con la nevada de ese año, sin embargo Nolan y su madre hicieron todo lo posible por animarlo, nada funcionaba hasta que al de ojos grises se le ocurrió mencionar que su hijo los visitaría.

-Es una lástima y yo que quería presentarte a mi hijo-Matt lo miro confundido-pero a Francis no le gustan los niños que lloran, tendré que pedirle que regrese a Londres.

-No espera, prometo que ya no lloraré. Si lo regresas se congelará.

El hombre no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas al escuchar la respuesta del pequeño.

Mientras tanto Matthew no podía creer que por fin conocería al hijo de Nolan, al fin tendría alguien con quien jugar aunque ahora le daba un poco de miedo conocer al tal Francis, ¿y si no se llevaban bien? ¿Y si era una persona aterradora?

Sacudió su pequeña cabecita tratando de alejar esas ideas de su mente, no importaba como fuera él tenía que ser amable. Se alisto para cenar, el dueño de la casa les había preparado manjares extraños, o al menos lo eran para Mattie, ya que su madre lucia muy relajada ante ellos, mientras les explicaba lo que eran cada uno el timbre sonó.

Nolan se dirigió a la entrada, Matt observaba con mucha atención la luz de las velas, mientras su madre pensaba que en cierto modo todo aquello era romántico.

Después de unos segundos Nolan volvió a la habitación seguido de un joven, su cabello era rubio y brillante, lo traía recogido en una coleta, tenía los ojos del azul del mar (según Mattie aunque él no conocía el mar más que por fotos), la piel blanca, si no fuera porque estaba seguro de que el árbol de navidad que estaba a sus espaldas le daba ese extraño resplandor, el niño habría pensado que se trataba de un ángel. Se le quedo mirado embobado mientras Nolan los presentaba a él y a su madre, lo siguió con la mirada mientras depositaba un suave beso en ambas mejillas de su madre y saludaba a su padre, para finalmente acercarse a él, le tomo una de sus manitas y deposito un suave beso en ella mientras que Mattie solo sentía arder sus mejillas y agachaba la cabeza apenado.

-Mucho gusto, mon petit yo soy Francis tu hermano mayor.

A decir verdad nunca había visto nada tan adorable como eso en su vida, un niño tan pequeño, no dudaba en decir que tenía el hermanito más lindo y adorable del mundo, y es que todo invitaba a observarlo detalladamente, su piel parecía tan suave, de hecho parecía un muñequito, su cabello era tan fino, tan sedoso y esos ojos que parecían transparentes, era como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma, jamás había visto unos ojos como esos, al contrario de los de Maddie, la madre del niño, que eran de un color azul cielo y parecían no tener final, los de Matthieu eran amatistas, tenían un color tan puro y claro, ahora lo tenía frente a él, tan cerca completamente apenado, pero el solía ser así, era su forma natural de saludar, ahora solo faltaba que su hermanito lo conociera mejor. De una cosa si estaba seguro, Matthieu era la encarnación de la inocencia.

Cenaron en silencio luego de la entrada de Francis, mientras Mattie pensaba que su hermano a pesar de parecer un ángel era raro ya que a cada rato lo miraba y le sonreía, mientras el solo trataba de controlar el ardor que sentía en sus mejillas y se concentraba en comer.

Según lo que escuchó, Francis estaba en una escuela en Londres, se quejaba mucho de la comida inglesa y del clima, pero sobre todo de un sujeto de cejas grandes, eso lo intuyó gracias a que el francés solo se refería a él como "cejotas" o "cejudo". Era divertido escuchar como sonaban Francis y Nolan hablando francés y como lo hacía su madre, se preguntaba como sonaría él, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablarlo, o al menos así era antes de venir a vivir a Paris, sus abuelos normalmente le hablaban en ingles mientras que su madre solo lo hacía en francés.

Escucho un ruido extraño, volteando a ver como su madre soltaba el tenedor que cayó sobre el plato haciendo un ruido metálico, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormida, comenzó a caer hacia un lado, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, Nolan se apresuro a atraparla y se la llevo cargando.

-¿Mami? ¿Mami estas bien? ¡Mami!-trato de seguirlos pero Francis lo detuvo.

-Ella está bien-le dijo-solo que esta muy cansada.

-Pero…pero…yo quiero ir con ella

-Tranquilo, ella está bien, solo debes dejarla descansar, papá se encargará de cuidarla.

-Pero ella no puede estar dormida es noche buena.

Francis solo le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de calmarlo, no podía decirle que su mamá se acababa de desmayar, Mattie era pequeño, seguro que no lo entendería o se preocuparía mas, así que estaba bien mentirle solo un poco.

-Yo no quiero estar solo…-dijo en un susurro que el mayor alcanzo a oír.

-No estás solo-trataba de secarle las lagrimas que se le habían empezado a escurrir-mira…

¿Qué debería hacer? Realmente no lo sabía, quizá con el regalo que trajo lograría calmar al niño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Dónde lo deje? Vemos, aquí esta-le mostró un paquete al niño, envuelto en un papel color rojo metálico con unos arbolitos navideños estampados.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto el niño dejando de llorar un momento.

-Es un regalo que traje para ti, anda, vamos a abrirlo.

El niño lo miro un poco desconfiado pero empezó a quitar la envoltura del paquete que le entrego, dentro había un oso de felpa blanco, en esos momentos al niño le parecía enorme pero ciertamente no lo era.

-Su nombre es Kumajiro-le dijo señalando al oso que el niño traía en brazos.

-¿Kumayoshi-sama?

-Kumajiro

-¿Kumayama-san?

-Eh…si-al parecer Mattie era incapaz de grabarse el nombre del oso-Kumajiro es un oso polar, como estaba muy solo lo traje a conocerte, el te cuidará cuando yo no esté, el siempre estará junto a ti, te protegerá y demás pero debes prometer que tu también lo cuidarás, y que lo amarás mucho, ¿lo prometes?

-¡Sí!-exclamó entusiasmado el niño.

La verdad es que lo había comprado en el aeropuerto, gracias a que su padre le había dicho que al niño en cuestión le gustaban los osos, así que decidió reglarle uno, escogió un oso polar, la razón de su decisión era extraña, quizá era porque todo estaba nevado o quizá porque era el ultimo oso blanco en toda la tienda, pero estaba seguro que le encantaría al pequeño.

-Oye Mattie-le sonaba raro llamarlo así, pero al niño parecía no molestarle-¿Qué pediste para navidad?

-No puedo decirte-rió el niño-es un secreto.

-Anda, se guardar secretos-dijo con voz melosa, acercando su rostro al del niño.

-Okey te diré Francis, pero no le digas a nadie.

Su nombre le sonaba extraño, era como si hubiera escuchado la palabra más bella del mundo. El niño tomo su rostro entre sus manitas y dirigió su boca hacia su oreja para susurrárselo.

-Yo pedí una familia, que mi mamá estuviera más tiempo conmigo y también un papá y un hermanito para jugar.

El francés no se contuvo y abrazo al crio, era lo más dulce que había oído.

-Quizá debí pedir que mi mami no estuviera tan cansada.

-No te preocupes, mañana estará como nueva, solo necesita descansar.

El niño solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba a Kumajiro.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?

El niño volvió a asentir. Matthieu se quedo dormido durante la historia, mientras que Francis lo llevo a su alcoba ya que no sabía donde dormía el niño y dejarlo en el sofá no le parecía adecuado, durmieron juntos, después de todo tener una familia era algo que nunca había experimentado.

* * *

He aquí mi explicación de como llegó Kumajiro a la vida de nuesto pequeño canadiense, al principio iba a ser un regalo de cumpleaños, pero viendo la navidad tan cerca se me ocurrió esto, hice unas referencias a Arthur jeje, y en cuanto a Mattie en este momento no sabe quién es su padre ni tampoco de Alfred, pero algún día se conocerán, jeje.

Si tienen oportunidad y no lo han hecho lean un doujin llamado Kumajirou-san to boku, Feliz Navidad~! Merry Christmas~! etc.~! Yam pavo *¬* amo la navidad~!

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo y la molestia de dejar reviews, de verdad los agradezco, me hacen increiblemente feliz y me inspiran a seguir ^^

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Se me salió lo romantica lo admito, al menos hasta que hice que se comiera a Arthur, la verdad fue el capítulo que más me ha complacido de todos los que he escrito, y en cuanto a que se le declaré jeje todavia van a pasar muchas cositas, más bien quién debe declararse ahora es Arthur, y parte de lo que paso en ese capi no fue un seño. Cuidate, me alegra que sigas leyendo, felices fiestas, by!^^

Flor

Yey~! Matemos a Alfred~! Si de hecho la parte de "se había comido a Arthur, pero no de la forma que esperaba" la escribí para que les diera risa y para que quedará más irónico (?), okey no se como lograste meter a Kumajiro en una hamburguesa jeje pero tuve que amordazarlo para que no se comiera a si mismo. Cuidate, suerte, besos y abrazos de Kumajiro pegajoso con miel, panqueques, dentro de una hamburguesa y con refresco [hay que alejarlo de Alfred no vaya a ser que quiera comerselo (?)] Felices fiestas~!

chibisiam

Jeje yo tambien quiero comerme a Arthur pero no así, no creo que los ingleses sean comestibles con todas las cosas desagradables que comen (no me consta nunca he probado comida inglesa) jeje no creo que tengan buen sabor. Gracias por comentar, cuidate, suerte y felices fiestas~!

Ichigo

Jeje porbre Al va a acabar chiflado, yey~! las vacaciones son felicidad~! Cuidate, besos, suerte, felices fiestas~!

_Texto no apto para fans de Santa_

_Recuerden no mandar sus cartas al polo norte, sino el viejo gordo, acosador, pedofilo, zoofilico, etc. etc. irá a visitarlos y a dejarles sus regalos al más puro estilo frances, que Tino les lleve sus regalos, por el bien de la castidad e inocencia (?), ademas Fin es tan moe, super moe, Feliz Navidad~! Alejense de los hombres gordos vestidos de rojo~! _

Sabes mi amor, portate bien no debes llorar, sabes por que, santa claus te espía al despertar...te observa cuando duermes y te mira al bañar no intentes ocultarlte de él pues siempre te verá, el sabe de ti, el sabe de mí, el lo sabe todo no intentes huir santa claus te espía al despertar santa claus te espía al despertar...(8)

La canción suena linda en ingles, en español suena a un stalker, no tengo nada contra Luis Miguel, pero si contra que los artistas canten villancicos, en fin.

**[Deja review o tu capital será Varsovia] **Como amo a Feliks, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc. ya saben al lindo botoncito~!

¡Felices fiestas!


	13. Manías

____

__

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **La razón de que este capítulo sea tan largo es que realmente son dos, Manías y Costumbre, no estan relacionados entre sí, el próximo capítulo será cursi como no tienen idea, así que me marcho a escribir~! Posible OoC (todas las advertencias de arriba serán usadas cuando menos una vez :/)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos, etc.~! De verdad me hacen infinitamente feliz, estoy segura de que si no fuera por sus lindos reviews ya hubiera dejado parada la historia, lamento el retraso, pero estaba un poquito atorada con este cap. espero lo disfruten y me disculpo porque de repente me olvido de lo principal en este fic, lo prometo algún día recompensaré a Matthew y a Alfred (?)

¡Nos leemos abajo!

__

**

* * *

**

_**Manías**_

Estrellas… ¿Por qué estrellas? Los cuadernos de Arthur estaban repletos de ellas, ahora entendía porque el británico había dudado en prestarle sus apuntes, pero él los necesitaba, y como no, si en todo el semestre había asistido a menos de la mitad de las clases, sumado a su escasez de apuntes y a que tendría que esforzarse por aprobar Biología, era su último semestre con esa asignatura, por fin le diría adiós a esa fastidiosa tipa que se hacía llamar profesora. Normalmente le pedía sus apuntes a Rode, pero el austriaco compartía todas sus materias con él a excepción de dos, por lo que sus esperanzas quedaron depositadas en el francés y el español, sin embargo Antonio fue descartado inmediatamente ya que en donde se supone deberían estar los apuntes del chico solo habían tomates y corazones adornados que rezaban Antonio&Lovino, además de algunos garabatos con algo parecido a Lovi Love, y algunas escasas e ininteligibles notas, que al parecer eran los apuntes del chico y como tales solo él era capaz de descifrarlos. Su otra opción era Francis, quien acepto prestárselos a cambio de un "favor", pero por el bien de su integridad física y mental no cedió ante la petición del francés, no, antes prefería estar encadenado todo un día al maniaco del vodka a ser ukeado por Francis.

Y así termino pidiéndole sus apuntes a Arthur, quien de seguro tenia mejores apuntes que los del galo. Le insistió varias veces, hasta que consiguió que aceptara, no sin antes sacarlo de quicio, en definitiva el inglés era fácil de convencer cuando tenía a cierto americano frente a él, y además Gilbert no era muy discreto que digamos, y el hecho de que fueran compañeros de tragos hacia más probable que al chico se le escapara alguno que otro detalle sobre lo que hacían o hablaban después de beber.

Vaya que tenía una obsesión con las estrellas, cada maldita hoja tenia por lo menos unas veinte de esas cosas. En definitiva tanto Arthur como Antonio necesitaban un psicólogo y de paso porque no enviar también a Francis, a ver si conseguía quitarle lo violador. Bien Arthur era raro, lindo, atractivo, pero a la vez tan volátil, y al parecer esquizofrénico, varias veces se lo había encontrado por los pasillos argumentando ver hadas y cosas parecidas, además de que sumamente supersticioso y algo macabro, y ahora también resultaba tener una extraña manía con las estrellas, definitivamente ese chico era un caso. Antonio, bueno el era solo Antonio, un español, moreno, de ojos verdes (pero no como los de Arthur, quizá era un tono de verde diferente o una sensación diferente la que causaban pero Gil no sabía explicar la sensación le causaban los ojos de uno y de otro ni la diferencia entre los verdes zafiros), y con una sonrisa inseparable, además de sumamente masoquista y tal vez idiota, el era la prueba irrefutable de que el amor te vuelve estúpido, y el amor vaya que lo había afectado ya que ahora el hispano solo pensaba en dos cosas: los tomates y Lovino, aunque quizá lo primero lo pensaba desde antes de conocer al italiano. Y en cuanto a Francis, bueno el era un pervertido, cada que podía violaba el espacio personal de cualquiera que pudiera, amaba las cosas hermosas, además de que no conocía el pudor, no, en definitiva esa palabra no estaba en el lenguaje del francés, pudor, en definitiva carecía de eso, sino no sería capaz de pasearse por toda la escuela como dios lo trajo al mundo solo por el simple hecho de mostrarle su hermosura a todos. Obsesiones, el galo no las tenía, vicios, el de andar ofreciendo amour. Todos eran raros, y el titulo del más raro se lo llevaba Francis, o tal vez solo el titulo del raro más molesto, ya que era imposible saber quién de los tres era el más raro.

Por fin entendía porque cada que tenían que hacer un trabajo a mano para entregar al día siguiente Arthur llegaba con las manos cubiertas de manchas de tinta, mismas que algunas veces se extendían hasta sus brazos, y completamente demacrado. Seguramente le resultaba difícil quitarse esa manía de poner aquel estúpido astro entre las hojas, que tenía que volver a hacer el trabajo otra vez hasta que quedara libre de aquellas figurillas. Pero dejando eso de lado, ahora tenía que arreglarse, ya que esa noche seria especial.

Por fin había llegado aquella noche, la noche en la que tenía planes diferentes de los usuales, aquellos en los que no incluía ni a Antonio ni a Francis, los que no correspondían al Bad Touch Trío, aquella noche bebería tanto como le diera la gana y seguramente despertaría en un lugar desconocido con una resaca horrible y sin recordar bien la noche anterior, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era pasar el rato, y lo que encontraría a la mañana siguiente.

Salió de la habitación solo para encontrarse con los otros dos en el rellano. Caminaron en silencio o al menos así lo deseaba Arthur, el danés era en verdad muy escandaloso y Gilbert tampoco se quedaba atrás. Uno solo decía Lukas esto, Lukas lo otro, es mi mejor amigo, soy el rey de los nórdicos, bla bla y el otro solo hablaba sobre lo awesome que era, lo afortunados que eran de que él estuviera con ellos, etc., etc., pollitos, awesome…

Mikkel Andersen, Gilbert Beilschmidt y Arthur Kirkland eran compañeros de bebida, quien sino ellos, eran amigos en cierta forma, pero a la vez no lo eran. Se juntaban cada dos meses o antes si al presidente escolar se le ocurría. Podrían decir tanto unos de otros pero era preferible no hacerlo, la mayoría de las personas no creería la mayor parte, tantos secretos del estudiante modelo, presidente escolar, Arthur Kirkland, tantas facetas, miedos y resentimientos, el alcohol sacaba cosas de sus personalidades que nadie creería. Cosas que probaban que Arthur no era un caballero, otras tantas que mostraban a Gilbert como el hijo prodigio, hermano mayor responsable y no solo como un delincuente o vándalo, cosas que contradecían la actitud amigable y despreocupada de Mikkel.

Esta noche solo se trataba de beber, emborracharse hasta perder la consciencia si así se les daba la gana y al día siguiente despertar con una resaca descomunal, en algún hotel, en el auto, en la calle, una vez hasta despertaron en una tienda, solo para regresar a la escuela y fingir que nunca paso nada, era un escape, ni siquiera ellos mismos estaban seguros que era lo que decían cuando tenían tanto alcohol en la sangre, ni ellos sabían lo que hacían, solo les quedaban borrosos recuerdos de lo sucedido.

Cada quien tenía sus razones para reunirse y embriagarse como les viniera en gana, la razón de que lo hicieran juntos era fácil, el único con el que Gil estaba dispuesto a beber era West, pero este se negaba la mayor parte de las veces y en cuanto a Francis y Antonio, podía terminar siendo sometido y violado, además de que seguro solo le ocasionaría mas dolores de cabeza al español con su querido italiano. Además Arthur y el tenían la misma escasa tolerancia ante el alcohol, aunque Mikkel nunca parecía emborracharse o al menos ellos nunca lo habían visto ebrio.

Salieron en el automóvil de Arthur, después de todo era ventajoso estar en buenos términos con el presidente escolar y más si este era un inglés en su ciudad natal, con destino a su pub usual. Saldrían hasta unas horas más tarde, probablemente cuando cerraran el local y tambaleándose se dedicarían a vagar y hacer alguna locura de la cual no se acordarían al día siguiente.

Lukas Bondevik ese era su problema, sino fuera por él seguramente ahora estaría uniéndose a Arthur y a Gilbert en su diversión de esta noche, normalmente solía beber hasta perder los sentidos, aunque nunca terminaba tan borracho como los otros dos, pero ahora no lo había hecho, estaba seguro de cómo terminaría esa noche, lo estuvo desde que los llevo al hotel, pero no podía unirse a ellos, no a menos de que quisiera que su querido mejor amigo-novio lo odiara de por vida, le había costado mucho trabajo que Lukas aceptará tener una relación con él como para echarla a perder ahora, su novio era muy listo, demasiado, y ese día cuando supo a donde se dirigía le advirtió: te atreves a hacer algo indebido y te castro. Era muy lindo cuando estaba celoso o al menos así pensaba y no era que temiera a su amenaza, aunque de hecho si lo hacía, era que lo quería demasiado como para serle infiel.

Solo estaba ahí, quieto, observando cómo los dos cuerpos frente a él gemían sin parar, como se retorcían en busca de más placer. En algunas ocasiones llegaron a formar un trío, pero eso era antes de que Lukas fuera su novio, así que ahora tenía demasiado en juego como para arriesgarse. Sin embargo había algo que resultaba cómico en la escena, las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él, ambas pensaban en personas totalmente distintas, la voz de Arthur se hacía notar recitando una y otra vez el nombre de 'Alfred' mientras se aferraba a las caderas del albino y Gilbert repetía el nombre de 'Matthew' a medida que aceleraba el ritmo.

Realmente pasaban cosas interesantes cada vez que salían a beber.

* * *

_**Costumbre**_

Costumbre, porque la costumbre es uno de los peores males que existen, lo sabía, la simple palabra le sonaba agria, era amargo para él pensar en acostumbrarse a algo, pero lo había hecho.

Rutina, se hallaba atrapado en una, las rutinas eran cómodas, fáciles, porque las rutinas no asustan, no aterran, vivir en una significa no arriesgarse, no sufrir, no atenerse y hasta cierto punto no salir herido, porque son predecibles.

Estaba acostumbrado a peleas y reconciliaciones, a infidelidades y excusas, a groserías y palabras de amor. Ya no importaba, hace tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo.

Una vez que se acostumbro al francés todo se volvió más fácil, se acostumbro a su pasión, a su frialdad, a su actitud exasperante, a todo aquello que Francis podía ofrecerle, desde sentimientos dulces hasta aquellos colmados de rencor, de odio, se lastimaban el uno al otro a cada oportunidad, tanto que ya habían aprendido a disfrutar con el sufrimiento del otro. Gozaban causándose dolor el uno al otro, pero no que alguien más los lastimará, su relación en si era rara, dañarse el uno al otro era su pasatiempo favorito, pero por el contrario si alguien hería a Arthur, Francis siempre aparecía para darle consuelo y viceversa.

Su relación sentimental era inusual, muchos se preguntaban cómo es que Arthur no había terminado asesinando al galo, y es que a veces parecía querer matarlo y tenía todas las razones para querer hacerlo, y es que en más de una ocasión el francés había tratado de desnudar al inglés en medio de la clase, en la cafetería o cualquier otro lugar no apto para hacerlo como los jardines de la escuela o la calle, lo que resultaban con un británico rojo hasta las orejas y un francés semidesnudo e inconsciente por tanto golpe recibido. La ultima vez había logrado imposibilitar al chico y habría logrado su cometido de no ser porque Vash estaba pasando por ahí en compañía de Lily y al ver la escena había golpeado de lleno al francés, quien había tenido que permanecer en cama durante varios días, el de Reino Unido le agradeció de sobre manera al suizo, aunque sabía bien que el chico no lo había hecho por el sino por su hermana, ya que cosas tan indecentes no eran aptas para la chica.

La razón por la que estaban enfrascados en esa relación nadie la entendía, solo ellos, aunque quizá no a profundidad, sabían que era miedo, aunque no supieran muy bien a qué.

Su mayor miedo eran los sentimientos que habían despertado aquellos que consideraron alguna vez sus hermanos menores. En el caso de Arthur su miedo tenía un nombre "Alfred", y es que no podía entender desde cuando había dejado de ver al estadounidense como a un hermano, no podía aceptar que lo amaba, no quería, no después de verlo tanto tiempo como a su hermanito, no cuando cada vez que lo miraba podía ver aun la cara infantil e inocente del niño al que tiempo atrás llamó hermano, y es que era enfermizo estar enamorado de Al, o al menos así lo sentía, no está bien, se repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Y es que el americano le había repetido incontables veces que lo amaba y que haría todo lo posible para estar con él, más el no le creía, no quería hacerlo, no deseaba hacerse ilusiones y terminar herido, como había ocurrido con el galo en un principio, el se había enamorado de Francis, pero Francis no amaba, no, el solo brindaba y recibía amor, mas nunca arriesgaba su corazón, el galo había sido su primer amor y aquel del que había aprendido tantas cosas, pero también su más grande decepción, el fue y seguía siendo un capricho para el francés, y el francés era su capricho. Ninguno sentía nada por el otro, salvo un extraño afecto y un sentimiento de posesión, no había sentimientos, no había problemas.

¿Y si Alfred solo estaba encaprichado con él? Si era así no quería ilusionarse, no quería resultar herido, porque el si amaba a Alfred, aun a su pesar, y sabía que no soportaría que este solo jugara con él. Era cobarde, sí, pero estaba demasiado lastimado como para dejar que lo hirieran aun más.

En cuanto a Francis, su miedo también tenía nombre, y curiosamente era el gemelo de Alfred, "Matthew", lo quería y mucho, quizá lo amaba y el canadiense lo amaba también, pero él no quería amar, no cuando sabía que podía hacerle daño a cualquiera, no cuando sabia lo despiadado que era, lo infiel que solía ser, se conocía lo bastante como para saber que no podía ser solo de una persona, no como le había pertenecido a ella, a su primer amor, aquella flor que se había marchitado sin previo aviso, el amar era doloroso, el amor era placentero, él quería amor mas no estaba dispuesto a amar. El canadiense podía darle amor, pero a cambio le pediría que lo amara y él no quería, porque amar a Matthew significaba pertenecerle y el no podía, el amarlo solo significaría sufrimiento para el canadiense.

_"La rutina no asusta, la costumbre no cuesta. Porque cuando te acostumbras el cuerpo no sabe, el alma no siente" _

* * *

Lo admito no estoy acostumbrada a Noru ni a Den y no he leído muchos fics de ellos aunque en verdad me fascina esta pareja, así que perdón si estan muy Out of Character, en cuanto a lo de Prusia no soporto verlo de uke de nadie, ni de Alemania, solo de Rusia, Iggy me da igual si es uke o seme de todos modos es sexy *¬*, bien deliro, espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, pascua, lo que sea (?)

El nombre de Den lo tome de un fic que se llama Identidad (espero no le moleste a la autora o.o), en fin, subiré el otro el fin de semana~! Feliz año nuevo (?) 2011~!

De nuevo gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo y la molestia de dejar reviews de verdad lo aprecio ^^

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Si es ese mismo doujin, jeje no se porque me gusta pero me parece tierno, la infancia de Francis donde todavia no era un pervertido y Mattie todo un amor, algún día recompensaré a Matt por todo lo que le hice sufrir en este fic o.O, y si, pobre de la mamá de Matt, creo que soy una homicida...¡No me atraparán con vida!*salta por la ventana*espero que te hayas divertido en estos días, cuidate, chao~!

Flor

Combo Kumajiro~! yey~! Creo que es hora de bañar al pobre osito, ya hice mucho matando a Mattie como para ensuciar a su lindo osito, si es el capí más tierno que he escrito, Matt es amor, pero habrá otros tiernos y algunos tristes...Espero que hayas tenido unas felices fiestas, cuidate, besos y abrazos de Kumajiro limpio y perfumado~!, by!^^

SilverDawn12

Francis y Matt son una ternura, pobre Matt lo hago feliz, luego lo hago sufrir y al final lo mató, que final tan trágico le di al pobre canadiense TT^TT, y respecto a lo del final ya empecé a escribirlo, aunque terminé combinando mi final feliz con el final real y salió una cosa super extraña, asi que no tengo idea de como vaya a resultar todo pero...trataré de hacer un final alternativo, si un lindo y feliz final alternativo que evite que alguien quiera matarme~! Cuidate, espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad (?) chao~!

YumiYumm Kazahaya

Yey~! Me acabo de dar cuenta que yo leí un fic tuyo "Dandelion" solo que no deje review en ese entonces pero en fin, luego dejo uno y lo agregó a favoritos, ni yo se porque mate a Matt pero ya no puedo revivirlo ¿cierto? o.o Prunada, yey~! Amo esa pareja, no se porque pero la amo, más adelante habrá algo más de ellos (próximo cap...) ejem...ya estoy dando spoilers ^^U, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste la historia y que tu lap porfin te deje dejar review (valga la redundancia). Cuidate~! Ojalá hayas tenido felices Tinonavidades~!

Sakura Kagamine

Desde ahora tu capital será Varsovia~! Seamos uno con Feliks (?), gracias por comentar, respecto a los personajes me da un poco de miedo meterlos, por Toris no hay problema pero Feliks y los demás Balticos...realmente no se como manejarlos, de hecho en un principio tambien quería incluir a Ivan y este fic iba a ser multiparing pero me cuesta horrores controlar a tantos personajes y para consolar a Alfred va a estar Arthur y...y...Alfred no merece ser consolado TT^TT (me siento culpable por Al y Matt), tal vez los mencione pero no creo que los vaya a integrar, prometo escribir luego algo de ellos, aunque sea un drabble, oneshot o songfic, es que aun soy un poco novata en esto y estoy segura que saldrian super OoC, felices fiestas, cuidate, by!^^

chibisiam

Mattie es un amor, me alegra que sigas leyendo, cuidate, chao~!

**[Deja review o un ruso te caerá del cielo mientras grita '¡Vodka~!'] **

_**Mini-encuesta (?): ¿Cuál es la pareja más rara que han visto/escrito/leido/imaginado? ¿Creen que debería cambiar la clasificación del fic o.o?**_

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, criticas constructivas, etc. al lindo botoncito de abajo~!


	14. Miel de maple

_____**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya y créanme es mejor así._

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o La awesomeidad de Gil (?) y OoC.

**Nota: **Alto contenido de Prunada (?) Ore-sama y el awesome Gilbird. El titulo realmente no tiene mucho que ver pero...si eso! ^^ La autora no sabe la diferencia entre desayuno y almuerzo ^^U porque ella solo da 3 comidas al día y es un poco idiota, pero creo que es almuerzo, en fin si hay error diganme.

Lamento la tardanza, de verdad lo siento, pero es que no tengo musa y mi inspiración estaba agonizando y a eso se atravesaron un montón de cosas, como el cumple de mi hermana y día de reyes y mi cerebro divagaba tanto que me costaba concentrarme, ok, es el primer cap. del año, en fin, disfrutenlo, creo que volveré a lo de actualizar una vez por semana ya que volveré a clases y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Bueno...amm...

¡Nos leemos abajo~!**_

* * *

_**

_**Miel de maple**_

Su cita por fin tenia fecha y hora, llevaba una semana acosando, es decir, insistiéndole al canadiense para que pusieran una fecha, a pesar de que Francis siempre llegaba logrando poner más nervioso al ojiamatista, ¿acaso no podía disimular que estaba celoso? Además el no quería hacerle daño a Matthew, solo quería estar cerca de él y conocerlo.

Tenía todo listo para la cita o al menos eso creía, Arthur arreglaría todo para que pudieran abandonar esa noche el instituto, en verdad el presidente era fácil de persuadir, solo bastaba cobrarle algunos favores, aunque nunca podía evitar escucharlo decir algo parecido a: "estoy haciendo esto por mí no por ti", sin embargo en este caso se la había pasado argumentando que estaba haciéndolo por Matthew y para que tuviera una cita decente o algo por el estilo.

Gil solo tenía una cosa en su contra y esa era el vicepresidente, quien resultaba ser uno de sus mejores amigos y la persona que se rehusaba a dejar salir al pequeño Mattie con él, ¿cuántos años creían que tenía Matt? Ni siquiera Alfred había argumentado algo en su contra, de hecho el americano parecía más desconfiado de Francis que del albino.

El conveniente viaje del comité de alumnos vino a arruinar sus planes, el cual resultaba muy positivo para Francis más no para Gilbo, con eso todos sus planes se estropearon, Arthur como presidente del comité tenía que asistir y estaría fuera cuando menos dos semanas, por lo que solo le quedaban dos opciones, reprogramar la cita para cuando Arthur regresará o improvisarla.

El eligió la segunda, después de todo era demasiado awesome como para que una racha de mala suerte lo desanimara, Gilbert Beilschmidt jamás se rendía, además una cita organizada totalmente por él tenía que ser igual de awesome, ¿no?

La estúpida racha de mala suerte siguió, el mismísimo universo parecía estar conspirando en su contra, la semana más horrible de toda su vida. El lunes sus planes para la cita se vinieron abajo, el martes estuvo todo el día en detención, debido a que tenían estrictamente prohibido traer animales a la escuela, sin embargo los profesores (exceptuando a la de Biología) siempre se hacían de la vista gorda cuando traía a Gilbird con él, pero no ese día, hacia un frio horrible y su awesome pollito se congelaba sus pequeñas patitas, le había colocado un sombrerito y una bufandita con la que lucía increíblemente adorable, pero el grandioso pollito aun tenia frio, bueno todo termino en un lindo pollito manchado de café y el profesor enfadado porque su bebida estaba llena de plumas, Gilbird solo tenía frio, no era su culpa haberse caído dentro de la taza. El miércoles, un estúpido accidente de laboratorio le ocasiono algunas quemaduras en sus awesome manos, y para colmo la profesora de Biología, quien era el único medico en toda la sala, tuvo que atender sus heridas de la manera más dolorosamente posible, ambos sentían un odio mutuo y estaban en medio de una guerra, así que Gil sufrió mucho durante la curación, más tenía que aguantar, no le daría el placer de verlo llorar. El jueves, recibió un sartenazo a primera hora del día de parte de Elizabeta y se pregunto que más podría salir mal, no tenía ni idea de que pasaría en la cita del sábado pero algo se le ocurriría o eso esperaba.

Al parecer el jueves no le pasaría nada además del chichón que tenia a causa del impacto del sartén, pero estaba equivocado, en cuanto entro a su habitación lo primero que encontró fue a Roderich con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, cortesía de Vash para su ex-pareja, era extraño que el señorito tuviera muestras de afecto hacia él, además de que a menudo era sumamente tacaño. Pero al fijarse en la habitación se dio cuenta de que había algo inusual, primero estaba cierta castaña marimacha que hablaba animadamente con cierto rubio.

Abrió mucho los ojos, ¿qué hacia Matthew ahí? Y sobretodo hablando con esa fastidiosa mujer. A decir verdad parecían muy animados, Roderich fue el primero en notar su presencia, diciéndole algo así como que el chico lo había estado esperando, para posteriormente caminar hacia ellos para ofrecerles las tazas, a lo que ambos respondieron con un gracias. El castaño le hizo una seña a Elizabeta, para que dejaran al albino y al canadiense hablar solos y fue ahí cuando Matt reparo en la presencia del de ojos carmín. Al instante un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero se incremento cuando se dio cuenta que la castaña y el de lentes habían abandonado la habitación.

Dio un largo sorbo al chocolate caliente, evitando cruzar la mirada con Gilbert, ciertamente el albino estaba consiguiendo ponerlo nervioso con aquella mirada tan intensa que le lanzaba.

-Eh…-trato de empezar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón latía como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Gilbert lo miro a los ojos mientras el trataba de corresponder a la mirada.

-Yo…-era ahora o nunca-no voy a poder salir contigo el sábado.

Lo que le faltaba para terminar la semana más horrible de su vida, quedarse sin su cita.

-Es que prometí estudiar con Toris y el lunes tengo examen, y bueno…-rayos la cara de desilusión de Gilbert era tal que Matt comenzó a sentirse culpable, tenía que hacer algo ¿cierto? Además el también se había entusiasmado, era su primera cita y el prusiano había sido muy insistente pero sin llegar al grado de ser fastidioso, a parte el era invisible por lo que pocas personas lo invitaban a salir, sino es que ninguna.

-Realmente no importa será para otra.

Demonios eso había sonado patético, no tenía nada de awesome estar decepcionado, ni deprimido, en verdad era la semana menos awesome de su vida.

Un momento Gilbert la primera vez lo invito a desayunar, una idea vino a él, quizá la respuesta a su problema.

-Etto…-por alguna razón su voz temblaba-mi habitación…puedes ir mañana…yo…

Eso no sonaba bien, pero consiguió captar la atención de Gilbert que lo miraba desconcertado, comenzando a pensar cosas pervertidas, rayos pasar tanto tiempo con Francis y Antonio lo obligaba a pensar así, además de que Matthew parecía competir con los tomates, al parecer el mismo había notado lo extraño que sonaba lo dicho anteriormente.

-Me habías invitado a desayunar así que yo-le desvió la mirada comenzando a jugar con sus dedos-¿quieres desayunar conmigo mañana?

Lo miro un largo rato, analizando sus palabras, mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en su rostro.

-Será un placer-sonrió mientras el chico solo asentía.

-Mañana a las 10, te veo en…

-No importa yo te busco, ¿en qué clase estarás?

-Historia.

-Bien entonces ahí nos vemos.

El canadiense solo asintió despidiéndose con la mano para dejar solo a Gilbert que mostraba una sonrisa boba, aunque en su caso era una maravillosa sonrisa de colegiala enamorada.

Gilbert casi no pudo dormir esa noche, estaba emocionado, además de que Elizabeta no dejo de preguntarle acerca del chico y darle instrucciones sobre lo que debía o no hacer frente a él. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 10 de la mañana y el estaba más que listo para ir por el americano, al principio se planteo el arreglarse, pero al pensarlo mejor solo era un almuerzo, por lo que no tenía sentido esforzarse tanto en su apariencia cuando iban a estar dentro de la escuela todo el tiempo, además se suponía que él debía haber asistido a clases cosa que no hizo, además no era como si de verdad le importara mucho, por lo que se arreglo sin prestar mucho cuidado en su apariencia, como si fuera un día corriente, después de todo siendo tan awesome todo lucia grandioso en él. Cogió a Gilbird, sus llaves y salió de la habitación. No tardo en localizar el aula ni mucho menos a Matthew, era imposible no ver a su hermano, estaban junto a otros chicos, un rubio y un castaño, de hecho le parecían familiares pero no les prestó atención, después de todo estaba ahí por Matthew. Cuando Mattie lo vio le hizo una seña y se despidió de sus amigos que lo miraron un tanto curiosos, excepto por el estadounidense que pareció no prestarle atención, fue ahí cuando reconoció a sus acompañantes, sino mal recordaba el castaño era familiar o algo parecido del maniático de Ivan y el otro chico lo conocía bien, era polaco, de hecho no se llevaba muy bien con el ya que aseguraba ser más awesome que él, si había algo que Gilbert no soportaba era que alguien dijera ser mas awesome que él, ciertamente lo único que tenía en común con aquel chico era el odio que sentía por aquel maniático ruso adicto al vodka.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación mientras Gilbird piaba y trazaba pequeños círculos volando alrededor de ellos. Ninguno había pronunciado palabra además de un hola cuando se saludaron, de hecho la mayor parte del recorrido la pasaron en silencio, aunque de vez en cuando alguno abría la boca para decir algo pero simplemente no se atrevía. Cuando finalmente llegaron había un paquete fuera de la habitación, el rubio lo recogió, al parecer estaba dirigido a él, entraron en la habitación, a decir verdad el cuarto era casi idéntico al suyo salvo por unos cuantos detalles como los posters en las paredes que rezaban "Who is the hero?" y "I am a hero" y una que otra cosa con la bandera canadiense y la estadounidense. La habitación estaba ordenada, por lo menos de un lado ya que del otro había algo de ropa regada y la cama no estaba hecha.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo, Matt siempre cargaba a ese oso consigo y eso le causaba curiosidad, aunque ahora había algo más importante.

-¿Qué cocinarás?-se sentía bien romper el silencio.

-Panqueques ¿está bien?-Gilbert solo asintió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-el americano pareció meditarlo unos segundos pero después desvió la mirada hacia abajo, el albino siguió su mirada y comprendió, aun tenia los vendajes ya que las estúpidas quemaduras aun no sanaban del todo aunque no eran nada realmente grave-Fue un accidente de laboratorio, en verdad no es nada-agregó cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro iba a decir algo.

Matt solo sonrió.

-Yo cocinaré, después de todo yo te invite aquí-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, aun con el paquete en brazos, pero antes coloco a Kumajiro en una de las sillas y le indico que tomara asiento.

Era interesante verlo cocinar, a pesar de que solo lo veía moverse de un lado a otro y generalmente solo alcanzaba a ver su espalda, tarareaba, no le prestó mucha atención a la canción a pesar de que si la escuchaba, no estaba seguro si estaba cantando en francés o en ingles, aunque lo más probable es que fuera una combinación de ambos, pero parecía feliz, en cierto modo le recordó un poco a Francis cocinando.

-¿Te gusta el helado?-pregunto de pronto sorprendiéndolo, estaba bastante ensimismado mirándolo por lo que le tomo un poco contestar.

-Si-el otro solo asintió y siguió cocinando, el aroma ya empezaba a llenar todo el cuarto.

-Ya esta-susurro acercándose con dos platos, los cuales dejo en la mesa y se dirigió al refrigerador para después regresar con dos vasos llenos de jugo-Lo siento no teníamos nada más para beber-lo cual era cierto, aparte de eso solo había gaseosas.

El albino esbozo una pequeña sonrisa dispuesto a probar el primer bocado, tal como pensó, no solo lucían maravillosos, también sabían deliciosos, Matt solo lo miraba un poco nervioso mientras vaciaba mas miel sobre su comida.

-Deliciosos-exclamo entusiasmado el albino, mientras su compañero comenzaba a comer, también había preparado unos pequeños para Gilbird, quien parecía muy contento.

Gilbert lo miro recordando el tema del osito.

-¿Cómo se llama tu oso?

-Kumajiro-contesto, el oso tenía un pequeño listón con su nombre.

-Note que siempre lo llevas contigo, debe ser algo importante.

-Lo es, fue un regalo de navidad muy especial.

Los ojos rojos se clavaron en los suyos, era evidente aquella chispa de curiosidad, igual como le era evidente al otro aquella pizca de tristeza y nostalgia en su voz.

-Es un recuerdo de mi infancia y un regalo de Francis, el lo nombro.

Otro silencio incomodo, en definitiva sentía algo por Francis por lo que no le hizo gracia que mencionara al sujeto que hizo lo posible porque la cita no se llevara a cabo.

-¿Te gusta Francis?

El nerviosismo se hizo presente en el chico que no alcanzaba a pronunciar algo coherente, la respuesta era más que obvia.

-¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?

¿Qué debía decirle? Me agradaste y no me invitan a salir muy seguido o todo mundo lleva insistiéndome que salga con alguien y me olvide de Francis, necesitaba decir algo, pero no podía, sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

-¿Alguna vez le dijiste lo que sientes?-Esperaba un no como había sido con Lovino o un lo intente pero…

-Sí pero…-¿estaba llorando?-me rechazo.

Se sorprendió a si mismo abrazando a Matthew, en algún momento se había levantado y por encima de la mesa lo había atraído hacia él, mas el canadiense no oponía resistencia alguna, solo estaba llorando, lo sabia pues sentía la humedad extenderse en su hombro.

-Yo lo siento, no fue nada awesome de mi parte hacerte llorar.

Negó con la cabeza

-Está bien, solo tenias curiosidad, yo no debería estar llorando, me prometí a mi mismo que haría lo posible por pasármela bien.

De nuevo ambos estaban muy sonrojados y es que aquella acción había sido muy precipitada y de hecho ni siquiera meditada.

-Lo siento, es que no soporto ver a alguien tan lindo llorar, me recordaste un poco a West-aunque claro jamás había tenido intenciones de besar a Ludwig.

Sus mejillas ardían, había escuchado claramente el lindo.

-¿West?

-Es mi hermano, en realidad se llama Ludwig pero siempre le he dicho West.

-Entiendo, ¿es entonces como cuando Alfred llama Iggy a Arthur?

-¿Qué relación tienen con Arthur?

-Fue nuestro hermano mayor durante un tiempo, aun a veces se comporta como si lo fuera, suele ser muy sobreprotector, a veces aun más de lo que es Alfred, antes se comportaba como si fuera nuestro padre. Alfred y el siempre se han querido mucho.

-¿Nunca llego a cocinar para ustedes?

-Jeje si, cocina muy mal.

Siguieron charlando, sobre Gilbird, sobre sus ciudades de origen, música, libros, clima, sobre helado mientras comían helado, sobre sus amigos, cualquier tema de conversación, incluso comida, películas, Gilbert se sentía ansioso de saber más sobre Matthew, era la primera vez que escuchaba tanto su voz, al principio tenía que preguntarle para que le contara las cosas, pero después el mismo canadiense comenzaba a sacar un tema de conversación.

Ahora sabia el sabor de helado favorito de Matthew, su color y alimento preferidos, sobre su mejor amigo, quien era el que le había enviado el helado, sobre los osos polares, el porqué el chico había dejado el hockey, que había vivido en casa de Francis en su niñez, el cariño que le tenía a Arthur y que no le gustaba hablar sobre su padre y el porqué Alfred y el no se apellidaban igual.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, alguien lo llamaba.

-¿West?-apenas descolgó el teléfono se preocupo, su hermano sonaba muy afligido, su padre le había llamado avisándole sobre el fallecimiento de su abuelo-Lo siento pero tengo que irme, mi abuelo acaba de fallecer y West no parece estar tomándoselo bien.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.

-Sí.

Ambos se miraron como esperando algo, se habían divertido pero aquella despedida eran lo que temían, había pasado mucho en esa cita, el tiempo les había parecido lento pero también insuficiente, un abrazo, lagrimas, risas, esa había sido la cita.

Matthew se acerco un poco a Gilbert, era ahora o nunca, después de todo lo había hecho varias veces con el francés, aunque siempre era el él que recibía el beso, no el que lo daba. Se levanto ligeramente en puntillas hasta que logro presionar sus labios contra la mejillas del albino, quien lo rodeo con sus brazos, se estaba asustando un poco, ¿qué tal si el otro lo malinterpretaba? Sintió sus labios contra su mejilla y después como el agarre se aflojo, se separaron bastante apenados pero con una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Hasta luego!-el prusiano salió de la habitación aun sonriendo y con Gilbird en la cabeza, se extraño un poco al ver a Alfred afuera de la habitación pero este hizo como que no lo había visto por lo que se fue sin prestarle atención, de igual forma tenía que ir donde Lud. Una cosa le había quedado clara, Matt era dulce quizá tanto o más que la miel de maple que habían comido.

Dentro Matt no cabía de la emoción, había sido su primera cita y había salido más que bien, por lo que encendió su laptop, tenía que contárselo a Guillermo, no por nada era su mejor amigo, quizá hasta conectaría la webcam.

___

* * *

_

Bien, bien el siguiente no será lindo, pero en fin, creo que soy una homicida, ¿ya cuántos personajes mate? Yey~! ya tengo una idea para mi siguiente fic, será un LietPol si todo marcha como quiero, en fin no publicaré hasta terminar este sino me estanco. Gracias por los reviews de verdad los agradezco, me alegra saber que alguien lee las cosas que escribo y más aun que les gusten, yey~! me hacen sentir que no soy un asco escribiendo.

Feliz año nuevo 2011, día de reyes y creo que ya~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Ichigo

Iggy con Lily, eso es raro, me la imagino con Suiza y...creo que nada más, jeje algún día aprendere a escribirlo Liechtenstein (?) creo que lo logré!, cierto hay muchas parejas raras, el CanadáxUcrania es lindo, solo una vez he leido uno y me gusto pero con Sey (no se escribir el nombre completo) no me lo imagino, ella no me cae no se porque, en fin, mis actualizaciones quedaron sepultadas bajo las toneladas de fics que salieron este año nuevo y navidad, no me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, bien, cuidate, besos, by!^^

Flor

Creo que yo invente la frase jeje la verdad no recuerdo o tal vez la escuche en algún lado y la modifique (?), CubaxSealand o.o ¿eso realmente existe? OMG, RusUS yo si me lo imagino pero no creo que salga algo sano de eso jeje me gustan más como enemigos (?), mmm...eso de más Lemon no se si lo pueda cumplir, si habrá algo pero no se si pueda ser explicita ^^U, jejeje ningun frances borracho violara a Mattie de noche aunque si me gustaría, pero no lo más que puede haber es más incesto y usuk creo, jojo no voy a complacer a Francis nunca~! Yey~! Frances desnudo yo queria un prusiano pero me sacrifico, bueno ya porque despues divago y ya lo he hecho mucho estos días, wii~ Kumajiro con un chibi!Mattie son tan lindos OwO~! Cuidate, besos y abrazos de Kumajiro con chibi!Matthew y chibi!Alfred.

Sakura_Kagamine

Yey~! Vodka~! ok saltemos pero yo quiero usar paracaidas~!, el DenxNor es amor sobre todo la forma en como lo trata Noru y Den tan lindo que es, creo que tengo un trauma con los tríos jeje, ¿AntonioxNatalia? De esa jamas había escuchado o.o, a Antonio solo lo imagino con Romano y a Bela...con Ivan jeje, en fin, dejaré así la clasificación del fic y en caso de que lo amerite la cambiaré pero no creo que pase...(?), wii~ feliz año 2011 y día de reyes~! Cuidate, chao~!

Nada que hacer

¿Corea del SurXUcrania? Jamas se me pasó por la mente o.o, gracias por leer me alegra que te haya gustado, de verdad me estoy esforzando porque quede bien y en cuanto a Mattie se hará justicia, lo juro por L, yey~! LARGA VIDA A MATT! Cuidate, by!^^

**[Por cada review que dejas las naciones están más cerca de admitir que Corea del Sur es el origen de todo] **

Dudas, comentarios, correcciones, sugerencias, etc. al hermoso botoncito azul de abajo (¿si es azul? la última vez que lo ví lo era :/)


	15. El principio del fin

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. Abuso sexual. ToT

**Nota: **Incesto, violación y puede que parezca falto de coherencia pero de algún modo la tiene.

Me consta que despues de esto muchas me odiarán y no las culpo, y les doy toda la razón del mundo si quieren lincharme, esto venía a ser inevitable sin embargo no estaba muy segura de como escribirlo, me inspiré en dos fics para poder plasmarlo y obtener lo que tienen aquí abajo, estos son: Propiedad y Only you ambos de Americancest, bien los dejo ToT*se pone una soga en el cuello*

Nos leemos abajo _(?)_

* * *

**_El principio del fin._**

Le dolía el estomago, se sentía mareado y sobre todo sentía asco de sí mismo.

¿Cómo había podido hacerle algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que Alfred…?

No, no lo diría, el solo recordarlo lo asqueaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Celos? Acaso eso había sido, ¿celos? ¿Pero de quién? ¿Acaso de Gilbert? Solo recordaba que la actitud de Alfred distaba de la normal, como si fuera alguien totalmente distinto.

Había llegado sin siquiera saludarlo, había asaltado el refrigerador y después se le había quedado viendo mientras conversaba con Guillermo, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el cubano en cuestión había soltado uno que otro insulto hacia su heroica persona.

Era raro que Alfred no anduviera por ahí alardeando o inmiscuyéndose en las conversaciones ajenas, pero lo más extraño era que hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo en silencio, antes de eso Matthew (al igual que cualquier persona que conociera al americano) dudaba de que aquello fuera posible, claro a menos de que algo muy malo lo aquejara.

_-Creo que algo malo le pasa a Alfred, iré a verlo, platicamos mañana-_escribió antes de apagar la webcam, extrañamente el cubano no intento hacerlo permanecer un poco más en el chat, seguramente estaba ocupado.

-¿Alfred…?-el otro solo lo miró, esa mirada resultaba extraña en Alfred, una mirada fría, casi se podía decir que de enojo-¿Te sientes mal?

El chico en cuestión solo torció los labios en lo que parecía una mueca de ironía. Bien eso era nuevo, Al casi nunca era sarcástico.

-¿Alfred?

Esa sonrisa empezaba a asustarlo, ¿qué demonios era eso en su mirada?

-¿Al…?-no supo que paso realmente en un instante su hermano solo se había acercado con violencia a él y lo había tumbado de lleno en la cama-¿Alfred?

No podía mover los brazos, estaba inmovilizado y sentía como el agarre en sus muñecas aumentaba y para empeorar las cosas Alfred estaba encima de él todavía con esa mirada extraña, llena de rabia pero a la vez con un dejo de tristeza.

-Alfred me lastimas-se quejó tratando de zafarse del agarre del otro.

-¿Te divertiste hoy Mattie?-Demonios la voz de Alfred sonaba dolida pero a la vez parecía mofarse de él y esa estúpida sonrisa sádica no ayudaba nada a calmar sus nervios-Dime Matt, ¿te divertiste hoy?

Sintió por un momento el agarre aflojarse para después sujetarle con más fuerzas, trato de ahogar un grito de dolor, Alfred estaba completamente apoyado en su cuerpo, tanto que sentía claramente como este lo aplastaba sofocándolo. El americano parecía bastante entretenido haciéndole algo a sus muñecas y el no podía siquiera moverse, en verdad a veces odiaba que Alfred fuera tan fuerte.

Sintió el aire llenar sus pulmones por completo cuando finalmente Alfred se le quito de encima, aunque eso fue a medias ya que aun estaba sobre él pero al menos ya no lo aplastaba.

-¿Hicieron lo mismo que nosotros?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Suéltame ahora!-odiaba que su voz fuera tan baja, pero ahora que se fijaba Alfred estaba en cuatro patas entonces… ¿Qué le sujetaba las manos? Miro hacia arriba, sus manos estaban atadas a la cabecera de la cama con un cinto, el cinto de Alfred.

-¡Alfred, suéltame no se dé qué diablos hablas!-trataba de romper su atadura pero solo conseguía que la fricción lastimara su piel.

-Maldición, deja de hacer eso-lo tomo de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo-Solo quiero saber si te acostaste con él.

-¡Suéltame!-se aproximo con violencia a su cara y pego su frente con la suya.

-No lo entiendes-susurro.

-¡Esto no me hace gracia! ¡Suéltame ya!-tuvo intenciones de pegarle un cabezazo pero no lo hizo.

-¿Le dijiste a Gilbert que hicimos el amor?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un tanto de pánico, no se suponía que Alfred recordará eso.

-¿Lo-lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto-respondió burlón-fue tu primera vez.

No podía creerlo, durante el tiempo que había pasado desde eso no lo había mencionado pensando que el otro lo había olvidado, además que Alfred no daba señales de tener ningún interés en lo que paso esa noche, pero…lo recordaba y ahora estaba sobre él mordisqueando su lóbulo derecho, mientras él estaba inmóvil, atado a la cabecera, vulnerable.

-Debes entenderlo-susurro mientras lamia lascivamente su cuello-me perteneces.

¿Quién demonios se creía? El no era un objeto ni tampoco tenía porque darle explicaciones sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. No le importaba lo que planeaba Alfred actuando así, pero no dejaría que lo insultará.

Y entonces sucedió, la mano del mayor bajo hasta su entrepierna comenzando a acariciarla descaradamente. No lo dejaría, si pretendía tomarlo a la fuerza, al menos le haría las cosas difíciles, daría pelea, comenzó a patearlo, esperando con eso poder mandarlo lejos y dio varias veces en el blanco sin embargo eso no consiguió evitar que Alfred le abriera las piernas, ambas extremidades se encontraban a los costados del americano y ahora podía sentir la dureza de este contra su entrada aun sobre la ropa. Alfred lo miraba divertido mientras se encargaba de desabotonarle la camisa.

-Anda, grita, patalea, haz lo que quieras nadie vendrá a rescatarte, no, a nadie le importas.

Eso le había dolido, era la primera vez que le decían algo tan cruel pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que fuera el mismo Alfred quien se lo dijera.

-Ni siquiera a tus amigos les importas, todos están cerca de ti por una única razón Mattie…

No quería escucharlo, no más, odiaba sentir como las manos de Alfred recorrían su torso desnudo, odiaba sentir con mayor claridad la excitación de su hermano al saberse completamente despojado de sus prendas, pero sobretodo odiaba las palabras del americano, porque dolían, sentía como si le cortaran el alma, como si fueran acido que corroía sus entrañas.

-¿Crees que realmente le gustas a Gilbert?-una carcajada escapo de sus labios, se estaba burlando de él-El solo quiere acostarse contigo, todos te ven como el lindo y violable Matthew.

Trataba de empujarlo, lo quería lejos de él, de su cuerpo, gritaba, gritaba a todo pulmón, pero nadie parecía capaz de escucharlo, ese no podía ser su hermano, se negaba a creerlo, su hermano era incapaz de hacerle esto, su hermano era quien había prometido protegerlo y jamás dañarlo, era quien juraba amar a Arthur y lo llamaba doncella a sus espaldas, su hermano se autonombraba héroe, ese no podía ser Alfred, pero lo era y no importaba lo que hiciera o cuanto gritara, no podría sacárselo de encima, nadie vendría en su auxilio y sus fuerzas se estaban agotando, estaba solo con la persona que pensó jamás lo dañaría, clavándose las uñas en la suave piel de sus palmas tratando de aliviar la ansiedad que se apoderaba de él al saberse vulnerable, impotente.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para acallar los gemidos que su boca se esforzaba en soltar, ni para tratar de normalizar su respiración, solo podía llorar y gritar aunque su voz ya no daba para más, decepcionado, ultrajado, así se sentía.

El daño emocional era enorme aun más que el físico, ¿qué importaba si los dedos de su hermano entraban ferozmente en su cuerpo?, ¿qué más daba que lo masturbara con fiereza?, ¿qué importaba que lo mordiera y dejará marcas cada qué acercaba su boca a su cuerpo?, ¿qué caso tenia morderlo cuando se acercaba para robarle violentamente un beso?, El dolor que sentía era mayor al que le causaba el ser penetrado brutalmente por el otro rubio, era mayor que el de los dedos clavándosele en las caderas en un afán desesperado por acelerar el ritmo de las envestidas, ese vacío en su interior era mayor que la culpa de saberse excitado por haber sido tomado sin consentimiento, era mayor que el placer de venirse al sentir la polución de su hermano llenar su interior, algo se había roto en su interior, algo que no estaba seguro que era, pero que no podía ser reparado y todo porque su hermano acababa de violarlo. Su vista estaba nublada, en parte por el cansancio y en parte por el llanto sin control que no se esforzaba en retener, luego todo se volvió negro.

Se desmayo varias veces más, no supo cuantas, aunque eso realmente no importaba, Al parecía un animal en celo arremetiendo contra su cuerpo una y otra vez, era mejor estar inconsciente, así no escuchaba las obscenidades que Alfred le decía al oído y que solo conseguían encenderlo más, así no se escuchaba a si mismo suplicando por más, ni rogándole que fuera más profundo en su interior, así no lo escuchaba mentirle con que lo amaba más que a Arthur ni tampoco sentía el ardor en su trasero causado por la continua y salvaje penetración, solo inconsciente podía olvidarse del ir y venir de sus caderas y de la mano que presionaba la punta de su miembro, con los ojos cerrados, con la mente en blanco, solo de esa manera se olvidaba del liquido que lo inundaba, de la viscosidad que resbalaba por sus piernas, solo así olvidaba que su semilla y la de Alfred lo llenaban por completo.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado ya? ¿Acaso eran días? Ciertamente no lo sabía, ni siquiera podía hablar, su voz estaba ronca y mucho más baja de lo normal, recordaba haber gritado varias veces hasta que sus cuerdas vocales por fin cedieron. Ahora la puerta resonaba, como un repiqueteo, alguien tocaba, después la escucho abrirse, era Toris estaba casi seguro, era su voz, preguntaba por él y luego escucho la voz de Alfred, hablaban de él, su hermano mentía, le decía al castaño que Matt estaba enfermo y que él lo cuidaría, que no se preocuparan, Toris no sonaba muy convencido pero Alfred era su hermano, no había nadie mejor para cuidarlo, maldita ironía, estaba cautivo en su propia habitación y el héroe era su carcelero. Quiso gritar, llamar al otro, pero no podía, le ardía la garganta de tan reseca que estaba, solo atino a mirar por la ventana, estaba atardeciendo, y se mordió los labios con rabia al oír la puerta cerrarse y escuchar los pasos de su hermano en la cercanía y otra vez la inconsciencia lo invadió.

Despertaba y dormía, una y otra vez, solo recordaba cómo era tomado a la fuerza y después nada, su mente quedaba en blanco, en ocasiones ya ni siquiera sabía donde terminaba su cuerpo y comenzaba el de Alfred, ¿Cuántas veces ya "habían hecho el amor"? ¿Cuántas veces se había corrido en su interior? Se sentía pegajoso, sucio, ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más seguiría atado y siendo tratado como un objeto sexual? Si seguía así seguro perdería la cabeza.

Y entonces lo vio, Alfred se acerco como si nada lo desató y luego…luego lo envió a tomar una ducha, cambio las sabanas y se marchó.

Camino tambaleándose hasta el baño, seguido por el americano que lo dejo dentro, no quería verse en el espejo, tenía miedo, pero sentía curiosidad, ¿qué haría ahora?

Su vientre y piernas estaban cubiertos de semen, sus muñecas amoratadas, era imposible no ver las marcas, sus palmas tenían raspones, tenia rasguños en las piernas y caderas, y los dedos de Alfred marcados aun en sus caderas, había mordidas y chupetones desde su cuello hasta su pelvis, marcas que ni el agua borraría, una parte de él estaba destrozada pero otra…otra le decía que era su culpa.

Cerró la llave y se enredo una toalla en la cintura, no se molesto en secarse, ni en desempañar el espejo, solo se quedo mirando su imagen en el borroso cristal, solo miraba mientras se acariciaba el cuello, tenía un pequeño moretón, recordaba que justo en ese sitio Alfred lo había mordido, le dolía, podía sentir las gotas de agua descendiendo por su cuerpo, sus cabellos goteando y sus lagrimas cayendo por su barbilla para terminar en algún recodo de su ser. Algo lo rodeo, le agradaba ese calor, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de alejarse, de correr, la necesidad mas no la fuerza para hacerlo, le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, pegando su pecho contra su espalda mojada, presionaba sus labios contra su hombro y entonces se atrevió a desempañar el espejo.

-I'm sorry-susurro el americano-I'm sorry.

Aquello lo repetía como si fuera una plegaria, una y otra vez mientras lo secaba, mientras lo vestía y el solo podía ver su rostro demacrado, sus ojos rojos y su expresión vacía. "I love you" repetía mientras lo ponía de nuevo en la cama, mientras lo arropaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras le besaba la frente.

I love you, susurro mientras lo recostaba en su pecho, como si tratará de arrullarlo, para convertirse al día siguiente en su hermano mayor, para al día siguiente despertarlo insistiéndole en que debían presentar un examen, mismo examen para el que estudiaría el sábado, ya no quedaba nada de la felicidad que sintió después de su cita con Gilbert, nada, ni siquiera cuando Arthur se le acerco a insistir en que le contara, ni cuando Toris le pregunto que si se sentía mejor, ni cuando Feliks mostro interés en saber los detalles respecto a su cita con el albino, tampoco podía sonreír, no, no cuando su hermano devoraba con los ojos al inglés, no cuando sentía que algo dentro de él había muerto.

Algo había cambiado, en su mirada, en su expresión y sobre todo en la forma de ver a su hermano, no le gustaba, como tampoco le gusto el hecho de que Arthur se hubiera percatado de aquella marca ni tampoco de aquella mirada desesperada que el mismo había lanzado en dirección a Alfred, ¿por qué quería gritarle a Arthur que aquella marca se la había hecho su hermano?, ¿por qué sentía celos de la forma en la que Alfred miraba al inglés? Algo crecía en su interior, algo que no le gustaba.

_"Un sentimiento errado"_

El…¿se estaba enamorando de Alfred?

* * *

Waa! TT^TT me consta que soy una maldita! Pero Alfred pagará, creo que de ahora en adelante escucharé musiquita cursi y felíz porque el LietPol que tengo planeado es una trágedia basada en una canción mega triste T.T este capi me costo algo de esfuerzo y el casi ser descubierta por mi tía que se puso a leer mi escrito y yo con cara de "WTF ya se traumo!" pero no solo me dijo "esta padre, ¿es un poema erótico?" Puff apenitas me salve, la unica que sabe que me gusta el yaoi es mi hermanita menor y algunos de mis amigos, en fin, Matt algún día será feliz, pero tal vez no en este fic TT-TT

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Junjou-Panic

Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que lo estas leyendo, cierto mi fic es tan antiFrUk pero no pretendía serlo, de hecho amo a esta pareja y en cuanto al UsUk tampoco lo odio de verdad no se como termine escribiendo esto, creo que todo fue culpa de que cuando oía Meltdown se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Alfred ahorcando a Matt o.o y despues termine en esto, Gilbo es awesome en verdad lo amo y pobre Matt, Alfred será castigado pronto, lo prometo. Cuidate, de nuevo gracias por comentar. By!^^

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Ya se, al fin deje a Matt ser un poco feliz, el beso tal vez suceda aun no se bien, pero en fin, Alfred es un maldito (y yo tambien ToT) pero algún día se hará justicia ^^. Bye~!

Sakura Kagamine

Yey~! Corea es el origen de todo~! . debo dejar de escribir cosas tristes! T.T El LietPol que estoy pensando en escribir promete ser mega triste y trágico, más por las canciones en la que estará basado, Gil awesome y Matt es todo un amor, son una pareja amorosamente awesome (?) Jeje me imaginé a Gilbird mientras escribía y luego lleno de café*muere de adorabilidad (?)*Bueno ya, cuidate, chao~!

Flor

¿Noche de descontrol con Gil?*imaginación trabajando*No se puede, no creo, aunque...*¬* tal vez, y el beso o.o yey~! si el beso tambien, mugre Alfred metiche, pero todo es culpa de Iggy!¬¬. Ok, divago mucho asi que me largo, cuidate, besos, abrazos, (agradecimientos por el frances) y un Arthur disfrazado de pirata (sexy *¬*)

**[Por cada review que dejas recibirás un chibi!italia de regalo y una canasta llena de tomates] GRACIAS POR LOS 50 REVIEWS, EN MI VIDA ASPIRE A LLEGAR A TANTOS TT^TT**

**~¿Alguien se ofrece a escribirme un CanadáxUk o UkxCanadá por favor owo?~**

Dudas, comentarios, amenazas, antorchas, estacas, tomates, ladrillos, tuberias rusas, son más que bienvenidas T.T


	16. Sentimiento errado

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **Demasiado awesomeidad de parte de Gilbert, un Mattie confundido y más cosas que parecen no tener sentido. Demasiado OoC y cuando digo demasiado es DEMASIADO u.u

Yey~! Actualizando, ¿por qué en miércoles? Eh...la verdad iba a actualizar el sabado pero como no tengo ganas de hacer mi tarea de ecología y voy a estar ocupada el fin de semana ^^U, trataré de subir otro capi el sabado o el domingo, lamento si parece que la historia es eterna, pero les prometo que si va a tener final y será pronto (aunque aun no se cuando), quería terminar la historia antes de que acabarán mis vacaciones pero no lo logré, todo por estar posponiendo lemons ., es que soy un asco para eso pero son necesarios T.T en fin, los dejo con el capítulo.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sentimiento errado**_

Un sentimiento erróneo, eso era, lo que invadía su pecho, aquellos celos enfermizos que no tenían ni lugar ni razón de ser, ¿de qué se suponía que estaba celoso? Alfred siempre había mirado de aquella forma a Arthur, ¿por qué ahora le afectaba? ¿Acaso era masoquista? Alfred lo había violado y ahora el…diablos, estaba enfermo, tenía que estarlo, no podía sentir eso por su hermano, menos después de lo que le había hecho, ¿qué acaso tenia síndrome de Estocolmo? Algo estaba mal con él, estaba seguro, quería a Alfred como su hermano, solo así, no podía verlo como otra cosa ¿cierto?

Confundido, así se sentía, primero le había hecho todo eso, lo había desmoralizado completamente y después solo le había pedido disculpas, como si nunca hubiera pasado, no lo entendía, quería saber porqué, porque de pronto decía amarlo y después juraba amar a Arthur, porque lo trataba como a su amante y luego no era más para el que su hermano quería saber realmente quien era la persona frente a él, creyó conocerlo mejor que nadie, pero era un error, conocía una parte de él, quería creerlo, esperaba que aquello no fuera solo una mentira, Alfred siempre había estado enamorado de Arthur, lo sabía incluso antes de que el mismo estadounidense estuviera consciente de ello, siempre había sido sobreprotector y hasta cierto punto posesivo, pero…

"_No lo entiendo"_

Un ilógico de primera, así era su hermano, siempre apoyando la idea de que se olvidará de Francis, de que saliera con alguien más, siempre repitiendo que el francés no le convenía y ahora con Gilbert…lo apoyaba, demasiado, incluso aseguraba que el albino le agradaba más que el galo. ¿Por qué de pronto lo apoyaba? ¿No se suponía que aquel día le había hecho pasar por todo ese infierno por celos, celos del prusiano?

"_Es como si fuera dos personas completamente distintas"_

Alfred se le había quedado mirando mientras se acomodaba la camisa, al parecer había notado la marca, esperaba que lo hubiera hecho, ya que por culpa de ella el inglés había estado acosando y regañando al prusiano y ni hablar del francés que había prometido aliarse con el enemigo (el ruso con sonrisa infantil y aura tétrica) para poner en aprietos al peliplata, aunque todo esto sucedía a sus espaldas, el estaba enterado gracias a uno de los amigos de Alfred: Kiku.

"_¿Qué dirían Arthur y Francis si supieran que fuiste tú quien la hizo?"_

Alfred siguió mirándolo, era como si no pudiera despegar su mirada de él, se sentía nervioso, había notado esa marca que solo podía significar una cosa. El pequeño Mattie estaba creciendo pero tal vez iba demasiado rápido.

-Bro…-llamó tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

El ojiamatista giró para encararlo, quería ver sus reacciones ¿acaso se disculparía otra vez?

-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?

-¿Hablas de esto?-susurro abriéndose de a poco la camisa y fue notando como la expresión de Alfred se descomponía, lo miraba ciertamente aterrado.

-¿Las hizo Gilbert?-se acerco como dispuesto a palparlas con las yemas de sus dedos.

El canadiense solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, olvídalo-su voz volvía a temblar, casi podía sentir las lagrimas desbordarse de sus húmedos ojos, trató de cerrarse la camisa pero los brazos del rubio rodeándolo lo detuvieron.

"_¿Es que acaso ni siquiera tu reconoces las marcas que me hiciste?"_

-Bro-Al lo abrazaba, justo como cuando eran niños-si algo te molesta, si te hacen daño, no dudes en decírmelo, yo siempre estaré contigo porque eres importante para mí…

-Esto no es culpa de Gilbert yo…

-No tienen porque ir tan rápido, estoy seguro de que le gustas así que no te preocupes por eso.

-No entiendes…-¿Por qué demonios no podía solo decirle que esas marcas las había hecho él y no Gilbert?

-Yo siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte, lucharemos juntos para alcanzar nuestro final feliz.

Empezó a llorar desgarradoramente, esas palabras, esas palabras eran las que Alfred le había dicho cuando cada uno había decidido confesar su amor a los europeos, días antes de que Alfred rompiera la imagen de "hermano menor" que supuestamente tenia Arthur de él, justo antes de que Arthur rechazará a su hermano, antes de encontrar a Arthur en medio del parque con una borrachera tremenda y de que este le pidiera que lo llevara a casa de Francis, solo para después enterarse de que ese mismo día se convirtieron en pareja, para después ser rechazado por el galo.

"_De verdad desearía creer en tus palabras"_

-No quiero que te lastimen hermanito yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti.

"_Tú eres el único que me lastima"_

-Siempre juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

"_Hablando de promesas que marcaron mi vida"_

-Sí.

-Estaremos juntos sin importar que.

-Nos protegeremos el uno al otro.

"_Diciendo una mentira tras otra"_

-Jamás nos abandonaremos.

-Juntos encontraremos lo que llaman felicidad.

"_Siempre velando por la felicidad del otro"_

-Yo como un héroe y tu como mi hermanito.

"_La promesa que hicimos cuando nos quedamos totalmente solos"_

-¿Mattie?

"_Cuando tratamos de convencernos de que solo nos bastaba con estar juntos para ser felices"_

-Ya estoy bien, tenemos que ir a clases.

Se dirigieron al aula esperando un reclamo que jamás llegó, al parecer el profesor se había ausentado, pero en las demás asignaturas no tuvieron tanta suerte, las horas pasaban tortuosamente lento, las explicaciones se hacían cada vez más largas y aburridas y el no podía concentrarse si quiera.

"_Nos aferramos el uno al otro, porque era lo único que conocíamos"_

Mirando al frente con la vista perdida, mordiendo el bolígrafo, tratando de mantenerse en una posición donde no se notara aquella marca en su cuello.

"_Cuando Arthur se fue…solo quedamos él y yo"_

Sintiendo la mirada preocupada de Alfred clavarse en él.

"_Aferrándonos el uno al otro, enredándonos en más mentiras"_

Escribiendo cosas sin sentido, recuerdos de aquel día, el día en que estuvo cautivo, notas que si alguien encontraba, notas que deseaba que encontraran pero a la vez no, ¿qué haría si las encontraban? Nadie podía encontrarlas, de lo contrario Alfred…

Dirigió su mirada desesperado a su hermano que dormitaba a su lado y sonrió, porque a pesar de todo no podía odiarlo ni guardarle un poco de rencor.

"_El por siempre no existe"_

Dirigió su vista de nuevo a aquellas notas, casi todas hablaban de ese día, ellas eran la única prueba permanente que quedaría de aquella vez, las marcas en su cuerpo se borrarían y quizás y con suerte su mente se olvidaría de aquello, ya no importaban aquellas anotaciones, no se las mostraría a nadie, porque aquello no se repetiría. Una parte de él se negaba a creer que aquello había pasado realmente, que ese había sido Alfred, necesitaba entender, quería entender, saber el porqué de las acciones del estadounidense, si hubiera sabido entonces que era mejor la ignorancia, quizá…

Ya no quería pensar más en eso, no pensaría más en el ojiazul, no ahora, seguramente le debía una explicación a Gilbert y una disculpa, ya que por culpa de esas marcas Arthur y Francis se la habían pasado jodiéndole la existencia. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que el inglés había entendido bien quién era el culpable de esas marcas pero…

"_Arthur siempre está mintiendo"_

No iba a aceptarlo, era evidente que se haría el desentendido, aunque por dentro ardiera de rabia Arthur siempre conseguía auto convencerse de que eran errores o meras coincidencias, pero sin embargo había alcanzado a notar un atisbo de celos en la mirada del ojiesmeralda.

Por lo pronto tenía un deseo, aunque fuera pequeño y le diera vergüenza, quería verlo, se sentía bien a su lado y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le gustaba recibir su atención, algunas veces era divertido hablar con alguien y no solo escuchar, lo hacía sentir importante en cierto modo, además ya no podía hablar más con Guillermo, no hasta que pudiera ser el mismo de antes, no hasta que abandonará aquella necesidad de contarle lo que su hermano le había hecho y es que era difícil mentirle, mas cuando lo conocía incluso más que el mismo, lo menos que quería era preocuparlo. No tenía muchos amigos, Toris y Feliks le agradaban al igual que Kiku que eran las personas con las que más convivía además de Alfred, pero el polaco hablaba demasiado y el japonés siempre estaba jugando videojuegos con Al y en cuanto al lituano, no podía hablar muy seguido con él ya que su novio solía acaparar su atención todo el tiempo, en cierto modo Feliks y Alfred se parecían solo que el primero estaba sediento de la atención de Toris y el otro de la de cualquier ser vivo, en especial de la del cejotas.

Casi había pasado una semana desde aquello, era jueves y pensó en ir a verlo a su habitación, pero ¿y si estaba ocupado? Empezó a llenarse de inseguridad, hasta que recordó que había anotado el número del albino en su móvil, llamo y espero a que contestaran, estaba ansioso y sin embargo tenia la tentación de colgar, ¿qué le diría?

-Hallo, ¿quién habla?

"_Quiero verte, quiero verte"_

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Podía colgarle pero eso no sería cortés ya que Arthur le había enseñado que era mala educación y…No era momento de pensar en Arthur ni en los buenos modales, debía contestar.

-Esto no es nada awesome, si es una broma yo…-Gilbert estaba por amenazarlo.

-So-Soy Ma-Matt-Matthew-Tartamudeaba, genial.

"_Quiero verte, quiero verte"_

-¿Matthew?-¿acaso se había olvidado de quien era? Eso era deprimente-Me alegra que llamarás, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Sonaba alegre, mucho, tanto que lo ponía aun más nervioso, sentía sus mejillas arder ligeramente con solo oír su voz.

"_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_

-¿Matthew?

"_¡Quiero verte!, ¡quiero verte!"_

-¡Quiero verte!

Silencio.

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Diablos, lo pensaba y quería decirlo, pero estaba buscando la manera de decirlo de una forma no tan bochornosa. Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en voz alta, de seguro ahora el de ojos carmín pensaría que era un acosador.

-¿Es así?-la voz de Gilbert sonaba un poco extraña, quizá insegura-Entiendo que no puedas vivir sin mi awesome presencia-soltó una peculiar carcajada cargada de "kesesese"-¿Te parece si voy a buscarte a tu dormitorio?

Asintió, pero luego de recordar que hablaban por teléfono y que seguramente el albino no podía verlo, no le quedo más que contestarle un Sí.

-Bien voy para allá.

Su corazón latía descontrolado y ahora se sentía aun más ansioso, era una suerte que Alfred hubiera ido a jugar videojuegos con Kiku.

Gilbert no tardo mucho en llegar y en cuanto le abrió la puerta lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el canadiense correspondió al gesto, era como la vez anterior, solo que ahora era él quien lo recibía y no quien lo daba, solo esperaba que Gilbert no pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón y que no notara la tonalidad roja que había tomado su rostro, estuvieron un rato abrazados hasta que Gilbert lo soltó, solo para tomarlo del brazo y salir corriendo por el edificio, de vez en cuando aminoraba el paso como queriendo comprobar que el canadiense le pudiera seguir o si no estaba muy agitado, no era muy divertido subir escaleras pero tenía una sensación agradable en el estomago. Finalmente pararon en el techo de la escuela, estaba atardeciendo por lo que desde ahí se veía perfectamente la puesta del sol.

-Llegamos-anunció el albino.

Matt mientras tanto trataba de normalizar su respiración y de paso su ritmo cardiaco, que no solo estaba agitado por el trayecto sino también por el hecho de que el albino no dejaba de mirarlo de pies a cabeza como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Siempre vengo aquí cuando estoy triste o enojado-explicó el peli plata.

-¿Tuviste un mal día?

-No, solo quise mostrarte mi escondite, kesesese

El canadiense solo asintió.

-En este sitio me siento libre, después de todo no es nada awesome estar encerrado todo el día en este lugar

-Uhm algunas veces me siento encerrado.

Gilbird revoloteaba trazando pequeños círculos en el cielo, mientras ambos lo contemplaban volar y al mismo tiempo contemplaban la puesta de sol.

-Sería genial ser un ave-susurró con tono soñador

-Pero si tu ya eres tan o más lindo que un pajarillo.

-No me refería a eso-sonrió mientras un ligero rubor invadía sus mejillas-me refiero a las alas.

-Te verías tan mono con alas de ángel.

Eso solo consiguió que su sonrojo se incrementara, eso y la emoción cargada en las palabras del mayor.

Gilbird se había posado hace ya un rato en su hombro, ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, había oscurecido por completo y ahora observaban las estrellas, intercambiando palabras de vez en cuando, sentía aquellos ojos carmesí clavados en él, su mirada era penetrante pero no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo, no hasta que notaba que el albino miraba sus labios y de nuevo dirigía su mirada al pajarito en su hombro y posteriormente de nuevo al cielo.

-Gilbert…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Te debo una disculpa, en verdad…-tenía que disculparse por lo de las marcas y también por el hecho de no corregir el que todos creyeran que él se las había hecho.

-No le debes nada al awesome yo-agregó restándole importancia.

-Pero es que por mi culpa Arthur y Francis…

-Está bien, lo aguantaría otra vez si eso significa volver a salir contigo, además soy demasiado awesome como para que esos dos consigan molestarme.

-Pero tú no mereces…

-Te subestimas demasiado.

Se quedaron en completo silencio durante los siguientes minutos, sin saber que decir, hasta Gilbird había parado de piar.

-Lo vales, no es fácil encontrar personas casi tan grandiosas como yo.

-Creo que…-su voz bajaba cada vez mas hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible-me estas sobrestimando.

-No, no es común que me guste tanto un chico ni que una persona le agrade tanto a Gilbird.

-Pero…-de nuevo esos ojos carmín se clavaron en sus labios, ¿era su imaginación o la distancia entre ellos se acortaba?

-Eres tan lindo que me provoca…-sintiendo la mirada amatista clavada en la suya se aproximaba lentamente hacia su boca-besarte…-completo sintiendo como su aliento chocaba suavemente con los labios del otro. Eran tan suaves como toda su piel, un roce realmente exquisito.

Duraron así unos cuantos segundos hasta que Matthew reacciono y corrió la cara. Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente después de eso, aun podía sentir los labios del prusiano sobre los suyos y la sensación realmente le agradaba pero…aquel roce no había hecho más que confundirlo. Por un lado aun sentía algo por Francis, aunque trataba de convencerse de que lo mejor era olvidarlo aun no lo lograba del todo, luego estaba Gilbert, le gustaba y mucho y parecía ir enserio con él pero por otro lado ya no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Alfred.

-Lo lamento-murmuró tratando de disimular el hecho de que el canadiense había pisoteado su orgullo-No quise obligarte, solo…

-No problem, es solo que-paro un poco tratando de buscar las palabras para describirlo-fue un poco repentino.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

De nuevo silencio, sus manos sudaban, todo este tiempo había sentido a Gilbert tan cercano y ahora sentía como si la distancia entre ellos hubiera incrementado de unos cuantos centímetros a varios miles de kilómetros. Lo miro unos momentos, tenía la vista fija en algún punto lejos de ahí mientras Gilbird reposaba en su cabeza y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

"_¿Por qué me duele si no es a mí a quien rechazaron?"_

Gilbert ya no lo miraba fijamente como hacia un rato, mantenía su vista fija en algún punto del firmamento, ya no trataba de memorizar sus movimientos ni sus gestos. Sintió el impulso de tocarlo, pero paró en seco ¿y si lo rechazaba?

"_Yo no quise rechazarlo"_

Y entonces reparó en ella, en esa solitaria y pálida mano a su lado, se levanto un poco tratando de aproximarse un poco más al cuerpo del albino, esperando que este no lo notará o solo conseguiría ponerlo más nervioso, pero este no lo noto, al parecer estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos, deslizo su mano con un poco de miedo, aproximándose lentamente a la del otro, esperaba que no fuera a retirarla.

"_Solo un poco más, solo un poco más"_

Sintió el cálido tacto, entrelazando sus dedos con los del los ojos carmín, Gilbert lo miraba un tanto desconcertado, trasladando su mirada a sus manos y luego a la cara de Matt, le gustaba ese gesto, el rostro del canadiense estaba teñido de rojo y trataba de sonreír pero los nervios se lo impedían.

-Sorry-susurro, logrando que en las mejillas del alemán se instalara un tenue rubor.

Se acomodo más cerca de este, hombro con hombro y con las manos entrelazadas.

-Pajarito.

-¿Disculpa?

-Birdie, suena bien para un apodo.

"_Se siente bien estar así"_

-Birdie te queda bien.

-No me gusta, prefiero Matt o Mattie.

-Entonces Matt o Mattie será.

Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Gil, se sentía cansado, había estado muchas veces en esa posición con su hermano pero la sensación que le causaba era diferente, no solo era reconfortante, sino que también lo llenaba de una felicidad inexplicable.

"_Desearía estar así eternamente"_

De nuevo se sentía inmensamente feliz, esa misma felicidad que había sentido hace ya casi una semana en su cita. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como el peliplata apoyaba su cabeza sobre la suya, le gustaba sentir el aliento de Gil y su respiración pausada, tarareaba algo que no entendía, pero que conseguía relajarlo. Sus manos entrelazadas se elevaron a la altura de los labios del albino quien deposito un suave beso en el torso de la de Matt.

"_Estoy seguro"_

Se quedo dormido mientras sentía el subir y bajar del pecho del otro y el suave latir de su corazón.

"_Definitivamente mi final feliz…"_

Gilbert tuvo la intención de despertarlo cuando se percato de que estaba profundamente dormido pero no se atrevió, ¿qué clase de persona seria si despertará a una criatura tan hermosa como esa?

Lo llevo cargando hasta su habitación, claro que se había percatado de las marcas en su cuello y de los moretones en las muñecas pero no se lo diría, no tenia porque pedirle explicaciones si no eran nada aun, estaban saliendo pero aun no eran nada más que amigos, pero no pudo evitar prometerse que molería a golpes a aquel que se atreviera a dañar a su pequeño canadiense.

"_Es este"_

Lo deposito en la cama de la que creyó era dueño, a decir verdad tardo un buen rato en abrir la puerta, porque para empezar solo tenía una mano libre y no encontraba las llaves del chico por ningún lado, una vez adentro le retiro el calzado y la chamarra y lo arropó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, notando como una ligera sonrisa se formaba en los labios del canadiense, sus labios parecían llamarlo, le eran sumamente tentadores, demasiado.

"_Gilbert y yo ese es"_

Deposito un beso en sus labios antes de marcharse con rumbo a su propia habitación. Este beso fue más largo que el anterior, pero se sintió un poco culpable por haberlo besado sin permiso y aun mas por haberlo hecho mientras dormía.

"_Mi final feliz" _

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. trataré de actualizar más rápido o por lo menos dos veces por semana ahora que puedo, maldita prepa ¬¬, ya estoy cansada y todavía no empieza el trabajo en sí TT^TT, mis clases son tan tediosas T.T buu! era más divertida (y menos cansada) la secu, ok dejo de dar lástima, yey~! amo filosofía pero extraño historia universal T.T

Me traume con lo de Birdie, lo siento tenía que mencionarlo, van dos fics donde leo que Gil se refiere así a alguien, aunque el primero era un PrUk y el otro creo que es un UsCan, pero Gilbo se llamaba así a Arthur, aunque más bien era pajarito, según recuerdo y en el otro a Matt, en fin, empiezo a divagar mucho.

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

SilverDawn12

Matt estará bien, lo prometo será un poco más feliz (bueno hasta que llegue el día de su muerte) y Alfred...soy una maldita con el, se hará justicia lo juro, ya no queda mucho del fic pero a ciencia cierta no puedo especificar cuanto queda porque aun me falta checar unos cuantos detallitos, pero son a lo mucho unos siete u ocho capis creo. Jeje lo se las madres a veces son fastidiosas, me toca a diario que me griten para que me quite de la compu, en fin, cuidate, by!^^

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Jaja no problem with the long reviews (hago uso de mi super spanglish) ok ya, es dificil imaginarse a Alfred tan bipolar pero tiene una razón para hacerle todo lo que le hizo a Matt aunque no tengo idea si es una válida, Arthur se dio cuenta pero fingio que no y sobre si sabe que hicieron el 'ñiquiñiqui' no sabe pero lo sospecha y de hecho no tardará en enterarse :/ y de mala manera T.T, la relación entre Al y Matt se vuelve rara lo sé pero eso es mi culpa por tener una obsesión con esos dos ^^U. Cuidate, bye~!

nanilain

Jaja no eres la única supongo que a todo el que lee este fic le agarra un odia hacia Alfred, creo que yo soy la única que no lo odia aunque parezca lo contrario o.o, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por el review, yey! Chao~!

Ichigo

Jaja Alfie bitch! xD, creo que con el cap anterior era normal que todos le odiarán, wii alguien lo ama Al necesita amor, ok ya divago otra vez, es que de toda la historia es el que mas sufre, debo dejar de dar spoilers u.u, en fin, espero que te guste el capi, cuidate, bye!^^

**[Por cada review que no dejas Gilbird esta más proximo a ser devorado por los gatos de Grecia] **Salven a Gilbird es demasiado awesome como para morir, piensen en lo triste que estará Ore-sama, estar triste no es nada awesome.

Dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, etc. ya saben al lindo botoncito de abajo que cada vez que es presionado hace feliz a una autora~!


	17. Capitulo 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **Amm...nada quizá un poco confuso (?) y OoC, aunque a estas alturas creo que no me equivoco al decir que todo el fic lo esta u.u.

**Aclaración: **Ya saben _"Mattie" _[es para los pensamientos]y esto: _**'Mattie' **_[lo usaré para indicar que lo estan leyendo en algún lugar, ya sea una carta, periódico, anuncio, libro, etc.]

Nan reportandose~! Debería estar estudiando pero...pensé que era más divertido actualizar jeje, de verdad gracias por el apoyo que recibe esta historia, jamas aspire a llegar a tantos reviews 58 me parece demasiado y realmente me hacen inmensamente feliz con sus comentarios, las dejo con esto y ya pronto se aclarará todo lo prometo jeje que por el momento no hago más que sacar más dudas, en fin.

¡Nos leemos abajo! Casi lo olvido, gracias tambien a quienes se toman la molestia de leer las tonterias que escribo aquí a veces ^^U.

__

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7**

¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle esto? Estaba molesto, ciertamente no quería ver a Alfred ni en pintura, finalmente se había decidió a hacerlo y el niño idiota como él lo llamaba, se había quedado dormido. No quería verlo esa era la verdad, no después de eso, aunque pensándolo bien Alfred no había dormido bien los últimos días así que era totalmente comprensible que se hubiera quedado dormido de repente, pero demonios, no pudo haber escogido peor momento para dormirse.

En verdad era el colmo que todo esto le pasará a él, y lo peor era que no podía evitar al norteamericano, no mientras viviera en su casa, por eso no dudo en llevarlo a aquel hotel cuando se lo pidió, no entendía el porqué el trauma con el amigo de Matthew, pero el que Alfred saliera de la casa aunque fuera para cuidar del cubano lo aliviaba bastante, el chico estaba todo el día encerrado en la habitación, recostado, a veces llorando, otras veces solo mirando a la nada, mientras de sus labios solo escapaba el nombre del canadiense, no hacía otra cosa, no comía, no dormía y si lo hacía no era por más de media hora. Según los doctores estaba en una especie de trance o shock, por lo que no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y al parecer había sido causado por la manera en la que se había enterado de la muerte del rubio.

El europeo se había ofrecido para prepararles alimentos, pero Alfred se había negado rotundamente alegando e insultando la comida inglesa, estaba empezando a creer que quizá el cubano moriría por la mala alimentación, ya que Alfred las pocas veces que el otro se dignaba a comer le llenaba el estomago de hamburguesas, si no moría de depresión o falta de sueño seguro que le daría un paro cardiaco por las cosas que le daba Alfred de comer.

Dejo al americano ahí, era la primera vez que lo dejaba solo, además de que ya habían retirado cualquier objeto punzocortante de la habitación, por miedo a que el moreno intentara suicidarse (cosa poco probable ya que la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía estático), se marcho alegando algo sobre ir a visitar a Francis, ya que tenía mucho sin verlo, escucharlo y/o ser acosado por él.

Alfred lo despidió diciéndole que se fuera con cuidado, mientras el británico solo atino a cerrar con llave la habitación, francamente esperaba que el ojiazul aprovechará la oportunidad para dormir un poco.

Se dirigió a la casa de Francis, era raro que no saliera de su casa, aunque según lo que había escuchado por Antonio el francés ya no salía mucho, al parecer perder a Matt lo había afectado mucho.

Tocó el timbre varias veces sin recibir respuesta, hasta que el mayordomo de la residencia le abrió, al instante le pregunto por el galo a lo que el empleado solo contesto que se encontraba en su habitación.

En efecto, la habitación estaba a oscuras, sin embargo no completamente ya que la luz alcanzaba a colarse por las ventanas, aunque al parecer habían cambiado las cortinas por una más oscuras, ya que según recordaba Arthur, esa habitación era mucho más luminosa, se adentro en las penumbras, guiándose con la poca luz que entraba del exterior, en el piso había un montón de vidrios rotos y otros objetos destrozados y justo en medio de la cama un gran bulto que reconoció como Francis, cubierto por las sabanas.

-¿Wine bastard?-llamó, quizá no del modo más educado, pero diablos estaba hablando de Francis.

No recibió respuesta, solo un pequeño alarido.

-¿Francis? ¡Hey frog!-comenzó a removerlo un poco, al parecer estaba dormido.

-¿Matthew?-susurró abriendo los ojos, más se desilusiono al ver solo a Arthur frente a él.

-También me alegra verte-soltó el inglés con desinterés al notar la expresión del otro-Antonio está preocupado por ti.

-Querrás decir que tu lo estabas, mon amour.

-Como sea, solo venia a ver como estabas así que me voy-jamás admitiría que se preocupaba por el galo, eso nunca, primero muerto.

-Deberías decírselo-el otro volteo a verlo sin entender-ya sabes, a Alfred.

-Yo no estoy aquí por…

-No mientas, se que estas aquí para terminar conmigo, lo entiendo y está bien.

-No te sientas tan importante frog.

-Debí decírselo, no debí ser tan cobarde, todo el tiempo lo tuve y no se lo dije, jamás le dije que lo amaba.

-Francis yo…

-No sientas lastima de mi, solo…ama a Alfred y se feliz con él. Dile a Antonio que estoy bien y que no se preocupe.

Arthur se marchó, necesitaba pensar, Francis no estaba bien, no, jamás lo había visto tan deprimido, solo…joder esperaba que no llegará a los extremos de la última vez.

El mundo se desmoronaba y todo giraba en torno al asesinato de Matthew, incluso el sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desplomarse, después de todo Matt también había sido su hermanito.

Lo había decidido seguiría el consejo de Francis, amaría a Alfred sin importar que y juntos serian felices. Volvería a intentarlo, quizá esta vez el americano no se quedaría dormido, por fin le demostraría todo su amor a Alfred tal y como había intentado la noche anterior.

Llegó al hotel, había un olor extraño, delicioso, diferente al de las hamburguesas, quizá el pervertido de Francis estaba cocinando, aunque era un tanto imposible que hubiera llegado antes que él y que hubiera podido entrar a la habitación, pensándolo bien aquel olor era de…

Abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al instante, Alfred sentado en la mesa y aquel platillo.

-¿El esta…?

* * *

Tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando en cuanto encontró aquello, según recordaba Matthew le había dado aquella pequeña caja, misma que estaba llena de sobres y abrazaba al oso blanco contra su pecho, había leído una de las cartas, estaba dirigida a él pero no era la única, había otras más, una dirigida a Gilbert, Guillermo, Francis, Arthur, Alfred y Toris.

'_**Lo siento pero es la única forma. Por favor entrégalas y espero que algún día me puedas disculpar por ser tan egoísta'**_

-No…-susurro, de nuevo las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse, había releído varias veces aquel escrito y aun no alcanzaba a comprenderlo totalmente, su cuerpo se estremeció, temblaba, el papel ya estaba arrugado y tenia marcas de agua, como si hubiera sido salpicado de lagrimas, mas no eran suyas sino del canadiense. Aparto sus cabellos negros de su rostro y limpio la humedad de su rostro.

'_**Confió en ti y en verdad lo lamento' **_-¿Acaso ya lo sabías?-Apretó más al oso contra su pecho, recordando como el canadiense se lo había entregado pidiéndole que se lo cuidara un par de días al igual que aquella caja llena de cartas que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a abrir.-No debería-susurro tomando en sus manos el resto de las postales dispuesto a abrirlas pero paró en seco al darse cuenta que una de ellas ya había sido abierta, era solo el sobre vacio.

'_**Cuida bien de Kumajiro pronto vendrán por él'**_

"Perdóname Kiku" había dicho el canadiense al momento de entregarle el oso y la caja. Pasado mañana asistiría al funeral de aquel remitente y ahora solo deseaba que esto no fuera más que una broma cruel, pero había entendido el mensaje, debía entregar los demás sobres, pero ¿qué relación tenía Kumajiro en todo esto? Miro al oso unos segundos más como tratando de descifrar el misterio pero no lo logro, en cambio solo siguió llorando en silencio.

* * *

Arthur esta muy fail lo se u.u pero no pude evitar que saliera tan OoC y pobre Guillermo, el próximo cap. va a estar medio chafa al inicio pero ya despues se pondrá interesante y como habrán notado al final de este, Kiku si es importante en la historia cuando menos un poco al igual que [censurado] y [censurado] y tambien Kumajiro jeje. Ok ya me retiro a hacer mis aburridisimas tareas T.T y a estudiar para cálculo TT^TT...

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

REMULA BLACK

Este par de hermanos incestuosos es todo un caso, aunque creo que es mi culpa que se quieran de esa manera tan extraña, tampoco creo que Alfred sea capaz de hacerle a Iggy lo que le hizo a Matt y de hecho si fuera capaz de hacerlo ya lo habría hecho ya que el que el inglés este con Francis tambien consigue celarlo o.o, pobre Matt querer a tantas personas solo le trajo mal :/ y para mi que si tiene Sindrome de Estocolmo pero ni siquiera yo estoy segura, yey~! me alegra saber que no soy la unica que piensa que esa fascinación de Arthur por las estrelllas es tierna, la verdad ame escribir ese cap. más porque encontre fácil relacionar a Iggy y a Al con esos astros y en cuanto a la forma mala en la que se entera de que Alfred y Matthew tuvieron sexo quizá no sea tan mala pero las circunstancias en las que se enterará no creo que sean las mejores, me alegra que te animarás a comentar, aunque sobre el final solo se que es un poco triste pero no involucra ir a prisión ni tampoco la muerte de Al, solo es extraño, y el final alternativo lo es aun más u.u, muchas gracias por tu comentario, sigue creyendo en Alfred porque el es la victima aquí (bueno de hecho solo es mi victima o.o), cuidate, by!^^

Junjou-Panic

Me alegra que te gustará, por culpa del cap. anterior anduve toda cursi la semana entera y es que me imaginaba claramente a Gil y a Mattie y con la llamada de Matt a Gil me acorde de tu fic 'Matthewcienta' y me sentí tentada a que le colgará pero me dije que Matt tenía que ser valiente y terminó gritando el "quiero verte" y lo demas salió solito, hasta sentí que me daría diabetes, aunque aun quedan algunas escenitas entre Gil y Matt y el final feliz definitivo (?), como ves Kiku si va a tener un papel importante pero el que se lleva lo peor es [censurado], jaja no puedo castrar a Alfred lo necesita para hacer cosas con Arthur, en fin, gracias por comentar, [el GilxMatt dominará al mundo (?)] cuidate, chao~!

Reiko-honey-kiss-xD

Yey~! Gracias por salvar a Gilbird de ser devorado~! Creo que es la primera vez que Matt termina un día feliz, jaja toda paranoica con eso de que Alfred se aparece donde quiera pero afortunadamente esta vez no los vio, jeje eso es un secreto aunque quizá no sea de mala forma sino en pésimas circunstancias u.u pero si no me equivoco eso será...en el próximo capi o.o, ¿Francis? Ya me había olvidado de el ^^U aun no se ha rendido pero esta consderando una mejor estrategia (?) y lo otro se ira revelando en los próximos capis, cuidate, chao~!

Ichigo

Yey~! Hay que amar al hero, jeje gracias por salvar a Gilbird Ore-sama es tan feliz que se comerá un lindo canadiense cubierto de maple *¬*, jeje pobre Al te hace feliz su sufrimiento aunque a mi tambien...a veces, bueno ya ni tanto porque ya se como termina esto T.T, en fin, cuidate, by!^^

**[Por cada review que dejes recibirás un Iggy vestido de mesero sexy *¬* y una bandeja llena de la comida inglesa de tu preferencia] **No me hago responsable si mueren de intoxicación (al probar la comida de Iggy) o paro cardiaco (al ver a Arthur así *¬*)

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc. al lindo botoncito que al ser presionado hará feliz a esta autora~!


	18. Capitulo 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **UsUk, y un poco chafa el inicio T.T

**Aclaración: **La primera parte esta completamente centrada en Guillermo (Cuba) y ya lo demás en Arthur y Alfred.

Nan se reporta~! Lamento la tardanza, pero fue una semana pesada y apenas ahorita terminé de escribir el capítulo T.T, ya tenia como la mitad pero la parte del UsUk no la había terminado, no me convenció de todo el capi, siento que esta medio payaso pero en fin, demasiado estrés TT^TT y mi corazón de pollo no ayuda en nada, la razón del retraso con el cap. es que no me podia concentrar, con tanto mugre trabajo y con el susto que me lleve el jueves en la escuela ¬¬, malditas balaceras TT^TT, ok le corto a nadie le interesa la inseguridad en el país (?) y la verdad ya no quiero acordarme de como estabamos todos asustadillos en el piso o.o,

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews ya son 71~! (Nunca pensé llegar a tantos TT^TT)

¡Nos leemos abajo!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 8_**

O Matthew había revivido o Guillermo había reaccionado.

Escuchó una voz familiar, una voz que retumbaba en su cerebro, a pesar de no poder reconocerla le fue suficiente para reaccionar, no sabía a quién pertenecía la voz, pero si pudo reconocer las palabras o palabra que gritaba con desesperación "Matt, Mattie"

Miró a todos lados, intentando recordar en donde estaba, los ojos le ardían, estaban demasiado hinchados, por lo que su visibilidad había disminuido mucho, además de que la luz le calaba horriblemente obligándolo a cerrarlos, a su alrededor pudo reconocer varias bolsas y envolturas que contenían o alguna vez contuvieron hamburguesas y demás comida chatarra, el lugar no le parecía familiar, lo último que recordaba era…lluvia y luego nada, solo haber llorado mucho.

Miraba a todos lados como buscando algo que si le pareciera familiar, pero nada, continuo paseándose por el lugar, hasta que escuchó un alarido y después más gritos repitiendo ese nombre: "Matthew"

Decidió seguir aquella voz hasta que se encontró con su dueño, un chico rubio, que dormía en el sofá, al parecer tenia pesadillas, se movía con violencia, mientras que su boca articulaba una y otra vez ese nombre.

"_Alfred"_

Estaba seguro que ese era el nombre del chico, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo era que lo sabía, ahora la única pregunta era ¿qué hacia ese chico ahí?, ¿y quién era ese tal Matthew?

-Matthew…-susurro, sintiendo una agradable sensación, pero a la vez nostalgia.

-¡Matthew!-el tal Alfred lloraba, mientras gritaba con desesperación ese nombre.

-¿Quién es…?-una imagen taladró su cabeza, era el al lado de un chico rubio, al principio pensó que se trataba de Alfred, pero algo lo hacía creer que no era así, tomaba al chico de la mano, lo abrazaba…quizá era su novio, se le hacía rara la idea pero no podía descartarla, después de todo el chico era lindo.

Luego aparecía Alfred y él peleando, luego el rubio otra vez llorando y el consolándolo, verlo llorar hacia que su corazón se estremeciera, imágenes y más imágenes de ese chico, una tras otra, y el siempre a su lado, estaba seguro de que ese chico era especial, quizá el era el tal Matthew.

Una voz extraña pero a la vez familiar comenzó a hacer eco en su cabeza, podía sentir punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, aquella voz taladraba su cerebro y comenzó a gritar, ese chico aparecía en todos sus recuerdos, llorando, riendo, comiendo, cocinando.

El rubio que estaba dormido en el sillón despertó mostrando sus orbes azul, tan azul como el cielo.

-¿Matthew?-susurro, como si el decir ese nombre fuera a acabar con el dolor que lo destrozaba.

-¿Guillermo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

"_Mattie esta…esta…muerto…"_

-Matt es…mi mejor amigo…él es…

Por fin lo recordaba, el hotel, la escuela, las patrullas y ambulancias y la camilla con el cuerpo, Matt estaba muerto.

Miró a Alfred recuperando el sentido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Tres días.

-Hmm…

-El funeral es pasado mañana.

Lo escuchó, más no le respondió nada, nunca se había llevado bien con Alfred.

-¿Quieres panqueques?

Era idiota, lo sabía, pero tenía un hambre terrible y ganas de ellos, necesitaba, aunque fuera un poco, sentirse cercano a Matthew.

"_Prepararé tu comida favorita, Matt."_

* * *

Frente a él estaban el cubano y el americano este último sentado a la mesa comiendo panqueques como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si todo aquel shock del que acababa de despertar el cubano jamás hubiera sucedido, como si la muerte de Matt jamás hubiera ocurrido, Arthur lo miro unos segundos lleno de confusión, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, no era de su incumbencia como había conseguido reaccionar el moreno, y la verdad luego de su visita a Francis estaba más que confundido, por una parte había tomado una decisión pero por otra se sentía aun más preocupado por el francés, la primera y única vez que recordaba haber visto al galo tan deprimido había sido hace casi cuatro años, cuando el primer amor del chico falleció, era una chica muy joven, en ese entonces ambos tenían quince años y la joven de nombre Juana era una año menor, Francis la amaba con locura, argumentaba que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista, escribía una y mil canciones para la chica, poemas, cartas de amor, un amor puro sin relación alguna con los romances que había tenido anteriormente el galo, pero lo bueno dura poco o eso dicen algunos, las flores se marchitan y justo así fue como lo dijo Francis, un incendio le arrebato a su Juana y con ella se fueron los deseos de amar del chico, pero Arthur no lo supo hasta mucho después y cuando se dio cuenta estaba totalmente enamorado del francés y dándole todo de sí, para luego darse cuenta de que en cuestión el galo no podía o quería amar, estuvo dolido por eso durante algunos años, pero todo cambio el día en que Alfred se le declaró, ese día no le interesó si Francis podía o no amarlo, solo le intereso olvidarse de las palabras que el americano le había dicho, así como tampoco le intereso pedirle a Matthew que lo llevará donde Francis cuando lo encontró totalmente ebrio en el parque. Ese día fue cuando ambos se obligaron a entrar en aquella relación, con tal de proteger a los americanos, pero en realidad Arthur se protegía a sí mismo y Francis al recuerdo que tenía de Juana.

Estuvieron toda la tarde en el hotel informando al cubano sobre la situación, sobre la investigación del asesinato de Matt y alguna que otra cosa sin importancia, Guillermo se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre del presunto sospechoso y es que recordaba que en sus últimas conversaciones con el canadiense este a menudo nombraba a un tal Gilbert y ahora resultaba que el sujeto era posiblemente el asesino, mientras que Alfred lucía bastante incomodo cada vez que tocaban el tema, Arthur creía que era porque le dolía la muerte de su hermano pero a la vez le resultaba bastante desconcertante la actitud del americano.

Regresaron a casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche, conversando de temas superficiales.

-Alfred, he notado que no estás durmiendo muy bien, ¿sucede algo?

-No es nada, de verdad, solo son pesadillas.

-¿Seguro?

El estadounidense solo asintió, mientras el mayor no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación.

-¿Qué sueñas exactamente?

-No lo recuerdo-mintió y Arthur se dio cuenta, estaba seguro de que soñaba con Matthew aunque el otro lo negara, no por nada lo había escuchado pronunciar o incluso gritar el nombre del canadiense en sueños.

Se sentaron en el sofá, el inglés se había ofrecido a prepararle de cenar pero Alfred se rehusó argumentando que no tenía hambre, normalmente solo habría insultado la comida del mayor pero en esta ocasión no tenía ganas de ocasionar una pelea, los ojos verdes se clavaron en él, observándolo con detalle, tenían un brillo hipnótico, ahora era él quien lo observaba atentamente, el británico había sacado de quien sabe donde una botella de vino, sabía perfectamente cuanto Alfred odiaba el ron, por eso escogió vino, además de que Francis se lo había regalado hace un tiempo, le sirvió una copa y le obligo a beberla, pensó en también beber una pero en ese instante recordó sus problemas de alcoholismo, principalmente le ofreció la copa con la intención de que el ojiazul se relajará ya que desde hace un rato lo notaba tenso.

Era hora de poner manos a la obra, el vino había cumplido con su función, el americano se veía notablemente más relajado, aunque el aun tenia la tentación de beber por lo menos una copa pero su nula resistencia al alcohol no lo ayudaba en nada, se mordió el labio y dejo de llenar la copa del otro, solo quería que se relajará no que perdiera el conocimiento, no obtuvo quejas de parte del norteamericano.

Era ahora o nunca, lo tenía a su completa merced, con la guardia baja y esa apariencia vulnerable, se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, cosa que el menor paso desapercibida debido a que el efecto del alcohol entorpecía seriamente sus movimientos, unió sus labios, saboreando la boca del otro, tenía un fuerte sabor a vino, cosa que no le agrado del todo pero aun así había un toque de dulzura.

Alfred lo tomo de los hombros y lo aparto bruscamente de él, viéndolo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, ¿acaso estaba soñando? Tenía que ser así, solo en sus sueños era que Arthur podía estarlo besando sin razón aparente.

-Estas borracho-sabía que no lo estaba pero algo en su ser le impedía crecer que eso realmente estuviera sucediendo.

-I love you-susurro el anglosajón. El ojiazul solo pudo rodearlo con sus brazos, hacia ya tanto tiempo que esperaba esa confesión por parte del mayor, sentía su corazón latir velozmente, estaba lleno de dicha pero en el fondo también estaba presente un sentimiento de culpa.

-Te amo-volvió a susurrar, esta vez el menor coloco ambas manos en su rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Era como un sueño, habían esperado tanto para probar los labios del otro que ahora les parecía como si la vida se les fuese en ello, volvían a unir sus labios una y otra vez, tanto tiempo ocultando esos sentimientos, Arthur sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima, ahora en su mente solo resonaban las palabras de Francis "ama a Alfred y se feliz con él" y así lo haría, deseaba hacerlo, definitivamente sería feliz con su Alfred.

Los besos tímidos y tiernos fueron sustituidos por apasionados y prolongados, cada beso, cada caricia les quemaba la piel, los dejaba con ansias de más, sus lenguas danzaban en una perfecta sincronía, el calor abrazador los obligaba a librarse de sus ropas, en ese momento el británico odiaba verdaderamente la ropa que traía puesta ya que era demasiado el tiempo que tardaba en deshacerse de ella en comparación con la del americano.

Devoraban los labios del otro con voracidad, separándose apenas para tomar el aire necesario para seguir con vida. "Te amo" soltaban entre jadeos con sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados y sus pechos subiendo y bajando con rapidez, completamente extasiados, ambos tenían las mejillas ligeramente rojas, y aquellos ojos verdes brillaban de deseo, si antes resultaban terriblemente hipnóticos ahora eran el doble, y los ojos azules parecían más profundos de lo que alguna vez parecieron y mucho más luminosos.

Se encaminaron con torpeza hasta la habitación del mayor, por ser la más cercana, les resulto toda una travesía atravesar las escaleras, debido al afán que tenían de mantener sus labios juntos y desvestirse mientras andaban, hacía ya un rato que los anteojos de Alfred y la parte superior de la vestimenta de ambos habían desaparecido, los zapatos habían sido abandonados en algún lugar de la casa, lo único que los cubría eran los pantalones aunque el británico no tardaría mucho en perder el suyo, el cual estaba totalmente desabrochado y le había sido dejado a la altura de las pantorrillas.

Arthur se recostó en la cama, desprendiéndose totalmente de aquella prenda que le había resultado increíblemente molesta desde hacia varios minutos, aunque a decir verdad su ropa interior comenzaba a molestarle tanto o quizá más de lo que lo había hecho la anterior, Alfred lo miraba detenidamente, como si fuera un lobo hambriento a punto de saltarle encima a su presa, relamiéndose los labios se acerco al mayor, fundiéndose en un nuevo y apasionado beso, recorriendo con sus dedos el torso desnudo del mayor, hasta bajar descaradamente su mano para librarse de la ultima prenda que le quedaba al de ojos esmeralda.

El mayor se sonrojo notablemente a medida que el más alto bajaba hasta su pecho, y es que no solo los besos de Alfred sobre su nívea piel lo tenían así, no, las manos del chico se movían hábilmente acariciando todo a su paso, sentía que ardía, el roce de sus manos, sus labios, todo lo quemaba y se sentía increíblemente bien, tanto esperar había valido la pena, el ojiazul era único, lo encendía de una manera que ni el mismo creía posible.

Era demasiado excitante escuchar los gemidos de Arthur, más porque el británico no hacía nada por acallarlos, era una delicia el sabor de su piel, de sus labios, lo que lo llenaba de gozo no era solo saber que volvía loco a Arthur, no, era el hecho de que el inglés repetía su nombre entre los gemidos, con esa voz ligeramente ronca, que lo hacía parecer aun más sexy (si es que eso era posible), repetía te amo, haciendo sonar esas simples palabras como la cosa más hermosa jamás dicha, con ese maldito acento inglés que lo hacía sonar tan jodidamente sensual, podía venirse con solo oírlo. Dios, Arthur era excesivamente erótico y aun más cuando lamia de esa manera sus dedos, más cuando le imploraba que lo hiciera suyo de una vez, incluso cuando decía todas aquellas obscenidades que en ninguna otra circunstancia habría admitido siquiera escuchar.

Era perfecto, si algo rozaba la perfección en este mundo ese era el ojiverde, podía no cocinar bien pero era indescriptiblemente hermoso, lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba amándolo, pero probablemente era toda la vida, Arthur por fin era suyo, su doncella al fin lo había aceptado, las palabras que soñó escuchar por tantos años, aquellas que tanto añoraba, ahora eran articuladas una y otra vez por el mayor.

"Te amo" decía el estadounidense una y otra vez, mientras el vaivén de sus caderas se aceleraba, ninguno se esforzaba en contener sus gemidos, era la más bella sinfonía, la más valiosa sinfonía, una que demostraba todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro.

Una última envestida y ambos se liberaron, permanecieron unos minutos más en esa posición, hasta que Alfred se decidió a salir finalmente de él, para echarse a su lado, no sin antes darle unos cuantos besos en la frente y los labios, estaba pegajoso pero no le intereso, en cierta manera le gustaba saber que el americano lo llenaba completamente.

-Te amo, mi héroe-susurro, acomodándose en el pecho del americano.

Fue ahí cuando Alfred volvió a caer en cuenta de algo, el ya no era un héroe, no más, jamás podría volver a ser el hero de Arthur ni el de nadie. No dijo nada y el inglés lo noto, no era usual que llamara así al norteamericano y suponía que en cuanto dijera algo así el chico comenzaría a actuar infantil (y adorable) pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso solo se quedo callado, ¿acaso no llevaba años fastidiándolo con que era un héroe y con que lo aceptara?

-Te amo-cerró los ojos, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, solo esperaba que a la mañana siguiente cuando abriera los ojos el británico siguiera ahí y que no solo hubiera sido una broma cruel de su mente. Como si soñar le ayudará en algo, no había podido descansar en todos estos días debido a las constantes pesadillas, pero ahora solo quería olvidar, no lo que acababa de pasar sino, lo que había acontecido en su mente mientras aquello sucedía, quería olvidar aquellas dos voces que gritaban, porque no le gustaba lo que gritaban, una le repetía que era lo que había esperado toda la vida, que estaba increíblemente feliz, que amaba a Arthur con locura y la otra, la otra repetía que Matthew lucia mejor debajo de él, que era mucho más excitante, más hermoso, que era lo que más amaba. Una le insistía que Arthur era perfecto para él y la otra le decía que Matthew le pertenecía.

Cerró los ojos apenas unas cuantas horas, horas que le parecieron minutos, Alfred había gritado despertándolo y ahora lloraba amargamente.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla-trató de calmarlo pero el otro solo seguía llorando.

-Tu…-el americano hipaba con fuerza-Do you love me?

-Of course.

-¿Seguirás amándome incluso si hubiera hecho algo horrible?

-No importa que yo siempre te amare.

-Me acosté con Matthew.

-Está bien, it doesn't care-susurro tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-vuelve a dormir.

El americano cerró los ojos, no quería dormir pero aun se sentía cansado, no quería volver a soñar con eso, no, todo era demasiado vivido, demasiado escalofriante, demasiado distante a como era él, solo era una pesadilla, solo una invención de su mente causada por el cansancio, eso tenía que ser, el no podía, no, el era incapaz de hacerle algo así a Matthew ¿cierto?

Espero a que Alfred se quedara profundamente dormido, ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, su corazón se había hecho añicos, tanto tiempo engañándose a sí mismo, carajo, sentía celos de Matthew 'de nuevo', God, Matt estaba muerto, y el sentía celos, ¿qué demonios estaba mal con él? Aquella marca, después de todo había sido hecha por Alfred, por su Alfred, ¿cómo había podido ser tan idiota?, se había rehusado a creerlo, aquel día había podido percibir la mirada desesperada que el canadiense le lanzo a su rubio, Al se había acostado con su hermano, con ese chico que parecía tan inofensivo, y el que había maldecido y exasperado a Gilbert queriendo creer que era quien le había hecho tal cosa a Matt, siempre lo tuvo frente, siempre rehusándose a creer que Alfred pudiera estar enamorado de alguien más, Alfred era suyo, solo suyo y Matt lo sabía, ¿acaso eso era lo que Alfred había ocultado todos estos días? No, había algo raro, no podía ser solo eso, las últimas veces había podido percibir algo de… ¿temor? En la mirada del ojiamatista.

-¿Qué me están escondiendo?-balbuceo recordando a ambos americanos cuando eran apenas unos niños. Pronto todo seria resuelto, pero quizá se enteraría de cosas que hubiera sido mejor no saber, las mentiras no duran para siempre y tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz.

* * *

Haré lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero no prometo nada u.u, si termino el próximo cap. para antes del miércoles o para el miércoles lo subo ese día, sino pues hasta el domingo. Sigo traumada con que Arthur no me sale, pero en fin, es vital en la historia, asi que ya que, intentaré que salga lo más parecido a como es realmente.

¡De nuevo gracias por los reviews, alertas, seguimientos, etc. no saben lo feliz que me hacen y de no ser por ustedes esta historia hace mucho que habría sido abandonada~!

Me retiró a hacer mi tarea de cálculo, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

REMULA BLACK

Vaya que fuiste rápida en dejar review, no esperaba que llegarán reviews tan pronto, creo que exageré un poco lo de las circunstancias en las que Arthur se entera de eso, pero bueno las cartas tienen otra función, aun no la tengo muy bien planteada pero ya se me ocurrirá, a decir verdad al principio eran tres finales, pero paso algo extraño y el final "feliz" lo fusione con el triste y salio algo raro que es el final oficial (?) y el alternativo no me convencé pero creo que es el final más feliz que puede tener este fic o.o, pobre Alfred u.u en esta historia te puedo asegurar que es el que más sufre (aunque no lo parezca), espero que haya quedado bien el UsUk porque me costo horrores hacerlo ^^U, en fin, cuidate, by!^^

Flor

¡Gracias por el ruso~! Pobre Kumajiro, pero se sabra su importancia hasta el cap. 9, y las cartas hasta el funeral (spoilers ¬¬), ok mejor dejo de spoilerar (?) el fic, jaja, me había olvidado de lo de la clasificación ^^U tendría que haberla cambiado desde el 15, gomen por eso u.u, es que soy un tanto distraida, ¡no me mates! la autora quiere seguir viviendo, aun le queda mucho por escribir ., ok ok, divago de nuevo o.o, que envidía yo quiero más vacaciones T.T, en fin, cuidate, besos y abrazos de Kumajiro, panqueques y un lindo, adorable y completamente awesome Gilbird.

MyobiXHitachiin

o.o me sorprendi un poco cuando vi tantos reviews ^^U, me alegra que te guste el fic a pesar de que odies el incesto, el cap. de las estrellas es el que más amo (estoy orgullosa de ese ^^) y tambien el de Kumajiro, y el de la pesadilla de Al, me alegra que te asustaras, bueno no, pero, si, eso significa que si tuvo el efecto deseado, y tienes razón los sentimientos de Iggy y de Francis son muy contradictorios y un tanto complicados, pero el amor es extraño ¿no?, OMG...¿ya cuántos personajes mate? Jaja yo tambien ame la parte del revolcón de Iggy y Gilbo y a Den de vouyerista, perdón por el susto sobre lo de Iggy, pero aun no se enterará de lo de la violación y creo que exagere un poquito con el asunto ^^U...*procesando*Al comiéndose a Guillermo o.o, que bizarro ni a mi se me ocurrió ., en fin, cuidate, bye~!

Junjou-Panic

Me reí demasiado con eso de las esferas del dragón, hasta me los imaginé cosplayando Dragon Ball, como cuando me imaginé al Bad Touch Trió como la Chicas Super Poderosas*deliro, deliro*ok, ok, ya, no te culpo por ser fan del Asakiku, creo que un poco más y yo tambien me volveré fan de ellos (adictivo *¬*), Al será castigado y se sabran algunas cosillas más sobre Mattie, y más PruCan *¬*, en fin, todo se arreglará, bueno...mejor dicho resolverá y Kiku entregará las cartas como en el 10 (no debo dar más spoilers u.u), en fin, cuidate, by!^^

Setsuka Minami

¿Te lo recomendaron? o.o, me alegra que te gustará, a decir verdad no te culpo por traumarte al principio, creo que hasta yo me traume cuando comenzó la historia más porque me lo imaginaba claramente T.T, y entiendo lo atemorizantes que son las historias en las que mueren personajes, en especial si es en el primer cap. pero con todo (y la mezcla de parejas) y eso me alegra que haya gente que lo este leyendo owo, trato de que ese par quede lo mejor posible, creo que me volví más fan de ellos escribiendo, a decir verdad hay muy pocos fics de PruCan, pero son un encanto, en fin, creo que por un fic tuyo es que me volví fan del americancest o.o, bueno, cuidate y espero que sigas leyendo, gracias por el review, chao~!

Ichigo

Muchas gracias, de verdad me halagas, pero no escribo tan awesome o.o, ¡Kiku, Alfred, *censurado*! TT^TT ¡pobres personajes solo los hago sufrir!, gracias por comentar, by!^^

**[Por cada review que dejas...¡el awesome Gilbert esta más cerca de volver a ser una nación!] **

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, etc. etc. al lindo y casi-tan-awesome como Ore-sama botoncito azul~!


	19. Mentiroso

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o ¿Ya mencioné OoC?

**Nota: **PruCan (estoy enviciada con la pareja), melosidad, quizá parezca falto de sentido pero no lo es (?), un titulo que no tiene mucho que ver. Recuerden, los que tienen titulo son antes de la muerte de Matt y los que no, son después.

Nan reportándose~! Iba a actualizar ayer pero, por azares del destino (y falta de sueño) no pudé, así que aquí esta la conti, ya van dos personas que me descubren algunas cosillas, pero en fin, una fue algo menor y lo otro algo sumamente importante, aun así en este cap. deje una pista casi al final, pero bueno, ya solo quedan como tres o dos caps. con Mattie vivito por lo tanto empezaré a intercalarlos, ok, sin más que decir...

¡Nos lemos abajo! ¿Ya mencioné que amo sus comentarios? Si no lo he hecho lo diré, de no ser por ustedes (y mi hermana) hace mucho que hubiera dejado de lado esta historia, ¡muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindan a este fic~!_**

* * *

**_

_**Mentiroso**_

"_Tenía una teoría"_

Estaba corriendo, llorando, necesitaba estar solo, quería estarlo.

"_teoría que resulto ser cierta"_

Llego al techo, recordando lo que Gilbert le había dicho, pero en ese sitio no se sintió mejor, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando empezó a llover.

"_Lastime a Alfred"_

Se había saltado todas las clases desde ese 'pequeño incidente', Al le había pedido disculpas y habían llorado.

"_Me lastime a mí mismo"_

Alfred se había marchado pensando que estaría bien, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su vida, pero él no tenía ganas de fingir, no quería mentir más.

"_Era más fácil no saber"_

Ahora se arrepentía, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

"_Era mejor creer que mentías"_

Ahora cada cosa tenía una razón de ser, pero la respuesta era algo que jamás había esperado.

"_Al decir que me amabas"_

Pero no lo era, era verdad de alguna forma y ahora se sentía culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por creer que todo marchaba bien, por haber sido tan ciego y jamás haber advertido eso.

No sabía cuánto había permanecido bajo la lluvia, realmente no le importaba, estaba oscureciendo tenía que regresar a su habitación o el otro se preocuparía. Sentía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, el cabello empapado, incluso podía notar como escurría el agua, camino a paso lento, bajando las escaleras con precaución, aunque no era que intentara ser precavido más bien era un intento fallido de retrasar su llegada a ese sitio, su habitación, ¿con que cara miraría a Alfred luego de 'eso'?

Y de nuevo la suerte parecía escupirle en la cara, ¿qué demonios había hecho como para que todo le saliera tan mal? Quizá en otra vida había sido un asesino serial o Hitler y aun pagaba por aquello. Maldito karma, observo por el rabillo del ojo como una mirada esmeralda se clavaba en el.

-¿Matthew?-en definitiva el universo conspiraba en su contra, genial, cuando quería la atención de Arthur o expresarle su opinión sobre algo este ni lo notaba y ahora que quería pasar inadvertido no lo lograba-¡Matt!

Fingió que no lo había escuchado y siguió caminando, se había topado a quien menos deseaba ver, el inglés se quedo inmóvil durante unos segundos para después acelerar el paso tratando de alcanzarlo, comenzó una persecución, el canadiense solo huía, ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera? No le diría que había vuelto a tener sexo con Alfred ni tampoco del hecho de que el americano lo había llamado por su nombre. No quería ver al británico porque en parte era su culpa y la de Francis que su hermano estuviera así.

-¡Espera!-el británico trataba de alcanzarlo pero ya había conseguido resbalarse varias veces con los charcos que dejaba el norteamericano a su paso y ciertamente le preocupaba que el chico con lo mojado que estaba terminara cayendo y lastimándose.

De nuevo las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, corría sin importarle si se resbalaba con su propio calzado empapado, se suponía que se dirigía a su habitación pero sus pies lo guiaban por otro camino, uno que conocía bastante bien. Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Mattie?

Al reconocer esa voz se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo, estaba chorreando y temblaba.

-Gilbert, ¿qué…?-preguntó el británico cuando al fin le dio alcance al canadiense, el albino negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, solo sabía que Matt estaba entre sus brazos empapado y estaba seguro de que no temblaba solo de frio.

Se aparto de la puerta dejando entrar al presidente estudiantil en la habitación, no estaba solo, los otros dos que formaban el Bad Touch Trío junto a Roderich y Elizabeta también estaban ahí, el peliplata se encamino con dificultad lejos de la puerta, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-Mon petit Matthieu-el galo se acercó al reconocerlo, se aferraba con fuerza al albino arrugándole las ropas y empapándolo-¿Qué le paso?

-No lo sé-contestó el inglés-en cuanto me vio salió huyendo, pero ignoro la razón por la que esta mojado.

-Mattie-llamó pero solo consiguió que el chico se aferrara más a él-¿estás bien?

Evidentemente no lo estaba, de lo contrario no llegaría llorando a refugiarse en sus brazos, ni estaría empapado y llorando como lo hacía, el chico meneo suavemente la cabeza, ocultando aun más su rostro en el pecho del albino.

-Llamaré a Alfred, tal vez el sabe lo que le ocurre.

-No-soltó Matt apartándose un poco del pecho del peli plata, no quería traerle más problemas a Alfred no luego de lo que había pasado esa mañana, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que acababa de descubrir-no le digas a Alfred, por favor.

Arthur lo miró sorprendido, primero porque tenía los ojos hinchados y lloraba copiosamente y luego porque el tono con que había dicho aquello sonaba como una súplica.

-¿Alfred te hizo algo?-Fue Francis quien se atrevió a preguntarlo, ya que el cerebro de Arthur no carburaba la idea de que Alfred fuera capaz de dañar a Matt.

El canadiense se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras movía la boca como si discutiera entre decir o no algo.

-Matt sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

El chico asintió sin separarse ni un poco del pecho del albino, quería permanecer así, se sentía seguro de esa forma, amado…

Ninguno presto atención al momento en que los otros habían abandonado la habitación, ni tampoco a las miradas ni gritos de emoción que lanzaba la húngara, al ver a Matt aferrarse al pecho de Gilbert en todo momento.

-Yo…no es nada, de verdad.

"_Ustedes jamás lo entenderían"_

-Mon petit pero estas llorando.

"_Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo"_

-No quiero-comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente aferrándose aun más al pecho del albino-no quiero…-su voz sonaba completamente aterrada-no quiero…recordarlo, no, no, no quiero regresar ahí.

Gilbert por su parte no sabía qué hacer, por un lado se sentía feliz, ya que no era común tener tanto contacto físico con el canadiense a pesar de que llevaban varias semanas saliendo y por el otro el llanto del chico le parecía desgarrador, por lo que solo atinaba a abrazarlo con fuerza y acariciar su cabello suavemente.

-Puedes quedarte aquí-ofreció sin pensar.

El canadiense levanto su rostro lloroso, mirándolo fijamente, mientras el solo atino a sonrojarse, ya que al contrario de Matthew el si había notado la cercanía de sus rostros.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Ja-contestó el awesome Gilbert. Mientras Arthur y Francis lo veían con una combinación entre odio y temor, no iban a dejar que el albino se quedara a solas con Matt, eso jamás.

-Matthieu, mon petit, estas molestando a Gilbert.

-Francis tiene razón, estas siendo desconsiderado, puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres.

Odiaba eso, ambos europeos parecían llevarse de lo peor, pero a penas algo amenazaba sus creencias o deseos y se unían para conseguir lo que querían, tenían razón estaba siendo desconsiderado y pocas veces actuaba así, pero simplemente no quería volver a su habitación y el hecho de que Gilbert le ofreciera quedarse con él lo aliviaba, quería estar solo…Mentira, no quería estarlo, pero ya no tenía a nadie, no podía confiarle aquello a Arthur ni tampoco a Francis, mucho menos a Alfred, tampoco a Guillermo, ni a Toris ni a Feliks, tampoco a Kiku, no tenía a nadie y no estaba dispuesto a revelarlo todo, ya que después tendría que explicar el hecho de que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con su hermano y también lo de la violación.

"_Quiero ser aunque sea un poco egoísta"_

-Quédate-le susurro agachándose un poco hasta llegar a su oído, Matt no pudo evitar enrojecer de golpe al sentir el tibio aliento chocar contra su piel, por primera vez era consciente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, mientras tanto los otros dos rubios estaban comenzando a sentirse algo fuera de lugar y eso no contribuía a disminuir las ganas que tenía el galo de saltarle encima al ojirojo.

El inglés carraspeo sonoramente para atraer la atención de los otros dos, se había percatado de las ganas que tenia Francis de saltarle encima a la pareja, pero debían disimular aunque no les gustará.

-Ejem…lo mejor será que Matt tome un baño caliente y que se cambie de ropa-¿Por qué trataban a Matthew como si fuera un niño?-Nosotros iremos por algo de ropa y toallas para que te seques.

El canadiense asintió convencido al igual que el prusiano, el único que parecía en desacuerdo era el de ojos azules, sin embargo fue arrastrado por Arthur hacia afuera después de que el canadiense les entregara las llaves de su habitación.

-Se que no quieres dejarlo solo, pero necesito que busques a Alfred y le preguntes sobre el porqué Matt lloraba.

-¿Qué harás tu, mon chéri?

-Iré por ropas a su habitación, quizá averigüe algo.

Ambos europeos se separaron, uno con rumbo a la habitación de los gemelos y el otro buscando al estadounidense, la ventaja de buscar a Alfred era que el americano era tan ruidoso que jamás podía pasar inadvertido para nadie por lo que con solo describirlo las demás personas le indicaban el lugar donde lo habían visto. Lo encontró donde el japonés pero a pesar de su insistencia por saber si algo andaba mal con el ojiamatista el americano solo argumento que probablemente era por la cercanía del aniversario de la muerte de su madre o quizá por su repentino distanciamiento con Guillermo, aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba así por su culpa, debió rehusarse, había hecho algo que ni el mismo se había creído capaz de hacer nunca, pero Matt, damn, Matt lo había tentado. Jamás se lo diría a Francis ni a nadie, había sido un desliz uno que jamás volvería a repetir.

Mientras tanto Arthur se encontraba en la habitación de los americanos, no había nada fuera de lo común, por lo que solo tomo unas cuantas toallas y algo de ropa que supuso pertenecía al canadiense debido a que era lo único en la habitación que parecía ordenado, además de que ninguna de las prendas rezaba la leyenda "The hero", fue ahí cuando lo noto, era el oso que Matt siempre cargaba consigo, pero tenía algo extraño, había un montón de relleno alrededor del oso más sin embargo este parecía por completo intacto, salvo por una considerablemente grande mancha de tinta en una de sus orejas, por un momento pensó en tomarlo, pero decidió abandonar la idea, si Matt lo había dejado ahí seguro fue por una razón, resignado abandono la habitación con rumbo a la del peli plata.

El canadiense tomaba un baño, tal y como le habían dicho que hiciera los mayores, sabía que seguramente representaría una molestia para ambos germanos pero no quería irse, no quería volver a su habitación, aunque estaba seguro de que no se encontraría con Alfred, simplemente no quería volver a ese sitio, no después de haber encontrado eso que le había traído tantos malos recuerdos, ya no tenía marcas, creía que el único testimonio que quedaba de aquello era lo que había escrito en ese libro, pero eso representaba una prueba muy importante, le había hecho algo terrible a Kumajiro, pero no quería que su bro encontrara aquello, no después de lo que acababa de descubrir sobre él.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, por lo que contuvo la respiración, sentía miedo, que tal si "esa persona" se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de descubrir y lo obligaba a volver a soportar ese infierno.

-Dejaré aquí las toallas y la ropa.

Se alegro al escuchar la voz de Arthur, aun a veces no podía evitar mirarlo como su hermano mayor, sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos recuerdos de hace unas horas atrás, "Arthur" así lo había llamado Alfred.

Se seco rápidamente el cuerpo sin prestar demasiada atención a su cabello y se vistió, cuando salió y se encontró con los otros tres, se sorprendió un poco cuando en un gesto cariñoso el francés comenzó a secarle el cabello.

"_Como cuando éramos niños"_

Sonrió con melancolía, el galo seguro lo veía aun como un niño, quizá no como su hermano pero si como alguien que no merecía su amor de otra forma que no fuera más allá de cariño fraternal o quizá amistad.

Se quedaron un rato interrogándolo, pero él no contesto nada, no iba a hacerlo por nada del mundo, cada pregunta lograba evadirla o simplemente les cambiaba el tema, ahora que se fijaba la ropa de Gilbert también estaba mojada, notablemente menos de lo que estaba la suya, pero aun así estaba visiblemente mojada, seguramente el lo había empapado al abrazarse a su pecho tanto tiempo.

-Es hora de que se vayan-reclamó el albino, estaba seguro de que cuando el señorito llegara no se iba a poner muy alegre al ver tanta gente en su habitación, aunque no era como si le importara realmente como se lo fuera a tomar el aristócrata, sino que le molestaba el hecho de que Francis tocara con tanta familiaridad al canadiense.-El grandioso yo está cansado y no dejan dormir a Gilbird.

-¿Nos estas corriendo, mon ami?

Realmente quería contestar que si descaradamente pero la presencia del canadiense lo hizo dudar un poco.

-Solo pensé que quizá Mattie este cansado.

A los otros no les quedo más que acceder a irse, aunque eso no evito las miradas de desconfianza de parte de Arthur ni las de odio que recibió de parte del francés, que suerte que las miradas no mataran sino desde hace rato que Gilbo hubiera fallecido.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo dínoslo, Mattie-agregó el ojiesmeralda antes de partir, en el fondo se preguntaba si realmente Gilbert y Matthew serian una buena pareja, sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos del galo por el canadiense, pero también sabía que en el corazón de Francis no había espacio para nadie, pues cada que alguien parecía estar a punto de conseguir su amor, este le negaba la entrada a su corazón, se preguntaba a sí mismo si Francis algún día dejaría ser feliz a Matt…con alguien más. Pero la simple idea se le hacía absurda, sería como pedirle a él que renunciará a Alfred. Quería creer que el sería feliz mientras Alfred lo fuera pero resultaba ser una completa mentira, el estadounidense no podía ser feliz con alguien que no fuera él ¿verdad?

-Deberías cambiarte de ropa-comentó el rubio con la voz tan baja como un susurro.

Gilbert se le quedó mirando unos segundos y después se sacó la camisa sin pudor alguno, comenzando a cambiarse frente a él, oh my God, ¿por qué tenía que cambiarse precisamente frente a él? ¿Y por qué demonios el no podía simplemente desviar la mirada?

Mein Gott, ¿acaso había cometido un error? ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió que cambiarse frente al canadiense sería buena idea? Lo zarandeó un poco, ya que se había quedado con la vista fija en algún punto y completamente rojo.

-¿Mattie?-no recibió respuesta alguna-¿Birdie?

El chico parpadeo un par de veces pero seguía teniendo el mismo tono rojo en el rostro y es que la cercanía del rostro de Gilbert no contribuía en nada a disminuir su vergüenza, estaba demasiado cerca de él, sujetando sus hombros. 'Birdie' lo había vuelto a llamar así, pero verdaderamente no le molestaba, al contrario, le gustaba de una forma que ni el mismo comprendía, lo hacía sentir cercano al albino.

"_Aunque sea solo un poco yo quiero…"_

Se inclino un poco hacia adelante, rozando levemente sus labios con la mejilla del otro, los brazos del albino lo rodearon, su respiración choco con la piel del otro que deslizaba suavemente sus labios por su mejilla. Se separó un tanto incomodo, ¿estaba bien darle alas a Gilbert cuando ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía? Tomó asiento en el sofá de la habitación, el albino le sonrió, cosa que solo logro que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentará, apenas que había disminuido el albino conseguía avivarlo con una simple acción, se sentó a su lado.

-I really like you-susurro, acto seguido deposito un corto beso en su mejilla derecha-tan lindo-su cara ardía, Gilbert depositaba besos una y otra vez en distintas secciones de su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente, incluso en alguna ocasión había osado rozar su labios con la punta de su nariz.

"_Quiero sentirme querido"_

Se moría por sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y es que varias veces se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca y luego se desviaba, quizá el prusiano lo estaba torturando por la vez que le rechazó el beso, llevaban varias semanas saliendo, pero la cosa no iba más allá de tomarse de las manos, abrazarse o besarse en las mejillas de vez en cuando, normalmente sus citas solo implicaban largas charlas sobre temas variados, pero en ese momento se volvía loco, estaba demasiado ansioso y su corazón latía descontroladamente.

"_Quiero ser aunque sea un poco egoísta"_

No tenía idea de que era lo que sentía por el albino, solo sabía que se moría porque lo besará, un simple rocé de labios le bastaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó con tono juguetón que sonaba tan increíblemente sensual en él, casi sentía que se le salía el corazón, acariciaba suavemente su rostro mientras presionaba sus labios contra una de sus mejillas, estaba seguro de que el peli plata hacia chocar a propósito su aliento cálido contra la piel de su cuello y su oído, consiguiendo estremecerlo. Corrió la cara con el propósito de que el próximo beso que el albino depositaba en su rostro fuera a parar directamente a sus labios pero el tan ansiado contacto no llegó, en lugar de eso el prusiano término juntando las frentes de ambos.

-¿Sucede algo, birdie?-claro que se había dado cuenta de lo que quería el canadiense, pero quería escucharlo pedirlo, no quería arriesgarse a que le rechazará un beso otra vez.

-Please…-su rostro entero ardía, si antes se sentía un tomate, ahora seguramente podría competir con la luz de un semáforo-ki-kiss me…

El albino sonrió triunfante, aproximándose lentamente a su rostro, un simple rocé. Cerró los ojos, esperando algo más, pero después del rocé no hubo nada, al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada curiosa del albino, aun querían más el uno del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso adelante.

-I like you-y no mentía, le gustaba mucho, aunque su corazón no le perteneciera completamente a una sola persona estaba seguro de que Gilbert era esa persona especial con la que él podía ser feliz, tal vez el era…la persona que había creído que era Francis.

El albino se acerco una vez más posando sus labios sobre los del menor, se sentía bien, el menor tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas encendidas, era simplemente hermoso, sonrió levemente aun contra sus labios para después separarse, solo un poco, más no duraron mucho así ya que no pudo resistirse a volver a sentir aquellos labios que parecían llamarlo, le eran tan tentadores, le gustaba sentir como el canadiense le respondía, le besaba de la manera más dulce que podía, besos cortos y castos, que lo dejaban con ganas de más, se preguntaba que sabor tendría aquella boca, pero era aun muy pronto para descubrirlo, ansiaba morderle el labio inferior, acariciar con su lengua aquellos labios rosas y explorar aquella cavidad. Sin pensárselo mucho, deslizo tan discretamente como le fue posible su lengua, saboreando los labios canadienses, sin embargo la reacción no se hizo esperar, aunque fue un tanto inesperada, cualquiera adivinaría que el canadiense apartaría la cara pero, en lugar de eso entreabrió ligeramente los labios, como invitándolo a saciar su curiosidad, el albino no desaprovecho la oportunidad, no lo haría, necesitaba saciarse de aquel chico, cosa que le parecía imposible.

Esos besos comenzaban a dejarlo sin aliento, le faltaba el aire, una completa delicia, todos y cada uno hacían que su corazón retumbara fuertemente contra las paredes de su pecho y combinándose con la humedad que descendía por sus mejillas… ¿humedad? ¿Por qué sus mejillas estaban húmedas?

"_¿Por qué estoy llorando?"_

El peli plata se separó un poco al sentir la frialdad que invadía el rostro del otro, se encontró con la cara del canadiense bañada en lágrimas, mismas que fluían como si no hubiera mañana, deposito otro beso en sus labios y luego uno más en su mejilla, luego otro y otro más buscando secar sus lagrimas y apaciguar su llanto.

-Mattie-llamó, quería decirle que no estaba solo, que no tenía que estarlo, que podía confiar en él, que le quería, que no soportaba verlo así, pero las palabras no salían, no podían salir, morían en su garganta antes de siquiera ser articuladas, lo único que podía hacer era depositar más besos en su rostro, secar cuidadosamente sus lagrimas y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Puedes llamarme así de nuevo?

-¿Mattie?-el chico negó-¿birdie?

-Si…-se sentía triste pero a la vez tan feliz, tan cercano y a la vez lejano al albino, tan débil, tan necesitado de un poco de afecto.

"_Me pregunto si está bien ser egoísta"_

-Birdie-susurraba a medida que le acariciaba el cabello, depositando suaves besos en su frente y su coronilla, tarareaba o algo parecido, más que nada parecía una canción de cuna, se sentía tan cansado, que podía sentir como sus párpados se cerraban pesadamente.

"_¿Es egoísta querer que me mires solo a mí?"_

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del albino, podía escuchar perfectamente todos y cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir el subir y bajar de su pecho, pero aun no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía bien estar así, en sus brazos, saber que aunque sea por un momento podía olvidarse de todo.

"_¿Es egoísmo pedirte que me ames?"_

Se quedo dormido, pero aun entre sueños las lagrimas seguían desbordándose de sus ojos, el albino lo tomo en brazos y lo deposito en su propia cama, solo por esta noche dormiría en el sofá, seco los rastros de humedad de aquel hermoso rostro y se dedico a contemplarlo, quizá tenia pesadillas o algo similar ya que no se veía tan apacible como esperaba.

-Alfred…yo…Alfred…perdóname.

Deposito un último beso en su boca, le encantaba el canadiense, era hermoso, misterioso y tan tierno, su boca sabia tan dulce como la miel, si, definitivamente si alguien le preguntara a que sabia Matthew momentos atrás, el sin duda contestaría a miel…miel con lágrimas y tristeza, quizá un sabor no completamente placentero, pero aun así exquisito, le gustaba Matt, porque parecía tan vulnerable y tan débil, pero sabía que en el fondo no lo era, era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, solo ese chico le hacía nacer aquel deseo cambiar, de mejorar y es por eso que el mismo se encargaría de devolverle la sonrisa, se ganaría su corazón y se desharía de aquella sombra de tristeza que se ocultaba en los ojos de Matt, para que la próxima vez que lo besara, su boca y piel solo supieran a miel y ya no más a tristeza, lucharía porque el chico no derramara más lagrimas, lucharía por ver esa sonrisa sincera una vez más.

El austriaco no protestó mucho cuando llegó y encontró al canadiense en la habitación, el señorito aristócrata no era tan desconsiderado como para despertar al chico aunque si le reclamó al albino, quien para variar ignoro olímpicamente sus comentarios y…de acuerdo estaba seguro que eso era acoso, el prusiano tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra del chico dormido, suspiro con cansancio y se dedico a prepararse para dormir, en cierto modo se alegraba por el prusiano, ya que era un alivio que al fin hubiera logrado superar lo de Lovino, solo esperaba que no fuera a resultar peor que aquella vez.

A la mañana siguiente no encontraron rastro del canadiense, solo una nota de agradecimiento y la sorpresa de que les había dejado preparado el desayuno.

Hablaría con su hermano, juntos encontrarían una solución para todo aquello, encontrarían la manera de resguardarse de "aquella persona", tenía que haber una solución ¿cierto? El quería creer esa mentira, quería confiar en ello, después de todo el más que nadie estaba acostumbrado a mentir y a creer en sus propias mentiras, el más que nadie sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante y no dejaría que eso pasara, aun cuando tuviera que proteger a esa persona de si misma.

* * *

Quizá tarde un poquito más en actualizar, pero haré lo posible porque no pasé, y es que justamente el 14 comienzó exámenes TT^TT (¡que crueldad!) y tengo un songfic pendiente para un reto literario, y aunque ya tengo la idea no la he desarrollado bien, espero les haya gustado el cap. Waa! lloré tanto hoy, con el doujin de 'silencer' y luego con 'from the new world with love', en fin eso no importa, ¿vieron la pista? wii hice una pequeña referencia a todo el misterio de Kumajiro, pero de todos modos las cosas en torno al oso se aclaran en el próximo cap.

Glosario: Ja (Sí), Mon chéri (querido), Mon ami (mi amigo), Mon petit (mi pequeño) y lo que esta en ingles no creo que necesite traducción, mi chafa glosario, o lo que sea, bien, hasta la otra semana.

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

MyobiXHitachiin

No puedo decir si el final es feliz o no, solo digamos que es...amm...¿raro? Bueno a mi me lo parece, son dos finales pero ambos son bastante, peculiares, por así decirlo, yey~! me alegra que Arthur este quedando bien, me costo bastante el AlxIggy, jaja pero eso es porque me estaba acostumbrando a solo escribir GilxMatt, pobre Iggy aun le falta enterarse de más cosas, en fin, gracias por el review, fuiste muy rápida en dejarlo, cuidate, chao~!

Setsuka Minami

Jeje yo leía ese fic, aunque casi no comentaba ^^U, pero me gustaba mucho la historia, por cierto ¿por qué lo borraste?, hasta yo misma me asustó, no se ni como le hago para torturar así a Alfred o.o, pero lo disfrutó aunque sea un poco y luego me viene la cruda moral T.T, pero en fin, me sorprendes yo no puedo ni escribir cuando estoy cansada, hasta me cuesta pensar algo coherente, bien, espero que este haya quedado bien, cuidate, bye~!

REMULA BLACK

Me alegra que haya quedado bien el UsUk, me costo bastante hacerlo, y en cuanto a Guillermo, pobre, pero pronto todo estará bien para él (creo, aun no estoy segura que será de él), y Alfred...¡Alfred! TT^TT el no merece todo lo que le hago, noo! el solo...no sé, no tiene la culpa pero a la vez si, tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace y el pobre Arthur no tiene ni idea de que es lo que le oculta Al, seguro lo seguirá amando y tratará de entenderlo pero le dolera y mucho, la verdad saldrá a la luz pero a muchos no les gustará enterarsé de todo lo que paso Matt ni de lo que obligó a Alfred a hacer todo lo que hizo, lo de las pesadillas es horrible y no se me ocurrió mejor tortura que esa, yo no suelo tenerlas más que en periodos de estrés pero supongo que es horrible tenerlas cuatro o más veces a la semana o.o y el que despierte gritando o llorando confirma que en cierto modo se siente culpable por lo que le hizo a su bro. Haré mi máyor esfuerzo porque Iggy salga bien, bien, creo que no me quedá más que decir/escribir, cuidate, by!^^

Flor

Yey~! Chibi!Arthur con un lindo conejito~! Quizá Guillermo e Iggy sospechen pero aun falta que llegue *censurado* y lo confirme, al igual que las cartas de Kiku y pues Alfred pagará, quizá me tarde un poco en subir el del funeral (cap. 10) porque necesito hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones, pero en fin, lucharé porque quede super triste, ok no, pero si bastante conmovedor, la verdad trato de esforzarme, debido al gran apoyo que ha recibido este fic, de no ser por las lindas personas que comentan este fic no hubiera pasado de los primeros tres o cuatro caps. en fin, besos, cuidate y te mando un awesome Gilbert disfrazado de conejo, by~!^^

Ichigo

Wujú~! Arriba la awesome nación de Prusia~! Gilbo tiene que ser una nación solo así me podré casar con un pruso-canadiense y tener hijos awesomes y lindos *¬* jaja gracias a ti por leer y comentar~! Cuidate, by!^^

Junjou-Panic

¿Gilbo suicidandosé? mein gott como no se me ocurrió, ok no, el suicidio no es awesome, aunque lo trágico si lo es...mejor me lo pienso, pobre Cuba tendrá que superar la pérdida de Matt, y Gilbo, debe estar tan depre TT^TT, pero se hará justicia lo prometo, lamento que hayas sufrido tanto con el UsUk, pero era necesario, quizá luego me atreva a escribir otro fic con algo de Asakiku pero en fin, no odies a Alfred TT-TT el necesita amor, es la victima aquí (supongo) aunque no lo parezca, Al necesita amor, a pesar de ser un maldito con Matt, no es su culpa...bueno si pero pero, ok no se me ocurrió nada ._. en fin, cuidate, by!^^

**[Por cada review que dejas...¡Ore-sama le da un awesome beso a Mattie~!] **

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, criticas constructivas, etc. al lindo y awesome botoncito de abajo~!


	20. Capitulo 9

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **Participación de muchos personajes, estan separados por una línea...creo que es todo, OoC (?) Caps. con titulo antes de la muerte de Matt y los otros se sitúan despues. u.u

**Aclaración: **Esto _**'Mattie' **_[lo usaré para indicar que lo estan leyendo en algún lugar, ya sea una carta, periódico, anuncio, libro, etc.]

¡Hola mundo~! ¡Nan se reporta~! (¿por qué siempre digo eso?) Bien, bien, aquí esta la tan ansiada (?) continuación, lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en plena semana de examenes, muriendo de estres, con infección estomacal y mi estupida colitis nerviosa, ¿por qué me tenía que pasar todo eso en exámenes?, en fin, espero que haya quedado bien, ya que escribí lo más rápido que pude, aunque con muchas ganas, en fin hice muchas pero muchas referencias al cap. _'El principio del fin' _en fin mejor me callo o empezaré a spoilear.

De nuevo, gracias a quienes leen/siguen y/o comentan este fic y a mi hermana Lily, que aunque no le guste el yaoi se esfuerza en escuchar mis divagaciones y sobre mis planes para esta y otras historias, gracias de verdad, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ^^

¡Nos leemos abajo~!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Capítulo 9_**

Necesitaba apretarlo con fuerza, apretarlo con fuerza, con fuerza, necesitaba hacerlo, porque si no lo hacía sentía que se esfumaría, no, no dejaría que Matthew se fuera, no de nuevo, no permitiría que lo abandonará, no otra vez, con fuerza, con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza, demasiada, pero no quería parar, no soportaría estar solo, no quería, no estaría solo de nuevo.

Escucho unos leves quejidos, mismos que paso por alto, seguramente lo estaba lastimando un poco pero no le interesaba. Escuchó un crujido, un crujido, aquel crujido cruel de sus huesos, aquellos huesos que cedían ante su agarre, los huesos de su hermano que ahora perforaban sus carnes y las de él, se le clavaban en la piel, rasgando y destrozando sus extremidades, pero él no podía más que abrazarlo.

Sentía la sangre empaparle, sangre que se combinaba con la ajena, su sangre y la de Matthew, sangre que parecía quemarlo, corroerlo, sangre que se colaba en sus heridas.

Abrió los ojos, estaba solo, solo en esa habitación, en casa de Arthur y no había rastro de Matthew. Lo único que había era soledad, oscuridad, tristeza y el vacio que parecía a punto de engullirlo. Aquel vacio que no se explicaba de donde había surgido, pero que estaba presente en todo momento, aquel que le evitaba mostrar una sonrisa, aquel hueco en su pecho. El hueco ubicado donde antes estuvo su corazón.

Y entonces estuvo seguro, el no era un héroe, no, no más, lo héroes no matan, los héroes salvan vidas no las terminan, los héroes no huyen, ellos aceptan sus errores, toman la responsabilidad de sus acciones y sobre todo no dejan que otros carguen con culpas que no les pertenecen.

Un verdadero héroe admitiría su culpa, un verdadero héroe no permitiría que culparan a Gilbert, que lo juzgaran, que lo castigaran, no, un héroe de verdad no lo haría. Pero…

¿Qué era él ahora?

Un asesino, eso era.

Estaba solo en la habitación, no, no estaba solo, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de él estaba Arthur, sumido en un profundo y placentero sueño, podía ver claramente como el mayor sonreía en medio de su ensoñación, ¿qué derecho tenía el de estar al lado de esa criatura tan hermosamente perfecta? ¿Quién era el para creerse dueño de aquel hermoso ser? El no era nadie, no merecía estar a su lado, el había hecho cosas terribles, él le había hecho tanto daño a Matthew, había hecho tantas cosas que jamás se perdonaría, ¿qué reacción tendría su querido Iggy si se enteraba de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Lo seguiría amando? No merecía el amor del inglés, ni su cariño, estaba seguro de que le había roto el corazón con aquella confesión que le había hecho hace unos días, pero necesitaba hacerlo, lo necesitaba luego de aquel ultimo sueño, últimamente todos sus pesadillas parecían más reales y eso era porque por lo menos una parte de ellas lo era, sus propios recuerdos, ahora entendía tanto, más no completamente, no podía entender porque no era consciente en aquellos recuerdos ni la razón por la que sentía que alguien más controlaba sus acciones.

Dormía junto al británico, lo besaba, lo abrazaba tanto como le venía en gana, tenía todo lo que había deseado durante años, durante toda su vida, había anhelado tanto el amor del inglés y ahora que lo tenía, simplemente le parecía algo ajeno, una parte de él se alegraba mientras que otra no hacía más que sentirse culpable, no hacía otra cosa que recordarle sus errores.

Sentía un vacio enorme en el pecho, un hueco enorme en su interior, ¿por qué ahora que tenia a Arthur a su lado le parecía tan increíblemente lejano? Tan lejano a pesar de estar a solo a unos escasos centímetros de él, distante, había luchado toda su vida por obtener la atención del mayor y ahora que la tenía… ¿por qué se sentía tan vacio?

Los ojos verdes centellaban cada vez que lo miraba, una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del inglés a cada una de las acciones que realizaba, esas cejas tan extrañas que volvían tan expresivo al británico ya no se fruncían con tanta frecuencia, el rubio era feliz de estar a su lado, lo demostraba a cada instante, pero el americano no lograba sentirse completamente satisfecho cosa que lograba preocupar al mayor, y es que como iba a poder estar en paz consigo mismo cuando vivía una completa mentira, todo lo que anhelaba, todo lo que deseaba lo había obtenido, pero a qué precio, Matthew estaba muerto, su único hermano, una de las personas más preciadas que tenia, había sido asesinado y no solo eso, el mismo era el asesino.

No podía dormir, no había manera, dentro de unas horas seria el funeral de su hermano y la culpa lo estaba matando, la culpa y… ¿el miedo?

Alfred F. Jones tenía miedo, mucho, demasiado miedo, no por el funeral, ni por la muerte de su hermano, ni por el hecho de que su mentira fuera descubierta, no, no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría seguir mintiendo, lo que lo asustaba era el hecho de que Arthur durmiera plácidamente al lado de un asesino, y más aun que él fuera el asesino.

Le dolía mentirle al anglosajón, pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de no poder protegerlo y es que ¿cómo podría protegerlo de sí mismo? Si había una manera necesitaba que se la dijeran ahora mismo, no quería que su Arthur corriera con la misma suerte que Matthew, el nunca había querido matarlo, no quería hacerlo, simplemente paso.

La humedad bajaba copiosamente por sus mejillas, más no hacia ningún esfuerzo por secarse la cara, no tenia caso. ¿Cuánto más seguiría mintiendo? La verdad tendría que salir a la luz tarde o temprano, pero era mejor creer que todo estaba bien, era mejor creer que su final feliz aun era posible, era mejor seguirse mintiendo a sí mismo, hasta que el telón cayera el seguiría actuando, seguiría fingiendo ser el héroe aun si Gilbert pagaba el precio de sus acciones, aun si obtenía todo aquello que no merecía, aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría hacerle daño a su amante, su vida entera parecía una mentira, y es que ¿cómo creer que el héroe se transformo en villano?

* * *

Tenía que ser una broma, esto no podía estar pasando, jamás debió comenzar a leer eso, jamás debió encontrarlo, lo escrito en ese cuaderno no podía ser cierto, debía ser una mentira, ¿acaso Matt había planeado todo esto?

-Imposible-murmuró negándose a creer que el canadiense hubiese puesto ese cuaderno entre sus cosas apropósito, no creía ninguna de las palabras ahí escritas porque entonces significaba que Alfred a Matthew…no, eso era imposible, eran hermanos, no podía ser ¿cierto?

Sus manos temblaban y de sus mejillas escurrían gruesas y suicidas gotas que iban a dar algunas contra el piso y otras contra el escrito que sostenía en sus manos, no debería haber leído eso, pero se había visto tentado a hacerlo, después de todo siempre consideró a Matthew como su amigo y como tal lo extrañaba y aun no terminaba de entender que era lo que había provocado su repentina muerte, pero…jamás espero enterarse de aquello, solo comenzó a leer al reconocer la caligrafía del canadiense, al principio parecían notas sin sentido alguno, divagaciones e incluso pensamientos, y esa palabra en alemán que tanto llamó su atención 'Ich liebe dich', seguro que si le preguntaba al polaco este sabría contestarle o le preguntaría a Feliciano quien sin duda sabría la respuesta por tanto convivir con Ludwig, pero eso no tenía la más mínima importancia.

'_**Hay un monstruo en tu interior'**_

Esa frase le resultaba extraña, la releyó varias veces sin entender ni poderle encontrar un significado.

'_**Debe haber una solución'**_

¿Solución a qué? No podía entender a Matthew, ¿qué estaría pensando cuando escribió eso?

'_**No quiero renunciar a ti, la promesa que hicimos no la romperé'**_

'_**¿Por qué?'**_

'_**No quiero que mi hermano…no quiero que Francis. ¿Qué debo hacer?'**_

Esas palabras solo conseguían confundirlo, ¿acaso Matthew no era feliz? ¿De qué rayos hablaba?

'_**A quien corresponda:'**_

Paró al ver una carta, o al menos eso parecía, ya que no estaba dirigida a nadie en especifico, solo esperaba que eso respondiera las preguntas que se había planteado a través de la lectura sin sentido aparente.

'_**Mi nombre es Matthew Williams, tengo 17 años, si esta carta llega a manos de alguien lo más probable es que yo…**_

_**No, no quiero pensar en eso, hace unos días encontré…'**_

Casi lanza el libro lejos al leer esas últimas palabras, ¿de qué demonios hablaba? Sangre y semen…eso no le parecía buen augurio.

'…_**fue doloroso rellenar a Kumajiro con aquello pero era necesario, es la única prueba que queda de ese día a parte de mi testimonio, que para estas alturas no debe importar mucho'**_

Por fin se percató de aquel pedazo de papel que sobresalía, tenía que estar bromeando, seguro era su imaginación, esa carta no podía decir eso, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada estaba seguro, deseaba estarlo, abrió aquella página de la cual sobresalía una de las esquinas y comenzó a leer apresuradamente, necesitaba respuestas pero no estaba seguro si lo que encontraría le agradaría.

'_**No quiero volver a ese sitio, no quiero estar junto a él, quiero gritarle a todo el mundo lo que me hiciste, me siento tan sucio… ¿acaso no merezco que nadie me ame? ¿Acaso no mentías cuando dijiste todas aquellas palabras hirientes? ¿Soy solo un fracasado para ti? Me miras con lastima ¿acaso? A él lo amas ¿pero y a mí? ¿Qué soy para ti Alfred?**_

_****_

¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? Tengo miedo de ir a nuestra habitación, de repetir todo ese infierno, de gritar y gritar y de que nadie venga a ayudarme, tengo miedo de sentir por ti algo que no debería, me confundes…amo a Francis, me gusta Gilbert y tu…estas en medio de todo.

_**Eres cruel, ¿lo sabes? Debería odiarte, pero no puedo, aun puedo sentir el amarre de tu cinturón en mis muñecas, aun escuchó la distante voz de Toris preguntando por mí, aun te oigo mentir sobre cuidarme, puedo oírlo alejarse, aun hoy siento ganas de gritar y de pedirle ayuda, de decirle que no me deje a solas contigo, aun ahora tengo pánico de estar en una habitación a solas con mi hermano, siento celos de la manera en que miras a Arthur, ¿por qué lo miras así a él y no a mí? Me pregunto si serías capaz de hacerle lo que me hiciste…**_

_**Fuck, eres un desgraciado, cómo pudiste hacerlo, soy tu hermano menor no una prostituta, en ese momento dijiste que no lo entendería, y no lo entiendo, no quiero entenderlo… ¿qué demonios te llevo a violarme, maldita sea?**_

_****_

Y ahora te comportas como si nada hubiera pasado, estoy seguro que paso, tú mismo viste las marcas, Arthur, Francis y hasta Gilbert las vieron, ¿por qué demonios no reconoces que tu las hiciste? ¿Por qué no dejas de mentir de una maldita vez?

_**I love you repetías esa noche, pero hoy solo tienes ojos para Arthur. ¿Por qué no puedo solo delatarte?**_

_**Te quiero más de lo que me quiero a mi mismo, delatarte seria como resignarme a perderte y no quiero hacerlo, ya fue bastante con perder a mamá como para perderte a ti también, quiero entenderte, solo eso, entender el porqué…**_

_**Te comportas como si fueses dos personas completamente diferentes '**_

Despues de esa, solo había notas y más notas sobre ese incidente si es que se le podía llamar así.

-Imposible, esto no puede ser-susurro antes de ceder, antes de comenzar a llorar a lagrima viva, Matt había aguantado todo eso, en varias de las inscripciones estaba escrito su nombre, el habría podido hacer algo por Matt pero no lo había hecho, se arrepentía de no haberlo ayudado pero es que ¿cómo demonios iba a saber que Alfred lo estaba violando en esos momentos?, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, si tan solo…

Soltó el cuaderno que se estampó en el piso, dejando caer una hoja bastante manchada, eran huellas de lágrimas, la tomo entre sus manos, tratando en vano de no mojarla, leyó el suave trazo que rezaba su nombre.

'_**Lo lamento, de verdad perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero necesito un favor, ignoro lo que pasó, pero si esto llegó a tus manos, seguro no las cosas no salieron de la mejor manera, Toris no quisiera confiarte esto, pero eres una de las personas en las que más confió, probablemente a Feliks no le alegré que entregues esto, lo lamento, pero eres la única persona con quien puedo contar para hacer llegar esto a su destino, por favor busca a Kumajiro y pase lo que pase no leas lo que he escrito aquí, no busco justificar mis acciones con esto, es egoísta de mi parte encargarte esta misión, pero es la única forma, gracias por ser tan buen amigo'**_

Debía entregarlo a la policía, o al menos eso suponía, a pesar de que el canadiense no lo dejo en claro, sin embargo no podía dejar de temblar y llorar de impotencia, se supone que era su amigo y lo había dejado enfrentar todo ese infierno sin darse cuenta, había sufrido tanto y el jamás se entero, ¿qué clase de amigo era?

-Tipo, o sea ¿qué haces ahí tirado?

No supo contestar, no esperaba ver a Feliks ahí y menos en ese momento, no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-O sea Liet como que se te cayó esto-el polaco se agachó para recoger el libro, pero el brazo del castaño lo detuvo-¿Liet?

-No lo tomes, es de Matthew-exclamó con seriedad, tratando de ahogar un sollozo. Había encontrado eso entre sus cosas y solo lo había ojeado por curiosidad, realmente jamás espero encontrarse con algo así.

Esperaba un "que expresión más graciosa" del polaco pero aquel comentario jamás llegó, Feliks se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó.

-¿Liet, estás seguro que quieres ir?

-Si-contestó aferrándose al rubio.

Faltaban dos horas para el funeral de Matthew y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría cuando se encontrara con Alfred, solo sabía que quería de alguna forma hacerlo pagar por lastimar al canadiense, tenía que encontrar a Kumajiro, solo así podría terminar de creer las palabras de Matthew, solo así podría estar seguro de que todas aquellas cartas y escritos no eran una farsa.

* * *

-Burder, ¿seguro que quieres ir?

El albino solo asintió, necesitaba verlo una vez más, despedirse de él y nada ni nadie lo impedirían, aun si todos en aquel sitio tuvieran deseos de matarlo, el asistiría.

* * *

¡Wii~! Terminé el cap. aunque aun no hago mi problemario de calculo pero en fin, mi fic es más importante (y obviamente más divertido x3), de nuevo deje unas pistas, gracias a todas las personas que trataron de adivinar que era lo que ocultaba Kumajiro (aunque creo que solo fue una o.o), no oculta un diario, aunque eso hubiera sido bueno (Demonios ¿por qué no se me ocurrió? :/), en fin, espero les haya gustado el cap.

¡Hasta el próximo domingo~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Setsuka Minami

Demonios jamas se me ocurrió poner un libro dentro del oso u.u, creo que es mejor idea eso que la que voy a poner pero en fin, si, lo sé es horrible bloquearte (me pasa seguido, aunque extrañamente no con esta historia o.o) y escribir lemmon es horriblemente dificil (soy un asco en eso =.=), me agrada la idea de embarazar semes, jaja será porque siempre me voy más por lo extraño, en fin, ojalá te llegue pronto inspiración para escribir algo, y si es PruCan sería genial (obsesionada con la pareja *¬*), en fin, cuidate, bye~!

MyobiXHitachiin

Kumajiro oculta las *censurado* de cuando Alfred se *censurado* a Matthew (¡Debo dejar de spoilear!), no entendí eso de los finales (soy de lento entendimiento), pero es el final original del fic, todo trágico (?) y extraño y el alternativo (intento de un final feliz o algo parecido), wii~ aquí esta la aparición de Alfred y la de Iggy aunque es mínima, muy, muy pero muy mínima, en fin, cuidate, chao~!

SunFlor

¡Gilbird! TT^TT ¡El grandioso reino de Prusia te matará por hacerle eso a su awesome pollito kolkolkol (?)! o.o ¿me mataras con una pajilla? Supongo que es mejor que morir asesinada con un peine o un pandita ^^, yey~! que bueno que te registraste y que ya comenzaste a escribir~! Mi ser feliz! ^^ El funeral llegará algún día jaja, ya pronto, pobre Matt tienes razón sufre en todos y cada uno de los caps. u.u algún día lo recompensaré lo prometo, si, algún día en otro fic, jaja, gracias por tus comentarios me animan mucho, cuidate, besos y te mando al awesome Gilbert (¿desde cuando Gilbo tiene un aura parecida a la de Iván?) By!^^

Ichigo

¡No mueras! Jaja si Prusia es awesome pero es necesario recalcarlo, nunca hay que olvidar lo awesome que es el awesome Gilbert ni tampoco lo awesome que es su pequeño Gilbird, ambos son tan súper-hiper-mega awesomes que todas las naciones del mundo tienen envidia de su awesomeidad (divago demasiado), jaja en fin, cuidate y cuida a tus futuros hijos setsimentelindos de las naciones pedofilas...cofcofAntoniocofcof. Bye~!^^

nanilain

Gracias por el comentario, wujajaja ¡alaben a Ore-sama!*la autora tiene demasiadas horas sin dormir*¡Todos arrodillence ante su awesome presencia!...divago mucho, lo siento, me alegra que te guste como va la historia, cuidate, bye~! PD: ¡Alaba al grandioso Prusia!

fallen angel's doll

Woah! no puedo creer que te aventaras los 19 caps. aguantandote las lagrimas, creo que hasta yo llore en algunos (casi todos), me alegra que te haya gustado, ojalá tus neuronas y tus ojos esten bien, espero te guste la continuación, gracias por comentar ^^, cuidate, adios~!

**[Por cada review que dejas...Ayudas a un oso con Alzheimer a recordar quien es su dueño] **Sin ofender, Kumajiro ._.

_**Una pregunta: ¿Creen que estaría muy fuera de lugar un lemon/lime PruCan dentro del fic? ¿Si, no o estoy drogada? espero respondan, ¡hasta el próx. cap.~!**_

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc. etc. al lindo y awesome botoncito de abajo que hace muy pero muy feliz a la autora~!

By!^^


	21. El sabor de Matt

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **PruCan, OoC, pensamientos de Matt _"Matie" _y un titulo sin relación alguna con el contenido del cap.

Buu! ya estaba lista para actualizar y la cosa esta no se guardo T.T, en fin, aquí la conti, lamento la tardanza, estaba pasando por una crisis existencial...

¡Nos lemos abajo!

_**

* * *

**_

**_El sabor de Matt_**

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces, esa boca solo conseguía enloquecerlo, no podía cansarse de ese sabor, era simplemente exquisito, en público apenas y rozaban sus manos, la mayor parte del tiempo solo charlaban, no se cansaba de escuchar la suave voz del canadiense, ni de ver sus hermosas facciones, ni de su sonrisa, amaba esa tímida sonrisa y esa mirada llena de inocencia.

Era incomodo besarse, no la acción en sí, sino lo que venia después, las primeras veces Matthew se volvía un mar de llanto, las siguientes ambos se quedaban en completo silencio hasta que este se volvía tan incomodo que alguno de los dos se veía obligado a iniciar una conversación y a fingir que aquel beso jamás había sucedido, en el mejor de los casos el canadiense se ruborizaba hasta las orejas y tartamudeaba sin parar durante horas cosa que al albino le parecía increíblemente dulce. Ninguno tenía idea de cuál era exactamente la relación que mantenía, más tampoco era como si importara mucho, Gilbert sabía que Matthew aun sentía algo por el galo y lo que menos quería era presionarlo, ya se encargaría de ayudar al chico a olvidar al francés, pero mientras tanto las cosas estaban bien así.

Le gustaba mucho el americano, definitivamente era único, era hermoso de una manera que jamás había imaginado, a simple vista parecía bastante delicado, incluso se podría decir que débil, pero él no pensaba así, no después de haberlo visto jugar hockey, le gustaba su forma de ser, era tan amable, demasiado, Matt escuchaba sus palabras atentamente siempre mostrando aquella tímida sonrisa, lo escuchaba como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida (aunque viniendo de Gilbert seguro lo era), a veces sentía que explotaría, le gustaba tener su atención y ser solo él la única persona que le prestara atención al canadiense, sin embargo en ocasiones (y aunque no quisiera admitirlo) conseguía ponerlo nervioso, más que ponerlo nervioso lo ponía ansioso, muy ansioso y eso no era para nada alentador, Gilbert podía ser bastante brusco e impulsivo y Matt parecía asustarse con facilidad, sin embargo por más que tratara de controlarse, el albino no siempre lo conseguía, y es que ¿cómo hacerlo cuando sentía que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho? Algunas veces lo único que deseaba era tener al rubio entre sus brazos y unir sus labios hasta quedarse sin aliento, conseguía disimular con facilidad cuando su corazón se aceleraba violentamente o cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al contrario del canadiense, pero no podía deshacerse de esa ansiedad que lo invadía, quería decirle tantas cosas al canadiense pero no podía, no sabía cómo decirlo y el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta no lo ayudaba, quería sincerarse quizá no solo le gustaba Matthew quizá era algo más profundo, algo que no comprendía, que no podía o sabia expresar con palabras…

Algunas veces Matt parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, distante, como si estuviera en una realidad diferente a la suya, en esos instantes al prusiano le parecía triste, solitario, esos pensamientos le hacían despertar el deseo de saber más del chico, le hacían sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo y de decirle aquello que ni el mismo sabía que era pero que tanto necesitaba sacar de su interior, en esos momentos le daban ganas de besarle con tanta necesidad que sentía miedo de lastimarlo, ansiaba decirle lo significativo que era para él, lo hermoso que le parecía, la magnífica persona que lo consideraba, pero no podía, las palabras simplemente morían en sus labios y lo único que conseguía era acariciarlo con torpeza y susurrarle cariñosamente en el oído "Birdie" o "Mattie".

Sin embargo había ocasiones, como justo pasaba en ese momento, en que Mattie parecía cálido y cercano, esos momentos eran los que Gilbert más disfrutaba, porque justo como ahora podía hacer que el rubio se ruborizara tanto como le viniera en gana, porque en esos momentos era cuando más libre se sentía de besarlo, le gustaba depositarle besos suaves en toda la cara y luego observar las pálidas mejillas del chico encenderse, le gustaba verlo así, porque a su parecer lucia contento, y no a punto de llorar como en muchas otras ocasiones.

Sabía perfectamente que lo desesperaba y ese era precisamente su cometido, le gustaba desesperarlo porque solo entonces, el canadiense se ponía ansioso y le mostraba una faceta bastante interesante, una bastante impulsiva, y es que entonces Matt le sujetaba el rostro entre sus manos y con impaciencia y temor unía sus labios para después separarlos notablemente avergonzado.

Gilbert sabia el efecto que sus besos tenían sobre el menor, sabía que le quitaban el aliento y eso aumentaba su ego, sin embargo había algo que llamaba su atención, y eso era el hecho de que el menor se estremeciera cada que hacia chocar "accidentalmente" su aliento contra su oído, en más de una ocasión lo había hecho y siempre conseguía el mismo efecto, el prusiano era curioso por naturaleza y estaba decidido a saber todo lo posible sobre el rubio, por lo que sin pensárselo mucho se dirigió discretamente hacia su oreja, hasta que finalmente la rozó con sus labios, la reacción no se hizo esperar por parte del canadiense, pero esta fue más brusca de lo que pensó, esperaba que el chico corriera la cara avergonzado pero en lugar de eso lo empujó, Gilbert lo miró sorprendido durante unos instantes para después arrepentirse de haber hecho lo anterior, el canadiense lo había empujado con fuerza y ahora lo miraba con temor, estaba aterrado.

-¿Mattie, estas bien?

El chico solo asintió lentamente sin atreverse a mirarlo fijamente.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado unos minutos todavía parecía bastante alterado, lo había arruinado de eso no tenia duda, seguro no quería que se le acercara otra vez. ¡Oh no! ¿Acaso Matt parecía a punto de llorar?

-No llores, lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención asustarte-Ahora maldecía sus malditos impulsos-es que a veces no puedo controlarme-lo ultimo lo había dicho como un susurro esperando que el rubio no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Gilbert, tu…-su voz temblaba y sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

El albino lo miró perplejo, ya que segundos atrás lo miraba totalmente asustado y ahora aunque se notaba que le costaba trabajo se esforzaba en mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que nosotros…?

Se quedo completamente atónito ¿de verdad Matt le había dicho eso? Seguro su imaginación le había jugado una broma, si eso tenía que ser, Matt era incapaz de preguntar aquello, más cuando hacía unos segundos apenas y había rozado una de sus orejas con sus labios y el menor se había asustado enormemente, seguro era su imaginación o eso pensó hasta que Matt lo volvió a repetir.

No sabía que contestar, bueno de hecho si sabia pero es que la situación era bastante peculiar, parecía bastante irreal, lo que más le sorprendió fue la palabra que uso Matt, uno se esperaría que dijera "hacer el amor" con lo inocente que parecía pero en lugar de eso había dicho "tener sexo". Mein Gott, sentía que comenzaría a sangrar por la nariz igual que Elizabeta cuando veía aquellos libros del mal (como él los llamaba) donde mostraban imágenes nada sanas para una chica de la edad de la húngara, aunque a decir verdad no parecían sanas para nadie, y no era que él las hubiera visto adrede, no, eso había sido un accidente, pero volviendo a su situación actual no podía articular palabra.

-¿Gilbert?-aquella suave voz lo volvió a llamar.

-Yo…-tragó saliva tratando de deshacerse de ese nudo que se le había formado en la garganta-no quiero presionarte.

El canadiense sonrió con algo de tristeza, quizá y en el fondo era cierto aquello que le había dicho Alfred aquella vez, quizá realmente no le gustaba a Gilbert, quizá solo quería acostarse con él como le había dicho su hermano, esos pensamientos solo lograron hacerlo sentir vacio.

-Mattie, te quiero-susurró depositando un beso en su frente.

"_Tengo miedo"_

-Si algo te molesta dímelo, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

"_Miedo a querer a alguien demasiado y después perderlo como paso con mamá"_

-Yo nunca haré nada que tú no quieras.

"_Tengo miedo de perder a Alfred"_

-No llores, te ves más lindo cuando sonríes.

"_Tengo miedo de que me odie, no quiero que me odien"_

-¿Te gustaría que te consiguiera unos chocolates suizos? Solo tengo que pedírselos a Vash, seguro que si le digo a Rode que se los pida por mi lo hará mientras le diga que son para ti, qué opinas ¿quieres probarlos?

"_Me pregunto si algún día me perdonarás"_

-No llores más, lo ves hasta Gilbird está preocupado por ti.

"_Es tu culpa que tenga miedo"_

-Oi Matt, ¿estás mejor?

"_Porque me hiciste darme cuenta de que quiero seguir viviendo"_

-K-ki-kiss m-me pl-ple-please

-Matt ¿de verdad estas bien?

-Gil…-a pesar de que las lagrimas se desbordaban sin cesar de sus ojos, de alguna manera lucía hermoso, a pesar de las gruesas gotas el color carmín se veía claramente-te quiero-susurró colocando sus manos en los costados de la cara del albino, notando por primera vez como comenzaban a colorearse las pálidas mejillas del ojicarmín.

"_En este momento quiero aferrarme a la vida como nunca"_

Era la primera vez que lo notaba tan necesitado, aquellos labios invadían hambrientamente los suyos, no eran besos experimentados pero aun así conseguían sacarle el aire, se sentía tan feliz de escuchar ese "te quiero" salir de los labios del canadiense, de sentir esos besos cortos y castos sobre sus labios, en ese momento era tan feliz.

"_Quiero estar junto a ti"_

Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos, se sentía bien besarlo, por una vez estaba dejando de lado toda esa timidez que siempre cargaba consigo, necesitaba hacerlo, quizá era la última vez que vería a Gilbert y si era así quería despedirse de él, aquella carta que le había escrito no le parecía suficiente despedida, pero no quería pensar más en eso, ahora solo quería disfrutar el momento.

"_No quiero que te olvides de mí"_

De nuevo le besaba la cara, secando con delicadeza sus mejillas, las gotas caían una y tras otra pero la razón de su llanto ahora era diferente, lo podía sentir, lloraba porque estaba feliz o al menos eso quería creer, lloraba porque el albino lo besaba, porque su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y porque su cara ardía, lloraba porque jamás se había sentido así.

"_Este es mi final feliz"_

-Esto es mejor que los cuentos que solía contarnos Arthur, es mejor porque no hay ningún monstruo, ni caballero, ni princesa, es mejor porque solo estamos tú y yo.

-¿Es un awesome final feliz?

-No necesitamos magia, ni hada madrina, tampoco zapatilla de cristal, solo un poco de suerte.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque este no es un final.

"_Tengo ganas de huir, aunque sea un poco más quiero quedarme contigo"_

-Jamás te olvides de mí.

-Jamás lo haría.

"_Me haces dudar de la decisión que tome"_

-Matt…

"_Quiero vivir un poco más"_

-Ich liebe dich-no podía creer lo que había escapado de sus labios, ¿acaso era aquello lo que había querido decir por tanto tiempo?

-¿Qué significa eso?-sabia el significado, no por nada había vivido varios años con Francis (alias "se decir te amo en todos los idiomas"), pero quería pretender que no lo sabía, si antes sentía temor ahora ese miedo era casi insoportable. Gilbert conseguía tambalear su mundo con una sola palabra.

-Te quiero-mintió el albino, aunque no era completamente una mentira, pero no lo había dicho con esa intención sino con la de decir te amo.

-Ich liebe dich-respondió torpemente el menor, hubiera preferido decir Je t'aime pero no se atrevió.

"_No quiero decirte adiós"_

-Creo que ya tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana birdie.

"_El final se acerca"_

-No puedo mañana, pero nos veremos pronto lo prometo.

"_pero no es mi final feliz"_

-Bien, entonces descansa.

"_Te quiero, Gilbert"_

-Sí.

"_Quizá de alguna forma yo…"_

-Hasta luego.

"_Te amo"_

Un último beso de despedida y se marchó con esa extraña sensación en el pecho, si tan solo le hubiera puesto atención a aquella extraña emoción, quizá…

"_Definitivamente este es el…"_

-Adiós.

* * *

Pensé en poner lemon pero al final quedaba demasiado fuera de lugar y ademas mi hermana no me apoyo, y hasta me tachó de idiota pero en fin, de todos modos me gusto como quedo el cap. el lemon me lo guardaré para otro fic ;p, bueno ya el próx. se descubre el misterio de las cartas y de Kumajiro. Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que contestaron la pregunta que hice el cap. anterior, me hicieron darme cuenta de algunas cosas que no habia considerado, de nuevo gracias, como veran el lemon no quedo :/ pero aun así me gusta el hecho de que todo sea más platonico y me parece más romantico, bueno.

No creo que sea necesario pero en fin, chafiglosario: Je t'aime/Ich liebe dich: Te amo en francés y alemán respectivamente, Kiss me, please: besame, por favor.

¡Hasta el domingo~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

MyobiXHitachiin

Jaja Al puede ser un psicopata violador y hasta un psicoti...me callo antes de que diga algo que no deba x3, pero es demasiado sexy, y Kiku ya aparecera otra vez en el próx. cap. solo que no me convencio la idea de darle el libro a él, me parece suficiente con el hecho de que tenga que entregar las cartas como para ponerle otro peso encima, en fin, gracias por comentar, cuidate, bye~!

SunFlor

Mi Kumajiro relleno de *censurado* huele mal TT^TT, consideraré eso de cambiarle la T por M, porque la verdad no estoy muy segura (y jamas he tenido una historia M o.o), en cuanto a lo del relleno no creo que sea nada tan impresionante, de hecho en algun cap. ya hice una referencia a lo que es, jaja solo que paso desapercibida, en fin, gracias por comentar, besos, te mando a Natasha para que te haga pagar por lo que le hiciste a Rusia-sama, by!^^

Setsuka Minami

Yo tambien imagino a Toris haciendo eso, pero primero *censurado* a *censurado* para comprobar que sea verdad, ademas en esto ya entraran en juego las cartas que Kiku debe entregar, me fue bien en los examenes o al menos eso creo ^^, tienes razón el PruCan saca la parte tierna y sobreprotectora de Gilbo, en fin, cuidate, bye~!

fallen angel's doll

¡OMG! ¡¿Francia como demonios puedes hacer algo asi? Jamas volvere a ver con los mismos ojos a los franceses, ¡maldito Francis zoofílico! ¬¬, demonios, apenas que iba a empezar a coleccionar lagrimas jaja*delirando por la falta de horas de sueño*pero no importa todavia tengo oportunidad de hacerte llorar con el próx. cap., bueno, cuidate, Adiosito~!

Ichigo

Jaja deberias usar ese mazo contra Antonio y no la tabla, aunque...mejor convence a Lovi esa si que seria una buena protección para tus hijos setsimentelindos, en fin cuidate, by~!

Thalitez

Primero que nada gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia y que te parece interesante, me sorprende que te hayas aventado los 20 cap. en tan poco tiempo, con todo y desvelada, lamento eso de casi hacerte llorar en quimica, pero no se puede evitar, hasta yo lloré escribiendo alguno que otro capítulo, de verdad me alegre mucho cuando leí el comentario, cuidate, bye~!

S w e e t

Me alegra que te guste, aunque a mi parecer casi ni tiene UsUk parece más anti-UsUk y anti-FrUk que nada pero en fin, en cuanto al PruCan es imposible no amarlo, es tan lindo y tierno OwO, yo empecé escribiendo esto pensando en hacer un UsCan que era la pareja que me obsesionaba (y todavia un poco) cuando empecé el fic, pero de alguna manera todo terminó asi, en fin, gracias por comentar, cuidate, ya el próx. cap. se sabra que ha pasado con el awesome Gilbert, chao~!

Junjou-Panic

Wiii~ Me alegra saber que sigues leyendo, lamento que haya quedado confuso lo de Toris, pero no podía dejarle todo a Kiku, hubiera sido cruel de mi parte T.T ya en el sig. se aclarara lo de Kumajiro y tambien se sabra de las demas cartas, jaja tal vez y solo tal vez Arthur si terminé por ir a buscar consuelo en los brazos de Kiku pero aun no es seguro, en fin, cuidate, by!^^

¡Gracias por los 91 reviews, jamas aspire a llegar a tantos, de verdad gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a este fic, jamas habia tenido tantas lectoras~!

**[Deja review o...Tony te abducirá y tu cerebro será removido y sustituido por una hamburguesa (?)]**

¡Dudas, sugerencias, pasteles (?), criticas constructivas, amenazas acompañadas de dulces (sino no son recibidas), etc. etc. al awesome y lindo botoncito de abajo~!

El sabor de Matt


	22. Capitulo 10

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **Ya saben _"Mattie" _[es para los pensamientos] y esto: _**'Mattie' **_[lo usaré para indicar que lo estan leyendo en algún lugar, ya sea una carta, periódico, anuncio, libro, etc.], bastante confuso...OoC (?)

**Aclaración: **Este es el orden en que estan basadas cada versión o lo que sea, Toris, Guillermo, Francis, el Señor Jones (que no tiene nobre u.ú), Kiku, Arthur, Gilbert, Feliks y por último las cartas que no necesitan aclaración.

¡Muchas gracias por las correcciones! Lamento que haya habido tanto error pero la incompetente autora estaba desvelada y se comia letras, comas y palabras .-. pero en fin ya esta corregido~ Ah~ ya recuerdo que iba a decir, a la persona que deje el review 112 se le recompensará y tambien al rev. ciento y no sé...:/ no esperaba juntar 103 tan pronto así que haré papelitos y vere cual toca :9 ¡Hasta el próx.!*autora desvelada fuera*

¡Lamento la tardanza! TT^TT, ¡espero que les guste~! Wii~ ya mero llegamos a los 100 reviews y tendré que comprarle una pizza a mi hermana u.u pero wii~! muchas gracias por el apoyo~!

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**_Capítulo 10_**

Tenía los ojos hinchados, llevaba horas llorando, estaba desesperado, lo más seguro es que ya hubiera conseguido empapar al rubio con aquellas gotas saladas que derramaban sin piedad sus ojos, esa estúpida impotencia no lo abandonaba, se suponía que debía encontrar a Kumajiro pero… ¿Cómo demonios lo haría? Según recordaba el oso había estado en la escena del crimen, recordaba que al entrar era lo primero que había visto, Kumajiro cubierto de sangre.

-Liet-lo llamó con voz baja-¿de verdad quieres ir?

-Necesito encontrar a Kumajiro.

-Tipo si no te sientes preparado para esto…

-¿Como conseguiré a Kumajiro si ese día…?

-Ese no era, o sea tipo, obviamente ese no era Kumajiro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que insististe en que nos reuniéramos a estudiar?-El lituano solo asintió sin entender realmente a lo que se refería el rubio-Ese día, accidentalmente derrame algo de tinta sobre Kumajiro, por suerte solo manché una de sus orejas, pero tipo, a Matt casi le da un infarto…

-Feliks no entiendo a que quieres llegar.

-O sea Liet, no seas impaciente, como que a eso voy, el punto es que por más que tratamos de quitarle la mancha nada funcionó y…

-Sigo sin comprender.

-Tipo déjame terminar, como decía, el oso aquel no la tenía, de cualquier modo ¿para qué lo necesitas?

-Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

"_Es por tu bien que no puedo decírtelo"_

-Estas actuando muy extraño, o sea Liet, ¿qué te sucede?

"_Lo siento, Feliks"_

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco sensible supongo.

No le gustaba mentirle a Feliks y estaba seguro de que había notado el hecho de que le estaba mintiendo pero, simplemente no podía decirle lo que acababa de descubrir, por ahora solo debía ir al funeral, quizá y con un poco de suerte…encontraría a Kumajiro en el sitio.

* * *

Pasaba saliva trabajosamente, saliva que quemaba su garganta seca, tal vez tenía sed, pero no lo sabía, se sentía tremendamente espesa tanto que le daba asco tener que tragarla, era demasiado viscosa que le causaba nauseas, se concentraba solo en pasarla, de lo contrario terminaría cubierto de saliva, tenía que concentrarse para no ahogarse con ella, era como si hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo inconscientemente, de hecho también había olvidado como respirar, en ese momento algo tan vital como aquello le resultaba ajeno. Lo único que podía recordar con claridad era como llorar, que ahora parecía como si fuera una de sus funciones vitales.

Se repetía a si mismo que tenía que calmarse, que Matthew jamás habría querido verlo así y menos saber que estaba así por él, Matt jamás se perdonaría por hacer sufrir a alguien de esa manera, pero demonios el no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía, no, no cuando estaba asistiendo al funeral de su mejor amigo, de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, de Matthew Williams.

Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, inflando su pecho lo más que le fuera posible, dejando que sus pulmones se llenarán completamente de oxigeno, esperando que con eso pudiera aliviar aquella sensación de que le faltaba el aire, sensación que había experimentado desde antes de llegar a aquella escuela que antes compartió con el canadiense.

Respiro hondo, con la esperanza de que el dolor disminuyera un poco, anhelando que todo fuera un simple sueño, un engaño, una ilusión, una mala pasada, deseando captar el aroma dulce que despedía su mejor amigo.

Sus piernas flaqueaban, aunque trataba de disimularlo, se mordía los labios en un vano intento de reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, su cara estaba completamente demacrada, las marcadas ojeras se hacían presentes en su rostro como grandes manchas en una combinación poco uniforme entre morado y negro, su piel morena lucia pálida, de su sonrisa solo quedaba una mueca vacía, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, sus manos temblorosas, su caminar pausado y tambaleante, parecía que en cualquier momento el chico se caería, en definitiva el cubano estaba irreconocible.

Se acerco al rubio, después de todo tenía que darle el pésame, el había perdido al amor de su vida, a su mejor amigo y a la persona que más quería en el mundo, pero Alfred había perdido a su hermano y al parecer el chico también estaba abatido.

-Yo…-su voz se quebró-lo siento…

Aquella voz le sonaba ajena, irreconocible, ni el mismo habría creído que era él quien hablaba de no haber articulado aquella frase. ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin escuchar su propia voz?

Alfred lo miró a los ojos, mientras el intentaba corresponderle la mirada, sintiendo como la humedad invadía sus mejillas, malditas gotas que se atrevían a surcar su rostro. Agachó la mirada, pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de aferrarse al pecho del chico, no era Matthew, no, eso jamás, era parecido, pero eso no le importaba, solo necesitaba un poco de consuelo, solo por Matthew haría las paces con ese gringo idiota, solo por Matthew.

Porque Matthew era lo que los unía, Matt era la razón por la que ambos lloraban, incluso muerto Mattie seguía siendo tan amable como siempre.

Gran parte de la ceremonia estuvo así, aferrándose al pecho del estadounidense, que no trataba de animarlo, no, solo lo dejaba desahogarse, y este a su vez se desahogaba.

"_Un mar de llanto"_

El solo lloraba en silencio, porque simplemente ya no podía emitir más que leves sollozos, sollozos tan bajos y suaves como había sido la voz de Matt en vida.

"_Solo por ti…es que puedo llorar un mar"_

Era parecido, tenían el mismo rostro, más no eran iguales, no, nunca lo habían sido.

"_Como agua y aceite"_

El canadiense era único, Matt era y siempre seria una parte importante en su vida, lo más maravilloso que le sucedió.

"_Y nunca pude decirte que te amo"_

Se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho directamente, ya que pese a sus intentos el chico (que era demasiado distraído) pasaba desapercibidos sus constantes intentos de declarársele.

"_Te quiero fue lo único que pude decirte"_

Francis se veía muy diferente a como lo recordaba, indudablemente más delgado, mucho más, todos se veían afligidos, la mayoría de los presentes lloraban, el francés que parecía haber quedado viudo o algo parecido.

"_Me pregunto si estarás viéndonos desde algún lugar…"_

Sonrió con un poco de melancolía ante aquel pensamiento, separándose al fin del pecho del ojiazul.

"_Si es así…entonces…"_

"_Sabrás lo mucho que todos te querían…"_

"_Lo mucho que te amaba, lo mucho que te amo…"_

"_Lo mucho que te extraño…y la falta que nos haces"_

"_Si es así entonces…"_

Miró una vez más la fría lápida que rezaba:

'_**Descansé en paz**_

_**Matthew Williams.**_

_**Hermano, amigo, hijo.**_

_**Nunca te olvidaremos'**_

"_Si es así entonces…seguiré viviendo"_

"_Seré feliz por ti y solo por ti"_

"…_porque así lo hubieras querido…"_

Siempre amable, siempre dulce, siempre Matthew.

* * *

No era la primera vez que asistía a un funeral pero si era una de las más tristes, empezaba a detestar los funerales, los velorios más tristes a los que había asistido hasta el momento habían sido tres contando este.

Los recordaba perfectamente, incluso podía percibir esa profunda tristeza y el dolor en el pecho, el primero fue el sepelio de la madre del canadiense, el sepelio de aquella mujer que marcó su vida, la había querido como a una madre, eso había sido para él, a pesar de saber de su salud delicada y de aquella muerte prematura que la acechaba, había conseguido encariñarse con ella, esa había sido la única mujer a la que su padre de verdad había amado, una mujer única y no solo una conquista más de su padre, no era una de las tantas que tratarían de tomar el lugar de la madre que jamás conoció y que desaparecerían a los pocos días u horas para jamás regresar, no, la muerte de esa mujer le había dolido, porque con ella también perdió a su hermano menor, a aquel niño que tanto adoro, a Matthew.

El siguiente funeral fue el de su amada, la mujer más grandiosa y por mucho tiempo la persona que más amo, aquella que le fue arrebatada por un incendio, aquella dama gentil y fuerte, aquella doncella, su Juana. Había sido su único amor, o al menos eso se había aferrado a creer, ella había sido la razón por la que se había negado a querer a Matthew, pero por más que lo intentara uno no manda en el corazón, le había dado todo a esa mujer y al final se había sentido tan vacio, esa muerte, gracias a esa muerte se había vuelto un vividor como su padre, había dejado de creer en el amor, ¿para que amar si solo vas a acabar herido? El no quería herir a Matt, el no quería ser herido, no quería deshonrar la memoria de su único amor, "su único amor" que mentira más grande era esa, menuda estupidez, ¿cómo podía creer eso cuando su primer amor había sido el pequeño canadiense?, su pequeño hermanito, si claro, como si alguna vez lo hubiese visto como tal.

La primera vez que vio a Matthew se presentó depositando un beso en una de sus manitas, y es que en ese momento el niño le pareció tan hermoso, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, que se prometió protegerlo, quiso protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hecho de que Matthew y Alfred se conocieran solo consiguió complicar las cosas.

La madre de los gemelos, estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a Alfred, estaba feliz de conocer a su hijo, Matt estaba shockeado al igual que Alfred, no todos los días unos desconocidos llegan diciendo ser tu familia, en ese tiempo los americanos tenían ocho años. Ese incidente solo consiguió acortar la vida de esa mujer, dos años y se marchó para siempre, dejando al pequeño Matt solo, el niño lloraba día y noche, a su alrededor todo había cambiado, los demás niños siempre hablaban sobre los extraño que era y las madres de estos solo lo miraban con pena, pero las cosas no acaban ahí, la custodia de Matt…Nolan no consiguió obtenerla, por más que intentaron el niño tendría que ir donde su padre biológico, a casa de Arthur.

Francis hacia lo posible por estar al pendiente de lo que acontecía en la vida del canadiense, tarea que realizaba a través de Arthur, por esta razón la relación entre ellos mejoro, Arthur era un buen hermano mayor y el a menudo tenía la oportunidad de visitar al canadiense, sabía bien que el inglés no tenía muchos amigos debido a su carácter difícil por lo que no le resultaba difícil conseguir acceso a la casa de este, ya que la señora Kirkland consideraba que Francis era uno de los amigos de Arthur.

Todo marchaba bien hasta ese día, el día en que Arthur y los gemelos viajaron a América, luego de unas semanas regresaron, pero, las cosas entre las señora Kirkland y el señor Jones no iban bien, hasta que finalmente un día Arthur llegó llorando a él.

El inglés estaba desesperado, Al y Mattie habían desaparecido junto con su padre, ni siquiera se habían despedido, simplemente se habían esfumado, duraron algunos años sin saber de ellos, hasta el cumpleaños número 14 de los gemelos, ambos pidieron como regalo ir a Inglaterra, fue una suerte que pudieran encontrarse con ellos y entonces sucedió…

Había vivido los momentos más importantes de la vida de Matthew, en cada uno de ellos había estado presente o al menos lo había intentado, su primer beso, ese casto beso, ese día sus impulsos lo habían traicionado y había terminado por rozar sus labios con aquella casta boquita, estaba seguro que eso había influido en que Matt terminara por enamorarse de él, ese beso le había sabido a gloria, a pesar de solo ser un simple rocé, le dolió verdaderamente el tener que mentirle al menor, el tener que decirle que aquello no fue más que un accidente.

Se sintió increíblemente feliz cuando escuchó la declaración del chico dos años después, cuando sucedió aquel segundo beso, cuando se obligo a sí mismo a no corresponderle, si lo hubiera hecho, se arrepentía profundamente de no haber aceptado los sentimientos de ese chico.

Notaba las miradas cargadas de preocupación, sino se equivocaba estas pertenecían a Arthur y a Antonio, o al menos eso podía percibir, llevaba días sin salir de casa, solo encerrado, dormía muchísimo, casi no probaba alimento, a decir verdad ni siquiera sentía hambre o si la sentía no le interesaba, estos días se había visto a obligado a ingerir alimentos debido a la preocupación de sus empleados que le insistían en que no querían que se enfermara, debido a la preocupación de Antonio y a las constantes llamadas de Arthur que a pesar de negarlo también se hallaba preocupado por él.

Había adelgazado muchísimo, pero eso poco le importaba, cargaba un ramo de rosas, un libro de cuentos y esa carta que le acababa de entregar Kiku, esa carta que aun no se atrevía a leer, la carta de la que solo le basto observar unos segundos para reconocer la caligrafía y comenzar a llorar, esa carta de Matt.

* * *

Se lo habían advertido, sus niños se irían tarde o temprano, pero no esperaba que se fueran de esa manera, uno de sus niños estaba muerto, su pequeño.

Era la segunda vez que perdía a alguien por su estupidez, maldecía su estúpido orgullo, porque ahora no solo había perdido al amor de su vida, no, ya no solo era Maddie, la madre de sus hijos, no, ahora eran sus dos hijos, Matthew estaba muerto y Alfred lo odiaba…

Sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho, todo esto era su culpa, su maldita culpa, sino hubiera ignorado todo este tiempo a sus hijos, si les hubiera brindado el cariño y el amor que necesitaban ni Alfred ni Matthew estarían viviendo esto.

Había abandonado a esos niños cuando más lo necesitaban y ahora sabía bien que aquel resultado era mayoritariamente por su culpa, por su culpa sus niños estaban…

El solo observaba cobardemente escondido a lo lejos, como había hecho en el funeral de su ex esposa, solo que ahora le era imposible no escuchar las cosas que gritaban los asistentes al sepelio y es que gritaban, con desesperación, aquel chico castaño seguía intentando lanzarse sobre su hijo y entonces… ¿era eso sangre?

Tenía que ir, por una vez en toda su maldita existencia, trataría de hacer algo por uno de sus pequeños.

* * *

Casi toda la ceremonia estuvo en silencio, en un rincón, acompañado por Feliciano y por Yao que lo veía con suma preocupación y tenía motivos para hacerlo cuando hace tan solo unos días lo había encontrado llorando tan desgarradoramente sosteniendo esas cartas en su manos y abrazando fuertemente aquel oso blanco que ahora sostenía con firmeza.

A pocos minutos de que acabara la ceremonia por fin se decidió a entregar aquellos sobres, el primero que entregó fue el que estaba dirigido al francés, el siguiente el de Guillermo, posteriormente el de Arthur y el de Alfred, a quienes encontró juntos, finalmente divisó a Feliks, la última persona, ya que el que estaba dirigido al lituano estaba vacío, se dirigió con paso lento donde el rubio.

-Feliks-susurro atrayendo la atención de este, pero entonces sintió que algo o alguien lo empujaba, consiguiendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo casi inmediatamente, el polaco se acercó alarmado a él.

-Liet ¿qué demonios…?

El castaño no contestó e inmediatamente frente a los ojos de ambos tomo al oso y lo rompió en pedazos, aquello era imposible…

Trozos de tela, trozos de tela blanca, tela, tela manchada de sangre, tela impregnada de ese indiscutible olor a sexo…

* * *

La primera vez que se encontró con Matthew tenía 7 años, lo había confundido con Alfred y cogiéndolo en brazos, Francis llegó aterrado a reclamarle que soltara a su hermanito, el inglés no comprendió hasta que vio la cara aterrada del menor, después de eso, hizo lo posible por comprobar su teoría de que ese niño era idéntico a Alfred, por lo que algunos días más tarde invitó al francés y a su hermanito a su casa a jugar, Bonnefoy acepto receloso, pero al final de cuentas cuando se encontraron con que ambos niños eran idénticos solo atinaron a avisar a sus padres sobre aquel descubrimiento.

Matthew tenía 10 años cuando se mudó a su casa, hablaba francés, cosa que el británico detestaba, e inglés de un modo bastante extraño, ya que aquel acento les parecía bastante cómico tanto a él como al estadounidense, era un niño muy tímido, lloraba casi a diario, porque extrañaba Canadá o Francia, porque extrañaba a su madre y porque echaba de menos a Francis, el hacia todo lo posible por tratar de calmarlo, cosa que a menudo lograba a base de contarle historias, cada vez que Matthew lloraba Alfred también lo hacía, un día Arthur uso un conjuro de invisibilidad en Mattie, o al menos eso quiso creer el pequeño, ese conjuro no eran más que simples palabras carentes de significado, que no servían para otra cosa, pero Matt quiso creer que aquello en verdad le ayudaría a ocultarse de aquellas miradas compasivas que le dirigían todos a su alrededor y Arthur no quiso destrozar aquella ilusión, que error cometió, gracias a eso, Matt se volvió más introvertido y poco llamativo, llegando al punto en que era difícil distinguirlo a simple vista o confundirlo constantemente con Alfred.

Tenían doce años cuando dejaron Inglaterra, el señor Jones se los llevó sin ninguna razón aparente, el británico lloró por semanas, sabía que las cosas entre su madre y aquel hombre no iban del todo bien, pero aun así no se esperaba que se llevara a sus hermanitos sin siquiera dejarlo despedirse. Amaba profundamente a esos niños, el siempre había estado solo, su madre trabajaba mucho y no tenía muchos (sino es que ningún) amigos, ser hijo único no era algo muy alentador y sus primos y demás familiares no lo trataban de la mejor manera, a decir verdad lo veían más como un saco de boxeo que como a un ser humano.

Realmente le vino mal que los gemelos desaparecieran, pero la siguiente vez que los vio lucían realmente diferentes, se habían convertido en unos adolescentes, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando reconoció al estadounidense y sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse, God, ¿qué clase de pervertido era? ¿Cómo podía reaccionar así ante su hermanito? Alfred apenas y tenía 14 años y el 16, esto no era posible, no, definitivamente no estaba enamorado de Alfred, no, pero por más que se negara a creerlo era cierto, y lo comprobó varias veces, cuando años después el americano le confesó sus sentimientos y él lo rechazó.

Pero volviendo a Matthew realmente no podía creer que estuviera muerto, ese niño tan dulce que tenía cara de no matar ni a una mosca, ¿de verdad existía alguien tan cruel como para asesinar a alguien así? Matt siempre había sido su hermanito, aun cuando viera de otra forma a Alfred, a Matt siempre consiguió verlo como su hermano, un hermano increíblemente lindo y adorable, siempre lo cuidaba, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces se olvidara de él o le diera preferencia a Alfred, trataba de estar ahí siempre que le fuera posible para apoyar al canadiense.

Francis lucía terrible, en realidad todos, hasta él, todo parecía irreal, se preguntaba si las hadas que vivían en su casa no le estarían jugando una broma cruel, todo parecía tan caótico, Alfred parecía tranquilo, demasiado, a menudo se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, pero solo eso, Arthur esperaba que estuviera destrozado pero al contrario, quien parecía destrozado era Francis, o Guillermo o cualquier otro, todos parecían más afectados que Alfred, todos…

Se sorprendió un poco cuando el pelinegro apareció con los ojos aguados solo para entregarle ese extraño sobre, y más al notar que entregó uno igual, por lo menos a simple vista, a Alfred.

Reconoció la letra del autor de aquella carta y comenzó a leer con un poco de desesperación, a pesar de que tenía una mala sensación acerca de todo esto.

* * *

Sentía claramente como aquellas miradas se clavaban en su ser, todas y cada una de las miradas estaban cargadas de odio, resentimiento, en esos momentos se alegraba de que las miradas no mataran porque de lo contrario, ya habría muerto por lo menos unas cincuenta veces, también podía percibir la mirada de preocupación de West, su hermano preguntaba cada cierto tiempo si de verdad creía que había sido buena idea asistir al funeral, a lo que él solo contestaba con un leve movimiento de mano, como restándole importancia al asunto, era más que obvio que no había sido una buena idea, era pésima, ahí todos le odiaban.

Solo quería despedirse, solo eso, cargaba un ramo de flores blancas, por el simple hecho de que aquello le recordaba un poco al canadiense, y con ellas algunas hojas de maple, que había logrado conseguir tras un gran esfuerzo.

Una mirada extraña se clavó en él durante varios segundos, por increíble que pareciera no era de odio, sino… ¿curiosidad?

El que lo miraba era un chico de piel oscura, que recordaba haber visto en algún lado, sin embargo su contacto visual fue cortado cuando el japonés atrajo la atención del chico, Gilbert continuo caminando, la ceremonia acababa de terminar, por lo que solo estaban ahí para dejar el ramo.

No podía evitar recordar la primera vez que vio a Matthew, mejor dicho la primera vez que lo noto, estaban viendo a los de grados inferiores jugar hockey, siempre era emocionante ver como los enanos se lastimaban, lo acompañaban el Bad Friends Trío y Arthur, debido a que habían suspendido la clase actual y las siguientes, al principio el partido era bastante aburrido, hasta que entro un chico rubio, al cual no se le distinguía el rostro, pero, Mein Gott, jamás había visto a alguien jugar de esa manera, los demás chicos apestaban al lado de aquel muchacho, era verdaderamente awesome y eso viniendo de Gilbert era demasiado significativo, Gilbert parecía eufórico, mientras el chico pateaba el trasero del otro equipo casi completamente solo.

Quería que se quitara el casco, en verdad necesitaba ver ese rostro, por fin sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, pero que rostro tan hermoso tenia aquel chico, sus facciones eran bastante finas, esos ojos, estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor que lo hacía ver aun más magnifico, ese día se decidió, definitivamente ese chico tenía que ser suyo.

"_Te extraño"_

Claro que lo extrañaba, ansiaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, aunque fuera una vez más, maldición, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Matt tenía que estar muerto?

Todo iba bien entre ellos, todo parecía perfecto, y entonces ¿por qué? Quería hacer pagar al maldito que asesinó a su Matt, ¿quién en este maldito mundo era capaz de dañar a alguien así?

"_Dije que te protegería"_

No le gustaba ver llorar al canadiense, se prometió a si mismo que se encargaría de devolverle la sonrisa al chico.

"_y al final de cuentas no pude"_

Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, si tan solo…demonios, esos estúpidos solo conseguían deprimirlo, deseaba que todo terminara, ya no podía, simplemente no podía más, todos pensaban que él había asesinado a Matthew, hasta el mismo comenzaba a creerlo, lo único que deseaba era ver al chico una vez más, solo una vez más.

Todo parecía ir en su contra, seguramente terminaría en prisión por ese crimen que no había cometido, quería borrar de su memoria aquellos últimos segundos, aquellos instantes en los que el cuerpo del chico le fue arrebatado, aquel último aliento, ese último aliento él se lo había llevado, había depositado un pequeño beso en aquellos labios que poco a poco perdían la poca calidez que les quedaba, había visto como esos ojos amatistas perdían ese brillo que tanto amaban, como perdía su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que adoro, lo había abrazado con fuerza en un estúpido intento de que no se fuera, "no mueras" repetía, "Matt, por favor aguanta un poco", "quédate", "no me dejes", no importaba lo que dijera, lo que gritara, el chico no volvería, estaba muerto, muerto en sus brazos, su Matt.

"_Hubo tantas cosas que jamás me atreví a decirte"_

Había sido un idiota, un idiota feliz, al creer que Matt siempre estaría a su lado, al creer que siempre existía un mañana, y en su caso había uno, pero no lo había para el americano, no volvería a haberlo.

"_Hay tantas cosas que me callé"_

De nuevo sentía la humedad inundar sus mejillas, maldición, estaba cansado de llorar, ya no quería hacerlo más, no quería, más no podía evitarlo, los ojos le ardían, realmente odiaba esa maldita sensación de haber perdido lo más importante que tenía en la vida.

Joder, de nuevo podía notar esa profunda preocupación impregnada en la mirada de su hermano menor, odiaba esa mirada, la odiaba porque le hacía recordar lo miserable que se sentía.

-Burder…

El peli plata coloco las flores con cuidado sobre la lápida, pasando suavemente sus dedos sobre la inscripción:

'_**Matthew Williams'**_

Matt era joven, demasiado, había escuchado a la gente decir que las muertes más dolorosas son aquellas que no esperas, pero su opinión difería, todas la muertes son dolorosas, pero las más dolorosas son las de aquellas personas a las que más quieres.

"_Te necesito, Birdie"_

-Te necesito-susurró secándose el rostro.

-Burder…

-Ya, está bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Ja, ya me he despedido.

Emprendieron la marcha tal como habían llegado, acompañados por esas miradas venenosas que les dirigían con ganas de saltarle encima al prusiano.

-Ich liebe dich, Birdie.

Se tallo los ojos con fuerza, seguro había sido su imaginación, de otra forma no podría haber visto eso, por un momento deseo ser tan crédulo como Arthur, por unos momentos deseo no ser tan solo supersticioso, quería creer en lo que sus ojos veían y eso era a Matthew sonriéndole.

-Gilbert.

Esa voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, a esa maldita realidad donde Matt yacía varios metros bajo tierra.

-¿Kiku? ¿Qué sucede?

-Esto es para ti.

Un sobre, pero no cualquier sobre, esa caligrafía era de…

-Matthew.

* * *

Liet llevaba todo el día actuando de forma extraña y él tenia un mal presentimiento, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón de aquel cambio en su amigo, no podía evitar pensar que estaba relacionado con Matthew y con ese libro que cargaba con recelo.

El tipo estuvo muy ansioso, como si estuviera buscando algo, probablemente a Kumajiro, toda esa conversación aparentemente carente de sentido que habían tenido hace tan solo unas horas le resultaba increíblemente incomoda, como si después de eso fuese a suceder algo malo.

Cuando el japonés se le acercó y fue interceptado por Toris quien le arrebato al oso, de verdad se aterró, el lituano era una persona tranquila mas no débil, jamás lo había visto hacer algo así, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando el castaño tomo al oso entre sus manos y lo destrozó.

Los retazos de tela hicieron su aparición, sabanas blancas o eso pretendían ser, ese nauseabundo olor, ese maldito olor y esas manchas de sangre, la mirada de Toris se oscureció y se marchó furioso hacia algún lugar, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar para después ayudar al japonés a ponerse de pie y emprender el camino para dar alcance al báltico.

Kiku lo detuvo, lo detuvo apenas unos segundos para entregarle… ¿un sobre?

El polaco no prestó mucha atención a eso, hasta que escuchó ese maldito gritó.

-What a fuck is wrong with you?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

El lituano sostenía aquellas piezas de tela, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de aquellas malditas lágrimas de impotencia.

Entonces Feliks reparó al fin en esa carta.

* * *

'_**Lo lamento, de verdad jamás fue mi intención sacarte de mi vida, aun eres mi mejor amigo y siempre lo serás, sé que es difícil pero en verdad no buscó que lo entiendas, no creo que nadie lo haga.**_

_**A estas alturas y si esta carta llega a tus manos lo más seguro es que yo…haya muerto o que Alfred lo esté.**_

_**Toda esta historia es extraña pero aun así, te pido que me disculpes, además quiero agradecerte algo, muchas gracias por el oso que me regalaste, de verdad me fue de mucha utilidad. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, la otra vez escuché a Alfred decirlo pero no lo creí hasta que encontré aquella carta, jamás noté que la dejaste en aquella caja junto al oso, probablemente tu tampoco lo hiciste, ya que más que una carta parece un borrador…¿estás enamorado de mí?**_

_**Lo sé, si leí aquella carta es obvio que se la respuesta pero, no puedo pensar claramente ahora mismo, Guillermo, solo quiero disculparme por jamás notarlo, muchas gracias por aquella carta, fueron palabras realmente hermosas, me hizo feliz, creo que después de todo de alguna manera te lastimé, lamento jamás haber notado que tú estabas en la misma situación que yo con Francis.**_

_**Seguramente fue incomodo para ti que te hablara sobre Gilbert y fue doloroso verme sufrir por Francis, pero aun así, siempre trataste de mantenerte a mi lado, de verdad lo agradezco.**_

_**Pero esto es una despedida, probablemente estoy cavando mi propia tumba por eso, solo me queda decirte que todo esto es por el bien de Alfred y a la vez de…**_

_**Aún ahora no puedo evitar poner su vida por encima de la mía, es por eso que hago todo esto, sé que es suicida, pero es la única opción que me parece factible, no quiero que mi hermano sufra más.**_

_**Gracias por todo, te quiero. Adiós.'**_

No, esto no era posible, corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron solo para llegar al momento en el que el castaño se lanzaba sobre el rubio.

* * *

'_**Supongo que esto te es extraño pero aun así, quería despedirme, estoy consciente de que probablemente me odiaras, quiero tener fe en que todo saldrá bien, pero lo más seguro es que alguno de nosotros terminé muerto, si es Alfred sé que me odiarás, pero aún así, realmente no importa.**_

_**Arthur, quiero agradecerte por todo, siempre fuiste un magnifico hermano mayor, a pesar de que no fuiste mi hermano por mucho tiempo, aun así, eres una excelente persona, aprendí mucho de ti, de verdad apreció que te preocupes por mí, aun si no eres capaz de reconocerme la mayor parte de las veces, porque no soy fácil de distinguir, a decir verdad no resaltó mucho pero aun así, de verdad apreció que me consideres aunque sea un poco importante.**_

_**Sé que es extraño que te pida un favor a estas alturas, pero en caso de que mi plan no funcioné, solo te pido por favor…'**_

¿De qué demonios hablaba el canadiense? ¿Cuál plan?

'_**protege a…'**_

Estaba más que desconcertado, no podía comprender ni una sola palabra, todo era tan extraño, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de continuar leyendo, ya que en ese momento, el castaño se lanzó encima de Alfred.

- What a fuck is wrong with you?-gruñó el ingles.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-gritó furioso el lituano sosteniendo aquellas sabanas cubiertas de sangre, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

* * *

'_**Sé que jamás corresponderás a mis sentimientos, aun así de alguna forma yo…te sigo amando, siempre serás importante en mi vida, es por eso que no soportaría perderte, porque significas tanto para mi, por el simple hecho de que fuiste muchas cosas, mi hermano mayor, mi primer amor, Francis, lo siento pero esta es la despedida.**_

_**No puedes amarme y lo entiendo, jamás quise forzarte, sin embargo necesito hacer esto, lo siento, gracias por aparecer en mi vida…'**_

¿Qué se supone significaba eso? Solo eran unas cuantas palabras, una despedida bastante extraña y aun así conseguía partirle el alma.

Aquel gritó atrajo su atención, por lo que se apresuró a separar a ambos chicos pero aquello jamás se lo espero, aquello se le clavó en uno de sus costados y después solo sintió como algo brotaba de aquel sitio…¿eso era su sangre?

* * *

'_**Lo lamento Feliks, pero para esto necesito de ti, de Toris y de Kiku, sé que es egoísta de mi parte encargarles esta misión tan difícil, pero es necesario para aclarar este embrollo, ya no puedo más, he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos, estoy haciendo lo posible, cuento con que el diario haya sido entregado a la policía sin que ninguno de ustedes lo haya leído, viví algunas cosas de las que no quisiera que nadie se enterara y sé que si alguien lo leyera su concepción de Alfred cambiaria completamente, es por eso que les pido que hagan lo que hagan no lo lean.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo, jamás tuve muchos amigos pero siempre tuve buenos, por favor no juzguen a Alfred, el verdaderamente no tuvo la culpa, ni siquiera sé si yo la tuve, esto jamás estuvo en nuestras manos.**_

_**Solo te pido un favor, el mismo que le pedí a Arthur, por favor protege a…'**_

¿Qué demonios significaba todo esto?

'_**y a Arthur, se que Alfred jamás se perdonaría si llegara a hacerle daño, de nuevo gracias por ser mi amigo…'**_

-¡No se dé que hablas!

-¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste violar a Matthew?

* * *

'_**Quiero pensar que aun no es demasiado tarde para decirlo, te amo, de verdad, no quiero morir, no quiero sentir miedo, no quiero dejarte, quiero estar aunque sea un poco más a tu lado, aunque sea un poco.**_

_**Soy feliz en cierto modo, porque me amas, gracias por amarme, de verdad muchas gracias Gilbert, gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo, me gustas mucho, te quiero tanto, te amo demasiado, es por eso que no quiero tener que decir adiós, pero tengo que hacerlo.**_

_**Esto es por el bien de Alfred, pensaras que es idiota, pero yo no soportaría perderlo, quizá no tome la decisión más inteligente pero aun así es algo que decidí hace mucho.**_

_**Lo siento de verdad, fuiste la única persona de la que me despedí en persona y es porque sabía que esta carta no sería suficiente, no quiero decirte adiós, de verdad no quiero, pero no me queda otra opción, en el mejor de los casos esta carta no llegará a ti, pero en el peor…seguramente no volveré a ser el mismo, quiero creer que esto resultara bien, pero lo más seguro es que alguno de nosotros se convierta en un asesino…**_

_**Lo lamento, aun cuando mi vida no era más mía, aun cuando sabía que el fin se acercaba, quise ser egoísta y darte alas, quise ser egoísta y creer que podía ser feliz, y de verdad lo fui…**_

_**Con esto le digo adiós a mi final feliz, con esto te digo Je t'aime, con esto me despido para siempre de ti, Gilbert Beilschmidt'**_

Corrió de regreso siendo perseguido por un desconcertado Ludwig solo para toparse con aquella escena.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Francis!

* * *

'_**Recuérdalo…recuerda ese día, el terror que sentías y no te rindas, tu puedes hacerlo, recuerda el día en que me pediste que te…**_

_**No puedo más, es idiota pensar que puedo hacerlo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo…'**_

* * *

A mi parecer esto pudo haber quedado mejor, pero en fin, me falta dormir, este cap. quedo mu~y largo u.u, mi parte favorita fue la de Guillermo, que de hecho era la única parte de este cap. que tenía escrita y era todo el cap. pero decidí agregar una versión para cada uno, así que resulto esto, se que es confusó, pero ya se aclaró lo de Kumajiro o al menos eso creo, ya solo quedan dos cap. antes del final al parecer TT^TT me dolera escribir el final pero haré mi máyor esfuerzo, ¡Hasta la próximo capítulo~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

MyobiXHitachiin

Y aquí esta la conti, me alegra que te guste Al en cualquier faceta porque el pobre va a pasar por muchas...TwT entre ellas psicoti...ok no spoileare ¬¬, espero haya quedado bien el cap. ¡Alfred!*se va a llorar a un rincón*Bye~!

SunFlor

Ya por fin el funeral, que no quedo tan bien como quería pero bueno u.u, noo! ya no mates a Russia ni a su familia! ellos merecen vivir! por tu culpa no puedo dormir ¬¬ tengo miedo de que te aparezcas y me asesines con los cordones de tus zapatillas ¬¬, pero en fin fuera de que me falta dormir...erm...¡pobre Alfred!*aura depresiva*ya solo quedan unos dos cap. antes del final TT^TT, cuidate y no mates a Rusia-sama T.T by!^^

Ichigo

Wujú~! Lindas y confiables aplanadoras~! Tengo una obsesión con ellas desde hace unos dos años jaja desde que me volví fan de vocaloid, en fin, aquí esta la conti...TT^TT buu! sigo de llorona, tendré que ir a comer dulces para poder reponerme de esto -; Cuidate, chao~!

Thalitez

Y de lo triste me voy a lo más triste, algún día escribiré algo que no sea angst, lo juro, pero por el momento no :9, gracias por comentar, que genial que te dejen entrar a Internet en clase, a mi me dejaban pero los malditos nos quitaron el inter que porque disque nos distraiamos mucho, bastardos ¬¬, en fin, cuidate, bye~!

Junjou-Panic

Tal vez meta Asakiku en el cap. final, bueno en uno de los finales ^^', pero en fin, waa! sigo histerica, soy una persona cruel, buu! pobre Gil! creo que no sufrió tanto, o eso espero y en cuanto a Kiku, wii~ volvió a hacer su aprarición, al igual que Toris y Feliks, bueno me marchó, necesito dormir aunque sea unos cuantos minutos, cuidate, bye~!

Yumi Kazahaya

Wii~ Chocolates belgas~! Auch! uno me dio en el ojo! TT^TT, muy cierto, nadie mata a Matthew sin sufrir antes, pero Alfred...*aura depresiva*¡Alfred! TAT ya se hará justicia pero...buu! esto será triste...gracias por seguir comentando, cuidate, by!^^

**[Por cada review que dejas...la autora recibe una caja de pañuelos y envía una nación de chocolate tamaño real *¬*] **Todas las naciones disponibles~x3

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, sexys canadienses *¬*, etc. solo presionen el no tan awesome como Ore-sama botoncito azul~!


	23. Despedida

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **Muerte de personaje, OoC, narración en primera persona y tercera...ya saben _"Mattie" _[es para los pensamientos] y esto: _**'Mattie' **_[lo usaré para indicar que lo estan leyendo en algún lugar, ya sea una carta, periódico, anuncio, libro, etc.]

Lamento la garrafal tardanza, pero estaba media muerta, pero afortunadamente ya pude volver del inframundo y aqui estoy otra vez arruinadoles el día (?) ¡Muchisimas gracias por los 105 reviews, y recuerden que habrá premios para el review 112 y el otro...ya escogí al ganador pero no lo revelaré hasta que llegué el rev. 112, el premio consiste en*tan tan tan*un songfic u one-shot de la pareja que gusten escrito por mí! Bueno los dejó con el cap.

Nos leemos abajo...(?)

* * *

_**Despedida**_

Dicen que antes de morir ves toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, pero yo no lo veo así, al menos no en este momento, si me preguntaran como llegue a esto no sabría responder, aunque es irónico pensar así, ya que realmente yo mejor que nadie sé cómo llegamos a esto, me retuerzo con violencia en el suelo a medida que aumenta el agarre en mi cuello, comienza a faltarme el aire, es realmente desesperante, de nuevo me siento vulnerable, y otra vez comienzo a pensar en posibles escapes, pero no los hay.

"_No quiero morir"_

Repito eso una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me falta el aire pero no importa cuánto lo intente, me será imposible alejar las manos de Alfred de mi cuello. Definitivamente…voy a morir.

Es horrible pensar en no volver a ver a Gilbert, realmente extrañaré mucho a Toris, a Feliks y a Kiku, pero esto es por el bien de Alfred, ¿cierto? Esto lo hago por Francis ¿no es así?, aleje a Guillermo por el bien de Alfred, le mentí a Arthur, todo esto…es por el bienestar de ellos.

"_Para salvarlos de esa persona"_

Lo sé incluso ahora me niego a admitirlo, es idiota pero, quiero creer esa mentira, quiero pensar que todo se arreglara. No tenía muchas opciones, mentira, es cierto que es difícil ser tomado en cuenta pero, simplemente no soportaría perder a Alfred de esa manera, es desesperante perder a alguien de esa manera lenta y dolorosa, resulta demasiado tortuoso, no quería ir perdiendo de a poco a Alfred y ¿perderlo de un segundo a otro era bueno? Definitivamente no pero, después de que lo hiciera, probablemente, ya no sentiría culpa, ya no sería capaz de sentirla.

Quizá hay algo mal conmigo, lo he pensado ya tantas veces, realmente no creo que Alfred tenga la culpa de todo esto, no, definitivamente no la tiene, nadie la tiene, sin embargo, eso no es lo que mi hermano opina.

Esta mañana mientras terminaba de escribir las cartas me encontré con algo bastante extraño, una nota de Guillermo:

'_**Te quiero, es la mentira más cruel que puedo decirte, te quiero susurro como si no hubiera mañana pero realmente "Te amo" es lo que quiero decirte.**_

_**Me siento idiota al escribir estas malditas cartas, porque sé que jamás seré capaz de entregártelas, jamás notaras lo que siento y es mejor así, no soportaría lastimarte, sé que no me amas y seguramente no podrás hacerlo nunca, por eso, es mejor estar a tu lado como un amigo que perderte.**_

_**Matthew Williams…yo…te amo'**_

Me sentí realmente raro luego de leer eso, jamás comprendí el porqué algunas de mis compañeras actuaban de manera extraña cuando nos veían juntos, ni tampoco el hecho de que en ocasiones fuera tan amable conmigo llegando al punto de ruborizarme o incluso hacerlo el mismo, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes…no, puedo entender perfectamente el porqué jamás me lo dijo, seguramente hubiera odiado que lo tratara de forma diferente al saber de sus sentimientos, seguro que le hice más daño al alejarme de él del que pensé.

Es egoísta, lo sé, solo me despedí personalmente de Gilbert, aunque estoy seguro de que no lo noto, a los demás solo les dije "hasta mañana" realmente me gustaría creer que existe un mañana y existe en cierta forma pero no será lo mismo.

No debí dejar el hockey, quizá exageré en abandonarlo, quizá Al tenía razón en cuanto a eso, pero yo no podía seguir jugando al saber que le había quebrado el brazo a alguien, aun si todos insistían en que había sido solo un accidente yo seguí sintiendo culpa, de no haberlo dejado, quizá, no estaría en esta situación o por lo menos tendría más fuerzas para hacerle frente a mi hermano, de ser así no me sometería tan fácilmente, quizá lo hubiera logrado…no…es estúpido pensar en lo que hubiera podido suceder, porque el ahora es lo que importa, de habérselo comentado a alguien todo habría sido distinto, pero soy egoísta, estoy acostumbrado a serlo por lo menos en los asuntos que nos conciernen a Alfred y a mí.

Fue estúpido provocarlo, decirle cosas tan hirientes, pero el también lo hizo…Se que todo lo que le dije fue mentira, mentiras realmente idiotas, miedos que tiene y que se niega a aceptar, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma, no soportaría haber lastimado a mi propio hermano.

"_Mi hermano y esa persona…"_

Fuck, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de tomar mi arma, jamás me plantee que Alfred se pondría tan agresivo, pero era obvio ¿cierto? De otro modo no hablaría de asesinar a Francis, de otro modo jamás me habría…violado.

Lo primero que ocurrió fue un leve forcejeo, luego de que le dije que para Arthur solo era un niño y que siendo así de infantil jamás lograría conquistarlo, el me insulto varias veces y comenzamos a forcejear, consiguió empujarme hacia los casilleros y fue ahí cuando me golpee, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, dolía, pero después dejo de hacerlo, me empujó algunas veces más, pero el problema radico en el momento en que perdí el equilibrio, caí, sin poder evitarlo, Alfred se quedó expectante durante algunos segundos, segundos que me parecieron eternos, el dolor era insoportable, comencé a sentir como un tibio liquido comenzaba a resbalar por mi nuca y parte de mi rostro, pero cuando quise palpar la herida para ver la profundidad de esta, Alfred me cogió violentamente del cuello de la camisa y me estrelló una vez más contra los casilleros lo que consiguió que la sangre fluyera desmedidamente, quise alejarlo, pero apenas y podía permanecer en aquella posición, sentía mis piernas temblar, de pronto se alejó de mi, soltándome de repente, caí al suelo, donde me fue posible observar que era aquello que me había ocasionado la herida en la cabeza, ahí justo a mi lado yacía una banca ensangrentada, seguramente me golpee con una de las esquinas.

Fui arrastrado bruscamente por el suelo, pero no sentía miedo, no, hacia lo posible por no sentirlo, fue entonces cuando Alfred se posiciono sobre mi cuerpo y comenzó a hacer presión sobre mi garganta, sus labios se movían con vehemencia, pero yo no podía entender palabra alguna, no puedo hacerlo, es así como llegamos a esto, apenas y consigo enfocarlo, no distingo su mirada, no puedo saber si me mira con furia o con tristeza, aunque tengo la sensación de que me mira con esta última, hago lo posible por alejar sus manos de mi garganta, es horrible sentir como se me escapa la vida, es terrible ser asfixiado y yo cada vez estoy más débil, más y más, ¿no se supone que es ahora cuando mi vida debería estar pasando frente a mí?, ¿no se supone que ahora es el momento para que me arrepienta de lo que hice o no hice?

De repente todo se vuelve oscuridad.

-Hey…vamos deja de jugar…oye…

¿Acaso aun no he muerto?

-Te amo…

Siento una ligera presión en mis labios.

-Te amo…-ahora un liquido frio se estrella contra mi cara, me pregunto si Alfred está llorando-te amo…hermano…te amo…

No puedo entender lo que dice Alfred, apenas y puedo escucharlo, pero estoy seguro de que es él, esa voz debe pertenecerle, aunque no estoy del todo seguro ya que suena demasiado lejana, suena desesperado, demasiado, tanto que su voz comienza a quebrarse, más lagrimas se estrellan contra mi rostro, si tan solo pudiera moverme, si tan solo pudiera abrir mis ojos, pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo mover mis labios.

De repente sus plegarias son sustituidas por sollozos, sollozos que trata de ahogar inútilmente.

-Espérame aquí-susurra algo después de un rato y escuchó sus pasos cada vez más lejanos.

Permanezco tendido, después de todo parece que mi final llegara pronto, lo más triste es que moriré sin que nadie se dé cuenta, me pregunto si habrá alguien que lloré el día de mi funeral, y aun así no puedo evitar pensar que por lo menos una última vez yo…

"_Quiero ver a Gilbert"_

Escuchó otra voz lejana, pero esta es diferente a la anterior, siento curiosidad por saber de quién se trata, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para siquiera tratar de averiguarlo, sino me equivoco parece quejarse.

-El awesome yo no está para…

¿Acaso dijo awesome?

-Esto…-Escuchó un ruido sordo, y siento sus manos palpar mi cuello, quizá esa persona está tomando mis signos vitales o algo parecido.

"_Por favor, que no sea Gilbert"_

Unos cálidos brazos rodean mi cuerpo y entonces hago un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos, trato de enfocar a quien me sostiene, pero aun así no consigo distinguirlo bien.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Trato de agudizar mi vista y oído, no hay duda él es…

-Gilbert…-susurro haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír, realmente estoy feliz de verlo, pero a la vez, quiero llorar, quiero aferrarme a él.

Me mira confundido, o al menos eso creo y entonces siento como algo no va bien conmigo, mi vista comienza a nublarse de nuevo, pero hago un esfuerzo porque no suceda, quiero seguir viendo su rostro, quiero grabarme su rostro.

"_No quiero morir"_

-Yo quiero…-las pocas fuerzas que tengo comienzan a abandonarme y es entonces cuando ocurre.

"_Yo quiero estar contigo"_

Recuerdos y más recuerdos, uno tras otro, imágenes de mi madre, de mi infancia con mis abuelos, del tiempo que viví en Francia, de cuando conocí al señor Bonnefoy, de la primera vez que vi a Francis, cuando me regalaron a Kumajiro, cuando nos mudamos a Londres, la primera vez que vi a Arthur, cuando conocí a Alfred y a mi padre, el funeral de mi madre, la despedida de Francis y su padre, las historias que solía contarnos Arthur, el día en que regresamos a América, cuando abandoné el hockey, la primera vez que Guillermo se disculpo conmigo por confundirme con Alfred, mi primer beso, la declaración a Francis, la primera vez que vi a Arthur ebrio, el ver a Alfred llorar, la noche de mi primera vez, Gilbert, todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase junto a él, la violación y por último el día en que comprobé mi teoría…

No quiero ver esto, no me interesa recordar, no quiero verlo, no, quiero seguir mirando el rostro de Gilbert, quiero creer que todo estará bien, aunque sea un poco más…

"_Quiero aferrarme a la vida"_

Más recuerdos nublan mi vista, pero yo no quiero verlos, no, no me interesan en lo más mínimo, en este momento solo quiero permanecer en los brazos de Gilbert, solo quiero decirle que estoy bien, aunque sé que no es cierto.

"_Quiero vivir un poco más"_

'_**Recuérdalo…recuerda ese día, el terror que sentías y no te rindas, tu puedes hacerlo, recuerda el día en que me pediste que te asesinará**_

_**No puedo más, es idiota pensar que puedo hacerlo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo protegerte de ti mismo'**_

Estoy seguro de que eso fue lo que escribí en la carta que redacte para Alfred pero en este momento lo único que quiero es decirle a Gilbert, solo quiero decirle que yo…

Mis labios alcanzaron a moverse, mas no entiendo que fue lo que dije pero, no importa, trato de mostrar una última sonrisa mientras siento como mis parpados se cierran pesadamente y entonces, solo siento paz.

* * *

-Alfred…yo…Alfred…perdóname-aquel perdóname fue apenas audible por lo que solo el prusiano lo alcanzó a escuchar, justo en aquel momento un último recuerdo consiguió nublar su vista, un último recuerdo, el recuerdo de lo que paso aquel día que llego corriendo a la habitación de Gilbert, aquel día que llegó empapado, la vez que el…

Las lagrimas del albino caían copiosamente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del rubio, de sus labios escapaban incontables suplicas.

"No mueras" repetía, "Matt, por favor aguanta un poco", "quédate", "no me dejes", no importaba lo que dijera, lo que gritara, el chico no volvería, estaba muerto, muerto en sus brazos, su Matt jamás regresaría.

El albino se deshizo en llanto, luego de eso vino una ligera resignación, deposito un corto beso en los labios del chico, en un intento desesperado por contener aquel último aliento del menor, sin embargo aquello fue inútil, pues no consiguió más que robarse ese último instante en el que parecía perder la vida, se quedo tan inmerso en su sufrimiento que no notó aquella solitaria lágrima.

Y es que Matt jamás logro decir aquello que ansiaba, aquel "Je t'aime".

_"Aquel día un te amo murió en sus labios y una lagrima resbaló solitaria por su mejilla"_

* * *

De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero mi imaginación estaba media muerta, ademas de que me costo horrores escribir todo lo que esta en primera persona, pero en fin, ya se descubrieron varios de los misterios o eso creo, ademas que el exceso de estres y/o falta de sueño hicieron efecto en mí, y para colmo, toda la semana tendré que estar entregando trabajos y el martes tengo examen, asi que realmente no se cuanto tardaré en actualizar, pero si les aseguró que haré lo posible por tardar menos de lo que tarde con este TT^TT.

Nan fuera (?)

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

MyobiXHitachiin

*le manda un Alfred tamaño real*Bueno creo que esto responde a todas las preguntas, o al menos a la mayoria, gracias por decirme de todos los errores, francamente los habia pasado por alto, corregí el cap. tan pronto como vi tu review, lamento haberte confundido u.u, me alegra que te haya gustado lo del conjuro, es que yo así me imagino que Matt se volvio invisible (tiene un trauma con que todo es culpa de Iggy), en fin cuidate, chao y muchas gracias porque casi siempre eres la primera que comenta~ ^^

Younaa Drocell

Me alegra que te gustará, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado, y si, a veces siento que me propaso un poco con Matt, pero amo demasiado el angst y Gilbert, Dios, me da tanta pena que Ore-sama sufra, jaja pero disfruto hacer sufrir al fanchute, aunque no entiendo porque o.o, en fin cuidate, bye~!

Yumi Kazahaya

*Corre tras los chocolates y no se da cuenta de que la amenazan con la 9mm*Alfred pagará...waa! (se pone a llorar cada que le hablan de Alfred), algun día escribiré un PruCan donde ninguno de los dos muera TT^TT*se va corriendo a abrazar las imagenes PruCan que le regalo su hermana*Ya solo queda un cap y el final...o.o...OMG! me marchó a escribir, by!^^

SunFlor

¡Yeah! ¡Muerte al americano! Vaya tu review explica el porqué de repente aparecia con marcas de dientes en mi brazo o.O, creo que jamas te daré a cuidar a Alfred (le teme a Natasha), y en cuanto a Francis, jaja creo que esto lo resuelve, ¿no? ok no, solo...erm...¡lo que le pase a Francis le pasará a Arthur!*se tapa la boca*olvida eso ultimo ¿quieres?, espero no te hayas infartado por el retraso :S, en fin, cuidate, besos, by!^^

Setsuka Minami

Jaja de hecho si parece que Liet le habla a Arthur :/, pero solo porque casi no hay narración en esos pedazos, pero ya el próx. cáp. lo pongo con narración y todo, jaja ¡A la hogera Alfred! gracias por comentar, cuidate, chao~!

Thalitez

o.o, no puedo creer que adivinarás lo de las sabanas...la verdad me sorprende bastante, jaja lo hubieras dicho antes, pero en fin, empiezó a envidiar tus clases libres, mi escuela es una tortura...ok, la verdad no, pero si me cargan mucho de trabajo T.T, pero bueno espero que hayas conseguido entender bastante el cap. anterior, aunque si era bastante confuso, sino, por lo menos algunas partes se aclaran en el próx. en fin cuidate, bye~!

S w e e t

Jaja definitivamente seguiré escribiendo, de hecho tengo muchas ideas para futuras historias, pero todavia falta para que las publique, lo sé el awesome Gilbert no merece sufrir TTwTT ni Matt morir, pero ya que, supongo que ya tienes con este cap. una sospecha de a quien quiere proteger Matt ¿verdad? Wii~ me alegra no ser la unica que piensa que un Toris enojado es sexy *¬*, cuidate, chao~!

**[Por cada review que dejas...haces feliz a una persona cofcoflaautoracofcof y recibes un chocolate suizo que te sera entregado por el awesome Gilbird]**

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas acompañadas de dulces, correcciones, etc. etc. al awesome botoncito de abajo! _Este fic apoya la idea de renombrar al botón " Review this Chapter" como "Make the author happy"_


	24. Capitulo 11

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya._

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora. o.o

**Nota: **Esto _'Mattie' _[carta] y...referencias a "Entre copas" y "Error"

¡Autora que milagrosamente no tiene una úlcera del tamaño de Texas se reporta! ¡Lamento el súper-dúper-mega retraso! Pero todo es culpa de mi prepa, estúpida Luzac ¬¬, tres semanas de exámenes y de entregar trabajos, antes no me morí TT^TT, mis neuronas e inspiración murieron horriblemente por tanta desvelada y exceso de información inútil ¬3¬, ¡pero ya estoy aqui! Bueno, bueno, ahora diré quienes son las ganadoras: ¡_**SunFlor**_ y **_Thalitez_**! ¡Felicidades chicas! ¡Les escribiré un one-shot o song-fic de la pareja que gusten! :D

Bueno, Nan se calla, disfruten del penúltimo capítulo de este fic TT^TT...¡Nos leemos abajo!

_PD: ¡Gracias por los 116 reviews~!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11 **_

Alfred caminaba a su lado, de repente le parecía más frágil, lo había visto derramar algunas lagrimas durante la ceremonia, pero a diferencia de los demás asistentes e incluso de él mismo, el americano parecía poco (sino es que nada) afectado.

Escuchó pasos cada vez más cercanos, un grito que no alcanzó a comprender y esa respiración agitada y después, el americano se hallaba en el suelo, había sido derribado por… ¿Toris? ¿Acaso era esto una broma? Tenía que serlo, ambos chicos se llevaban de maravilla.

- What a fuck is wrong with you?-gruñó el inglés, al observar como el lituano miraba con rabia al americano.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-gritó furioso el lituano sosteniendo aquellas sabanas cubiertas de sangre, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Arthur reparó un momento en las mantas que sostenía pero aun así no lograba hacer encajar las piezas, le resultaba incomprensible que el báltico viniera a reclamarle algo a Alfred justamente el día del sepelio de Matthew.

-¡No se dé que hablas!-se excusó el americano claramente confundido.

La expresión del lituano se torno en una combinación entre indignación, rabia, impotencia y odio.

-¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste violar a Matthew?

Todo alrededor pareció quedar en silencio, ya no escuchaba aves, ni las voces de los demás presentes, todo parecía tan lejano, Toris estaba mintiendo ¿cierto? Tenía que ser así, seguro la muerte de Matthew lo había afectado demasiado, seguro era así, estaba confundido, muy confundido, de otra forma no podría estar diciendo eso, Alfred era incapaz de hacer algo así, su Alfred jamás…

Ni siquiera notó la presencia del japonés, ni tampoco al cubano o a Feliks, ni la de aquella persona a quien se suponía debía proteger.

Arthur miraba a Alfred y Alfred, Alfred estaba quieto, muy quieto, con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la mirada fija en quién sabe dónde. Quiso gritarle a Toris mentiroso, quiso ir a consolar a Alfred, pero simplemente no podía moverse, sentía un miedo irracional apoderarse de él, una sensación de pesadez, como si alguien o algo le advirtiera que se marchara o de lo contrario algo malo sucedería.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste violar a Matthew?

Aquel grito resonó en su mente, resuena en su mente, Toris está loco, tiene que estarlo, eso no puede ser verdad, no lo es, solo son pesadillas, solo sueños tontos que demuestran cuan culpable se siente, solo son pesadillas. Alfred se niega a creerlo, sin embargo, algo dentro de él consigue hacerlo dudar, ¿al fin se habrá dado cuenta?

Gira la cabeza lentamente sin comprender a quien pertenece la voz que escucha, es un milagro que pueda oírme, me pregunto cuánto hace que espero que se dé cuenta de que existo, busca el sitio del que proviene la voz, por alguna razón le resulta familiar, realmente es un idiota.

-¿Quién eres?-sabía perfectamente que preguntarías aquello, lo sabia incluso antes de que siquiera pensaras en decirlo, ¿acaso no tienes ni una idea de quién soy?

Tu cara de confusión lo confirma, puedo ver como el miedo comienza a apoderarse de ti, parece ser que al fin estas cayendo en cuenta.

Toris sigue gritando algo sobre Matthew, Feliks intenta retener las lágrimas, alrededor todo parece transcurrir en cámara lenta, pero ahora lo importante es aclarar todo esto.

Me pregunto si estará bien decirlo, quieres saber la verdad ¿no es así? Después de todo según tú eres un héroe, los héroes luchan por la justicia según tengo entendido, así que supongo que no haré ningún daño diciéndotela, bien aquí va: _tú violaste a Matthew._

¿Qué te sucede ahora? Luces realmente horrible, ¿tanto te sorprendió la noticia?

_Tomaste a tu propio hermano _y no fue solo una vez, sino un _sinfín _de veces. ¿No puedes recordarlo? ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?

Te llevaron al límite, aquella noche no pudiste resistirlo más, ya no podías soportar ver a Arthur en brazos de Francis, no aguantabas más, dolía, era un dolor tan intenso que decidiste tratar de aliviarlo de esa manera tan estúpida, no estabas acostumbrado a beber, no en grandes cantidades, pero en esos momentos solo deseabas emborracharte hasta perder la consciencia, solo querías que el alcohol ahogara tus penas, después de todo ese era el ejemplo que habías tomado de Arthur, solo querías que aquellas imágenes de un Arthur empalagoso e increíblemente provocativo se desvanecieran de tu mente, herían, te hería ver a tu Arthur como siempre deseaste, cariñoso, desbordante de toda esa hermosa sensualidad tan suya, junto a Francis, te daba rabia pensar en eso, verdaderamente te alegrabas de que Matthew no estuviera ahí, God, hasta tu hermano estaba enamorado del galo, ¿qué demonios tenía el que no tuvieras tu? Esa comparación te lastimó, ¿dónde demonios estaba el Alfred siempre seguro de si mismo? ¿Dónde había quedado el hero? ¿Dónde se encontraba ese mocoso egocéntrico e infantil (como solía designarte Arthur)? En esos momentos no lo encontrabas, te sentías tan frágil, tan inútil. Conforme la noche avanzaba tu vista se fue volviendo borrosa, ni siquiera podías mantenerte consciente.

La siguiente imagen que vi me lleno de rabia, no recordaba nada, y entonces la realidad vino a abofetearme en el rostro, me encontraba en mi habitación, pero no estaba solo, podía escuchar una respiración acompasada y otra, y entonces escuché aquella voz, esa voz que tanto odio.

-Je t'aime-susurro con ese molesto acento-Je t'aime mon petit, Matthieu…

Odiaba como sonaba el nombre de Matthew con ese molesto acento, aún ahora lo odio, y entonces mi rabia, y tú dolor, todo aumento, ¿qué sentía? Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro, celos, rabia, frustración, eran demasiadas emociones y sin embargo seguí ahí echado, fingiendo dormir, apreté fuertemente los puños al ver como se encorvaba el francés, fuck, sentía unas ganas terribles de lanzármele encima, acababa de aceptar su amor por mi hermano, a pesar de no entender mucho el francés, sabía perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras, si amaba a Matthew ¿qué demonios hacia con Arthur?

Me costo trabajo seguir fingiendo, solo deseaba que se largara mientras luchaba por reprimir mis lagrimas, quería llorar, pero no sabía por qué.

-Je t'aime-repitió abandonando la habitación.

Y entonces me le acerque a Matthew, contemplándolo con sumo detalle, ¿desde cuándo era tan increíblemente hermoso? Su rostro era idéntico al mío, _al tuyo_ y sin embargo era único de algún modo. Sé que alguna vez lo dije, _lo dijiste_, "mientras Matthew este conmigo yo…puedo ser feliz", decidí que no necesitaba de Arthur, no, ya no sufriría por él pero, simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse, hacia lo posible por retenerlas pero, me era imposible, y entonces vi esas hermosas orbes amatistas abrirse ante mí, su sorpresa pronto se torno en preocupación, el intentaba en vano brindarme consuelo y entonces…

-¿Al?

Intenté contestarle, pero solo pude dejar escapar más sollozos ahogados.

-¿Al? ¿Estás bien?-Mis labios se unieron impacientemente a los suyos, no necesitaba escucharlo hablar, en esos momentos solo necesitaba su apoyo, no quería recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche, yo solo quería…olvidar.

Lo besé con necesidad, jamás imaginé que los labios de mi gemelo tuvieran un sabor tan exquisito, pero Matt seguía luchando por romper el beso. Siempre supe que tenía esos deseos por Matthew…_siempre lo supiste_ pero jamás me atreví a hacer nada hasta ese día.

-¿Alfred…?-preguntó confuso, podía percibir un dejo de miedo en su mirada-Al…

-¿Qué pasa Matt?-atiné a contestar-¿acaso no te gusta?

-No…Al…-trataba de separarse cada vez que lo envolvía en mis brazos, cada vez que unía nuestros labios.- Suéltame…

-¿Por qué lo haces?-exclamó mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a escapársele. Yo no le conteste, solo lo bese con dulzura, jamás espere que cediera, pero fue un gusto que lo hiciera, esa fue la primera vez que hice a Matt _mío._ ¿Ahora lo entiendes un poco mejor?

Tu silencio es una clara respuesta, en fin, ¿acaso jamás te has preguntado el porqué de aquellas lagunas mentales?, ¿jamás has pensado en porqué de pronto te encontrabas en sitios a los que no recordabas como habías llegado?

Empecé a salir esporádicamente, cada vez que te sentías muy frustrado, cada vez que estabas celoso…

Le hice algo terrible a Mattie, algo que jamás podre perdonarme, pero no había otra manera, yo no quería perderlo, quería que Gilbert se alejara, odie encontrar al albino en nuestra habitación, mil imágenes pasaron por mi mente luego de que Arthur me pidiera preguntarle a Matt como la pasó en su cita, _nadie debía tocar a mi hermano_, nadie más que yo, hice lo posible por controlarme, pero me fue imposible, odiaba ver a Matt llorar, odiaba escucharlo gritar, detesté decirle aquellas cosas horribles que sabía que lo herirían, pero estaba tan enojado, tan celoso, solo quería que todos supieran que me pertenecía, que Matthew era mío y de nadie más.

Matt sangraba, gemía, lloraba, gritaba, podía sentir su odio, su miedo, su desesperación, se sentía degradado, ultrajado, odiaba verse cegado por el placer, odiaba saberse tan débil y vulnerable, estaba decepcionado y sobretodo herido, porque yo más que nadie prometí protegerlo…Matt quedó destrozado después de eso, realmente no lo entendía, yo solo quería demostrarle a él y a los demás que _me pertenecía._

Nada repararía mi error, aun así hice lo posible por ocultar la evidencia, sin embargo el temor en la mirada de Matt no se esfumó, ese maldito temor, era tan jodidamente irónico que me odiará cuando yo sentía exactamente lo contrario.

¿Quieres que mencione la siguiente vez? ¡Oh, vaya! No espere que te pusieras a llorar, pero supongo que puedo seguir con mi relato.

Aunque de esta si debes acordarte, es decir, después de todo _tú fuiste quien la vivió_. No es necesario que haga memoria de esa vez, después de todo tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que sucedió, después de eso comenzaste a ser consciente de _mi_, aunque solo fue un poco, tenias miedo, aun lo tienes, ¿lo recuerdas ahora?

Matthew y yo estábamos un tanto…ocupados. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me resignara a compartirlo con el albino ese? No, eso jamás lo haría, esa fue la primera vez que estuviste consciente, rápidamente te le quitaste de encima, seguro que estabas aterrado, y como no ibas a estarlo, después de todo la única manera de conseguir que _mi Matt_ se estuviera quieto era amordazándolo, lo desataste y…

-Le pedí que me asesinará…

Matt se negó, y entonces…tomaste el abrecartas que Arthur le regalo a Matt años atrás y…

-Traté de suicidarme…

Por suerte no tenía mucho filo, sin embargo, te quedaron algunas cicatrices bastante horribles, están en tus muñecas y brazos por si quieres comprobarlo, ¿qué sucede?, oh dear, ¿acaso sientes miedo otra vez? Estas temblando.

El abrecartas está en la chaqueta, es hora de terminar con todo Alfred, es hora de acabarlo, porque este no es _tu final feliz_ ni el mío, este solo es el final, pero todo terminara bien para nosotros, ahora _déjame tomar el control_…

* * *

Alfred temblaba mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrírsele por el rostro, Arthur seguía quieto, ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No, tan solo unos cuantos segundos, segundos que parecían eternos.

-Le pedí que me asesinará…-la voz de Alfred sonaba cargada de arrepentimiento, de tristeza, el americano se arremango la chaqueta, dejando a la vista las marcas de cortes en sus muñecas, según recordaba aquellas heridas habían tardado mucho en sanar, esas heridas siempre volvían a abrirse sin que él pudiera comprender él porque, ¿qué demonios era lo que había sucedido todo este tiempo?-Intente suicidarme…

Aquella voz en su interior le hablaba de aquellas imágenes que habían venido a su mente luego de hacer el amor por primera vez con Arthur, cuando le confesó que se había acostado con su hermano, aquello que pensó una pesadilla parecía ser real y eso significaba que no solo había asesinado a su hermano sino que también…

-A Matthew yo…no…yo…nunca quise…-Alfred se sentía morir mientras esa voz seguía insistiendo en que lo dejara tomar el control. Y entonces dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, un grito desgarrador, las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente, una tras otra, imágenes tan nítidas que podía jurar que las estaba viviendo una vez más.

Arthur estaba quieto, el maldito mundo se le estaba cayendo encima, Alfred no podía haber violado a Matthew, eso era una mentira, tenía que serlo, seguro lo era, pero sin embargo aun podía recordar las palabras de Alfred "¿Seguirás amándome incluso si hubiera hecho algo horrible?" "No importa que yo siempre te amare" recordaba haber respondido, pero ¿aun lo amaría aunque hubiera violado a Matthew? Sí.

-Yo soy un héroe, yo soy un héroe-repetía con desesperación el americano.

Solo Arthur y Francis (quien recién acababa de llegar) se acercaron al rubio, tratando de calmarlo, parecía en shock o al menos eso pensaban, lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y entonces…

-¿Qué demonios?-gritaron ambos alemanes al toparse con la escena.

-¡Francis!

Un estremecimiento invadió el cuerpo de Arthur, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aquel instrumento se clavo en el costado del galo repetidas veces y entonces el francés se desplomo…Alfred no podía haber hecho eso…no.

La expresión de placer que hasta hace unos segundos había tenido el estadounidense se esfumó, fue sustituida por una de terror, se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre y después miró a Iggy.

-Alfred…-susurró el inglés, el estadounidense solo tembló, tratando de alejarse del mayor.

-Yo no quiero…yo soy un héroe, yo soy un héroe…

-Alfred…déjame ayudarte…-se aproximó a él para envolverlo protectoramente en sus brazos, sin embargo, el menor solo lo empujó.- ¿Al?

-Yo…no quiero hacerte daño, Iggy.

-Tu jamás me harías daño…

-Por favor, no te me acerques-sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, aquella maldita voz no dejaba de insistir, de proponerle terminar con todo, con todos-tengo miedo de hacerte daño…

-Alfred, te amo, no me importa lo que hayas hecho yo…

-No…yo no quiero lastimar a Iggy…yo no quería herir a Matthew…

No tenia caso explicarle a Arthur, no lograría nada, siempre había deseado el amor del británico, pero ya no lo merecía, ¿qué clase de monstruo merece ser amado? Corrió, lamentaba dañar a Francis, por lo menos una parte de él, no es una táctica de héroe asesinar a alguien cuando esta con la guardia baja, pero él no lo era más…no…

Corría, solo corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no sabía a dónde lo guiaban sus pies, solo sabía que necesitaba alejarse de Arthur, de aquello que una vez consideró su familia, solo quería proteger a todos de sí mismo.

-Yo soy un héroe, yo soy un héroe-repetía como si aún creyera en el significado de esas plabras.

-_No, no lo eres, los héroes no matan a sus seres queridos_-contestaba esa estúpida voz en su cabeza.

-Yo debí protegerlo, yo no soy un héroe, a Matthew yo... ¿Quién soy?-preguntó parando de repente, ¿en qué momento había llegado a la escuela?

-_Tú eres Alfred F. Jones un asesino, un monstruo despiadado_.

Monstruo, esa palabra encajaba perfecto para describirlo, monstruo, villano, para él era lo mismo. Se adentro en el edificio, cada paso, cada sitio que miraba, solo conseguía traer recuerdos, recuerdos felices, tristes, dolorosos, pero a final de cuentas recuerdos, el edificio entero olía a muerte, o por lo menos eso creía, aunque no tenía idea de cómo olía la muerte.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al vestidor, esas cintas amarillas bloqueaban la entrada, sin embargo no fue demasiado difícil romperlas, las manchas de sangre estaban ahí, resecas, pero aun permanecían ahí, se quedo un momento observando la silueta que habían dibujado en el piso, rememorando lo que había pasado, imaginando el cuerpo de su hermano.

-_Quiso asesinarte…_

-Matt siempre…hacia lo mejor para mí.

-_Lo olvidaste todo, me olvidaste, no era fácil vivir una doble vida._

-¿Quién eres?

-_Yo soy todos tus miedos, aquellos deseos que jamás aceptaste, todos los sentimientos que te guardaste, soy todas y cada una de las cosas que no te gustaban de ti…Y tu eres, el hero, pero ya no más, tú fuiste quien prometió proteger a Matthew, quien juro amar a Arthur, y ahora es el final…_

-Quizá y algún día…

-_Quizá y un día…_

-Encuentre mi final feliz.

* * *

Tardaron en dar con el paradero de Alfred, principalmente porque llevaron a Francis al hospital, Guillermo estaba molesto, ¿por qué demonios Matt siempre ponía por encima de sí mismo a Alfred y a Francis?, odiaba haberle fallado a su amigo en aquella "misión" de proteger al galo, pero ahora lo importante era encontrar a Alfred; junto a él viajaban, el japonés, el británico y el padre de los gemelos, los demás habían decidió quedarse en el hospital para cuidar al galo, a pesar de que Gilbert había insistido en acompañarlos, West lo había convencido de lo contrario, por lo que ambos se habían quedado.

El señor Jones parecía bastante angustiado, manejaba sin mucha precaución y a gran velocidad, a su lado Arthur clavaba las uñas en descansabrazos, mordiéndose cada tanto los labios, parecía ansioso, necesitaba encontrar al americano. Kiku permanecía estático, sin embargo aun se le notaba bastante pálido, mientras tanto Guillermo parecía bastante consternado.

Finalmente cuando llegaron la escena les helo los huesos, el señor Jones se quedo pasmado, igual que el japonés, mientras que el británico corría seguido del cubano, tenían que detenerlo, necesitaban hacerlo.

Arthur soltaba improperios frecuentemente, odiaba no poder correr más deprisa. En varias ocasiones, Guillermo tuvo que aminorar el paso para ayudarle al británico a ponerse de pie, el rubio corría subiendo escalones y escalones sin precaución alguna, por lo que a menudo conseguía tropezarse y rodar unos cuantos escalones, si esto seguía así terminaría no solo raspándose sino que fracturándose o hasta rodando escalera abajo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la azotea era tarde.

-¡Alfred!

El americano tosió un par de veces, girándose al sitio donde se encontraba el británico, encontrando sus miradas, y entonces siguió avanzando de espaldas hacia el borde. El británico no pudo retener más las lagrimas, comenzó a sollozar sin control al ver como aquella chaqueta estaba cubierta de carmín, al ver como el americano comenzaba a chorrear cada vez más y más sangre, corrió hacia él, pero cuando quiso tocar su mano no lo logro…

-I love you-susurro el americano antes de caer.

Arthur estiró su mano lo más que pudo, tratando de alcanzarlo, necesitaba alcanzarlo aun si caía del edificio, necesitaba de Al, pero Guillermo lo sostuvo impidiéndole seguir al americano, el solo pudo observarlo caer, solo pudo llorar aun con el brazo extendido,

Y después de eso, solo se escucharon sirenas, y todo se lleno con luces de colores rojo y azul.

* * *

'_**A quien corresponda:**_

_**Mi nombre es Matthew Williams, tengo 17 años, si esta carta llega a manos de alguien lo más probable es que yo…No, no quiero pensar en eso, hace unos días encontré las sabanas de aquella vez, están cubiertas de sangre y semen, las oculté**__** donde ni siquiera Alfred podría encontrarlas, **__**fue doloroso rellenar a Kumajiro con aquello pero era necesario, es la única prueba que queda de ese día a parte de mi testimonio, que para estas alturas no debe importar mucho.**_

_**Mi hermano no está bien, últimamente habla de asesinar a Francis, se que habla enserio, de lo contrario tampoco habría sido capaz de violarme…**_

_**Ignoro lo que vaya a suceder, probablemente estoy cavando mi propia tumba, pero aun así, creo que conviene intentarlo, Alfred no es completamente consciente de "esa persona" dentro de él, algunas veces parece serlo, como aquella vez que me pidió que lo asesinará, la vez que intentó suicidarse, lo ha intentado varias veces, siempre consiguiendo abrir esas llagas, pero jamás dejo que lo haga…quizá si consigo que sea consciente, podamos buscar ayuda, se que nadie me creerá si se los digo, es por eso que necesito hacer esto…**_

_**Alfred es muy importante para mí, por eso siempre procuró su bienestar, se que hubiera sido más sencillo ignorarlo todo, y ser feliz con Gilbert, pero simplemente no puedo…Al siempre ha sido frágil, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, nuestra vida no ha sido fácil, en cierta manera crecimos totalmente solos, por lo menos después de que dejamos la casa de Arthur, yo tuve mucha gente que me apoyo cuando mamá aun vivía, sin embargo Alfred solo tenía a Arthur, cuando regresamos a América Alfred y yo nos quedamos totalmente solos, mi hermano le escribía todos los días a Arthur, porque era lo único que tenia, solo nos tenía a Arthur y a mí.**_

_**Jamás comprendieron lo frágil que era mi hermano, ni lo solo que estaba, jamás comprenderán el daño que le hacían, mi padre y Arthur, ni posteriormente, Francis y Arthur. Todos le repetían que fuera fuerte, que los hombres no lloraban, pero conmigo era lo contrario, yo podía llorar y considerarme débil, eso nunca fue algo justo…es por eso que quiso ser un héroe, para merecer un poco de amor, quizá solo quizá esto jamás fue culpa de nadie…**_

_**Amo a mi hermano por sobre todas las cosas, no importa cuánto daño me haya hecho, no voy a matarlo, solo quiero que este consciente de la existencia de ese "otro Al".**_

_**Ya me he despedido de Gilbert, y he preparado cartas para los demás, solo espero que funcione…'**_

* * *

'_**Supongo que esta es la despedida, hice muchas cosas que no pueden ser consideradas justas, supongo que al final no merecía ser feliz, sin embargo traté con todas mis fuerzas de serlo, creo que Arthur me mintió, seguramente todas esas historias que nos contaba eran puras mentiras, pero aun así siempre quise creerlas, a pesar de decirle que sus historias eran bobas, siempre creí en ese final feliz, mi "final feliz" era junto a Arthur, sin embargo no podrá ser, es irónico en cierto modo ya que…**_

_**El héroe se convirtió en el villano…sin embargo el hero no quiere lastimar a nadie más y es por eso que esta es la despedida…solo me queda decir…**_

_**Te amo, Arthur Kirkland y lo lamento…'**_

* * *

Tras la muerte de Alfred, a tan solo unas horas, Francis Bonnefoy falleció...No, enserio, este no es el final, perdón si las asusté u.u se que la pinta muy, muy para final, pero aun falta el último cap. y el final alternativo, wii~ estoy solo a una semana de vacaciones, de lindas y muy, muy urgentes vacaciones, ¡estúpida escuela me esta matando! TT^TT, me vale si es la mejor del estado, yo solo quiero descansar, ni los sábados me dejaron levantarme hasta tarde ¬¬, por algo estoy en el vespertino bestias ¬¬ (aparte de no haber pasado en el matutino .-.)...*por favor ignoren las quejas y delirios de la autora*

Bien, me callaré porque, jaja despues hablaré muchas barbaridades sin sentido, de nuevo gracias, sinceramente, por llegar hasta aquí, de verdad agradezco todo su apoyo, sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :)

Solo esta vez, dejaré un spoiler, aunque no se si es porque soy malvada o porque me siento culpable por tardar tanto, en fin, ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Final: "_Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, tengo 23 años, __estoy felizmente casado con Arthur Kirkland, mi primer y único amor, dentro de un mes cumplirá 25, tenemos un hijo, su nombre es William_"

Final alternativo: "-¿Arthur? ¡Iggy! -Hace horas que tratamos de despertarte idiota"

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

MyobiXHitachiin

Jeje, bueno ahora si es la conti, ni yo se cómo era :(, en fin, todo es culpa de Iggy, por ser tsundere y cejón, sus hermosamente sexys cejas hacen interferencia con mi cerebro, además todo en este mundo es indirectamente culpa de Iggy por haber criado a Alfred...:C, ¡no me odies por lo que le hice al americano baka!*corre gaymente despavorida para despues caer por la escalera*bye~!

fallen angel's doll

Cierto, hubiera sido muy extraño, hubiera sufrido más escribiendolo o.o aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero, mmm...siento que hubiera sido más problema al plasmarlo :S, ¡no mueras, soy muy joven para ir a prisión! TT^TT, en fin cuidate, y sigue amando/odiando el fic (?) By!^^

S w e e t

Wii~ Tengo fan!*muere de la emoción y revivé media hora después*lamento la mega tardanza u.u, pero bueno ya aquí esta la continuación, nadie se linchó a Al o.o pero ni modo, ni siquiera pudieron proteger a Francis...¡Francis no muerás!

Setsuka Minami

¡Odio mi escuela, laquemaré por casi sacarme una úlcera!¬¬...o.o, ok no, pero si me vi muy tentada a dejar a un lado los feos y aburridos trabajos para ponerme a escribir u.u, pero yey! ahora por fin tengo tiempo, ahora podré hacerlas felices aunque no creo que este fic lo haga :/, en fin, aun le falta pagar un poco a Alfred :), cuidate, bye~!

SunFlor

Me costo mucho librarme del yankee canibal y asesino, tendré pesadillas por meses TT^TT, si encuentras mi oreja, por favor regresamela, la necesito, de por si estaba sorda, ahora lo estoy el doble o.o, quise despedir a Mattie como merecía...¡Francis! Me sentí muy mal luego de apuñalarlo T.T, pero necesitaba hacerlo (?), ¡felicidades por ganarte el songfic/one-shot! Estaré más que feliz de escribirlo, jaja más si incluye a mi querido Matt, no, no es cierto, escoge la pareja que guste y dare lo mejor porque quede bien ^^, en fin, cuidate, besos, by!^^

Italia-Von-Bielefeld

Wii~ Amo tu pen name (completamente obsesionada con Wolfram von Bielefeld), jaja es que me encanta lo dramatico y lo trágico y hacer sufrir a los personajes T.T...buu! me siento culpable por Alfie :C, en fin, gracias por comentar, creo que es la primera vez que dejas comentario ^^, me alegra que te agrade mi historia, en fin, cuidate, bye~!

Thalitez

Gracias por comentar~ y ¡felicidades por ser el review 112! Luego me avisas de que quieres tu songfic u one-shot, lo sé, Matt no merecía morir, pero, tenía que hacerlo, de hecho si no lo hubiera hecho en el primer cap. no me habría atrevido a asesinarlo T.T, en fin ya solo quedan publicar los dos finales, ¡me siento orgullosa de mi~! Lamento la tardanza :(, cuidate, by!^^

Ichigo

Wuajaja, malditos examenes algún día los erradicaré, pero mientras tanto, tendré que soportarlos u.u, jaja muchas gracias, tus comentarios siempre me ponen de buen humor ^^, jojo Alfred ya tuvo su merecido, o al menos por el momento, en fin, cuidate~ chao~!

Yukime Hiwatari

Ok, desde ahora eres una con Russia-sama (^J^), me alegra que te gustará el fic, y Matt es demasiado adorable como para no amarlo *¬*, yey~! el PruCan es súper, mega, dúper amodorable, y Francis...lamento haberlo apuñalado pero era necesario en mi plan maestro que consistia en culpar a Francis y a Arthur del calentamiento global...o.o...y Alfred...pobre Alfred, el no merecía que lo convirtiera en un asesino, ni que lo trastornara, pero era la unica forma en que dañaria a Matt...creo...TT^TT, bueno me voy antes de que muera de culpa, cuidate, by!^^

Junjou-Panic

Jeje no te preocupes, yo me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar o.o, lamento haberte hecho llorar en clase, cómo pudiste llorar antes de leerlo? bueno no importa, lo importante es que...algo, creo que divago demasiado por la perdida de neuronas :C, Al ya tuvo su merecido, ¿a quien engaño? aun falta...¡pobre Al! Aunque no se note, si quiero al personaje TT^TT, yey~! el que lloraras quiere decir que el PruCan si quedo como queria, lloré como dos horas imaginando la escena ;-; en fin, cuidate, bye bye~

Kumiko ne

Muchas gracias por tu review, woo~ no puedo creer que te leyeras todo de jalón (yo soy demasiado floja como para hacerlo :/), me alegra que te haya gustado y de verdad me halagas ^/^, espero que este cap. también sea de tu agrado, cuidate, bye~!

**[Deja review...ó SunFlor y sus diabolicas amenazas asesinarán a la pobre e inofensiva autora] **¡Soy muy joven para morir!, ok quizá no pero...¡tengo mucho que escribir! TT^TT

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas acompañadas de dulces, etc. al hermoso botoncito azul~! _Este fic apoya la idea de renombrar al botón " Review this Chapter" como "Make the author happy"_


	25. Final

**********_Disclaimer: _**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

******Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora...TT^TT**  
**

**Nota: **Ignorancia de parte de la autora (?) Si esperan un final feliz, por favor esperen a que publique el final alternativo, si aman a Iggy buu! perdónenme, si odian a Alfred, arderán en el infierno igual que yo...(?)

Primero que nada, en un principio este fic iba a tener 3 finales, pero uno era chafa, otro injusto y el último es el que se quedo como el alternativo, justamente esto que tienen bajo ustedes es la fusión de dos finales, el chafa y el injusto y quedo este final tan...TTwTT...¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! ¡Aquí, el primer final! Espero que les guste, porque me costo muchas lágrimas terminarlo...y...la culpa me mata T.T

Nos leemos abajo...(?)

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

_Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, tengo 23 años, _

Alfred F. Jones, 23 años.

_estoy felizmente casado con Arthur Kirkland, mi primer y único amor, dentro de un mes cumplirá 25, tenemos un hijo, su nombre es William, a decir verdad el pequeño me recuerda mucho a cierta persona de cuando niño, en sus ojos hay un brillo similar al que tenían los ojos de Matthew; su tío, como el niño lo llama es Francis, de vez en cuando Antonio y Lovino vienen a visitarnos, pero Arthur nunca se ha llevado bien con ninguno de ellos, aunque me consta que mi pareja es muy cambiante y bastante terco, jamás dudaré en decir que lo amo con toda mi alma y sé que no miento al decir que es lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme sucedido. _

_Espero jamás tener que contarle a mi hijo adoptivo sobre aquel incidente, por lo menos hasta que sea mayor le contaré sobre Mattie, es aún muy pequeño para saberlo, tiene apenas cuatro años y solo hace dos años que vive con nosotros, obviamente Will es adoptado, nosotros no podemos tener hijos biológicos por ser hombres, pero estoy seguro de que lo criaremos lo mejor posible._

Esta aquí a partir del incidente ocurrido con su hermano gemelo: Matthew Williams.

_Respecto a Gilbert no he sabido nada, hace años que no escuchó sobre él, luego de la muerte de Matt el jurado lo encontró culpable y su hermano Ludwig no volvió a la escuela, algunas veces siento lastima por él, de seguro le arruine la vida pero era inevitable, solo fuimos víctimas del destino. Además quien dijo que la vida es justa._

_Feliciano y Kiku eran muy apegados al alemán por lo que enfrentaron crisis depresivas, esto llevo al italiano a intentar suicidarse un montón de veces, el japonés tuvo que ser su único apoyo durante años, aunque algunas veces buscaba consuelo tanto en mi como en Arthur, pero frente a Feliciano trataba de mostrarse fuerte y comprensivo, Lovino se volvió más cariñoso con su hermano o quizá solo paso a demostrarlo mientras que Antonio y Francis hicieron lo posible por apoyar a ambos italianos y al japonés. Me alegra decir que nos invitaron a su boda, aunque lamentablemente dentro del menú no incluyeron hamburguesas ni nada parecido, toda era comida italiana, salvo por el pastel, el cual Francis preparo._

_Guillermo simplemente desapareció, solo se esfumó, jamás volví a saber de él, aunque según lo que me han dicho algunos de mis compañeros el visita cada año la tumba de Matthew, siempre para principios de julio, para su cumpleaños y le lleva flores blancas, tanto como la nieve._

_Mi padre cambio mucho después de la muerte de mi hermano, pero esta vez fue para bien, no como cuando falleció mi madre, se ha vuelto más cariñoso y amable, trata a Arthur como si fuera su propio hijo y se porta como un abuelo ejemplar, aunque a diferencia de mi, el no es tan honesto como para insultar la comida de Arthur o quizá ya no tiene nada de sentido del gusto. _

_Creo que lo que hizo cambiar tanto a mi padre fue el hecho de que hubiera tratado de suicidarme, el haber perdido a mi hermano y saber que podía perderme también a mi le quito lo egoísta al viejo, la muerte de mi hermano trajo muchos cambios consigo, para empezar contribuyó demasiado a que Arthur aclarara lo que sentía por mi, le ayudo a dar un gran paso, supongo que también nos obligo en cierto modo a madurar, nunca me di cuenta cuanta gente apreciaba a Matt hasta después de que murió._

Intento suicidarse.

_Arthur jamás ha querido hablar de cuando intente suicidarme, es mejor así, de lo contrario tendría que explicarle lo que paso realmente con Matthew, lo que menos quiero es hacerle más daño, creo que fue suficiente con decirle que tuve relaciones con mi hermano menor, según los doctores tuve un episodio o algo parecido causado por el estrés y la muerte repentina de Matthew, la teoría a la que llegaron fue que era un escape de la realidad y la manera en que intente confrontar la muerte de mi bro._

_Algunas veces siento pena por Gilbert, estoy seguro de que me hubieran encontrado culpable de no ser porque el sin darse cuenta elimino toda la evidencia que me incriminaba. El solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado._

Intento asesinar a dos personas.

_Supongo que tuve una racha de suerte, luego de apuñalar a Francis y de casi lastimar a Arthur, no termine en prisión, luego darme dieciocho puñaladas y de lanzarme de la azotea de un edificio aun estoy vivo y soy feliz, no niego que tuve que ver a algunos médicos durante los siguientes meses, pero todo fue en mi beneficio._

Se declaró culpable del asesinato de Matthew Williams.

_Sé que puedo ser feliz, por un tiempo creí que no merecía serlo, pero estoy seguro que en el tiempo en que estuve muerto, aunque solo hayan sido unos cuantos segundos la voz de Matt me dijo que fuera feliz, el mismo Mattie me dijo que quería que viviera por él, que me deseaba lo mejor, que no me guardaba rencor y que me aferrara a la vida._

Sufre de trastornos de personalidad y bipolaridad.

_Espero que algún día Matt y yo nos reunamos otra vez, y entonces ambos seremos muy felices, quizá esta vez Francis si acepte sus sentimientos, quizá una relación con Gilbert si funcionaria después de todo o tal vez por fin se dará cuenta de lo que siente Guillermo por él. Sin embargo..._

Confesó haber abusado sexualmente de la víctima y mantener relaciones intimas con la misma.

_Si volviera a nacer...yo... ¿Seguiría enamorado de Arthur? Es decir ahora lo amo, es el amor de mi vida pero...Matt, aun no comprendo bien que es lo que sentía por él, acaso, ¿se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, nos volveremos a encontrar..._

El es Alfred F. Jones, un héroe que se transformo en villano, un niño que fue devorado por un monstruo. ¿Víctima del destino?

_De eso estoy seguro, Matt es mío y siempre será así…él es mi hermano, mi amigo, mi amante, en pocas palabras Matthew me pertenece a mí y a nadie más._

El crimen del señor Jones fue amar o al menos eso dijo él la última vez que estuvo lucido, ¿En el amor existen límites? ¿Cuál es el límite para amar? Si existía un límite él no lo conocía ni tampoco lo haría, cuando el amor se vuelve obsesión es ahí cuando se llega a graves consecuencias, aun sin querer, aun sin saber, solo ocurrió, obsesión, locura, violencia, miedo, rabia, emociones tan diversas y contradictorias.

_Su cuerpo está marcado por mí, su alma está atada a mí, él es solo de mi propiedad._

Destrozando corazones, atando personas, destruyendo inocencia, desgarrando su propia alma. Su razón: alejar a todos esos buitres de su hermano.

_Un héroe protege lo que es importante para él, lo defiende a capa y espada. La razón por la que quise convertirme en un héroe fue para proteger a Mattie, para salvarlo del dolor y para ser merecedor del amor de Arthur._

Un amor no correspondido, frustración, dolor. Matthew intervino en los planes de Alfred, el no quiso que nadie saliera herido, porque creía de manera ferviente que…

_Pero no hice más que herir a Matthew, solo yo tenía el derecho de hacerlo sonreír, solo yo podía hacerlo llorar, solo yo tenía el poder de engañar a Arthur._

Todo era culpa de Francis Bonnefoy.

_Porque eran míos y de nadie más, porque los amaba, eran mi familia, mi mundo, mi todo._

Alfred F. Jones fue encontrado culpable por homicidio calificado e intento de asesinato.

_Yo dije amar a Matthew, yo amo a Arthur, todo el tiempo yo prometí protegerlos porque eran lo que más amaba y sin embargo yo…asesine a Matthew, lo herí de mil formas, le quite toda oportunidad de ser feliz, yo a Arthur no hice más que atarlo a mí._

Gilbert Beilschmidt fue puesto en libertad y ahora vive felizmente con su compañero de habitación Roderich Edelstein y Elizabeta Héderváry. Su hermano Ludwig Beilschmidt se comprometió con Feliciano Vargas, Kiku Honda será su padrino de bodas. Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández Carriedo viven en unión libre.

_Por fin entiendo porque Matt me pedía perdón…_

Arthur Kirkland recibe terapia psicológica para recuperarse del trauma que le ocasiono el enterarse de quien era el culpable del asesinato del joven Williams, recibe el apoyo incondicional de Kiku Honda quien ha sido una pieza clave en su recuperación. Tras enfrentarse a una severa depresión (con ayuda de Antonio y Gilbert) Francis Bonnefoy ha logrado salir adelante.

_El se dio cuenta de que había algo mal conmigo, sin embargo no hizo nada por ayudarme, o mejor dicho lo hizo pero no de la manera correcta…_

Alfred F. Jones fue declarado culpable, sin embargo tras diversos estudios psicológicos y una temporada en el hospital para recuperarse de las heridas causadas en su intento de suicidio, fue declarado imposibilitado mentalmente y es resguardado en un hospital psiquiátrico. A menudo tiene alucinaciones relacionadas con Matthew Williams.

_Yo soy Alfred F. Jones, tengo 23 años de edad, vivo en aislamiento en un hospital psiquiátrico, __asesine a mi hermano menor, decepcione al amor de mi vida, y tengo miedo de salir de aquí…_

_Mi padre decidió internarme en esta institución por mi seguridad y la de todos. Arthur ha venido a visitarme un par de veces, pero siempre me niego a verlo, no puedo soportar ver la decepción y el dolor en su mirada, se lo he dicho muchas veces, tantas que me cuesta contarlas, quiero que él sea feliz, deseo que Arthur sea feliz, aun si me duele que no lo sea conmigo, le he pedido que me olvide, se bien que Kiku está a su lado, los he visto llegar juntos, sin embargo el nunca entra a la habitación con Iggy, Kiku me mira con odio, como se espera que se mire a un asesino, al contrario, Arthur sigue mirándome con cariño, con amargura, como si creyera que esto solo es una horrible pesadilla y luego susurra "Te amo" mientras sus lagrimas comienzan a fluir._

* * *

Ahí está de nuevo, frente a Alfred, lo visita varias veces al año, pero rara vez el americano no se niega a verlo, solo espera que lo reconozca, tiene algunos meses saliendo con Kiku, pero aun no puede abandonar su costumbre de visitar a Alfred, el Sr. Jones falleció hace un mes, han pasado casi siete años desde la muerte de Matthew, ese suceso lo dejo marcado de por vida y seguramente contribuyó a acortar la vida del Señor Jones.

Esta vez es el japonés quien lo acompaña, desde que el señor Jones enfermo Kiku se ha visto obligado a acompañarlo, sin embargo, el asiático se niega a ver a Alfred, el ambiente se torna tenso cada vez que Arthur menciona al estadounidense, como siempre lo espera afuera.

El británico se agacha para quedar a la altura del americano, de nuevo trae camisa de fuerza, y a juzgar por sus heridas le es sencillo deducir que nuevamente intentó suicidarse.

-Al-susurra, esperando alguna señal de que el americano lo escucha.

-¡Iggy!-su voz denota alegría-Le dije a Will que te distrajera, se suponía que era una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños.

-¿Will? ¿Al sabes qué día es hoy?

-Es tu cumpleaños, acaso lo volviste a olvidar hahaha

-Al mi…-de nuevo no sabe qué hacer, puede seguir la corriente o tratar de traerlo a la triste realidad-Of course.

-Iggy, no sé cómo puedes olvidar una fecha tan importante, Will ha estado practicando toda la mañana, ya sabes ha estado cantando "Happy birthday" para su mom.

El inglés ríe, le gusta cuando Al habla así, sabe quién es Will, el americano se lo ha repetido innumerables veces, sin embargo sabe que esa faceta de felicidad en la que Al cree tener una vida con él se esfumara pronto, siempre lo hace.

Alfred habla animadamente, mientras canta con alegría "Feliz cumpleaños", si supiera, no es el cumpleaños de Arthur, no, el cumpleaños del inglés no es a primeros de julio, ni mucho menos el día cuatro, es el cumpleaños del americano, lo mira charlar animadamente, le encanta escuchar su voz escandalosa y ver esa expresión de alegría, aún lo ama, también quiere a Kiku, pero no de la misma manera, de repente la mirada de Alfred parece apagarse, ahora lo mira ciertamente confundido.

-Iggy, ¿por qué lloras?

-Es…porque estoy feliz, realmente me conmovió escuchar a nuestro hijo cantar-miente, siente como un nudo comienza a formársele en la garganta, "nuestro hijo" como desearía llevar aquella vida de la que le habla el ojiazul.

-Haha lo sabía, te prepararé una hamburguesa, haha ni de loco dejaría que le dieras de comer a nuestro hijo.

-Al…-susurra mientras las lagrimas siguen cayendo-sabes que te amo a pesar de todo.

-Yo también te amo… ¿Iggy?

-Estoy bien, jugaré un rato con Will…

-Iggy, ya deja de mentir.

-¿Mentir?-probablemente Alfred ha vuelto en sí, el británico ruega porque no sea así, le duele mentirle a Alfred, pero le duele más verle esa mirada vacía.

-Will no existe…

-Alfred…

-Iggy tienes que dejar de venir

-But, I don't want

-Eso no importa, esa es la única forma en la que puedes ser feliz.

-Yo no puedo serlo sin ti.

-Si puedes, con Francis, con Kiku, I don't know just be happy

-Al…

Lo escucha gritar, de nuevo lo ha perdido, grita algo sobre Matt, sobre el mismo, y al final grita: "I love you, Iggy" y después solo se queda quieto, con la vista perdida.

Arthur lo contempla unos cuantos segundos más, siempre sucede lo mismo y aun así, siempre va con la esperanza de que Alfred reaccione de una manera diferente. Esboza una sonrisa triste para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, y susurra "Te amo" mientras las lágrimas comienzan a fluir.

-Happy Birthday, Al-susurra antes de abandonar la habitación, con el corazón hecho jirones y con un japonés que lo sigue con la mirada llena de preocupación.

* * *

_Extra: Y Toris se fue a vivir felizmente con Feliks, a su casa rosa en Polonia y tuvieron muchos pony's a los que criaron como sus hijos (?) e hicieron mucho yaoi que hizo feliz a las personas que leyeron este fic y que les gustaba la pareja y a Hungría, a quien se llevaron al hospital para un trasplante de sangre ya que tuvo una hemorragia nasal masiva...y vivieron felices desangrados (?)_

Well, como soy incompetente e ignorante, no tengo idea de que es lo que tiene Al pero creo que es esto "Trastorno de identidad disociativo" aunque estoy confiando en Wikipedia :/, en fin, algún día cuando estudie psicología (dentro de muchos, muchos años) lo sabré, pero hasta entonces les mentiré ;9

¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¡Las amo! ¡126 reviews~ me hacen sentirme súper orgullosa de mí misma y de esta historia! ¡De verdad gracias! :D

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

MyobixHitachiin: Quise hacerlo dramático, pero, me duele por Alfred, lo hice sufrir demasiado TwT y también a Iggy...si leíste este final...oh my! no me asesines*corre a esconderse* PD: cierto, estaban demasiado tranquilos, pero es que no me gustaba la idea de que se lincharán a Al o.o, by!^^

Setsuka Minami : Wii~ sigo festejando por mi no-úlcera~! Jo...esto fue todo menos feliz T-T*le da un ataque de culpa y salta por la ventana*bye~!

Italia-Von-Bielefeld : Wuajaja te robaré tu peluche de Wolf! Jaja agregue un lindo (?) final para Toris :3 dentro de toda esta trágica?, sádica?, enfermiza? historia, y Francis esta vivio, solo bromeaba, no soy tan mala como para asesinarlo...o si lo soy? o.o. En fin, cuidate, by!^^ PD: Cuida bien ese peluche, porque iré a robarlo~x3

SunFlor : Jaja Francis esta vivo, no soy tan malvada como para asesinarlo...bien si lo soy, pero no tenía razones para hacerlo en este fic ;), bien escribiré un RussCan~! trataré de no asesinar a ninguno, pero no prometo nada...puedo enloquecerlos, cierto? jaja, bromeo, trataré de hacerlo lo más fluff posible :), noo! mi hipotálamo que sigo sin saber para que sirve! nee pero no lo necesitas...wuajaja te secuestraré para que escribas tragedias solo para mi y me hagas llorar (?), jaja seguiré escribiendo, de hecho tengo muchas ideas, solo espero poder publicarlos pronto, waa! me siento demasiado culpable por Alfie! T.T, jaja ahora me mutilaras para amenazar a tus lectores o.o, wii~ soy una amenaza cool~ I love you too ;)

Thalitez : Jaja si sufrió pero, me pareció mejor el sufrimiento psicológico (?) ok, quizá siento una debilidad por Alfred y no puedo hacerlo sufrir, pero lo intente T.T*muere de culpa y revive dos horas después*creo que hice sufrir más a Iggy, jaja lo prometo tu one-shot Matt será muy, muy feliz ya sea que se quede con Alfred o con Francis (amante de ambas parejas) aunque el SuFin también es bastante tentador, bueno ya veré que se me ocurre o si puedo hacer uno con ambas parejas jojo me esforzaré ;), espero este cap. halla llenado tus expectativas*se marcha a escribir el final alternativo*Chao~!

Yukime Hiwatari : TT^TT*muere de culpabilidad*Matt en un principio no iba a ser ni poquito feliz, pero, Dios, mi corazoncillo gay no soportaba matar de tristeza a Matt, yo no quería matarlo ya después, pero ya lo haba matado desde el primer capi así que estaba medio imposible, pero...por lo menos Alfred no terminó feliz*vuelve a morir de culpa*¡Alfred! T-T...y el final alternativo no es muy original, pero era lo único que podía poner como "final feliz". En fin, como vez este capítulo no era lo que aparentaba según el spoiler, en fin, cuidate, y ya no me mates de culpa ;-;

fallen angel's doll: Noo! Prisión!*salta del segundo piso*Auch! no se como es que Alfred sobrevivió! ¿La magia del fic? Pero era obvio que Al iba a sobrevivir, los héroes vuelan...bueno, lo salvo su cajita feliz (?) yeah! UsUk, el final alternativo rulea~! Este es demasiado...triste ToT

Kumiko ne : jaja me haces sentir importante, aumentaras mi ego, momento...¿desde cuándo tengo ego? Bueno, no importa, acabo de descubrir que esa cosa existe gracias a ti, me alegra que te guste el fic, me esfuerzo porque quede bien, y porque haga llorar a todo el que lo lee (lloro en casi todos los capítulos así que mínimo espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo wuajaja), de verdad gracias por tus palabras :), cuidate, by!^^

nanilain : Más mala soy yo, por primero hacer que lo odien y después hacerlas sentir culpables T.T, en fin, espero este capi haya quedado bien, cuidate, chao~!

Ichigo : Buu! Yo queria ver el doujin pero bueno~! Wúju libro, salen como 140 págs. supongo, jaja por lo menos son las que llevo en word, en fin, no sabía que la awesomeidad hacia llorar, pero wii~ estoy súper orgullosa del fic, ¡fic cásate conmigo! ¿me puedo casar con mi propio fic? ok hora de dormir*se da un golpe contra el escritorio y se desmaya*

**[Dejen review o Mr. Puffin irá y les sacará los ojos x9]**

¡Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas acompañadas de dulces, etc. al hermoso botoncito azul~! _Este fic apoya la idea de renombrar al botón " Review this Chapter" como "Make the author happy"_


	26. Final alternativo

**********_Disclaimer: _**Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya.

******Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje, uso de nombres humanos, UA, posible OoC, incesto y ganas terribles de matar a la autora...TT^TT

**Nota: **Doble ración de divagación (?), un poquito confuso (creo), algo cursi ^^, referencia al capítulo "_El principio del fin_" y con eso me refiero...a que tome un fragmento de ahí o.o

¡Lamento la mega tardanza! Pero me cargaba una súper depresión que apenas y podía con ella y ahora ando tan cursi, que me costaba escribir ., pero aquí la conti y último capítulo de este fic*llora de felicidad*¡Hace 7 meses y 8 días que empecé esta historia y hace 5 meses y 23 días que empecé a publicar! TT^TT Y llegar al final se siente tan bien y tan extraño, pero...wii~! Es la primera historia tan larga que escribo y termino~! En fin, disfruten el capi.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

_**Final alternativo**_

-¡Alfred!

El americano se giró para encarar a su querido Iggy, era el momento de decir adiós, su última acción heroica, esto era por el bien de Arthur, para protegerlo de sí mismo, a él y a todos. Tosió con fuerza varias veces, sintiendo el sabor metálico invadir su boca, realmente odiaba el sabor de su sangre. Las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse, rodando por las pálidas mejillas del inglés, quería decirle que parará, que no tenía caso que llorará por él, pero era inútil, estaba seguro que al hacerlo solo conseguiría aumentar su llanto y le costaría más trabajo despedirse así. Solo se quedo ahí, contemplándolo unos cuantos segundos, viendo como su llanto aumentaba a la par que sentía la humedad extenderse por sus ropas, sin duda aquellas dieciocho puñaladas no habían sido en vano, dolían a pesar de no ser muy profundas, debía admitirlo ese estúpido abrecartas no era una muy buena arma.

Lo contempló queriendo memorizarse todos y cada uno de sus perfectos rasgos, como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, porque, de hecho, si todo resultaba seria la última vez. Arthur corrió en dirección hacia él, con tal desesperación, que sintió su corazón hecho trizas al alejarse lentamente de él, al verlo extender su mano, al sentir el suave roce de sus dedos.

-I love you-susurró tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se partía de dolor.

Escuchaba a Arthur sollozar, sus gritos ahogados eran desgarradores, odiaba escucharlo llorar y no poder hacer nada para consolarlo, odiaba ser la razón de su llanto. El viento golpeaba violentamente su espalda, pero no era doloroso, no veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, no, solo veía el brazo extendido del británico, solo escuchaba sus sollozos, su vida ya había pasado frente a sus ojos tantas veces que ya no le era necesario, tras cada puñalada, dieciocho habían sido suficientes para ver todos sus malditos errores, para arrepentirse de tantas cosas y a la vez para agradecer por tanto.

"_¿Cuánto más me falta para morir?"_

La mano de Iggy era cada vez más lejana, solo esperaba estrellarse de una vez, aunque recordaba haber escuchado de alguien, que al caer (ó lanzarse) de un edificio pocas son las veces que se muere por el impacto, generalmente se muere de un paro cardiaco, pero al parecer el sería uno de esos que mueren por el impacto, solo esperaba llegar pronto, esa maldita caída parecía eterna, ¿qué nadie podía apiadarse de él ni por un segundo? Ja, como si él fuera alguien para pedir piedad, un asesino, un villano, ¿dónde demonios había quedado el héroe?

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos, tratando de recordar el rostro de su amado, pero solo consiguió visualizar su rostro cubierto de lagrimas…Y entonces…

Sintió una horrible presión en el pecho, un dolor insoportable y después, solo pudo escuchar sirenas.

Abrió los párpados con pesadez, tenía una sensación extraña, lo primero que vislumbro fue una cabellera rubia bastante alborotada, inconfundiblemente alborotada, después esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo dejaban sin aliento y esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba ver.

-¿Arthur?

-¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más?-solo atinó a negar con la cabeza-Me alegra que despertarás.

-¿Despertar? ¿Dónde estoy?-por fin había reparado en el sin fin de tubos que yacían conectados a su cuerpo.-¿Iggy?

La mirada del inglés se lleno de tristeza.

-Estamos en el hospital-contestó inseguro-trataste de suicidarte, otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-Lo mejor será que vaya por Francis, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Iggy yo…Lo siento, pero lo hice por tu bien, yo tenía miedo de…

-Todos tenemos miedo.

-Pero Iggy, yo…

-Deja de decirme así, ¿quieres? Tú sabes que me trae malos recuerdos.

-Lamento que por mi culpa haya muerto.

-Matt, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente.

-¿Matt? Pero Iggy soy yo, Alfred.

-¡No juegues conmigo, fuck! ¡Tanto tú como yo sabemos…! Ambos sabemos que…-su voz cada vez se volvía más baja-Alfred ya no…Alfred está…mu-muerto-contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Eso no es…no puede ser cierto.

-Pero es la única verdad, es la maldita verdad…entiendo que estés mal por eso, pero no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie, ya sabíamos que ese complejo de hero…lo mataría, pero…no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

Silencio. No podía estar muerto, ¿cierto? El era Alfred, estaba seguro de ser Alfred, Matt estaba muerto, el lo había matado, el lo mató, el es Alfred, se suicidó, le hizo daño a Arthur, a Matthew, apuñaló a Francis.

-Escucha, iré por Francis, ya vengo.

"_Es un maldito sueño, tiene que serlo"_

El no puede estar muerto, no lo está, él ama a Arthur no a Francis, él es Alfred F. Jones, no Matthew Williams, esto es solo una maldita pesadilla, solo un estúpido sueño, se retira los tubos, los retira todos y los lanza lejos, se desprende el suero, se levanta, o al menos lo intenta, pero no puede andar, maldición sus piernas no funcionan, Matthew (o quien quiera que sea) fue muy lejos, a juzgar por el dolor tiene las piernas fracturadas, aunque tampoco puede mover la cadera, maldición, se golpea la cabeza repetidamente contra la cabecera de la cama, ¿qué importancia tiene el hecho de estar sangrando?, ¿qué más da si duele?, ¿qué importa si su vista se nubla?

De pronto todo da vueltas, y alcanza a distinguir dos cabelleras rubias, escucha un gritó y todo se vuelve negro otra vez.

Sus ojos vuelven a abrirse, esta vez no hay nadie, la habitación está vacía, su cabeza esta adolorida, siente como si algo le taladrara el cráneo, mueve lentamente la cabeza, la máscara de oxigeno le resulta incomoda, pero no tiene fuerzas suficientes para retirársela, escucha ese típico "bip bip", que sale a menudo en los programas de T.V., al parecer se lastimó demasiado, pero no consiguió terminar con su vida. Escucha la puerta abrirse, pero esta tan débil, siente que los parpados se le cerraran en cualquier instante.

-¿Al? ¿Estás despierto?-aquella voz suena lejana, pero aun así sabe perfectamente a quien le pertenece.-Al…

Siente como unos dedos rozan sus manos, sus parpados están cediendo pero necesita hacer un esfuerzo, abre sus ojos, luchando por enfocar al inglés, pero al instante se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, Arthur tiene los ojos hinchados, rojos y unas marcadas ojeras, luce más delgado, descuidado, incluso ahora tiene los ojos vidriosos, como si luchara para contener las lagrimas, el británico se arrodilla, mientras toma su mano.

-Me alegra que estés bien-susurra débilmente, luchando porque la voz no se le quiebre-tenía miedo de perderte…

Alfred siente la necesidad de hablar, de pronunciar al menos un "Iggy" pero no puede, ni siquiera tiene energía suficiente como para mover sus labios.

-Shh…no te esfuerces-le dice con un tono dulce pero débil, notando el vano intento de Alfred por hablar-tenía tanto miedo…yo…no podría vivir si te perdiera…

Las lagrimas comienzan a descender por las pálidas mejillas del mayor, mientras que el estadounidense se limita a mirarlo, odia ver a Arthur afligido, odia que lloré por él, pero lo que más detesta es verlo así de vulnerable por su culpa.

-Ya lo verás…saldremos de esta-se seca las lagrimas toscamente, mientras trata de esbozar una sonrisa-Todo estará bien…no importa que…me quedaré a tu lado…

Alfred siente una punzada de dolor en su pecho. ¿Realmente era esto lo que quería? No, esto no es lo que deseó, siempre anheló que Arthur lo mirara, que estuviera a su lado, que lo amara, pero no así, sabe que solo lastima a Arthur, solo le hace daño. Cuando amas a alguien lo que más deseas es que sea feliz ¿cierto? Si es así, entonces, ¿qué es lo que desea él?, ama a Arthur, pero el británico no es feliz, si lo fuera no estaría llorando, si lo ama, debería procurar su bienestar y no lo contrario.

"_Esto es otro error"_

-I love you…-susurra a pesar de que la mascará ahoga su voz, sus parpados se cierran pesadamente pero consigue distinguir un "Me too" de parte del inglés, quien deposita un dulce beso en su frente.

"_No es lo que quería"_

¿Dónde esta su final feliz? No, no puede haber un final feliz para él, lo habría si él fuera un héroe, pero no lo es, el es un asesino, y aunque Iggy sea su "doncella", no puede haberlo, porque no es un hero, sino el villano y la princesa nunca se queda con el villano.

"_Yo quiero…"_

No tiene caso que el inglés se quede a su lado, y lo sabe, y le duele, sabe que lo mejor es dejarlo ir, porque lo ama y porque no sabe lo que pueda pasar, porque ya no quiere hacerle más daño, el quiere…

"_que Arthur sea feliz"_

Si Arthur es feliz, el también lo será, o al menos es lo que quiere creer, porque sabe que es una mentira.

Siente la humedad extenderse por su rostro y la mirada de preocupación del inglés, siente también la calidez de las manos del británico que sostienen con dulzura la suya y toma una decisión…una dolorosa decisión…

Aún está débil, sin embargo sabe que debe hacerlo, se retira la mascarilla de oxigeno, alarmando más al británico.

-Alfred, no debes de quitártela-le regaña, pero el americano lo ignora.

-Arthur-se siente raro llamándolo así, pero necesita ser serio-¿tú?… ¿tú harías cualquier cosa por mí?

El británico no duda en responder, mientras que Alfred esboza una pequeña sonrisa o por lo menos lo intenta.

-Entonces…prométeme que…-le cuesta mucho hablar, pero necesita hacer un esfuerzo más-prométeme que te olvidarás de mí…

Sus ojos verdes se abren mucho, mientras sacude la cabeza a forma de negación y las lágrimas comienzan a arremolinarse en sus ojos.

-No…no me pidas eso, Al…yo no puedo…no quiero...

-Iggy…yo quiero que seas feliz.

-Yo solo puedo serlo contigo.

-Te amo, por eso quiero que seas feliz.

-¿Al? ¡Alfred!-los ojos azules se cierran y aquel "bip bip" es sustituido por un "beep".

La habitación comienza a llenarse de doctores, enfermeras, todos vestidos de blanco, todos acercándose a Alfred.

"¡No me dejes, no me dejes!" suplica Arthur, más Alfred no lo oye, no debería oírlo, pero lo hace.

"_Si tan solo, si tan solo…"_

Le duele ver a Arthur llorar, le duele escucharlo suplicar que no lo abandone…

"_yo tuviera otra oportunidad…esta vez…"_

Su llanto es desgarrador, pero Alfred ya no siente ningún dolor, solo culpa, ya no le pesa el cuerpo, pero aún siente como se le destroza el corazón, su cuerpo se debate entre la vida y la muerte, pero al final de cuentas…pierde la batalla…

"_lo haría bien…"_

* * *

"_Dejaría a Matthew ser feliz con Gilbert, Francis, Guillermo, ó con quien quisiera..."_

"_Estaría ahí para Arthur sin importar qué…"_

"_Sería un héroe de verdad, protegiendo a Arthur, a Matthew…incluso perdonaría a mi padre"_

-Debes entenderlo-susurra lamiéndole lascivamente el cuello-me perteneces.

Bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de su gemelo comenzando a acariciarla descaradamente, recibió algunas patadas por parte de este, pero nada que no pudiera controlar, el menor atestó varios golpes esperando mandarlo lejos y entonces…consiguió abrirle las piernas, ambas extremidades se encontraban a sus costados y ahora podía sentir su dureza contra la entrada del menor aun sobre la ropa, lo miraba divertido mientras comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa.

-Anda, grita, patalea, haz lo que quieras nadie vendrá a rescatarte, no, a nadie le importas.

"_Si solo tuviera una oportunidad yo…"_

-La aprovecharía al máximo…diría todo lo que no dije…sería un mejor hermano…

Escucha a Matthew gritar… ¿Qué él no estaba muerto? ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Matt está bajo su cuerpo, atado, vulnerable, asustado.

"_No quiero lastimarte más"_

Se deshace del amarre, contempla al chico temblar, aún en su sitio como si siguiera atado.

-I'm sorry, Matt-hace una pausa, tragando duro-yo no estoy bien, por eso, por favor, vete, yo…no quiero hacerte daño.

El canadiense lo mira confundido, quizá un poco preocupado, sin embargo todavía esta aterrado. El solo se limita a sonreír, está seguro de que aquello no fue un sueño, sino su oportunidad de empezar otra vez.

-Dile a Arthur que lo amo-susurra antes de perderse tras la puerta del baño.

* * *

Arthur entra asustado, entre él y Francis derriban la puerta del baño, Matthew los sigue unos pasos atrás.

-¿Alfred?-susurra temiendo lo peor, pero solo se topa con los hermosos ojos azules del aludido y su radiante sonrisa.

-¡Al!-Matt se acerca a él y lo abraza, el americano está bastante sorprendido, pero a la vez feliz.

-No tenían que derribar la puerta, solo bastaba con tocar-se queja, sabe que Arthur lo regañará, pero contrario a lo que espera el mayor solo se acerca a abrazarlo.

-Me asustaste, idiot.

-Mon petit, pensamos que te había pasado algo terrible.

-Hahaha, no se preocupen el hero esta bien, solo llamé a dad, pasaré un tiempo con él eso es todo…

-Pero Al, tu y papá…

-Todo está bien, después de todo eso es lo mejor.

Después de unos días el estadounidense partió sabiendo que era lo mejor, para él, para Matt y para Arthur…Partió con la esperanza de regresar un día siendo el héroe merecedor del amor del británico, siendo capaz de amar a Arthur…Sí, definitivamente lo haría, iría por su final feliz.

* * *

~6 años después ~

* * *

-¿Arthur? ¡Iggy!

-Hace horas que tratamos de despertarte idiota-le regaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Eh?-le mira confundido sin saber de qué habla.

-Prometiste acompañarnos a conocer a la hija de Matt y Gilbert.

-Hahaha lo siento, lo había olvidado.

-Mommy, daddy!-les llama un pequeño de no más de cuatro años, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Arthur. El inglés lo toma en brazos, acariciándole los rubios cabellos, el niño tiene unos hermosos ojos color azul, y la piel un poco más oscura que ellos, a pesar de no ser su hijo biológico lo quiere mucho.

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-susurra el estadounidense abrazando al británico por la espalda y depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo.

El de ojos verdes solo ríe caminando hacia la salida.

-Me alegra que al fin hayan decidió adoptar.

-A mi también, pero sabes, hahaha, seguro que su bebe no será tan lindo como el nuestro.

-Jeje Will al fin tendrá una primita con quien jugar.

-¿Primita? ¿Cómo sabes qué es niña?

-Intuición, idiot.

-Mattie te dijo, ¿no?-dice haciendo un mohín-No es justo, a mi no me dijo nada.

-Es porque confía más en mí, jaja.

-¿Arthur?

-Sí.

-Te amo, sin importar que.

-Yo también.

"_Este no es mi final feliz…no, esto es más bien un felices para siempre, o al menos procuraré que lo sea"_

* * *

Quizá este un poquito fail, pero por lo menos a mi me gusto (aunque no tanto como el otro :D) por cierto con lo de que el anterior es la combinación de dos finales uno chafa y otro injusto, me refería a que de hecho lo es, pero tome lo mejor de ambos, en el chafa (Alfred se suicidaba y ahí quedaba todo) y en el injusto (era lo que narraban las alucinaciones de Alfred, pero era injusto que Gilbo fuera a prisión y que Mattie hubiera muerto) así que a eso me refería, el final en sí lo amo, de hecho amo mis dos finales (por fin cumplí mi sueño de escribir un final awesome y un final alternativo que me gustará :D)

¡De verdad muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo, favoritos, reviews!...¡simplemente gracias por leerme ;)! ¡De verdad lo agradezco!

Supongo que no me queda más que decir, así que...

¡Hasta luego~!

^*^Contestando reviews^*^

Yukime Hiwatari: Aww~ Que linda! Jaja es que mi propósito es que todos amen el USUK, nah mentira, la verdad es que me encanta el FrUk (aunque no se note), pero no sé, creo que yo también me enamoré más del USUK con este fic ;), el Asakiku es muy lindo, en un principio pensé en poner FrUk, pero me dije "pobre Francis ya lo hice sufrir mucho, nah hagamos sufrir a Kiku xD", pero me gusto el resultado ^^. No tengo idea de donde salio toda esa paranoia del amor que Al le tenía a Mattie (tengo memoria de pececito u.ú), y lo mismo me paso con Alfred gracias al fic lo amo (antes no me caía mal, pero simplemente me agradaba más cualquier otro personaje), en fin, muchas gracias por tan lindo review, estoy ansiosa por escribir más historias y estaré más que feliz de leer tus comentarios~! ¡ Cuídate y gracias por leer!

MyobixHitachiin: Jajaja no, no hacen trios, hacen PruAus y Eli los graba para abastecer a las masas con awesome yaoi *¬*, lo sé, fue demasiado triste, tenía que detenerme cada tanto para tranquilizarme u.u, no tengo idea de si arregle todo lo que hice pero, quiero creer que si, jaja si haré USUK, pero lo más probable es que solo sean drabbles u one-shot, en fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el "happy ending" (aunque no tengo idea si se le pueda llamar así o.o), cuidate, bye~!

sayu akurami: Tienes razón hubiera sido injusto mandar a Gilbo a prisión por algo que no hizo, pero buu! me dolió hacerle todo eso a Alfred, yo tampoco le tenía mucho cariño al personaje, pero después de enloquecerlo y hacer que la mayoría de mis lectoras lo odiarán empecé a agarrarle cariño y Arthur y Francis me sirvieron de chivos expiatorios de algún modo, así que necesitaba hacer sufrir a Iggy :(, pero en fin, no quedo tan "o mierda todo fue un sueño" o ¿si? En fin, me alegra que te gustara el fic, gracias por leer hasta el final~!

Thalitez: Wii~! Me alegra que te gustara, me costo demasiadas lágrimas y ataques de culpa o.o, es que simplemente no se puede odiar a Alfred, es tan lindo e idiota que resulta imposible T.T, creo que me concentré más en el final feliz de Alfred o.o, pero es que tenía líos sobre con quien lo iba a dejar, así que preferí no indagar mucho en eso u.u, así que supongo que no me gane la galleta (¿tenía chispitas? Adicta a las galletas), jaja ya se, ¡benditas vacaciones! (como las extraño T.T), ¡Gracias de verdad por el lindo comentario y por llegar hasta aquí~! Cuídate y de nuevo gracias~x3

SunFlor: Yey~! Que linda~! No se para que quieres mi cerebro, pero no te lo daré x9, jaja yo pensé lo mismo cuando empecé a escribirlo y después me dio un ataque de culpa o.o, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! pensé que sería la única masoquista a la que le gustaría :D...de hecho si me imaginé todo lo que pasaba en el capi, y no era muy grato, porque me desesperaba o soltaba llorando y tenía que parar para calmarme, pero al final me encanto como quedo, ya verás a penas tenga tiempo escribiré tu RusCan y varios proyectos que tengo por ahí, en serio, nena, me encanta contar con tus lindos reviews (aunque a veces me dan pesadillas, nah pero soy masoquista ^^), Wúju~ este review no trae amenaza~!*rueda de felicidad*Se te quiere niña~! Cuídate y espero leer pronto la actua de "Condenados"~! chao~!

Ichigo Nami: Jaja suerte con los planes del libro, yey~! te hiciste una cuenta en mi honor? jaja me siento importante xD, me alegra que te gustara el fic y ojalá algún día te animes a escribir uno jaja porque es bastante entretenido, en fin, cuídate y de verdad muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final~:3

nanilain: Jaja el punto del LietPol era que se rieran, después de tanta tristeza (?), me alegro que te gustara, me encanta psicología, pero no es lo que estudiaré de momento jaja, en fin, creo que el fic causa un efecto odio-amor lol, bueno, ya, espero leerte en alguna otra historia, cuídate y ¡muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta el final!^^

Italia-Von-Bielefeld: Noo! soy alergica a los ponis rosas!...ok no...bueno no sé, nunca vi un poni rosa o.o, pero ya verás, de algún modo lo robaré aun si tengo que entrenar gatos vándalos, ¿no te agrada Iggy? ok eso es nuevo, pero en fin, Al es un amor, aunque este psicótico y sea un asesino jaja, Gil esta bien, e igual de awesome que siempre solo quedo un poquito traumado, en fin, muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final~! Me robaré tu Wolf algún día muajajjaja*se va a entrenar gatos para robar el lindo peluche de Wolf*

Kumiko ne: ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus lindos reviews! jaja me alegra que te gustara toda esta locura de fic, de verdad que me costo mucho, más porque soy un poco torpe para plasmar las ideas y porque la idea del fic era demasiado vaga, pero valió la pena, jaja igual que todas las lagrimas y ataques de culpa, en fin, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por leerte la historia! ^^ Cuídate, by!^^

fallen angel's doll: Y Matt fue revivido (creo), pero bueno terminó con Gil y Arthur, pobre Arty me sentí mal por el pero era parte del plan hacerlo sufrir (mentira, no hubiera soportado que Alfred fuera el único que sufriera, así que también lo hice sufrir a él o.o), traté de darle su happy ending, pero como que, jaja los finales felices no van conmigo, en fin, espero que haya quedado bien, ¡muchas gracias por leer!^^

Setsuka Minami: Según yo, no quedo bizarro, pero igual no confió mucho en mi ^^U, pero bueno es menos deprimente, el otro estaba muy corta-venas jaja, pobre Al, en efecto hizo todo eso para huir de la realidad pero...buu! me hace sentir mal el acordarme de todo lo que sufrió, en fin, ¡ muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta el final! Cuídate, chao~!

KarimeA: Creo que nunca había dejado a nadie sin palabras jeje, me alegra que te gustara, no te culpo por entrar en shock, yo también me sentí bastante mal luego de escribirlo pero aquí esta el final no-tan-corta-venas (alias lo que la autora entiende por final feliz :D), gracias por el review y por leer, te cuidas, by!^^

**¡Muchísimas gracias a tods! ¡Hasta pronto! **(wúajaja no se libraran de mi tan fácil)

¡Ya saben hagan al autor feliz, apretando el lindo botoncito azul de abajo~!


End file.
